Masquerade
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Bella Potter had it all. The money. The fame. Her brothers were  the same, with superior smirks in place. But it had never occurred to them that they were wrong. That it was just a mask to cover their true faces and their Sins. SEQUEL TO Inside My Mind
1. Prologue

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Prologue**

**London, England, Great Britain, United Kingdom**

**Tuesday the 8th of August 2000**

**1:00 AM**

_He was watching, unable to say anything as he watched the woman stand in front of a long mirror, admiring her visage. The man could not deny that he was admiring her curvy body as well, because she was a thing of beauty even if he could not quite see her face._

_She sported a form-fitting crimson battle robe. A porcelain pale mask painted with red lips covered her face. Black eyes stared out of the holes and she tilted her head as she looked in the mirror. Suddenly, she clapped her hands together and pulled them apart, a stone staff appearing between her hands and she pulled away. It hovered for just a moment before she grabbed it out of the air._

_He could have sworn that he head a clap of thunder when she touched it._

_As soon as her gloved fingers touched the stone, marks along the long staff glowed brightly before it slowly dimmed down to look just as it had before, yet slightly pronounced. He watched in fascination as she turned around and grabbed a cloak off a large bed and threw it around her shoulders. She walked quickly from the room and he was quick to follow her, somehow well aware that she wouldn't be able to see him._

_The woman was turning sharp corners and such and he didn't make an effort to remember anything. He only watched and followed as he finally came into a large, open space. She stood in the doorway and he watched in surprise at the group of characters that stood in the room._

_It was a small group of people though they all wore the strangest masks and costumes of sort._

_The nearest woman was dressed in all black and a frightening mask. It had three long horns sticking and curving up at the top and she had on a black feathered headdress. She had on black fur around the collar of long black and brown tattered robes and what looked like a katana was strapped to her back. The mask looked almost tribal and had bared teeth and a black tongue lolling out of an open mouth._

"_Very theatrical, Jabberwocky," the woman said and though he could not see her face, he could hear the obvious amusement in her voice._

"_I try, my Lady," Jabberwocky commented in a distinctly feminine and wicked sounding voice. She gave a little cackle though sounded quite monstrous if he was being honest. Jabberwocky cleared her throat and turned to the man standing next to her._

_He wasn't sporting a true mask but an intense mask of make-up. His face was caked with white and there were deep circles of purple around his eyes. On top of his head was a large top hat that was half-falling of his head. He was wearing a long velvet coat over leather trousers and a dark top. He could see the hilt of two knives just sticking out of his sleeves._

"_My Lady…when do we go?"_

"_Patience, Hatter. We wait for my siblings. This is as much their mission as ours," the Lady said, patiently and Hatter nodded, slowly. He looked over to the two other people that were dressed in various costumes as well._

"_It's too bad that Pa—" Hatter started._

"_Careful, Hatter. You do not know who eavesdrops. Codenames alone," the Lady chastised, sternly and Hatter blushed underneath his caked on make-up. He nodded in understanding before looking stern and resolute once more._

"_It's too bad that Alice, Dodo, Caterpillar, White Rabbit, and the Tweedles can't be here," Hatter said, reluctantly and the Lady gave him a soft look with her eyes alone as her face stayed frozen. She tilted her head._

"_They are intelligence and special operations. I shall save them until they are needed. And in this particular instance, they are not," the Lady said, calmly. Suddenly, she stiffened and glanced to the doorway just as it swung open to reveal two figures._

_The first wore a white mask with a square jaw line, a large nose, and no mouth. He had on a thick black hood over his head, revealing nothing but the mask. His black cloak wrapped around his body completely and only his hands were distinguishable from his body, being wrapped in silver. His left hand was grasping the staff of a large double-bladed scythe._

_The man next to him wore a large black hat, a long black cloak, and plague doctor mask. He had what at first appeared to be a staff but then he saw that it was in fact a spear. He had white gloves and he remained unmoving as the one with the white mask moved forward._

"_Thanatos," the Lady spoke with a smile._

"_Nikolai," Thanatos greeted and the Lady Nikolai looked over to the unmoving man._

"_Apollo, are you all right?"_

"_Quite fine," Apollo said, softly and he nodded towards the Lady Nikolai before moving fully into the room and closing the thick wooden door behind him._

_Lady Nikolai looked around at the small group that stood in the room before she turned to look towards the door. Her dark eyes flashed though not in any type of anger, as far as he could see. She looked almost cautious as the door swung open once more._

_He barely restrained his gasp and came out at quiet strangled sound instead._

_There, standing in all his Dark glory, was the terror that was currently threatening to take over the Wizarding World of Britain._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Even though he did not say them aloud, he shuddered in fear._

_And by his side, was Gellert Grindelwald, looking younger than he had in any of the pictures and photos that he had seen at his job. The young man had wavy blonde hair, navy eyes, and he appeared to be in his mid-thirties at the moment, which was disconcerting, as he could clearly remember an interview long ago from Bella Potter about him. He had looked like he was in the twenties, he was sure._

_The Dark Lord walked up to Lady Nikolai in all of his snake-like magnificence. His slitted crimson eyes stared upon Lady Nikolai's mask and she did not move from her stop as she stared up at the tall man. His bald head shined dimly in the low light and his lipless mouth was set in a hard line._

"_Are you quite certain you want to do this?" the Dark Lord asked, carefully._

_Lady Nikolai tilted her head._

"_He's coming awake. They all are. The Virtues, I mean. It'll be unbalanced if we don't get her. We can't…we __need __her. We're __losing__," Lady Nikolai insisted and he was inclined to disagree with her._

_Unfortunately, the Light was quickly running out of resources since Bella had once more denied them access to her fortune for war support. They were running low on funds and now, everyone was using their own money to have new wand holsters and such finished. Plus, they had already spent quite a bit on permits for newly created spells from those two genius Unspeakables._

"_I'd like to disagree—" Grindelwald started and Lady Nikolai spun to glare at him in annoyance and anger._

"_No one asked you. Refrain from speaking to me."_

"_Temper, temper, Nikolai. I could quite easily kill you in your sleep. I have years on you," Grindelwald sneered at her and the Dark Lord turned to glare at the man._

"_If you wake me up with your foolish murder attempt of my __wife__, I shall murder __you__," the Dark Lord spat and he reared back as he fully processed He-Wh-Must-Not-Be-Named's words._

_You-Know-Who was married and married to this woman whom sounded young, only slightly younger than him, really. It was quite a surprise. And she seemed to have her own followers, which meant that she must be just as charismatic as her…husband._

"_I do tire of your threats," Grindelwald said, nonchalantly though he looked like he took the Dark Lord's threat quite seriously, which he should._

"_You would not hear them if you minded your business. What are you doing here? If you have nothing constructive to contribute, I advise you to leave. No one __wants __you here, least of all __me__," Lady Nikolai spat, angrily and Grindelwald snorted, leaning forward._

"_You want to break her out of prison. I'm an expert in that. I did __build __a prison. And you dare…__you __a mere slip of a girl dare to speak to me that way?" Grindelwald spat and Lady Nikolai walked up to him, her steps concise and purposeful in all ways as she made her way towards the man._

"_Yes…I…do."_

_She was not directly in front of him and though she was shorter than him, he could tell she was more powerful._

"_Listen here and listen well, Grindelwald. You may be older __physically__. But I…I have existed since the conception of humanity. With the Seed of Humanity came Virtue and then came Sin. I am Sin personified…you forget what I am. __Who __I am. At this point in time, I am without humanity and it shall remain so until this mask leaves my face. Do not forget yourself, boy," Lady Nikolai spat and she spun around, leaving Grindelwald staring at her, his face demonstrating all of the shock that he felt towards the woman's outburst._

"_Are you going now?" the Dark Lord asked and Lady Nikolai smirked._

"_Yes…I'm ready," Lady Nikolai said, softly and the Dark Lord nodded before directing her towards the center and the others followed._

"_Chant the chant," the Dark Lord instructed and the Lady Nikolai nodded._

_He thought that the Dark Lord sounded a bit like a teacher now, instead of the woman's husband. Lady Nikolai grabbed the hands of Apollo and Thanatos. The man with a strange bird-like mask took the hand of Apollo and Hatter grabbed the hand of Jabberwocky. Finally, Jabberwocky grabbed the hand of a woman with a strange…rabbit-like mask though it was more gruesome than any rabbit he had ever seen._

"_I've never done this. You don't say the words," Lady Nikolai said, quietly._

"_With practice, the shadows become used to you and you no longer need to say the words."_

"_I see…"_

_And then Nikolai's eyes glowed and flashed a vivid Killing Curse green for just a moment._

"_Speak to me, Darkness_

_Bend to my will, Shadows of the Night_

_With the power of Sin, I demand entrance_

_To the Shadow World_

_Dic mihi Tenebrae_

_Flecte consilium meum, tenebrae noctis,_

_Per virtutem Pelusium ostium quaero_

_Mundus Est Umbra!"_

_The staff in Nikolai's hand glowed and suddenly the shadows in the room warped and twisted around the group holding hands and formed a funnel. The Dark Lord watched as they disappeared right before his eyes and suddenly he felt himself falling away from the scene and reappearing somewhere else._

_It was Dark and the darkness was consuming. He felt an unholy prescence right in front of him, though he couldn't make out what he was looking at. He heard whimpers and cries of emotional agony and he knew where he was when he finally connected the last cries to the feeling of…corruption._

_It was Azkaban Prison._

"Hush, child

The darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep,_" a soft voice sang to him and he stiffened as he almost recognized the voice though it was older now._

_The voice sent fury and hatred through him and he glared through the darkness towards the direction that the voice was coming from._

"Guileless son,

They'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your brother's a thief

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath,_" she continued and he moved forward, his eyes flashing._

_Suddenly, he stopped as he came across a body._

_The body had been run through with a sword and there was blood everywhere. It looked like someone had fired a Reductor Curse at his face, causing it explode. The man's nose was destroyed, cartilage spilling over tan cheeks and his eyes were glassy and red. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat and moved on._

_He tried to ignore the other bodies and the red coloring the walls and he continued to move forward towards the voice that had sung the song._

"Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to them._"_

_And finally, he saw the woman that had destroyed the men that surrounded them._

_She wasn't facing him and was staring out of the barred window. The door to her prison had been blown open and a blood sword hung from her hands. Her hands were caked with drying blood and blood that was not hers dripped from the damp locks of her filthy brown hair. She turned ever so slightly so that he could see the glistening of blood upon her full lips._

"You shall die. And I shall laugh. How do you feel about that, Mister Diggory?" _Hermione Granger asked, quietly and her lips had curled into a smile at the idea of him dying. He only stared at her, the fury and hatred in him growing and growing to epic proportions._

"_I despise you. How could you do that to these people?"_

"Mister Diggory…you fail to understand what happens when they try to cage wild things. Someone always ends up…hurt…in the process. I am not to be tamed and I don't like that they tried,_" Hermione Granger said, carefully and he glared at her in rage. She smiled at the heat of his vehemence._

"_I will kill you."_

"Many have tried. And you will not be the first to fail. As long as this war goes on, I shall grow stronger and you shall grow weaker._"_

_She said this dispassionately and so matter-of-factly that he couldn't doubt that she was telling the complete truth. He glowered at her._

"_I will find a way."_

_Sudenly, she looked at him sharply with a raised eyebrow._

"How can you stop war when you are so willing to engage in it? Leave, boy. You do not even fully realize what and who you are. You are not worthy to be my opponent and until you are…you shall be safe. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield, Fortitudo._"_

_And suddenly, he was fading away as he saw Lady Nikolai run through his faded body. He gasped as tendrils of darkness gripped his soul and threatened to strangle him. He swallowed and watched as she kicked an Auror whom had appeared out of nowhere in the jaw._

_The door to Hermione's cell swung closed as if it had always been closed and the others that had appeared out of the shadows were fighting the Aurors. Hermione stood watching him as Lady Nikolai kicked the door down and there was silence._

"_Took you long enough," Hermione said, quietly._

_Lady Nikolai snorted._

"_Don't be a fool and lets go."_

"_As you wish, my Lady."_

:::

**A/N: **As promised, the prologue of Masquerade is here on Friday. I like this prologue so much more than the prologue to the last story. I'll probably go change it eventually. As it is, in addition to writing this story along with Samsara and Nightfall, I'll be revising and editing Inside My Mind for future readers.

**Next Chapter: **Prepartations and A Reaction (The rest of the reactions...press...will be addressed in a few more chapters)


	2. Chapter I

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Note:** Umm…this chapter…didn't go the way I was planning. I really didn't see that coming but…it happened. If you read the ending note, I'll have an explanation to why certain things happened and why they _didn't _happen.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter I**

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around -_

_There's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows breathing lies._

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_Any friend who_

_Ever knew you!_"

_-Andrew Lloyd Webber_

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain**

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**5:00 PM**

Bella wore the ring on her finger proudly as she walked through the gobsmacked crowd, her hand entwined with Tom's. He had a smug smirk on his face and he looked like he was filled with complete and utter satisfaction. Bella couldn't quite begrudge him of that yet. He had worked so hard.

Bella came up to Maya and Sirius. Sirius was staring with a raised eyebrow and Maya looked quite ready to pass out from the excitement on her face. As soon as Bella was fully in front of them with Tom by her side, Maya threw her arms around her. Bella returned the hug whole-heartedly, a smile upon her beautiful face.

"You're getting married! I'm so _proud _of you," Maya squealed and Bella grinned.

"Yes, I'm rather proud myself though strangely enough…it was _Gianna _who made me realize that I was being a total idiot," Bella said, jokingly and Tom snorted. Bella looked up at him with an amused expression on his face.

"I knew there was a reason I made that girl my Heir," he said, quietly and secretively, only to those in front of him. Sirius' eyes widened.

"What about Bella?"

"She's going to be my _wife_. Not my Heir. That's the equivalent of my child and it's just odd," Tom snapped, rolling his eyes at Sirius' 'stupidity'. Sirius glared at him, annoyed. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you sure you want to marry this bastard?" Sirius asked. Bella smirked.

"He's my bastard."

"I'm not a bastard. And by the way, I want my ring back," Tom said and Bella spun to look at him, shocked. She put a hand on her hip and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You want the _ring _back? Then what's the point of giving it to me?" she snarled and Tom rolled his eyes, pulling out a familiar blue box. Now that Bella could fully see it, it was a very pretty blue. Maya gasped.

"That's Tiffany blue…" she breathed and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Who the _hell _is Tiffany?"

"A jewelry maker. Daphne picked it up for me. _That _ring will be your wedding ring. The ring in the _box_…is a bit more…appropriate," Tom said, choosing his words carefully. Bella raised an eyebrow and only gave him a disbelieving look as she took the box. She turned to look over at Sirius whom didn't seem too pleased.

"Oh, Uncle Sirius give me break. I'm an adult. I'm moving out…"

"You're moving _out_?" Sirius blurted out, shocked. Bella rolled her eyes again.

"_Yes_. I'm seventeen, graduated, and I've been accepted into my Law program. I'm living at One Hyde Park. Tom gave it to me as a congratulatory gift for passing my Masteries and N.E.W.T.s and securing the spot as student speaker. I haven't toured it yet but…" Bella trailed off as she finally took a good look at the ring that sat inside the box. People around them craned their necks to see, as they had long since broke into murmurs and whispers about the newly engaged couple.

Bella tried to ignore the looming reporters.

At least no one had tried to take pictures of her and her ring yet.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous though Bella preferred her onyx ring. But, this ring gave it a run for its money.

It was platinum and the band had diamonds all around it that twinkled brightly in the bright sun, almost to the point where it blinding. The center diamond was large and had to be 1.5 carats. It was a gorgeous ring but…

"Tom…how much did this cost?" she asked, her mouth dry. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"In Muggle money?"

"Sure…it'll take me time to work out how much it is in galleons. I'll live longer that way," she answered, almost dreamily and she sounded reminiscent to Luna in that way. She wondered, detachedly where Luna was.

"£18,100."

Maya's eyes widened.

"Oh…that's…that's…_3620 _galleons, you moron!" she shrieked.

There were sharp intakes of breath and then with that shout, hell broke loose.

"Miss Potter! How do you feel about your future husband wasting your fortune?"

"Miss Potter, where has this come from exactly? For how long have you been in love with your fiancé?"

"Miss Potter! Miss Potter, how long have you been in a relationship with your professor?"

"Ex-professor! And I don't think it's any of your damn business!" Bella snarled and Tom rolled his eyes as more questions were fired at them. He grabbed her hand, snapped the box shut and began dragging her from the crowd, shooting glares at anyone that even _tried _to touch them.

"We have another engagement to attend to. Please excuse us," Tom said, sharply and he shoved through the crowd, passing the shocked Weasleys and Lavender Brown. They were staring wide-eyed and both Gideon and Ginny looked close to tears. Tom smirked at Gideon and ignored Mrs. Weasley's fury.

"Come on, love. We have a party to get to," Tom snickered and Bella's eyes widened at his cruel behavior.

Instead of being annoyed, she was simply amused.

"You're horrible, Tom," she said, gleefully though she allowed him to pull her away and pass the heartbroken faces of the youngest Weasleys.

Ginny watched as the young, beautiful woman walked, hands entwined with the handsomest man that Ginny had ever had the pleasure to see in her life. He was staring down at her with a half-smile upon his face and Ginny knew that that was a rare occurrence. In her entire six, going on seven, years at Hogwarts, she had never seen Professor Riddle smile once.

And Bella had made him smile like that, something Ginny could never do.

Ginny knew, deep inside, that she'd never truly had a chance with Tom Riddle. He was much older than her and undoubtedly smarter. Ginny had done her research and knew that he had a Mastery in just about every subject that Hogwarts offered and that he knew several languages, which included but was not limited to, French, Druhir, and Russian. He was also cold and Ginny had honestly thought that he just wasn't interested in women.

He _had _rejected Fleur.

But not, Ginny knew that wasn't true.

Bella Potter.

The _beautiful_, _smart, __talented_Bella Potter had gotten him in the end and if Ginny had not been blinded by childish daydreams, she would have seen that Bella Potter had had him for as long as she remembered.

Bella Potter had always had the man wrapped her fingers and though he _seemed _unyielding, he had catered to her every need exempting the time when they had been fighting a few years ago.

"He's the man…he's the man she's been dating," Lavender said, dumbstruck and Ginny felt a flash of fury.

"No shit, Sherlock. Brilliant deduction there, Lav-lav," Ginny spat, furious.

Her mother was still too shocked to say anything but, "Language, Ginny."

"She's _marrying _the most eligible bachelor in all of the wizarding world! She's marrying the _richest_ and _hottest _man in Great Britain!" Lavender said, awe slowly coming into her voice and she looked around as this seemed to dawn on those surrounding them. Something seemed to catch Lavender's eye and she stormed off, dragging Ron with her.

Ginny followed with Gideon and she looked over at her brother.

He was ashen, freckles standing out on his skin and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did you know about this?" Lavender asked when she suddenly reached someone and Ginny watched as Lalita, Padma, and Parvati stopped speaking in a language that Ginny identified as Hindi.

She detachedly remembered hearing all three girls speak to Tom in Hindi. He had understood. Add another language to that list of hers…

"Of course. They've been dating for a while," Lalita said with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to be playing with a ring on her neck. Ginny choked at that revelation.

"Define a while," she whispered.

"Since she was 15. They broke up. She dated Gideon. And then she left Gideon…for _him_," Parvati said, vindictively, a cruel look upon her face. Gideon grew even paler, almost as pale as Draco Malfoy was and he didn't look like he was breathing.

"Gideon…Gideon…" Ginny whispered, trying to jar him out of his trance. It seemed to work and color slowly made its way onto his face though not much. He was looking down at the ground.

"Girls…girls. I thought Blaise taught you better than that."

Padma, Parvati, and Lalita looked up. There stood Luna Lovegood in all of her odd glory. She had her hair done up in a strange style so that it resembled a beehive. She had on a grey dress that went full and fell like a ballet skirt to her knees before it ended before neon orange lace up boots. A matching belt was around her waist.

"Oh, hello Luna," Lalita said, dipping her head. Luna smiled.

"Lalita…Padma, Parvati. Did you see that little display? Oh, I'm so _proud _of Bella. Hello, Gideon…I'm sorry. But…they're meant to be. I have foreseen it," Luna said, sincerely and Gideon diverted his gaze, still not saying anything. That was okay.

Ginny could say it for him.

"She left Gideon! That stupid bitch! And for him! That Dark and disgusting bastard! Why? She broke my brother's heart!" Ginny snapped, angrily. Luna turned those strange and watching grey eyes onto her and she tilted her head. She looked almost confused by Ginny.

"So much hatred festers in your soul. It will blacken and wither if you do not control yourself."

"I shall never be Dark," Ginny said, proudly and Luna gave a black smile. It was almost frightening. She took a step forward and then another until she was standing right in front of Ginny and Ginny noticed that her housemate was at least four inches taller.

"Listen good and listen well, Ginny Weasley. Your hatred with blind you. I warn you now for you will never receive this warning again as you have disrespected not only my friend but a man I consider as my older brother. You will not turn Dark but your soul will break and if I ever hear another word against them…I will break it _myself_. Do I make myself clear?" Luna threatened, coldly and her eyes looked the color of steel now. Ginny swallowed up as she stared up at the frightening blonde woman.

"Yes…"

"On another note…they _love _each other. You never stood a chance."

Luna spun around, looking particularly vicious and she shot a charming smile at the shocked Indian girls. She tilted her head, putting a hand on her hip.

"I believe that we have to get ready. Padma, I believe you are going as Linda's guest. And you, Parvati as Miss Greengrass', yes?" Luna asked. Both women nodded and Lalita sighed, shaking her head quietly.

"And you, Lalita, as Theo's?"

"Correct."

"Then, we must get ready. And _I _must prepare the main event. I believe I will have quite fun with our soon-to-be-married friends."

And Ginny, Gideon, and Lavender watched them go.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**5:30 PM**

"No! That does _not _go there," Bella complained as the workers that they had hired began to put the tables in the wrong places. Tom watched in amusement as he discussed the wine at that should be placed at his table. Bella suddenly turned.

"I took the liberty of inviting Gianna as our most honored guest," she said before turning back. Tom stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"And _why _would you do that? This is a Legacy ball. It's just not done," Tom said, sharply and Bella grinned at him. She walked up to him, ignoring the stares of the hired help. She pressed a kiss to his lips, making people gasp quietly and whisper as they continued to work.

"Because I made her my Heir in blood. She's my Legacy," Bella murmured against his lips and as she tried to pull away, Tom pulled her closer to him, keeping them firmly together. Bella laughed, huskily.

"You'll be death of me, Bella Potter. Making decisions without asking me," Tom sighed after he finally pulled out of the kiss. Bella rolled her eyes and looked down at the engagement ring that flashed on her left ring finger. She touched the ring around her neck that would be her wedding ring and smiled.

"I like the first ring you gave me more."

"I thought so. Daphne was under the impression that you'd like the ring around your finger more, thus making it your wedding ring. I disagreed, as I'd like to believe I know you a bit better than that girl," Tom said, shortly and Bella grinned.

"You do. She doesn't know that I can make a mean grilled cheese. No one knows except for you, I think…and my siblings," Bella said, quietly and Tom rolled his eyes as he leaned forward. He brushed his fingers across her lips and he rocked back and forth.

She pulled away and began to pull him from the ballroom and up the grand staircase that led into the large entrance hall. She walked out of the ballroom and towards another grand staircase before making a turn and coming to a door hidden in the side of the stairs.

She opened it and walked down the creaky old stairs slowly until she heard bustling in what she identified as the kitchen. She looked behind her to see Tom staring at her in slight bemusement. She grinned and he merely rolled his eyes.

"Um…who's Head Chef?" Bella asked when she finally came down the stairs.

"Me! _Oui_, zat iz me."

Bella looked over at the woman whom had spoken with a French accent. She looked over at Tom and flushed. Bella felt a flash of possessiveness and she glanced at Tom. He was smirking at her and he brought up her left hand, the one he was holding and brushed against it, purposefully showing off her ring. The woman flushed in embarrassment.

"Your name, Chef?" Bella asked.

"Chef Fontaine, _madame_."

"Still a _madamoiselle_, Chef Fontaine," Bella said, pronouncing the woman's French last name with a perfect accent. Tom sniffed.

"For now."

"Shut up. Chef, would it be possible to serve a vegetarian meal to myself and Lord Slytherin?" Bella asked and Tom's eyes widened in shock. Chef Fontaine looked slightly confused.

"Veggietereen?"

"_Un repas végétarien, le Chef_," Bella clarified. Chef Fontaine looked ecstatic that Bella could speak her chosen language and nodded, emphatically.

"_Bien sûr, Mademoiselle_," Chef Fontaine said. She scurried off and Bella turned to look at Tom whom was staring down at her with slight disbelief. She offered him a charming smile and he snorted, shaking his head.

"Anya…"

"No. Stop. I want to make you feel comfortable, love. If you don't eat meat, I won't make you. As long as you don't make me stop eating my bacon," Bella said, her charming smile looked slightly mischievous now. Tom gave a small noise of disgust but he nodded, agreeing. She leaned forward.

"And if you keep making me chicken stir-fry."

"That is…acceptable."

"Good."

Tom tilted his head as she observed her and Bella raised an eyebrow at his gaze.

"You can be very selfless, sometimes," Tom observed and Bella gave a slight smile. She began tugging him out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. They walked up, quickly and came back to the Entrance Hall. Bella bit her lip.

"I want to tell my parents," Bella said, quietly and Tom looked at her, sharply.

"Which parents?"

Bella bit her lip and she fingered the ring on the chain around her neck.

"These parents…my birth parents."

Tom nodded in understanding and he pulled Bella up the grand staircase before making a left. Bella stared at the extravagance of the manor in front of her and she caught several fleeting glances of people that didn't share any qualities with her fiancé except for their charcoal eyes.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, curiously and Tom looked over his shoulder and smirked at her.

He had forgotten that he had not given her a full tour when he had brought her last month to show the venue of this year's Legacy Ball. He stopped and brushed his fingertips over her porcelain cheek and couldn't help but wonder at the fact that this woman was _his _and _his _alone. He no longer had to share her with the rest of the world because they now _knew _whom she belonged to.

"The master bedroom," Tom said, quietly and suddenly he turned up a smaller set of stairs. This led to the final and third floor.

It was slightly obscured and Bella looked up to see a big skylight. She smiled as they came to a set of simple and elegant double doors. Tom pushed it open and revealed what was not a bedroom but a large suite. She came into the sitting room and marveled at it. There were bookcases along the whiles with the most obscure and Darkest titles that she'd ever seen mixed with the old works of Muggle and magical philosophers. She was surprised to see them here and not in the large library she knew to be on the second floor.

She couldn't understand how there could be so many books in the world. But, Bella was sure that Tom probably had second and perhaps third copies of every book he owned. Tom didn't let her admire the soft cream of the room and contrasting brown couches and mahogany wood for long. He pulled her through another door and she came to stop at the bedroom in front of her.

The entire room was bright and white.

One wall was a dark wood and built into it was a gorgeous but simple headboard. Extending from it was a massive bed in cream. The ceilings were vaulted and a large and elegant chandelier hung directly over the bed. There were two seats near a large window and then there were two more doors, one leading surely to a bathroom and the other probably to a closet.

"Nice…" Bella commented, vaguely as she wandered in and Tom smirked as he watched her walk beside the bed, running her fingers over it. She gasped when a hand suddenly seized her wrist and pushed her down onto the bed. She stared up, wide-eyed at Tom as he kneeled over her, a wild look in his eyes.

"You've made me exceedingly happy today. Do you know that?" Tom whispered, not paying attention to the fact that her legs were dangling over the side of the bed as he kneeled over her, his own legs half off the bed.

"Did I?" Bella smiled, her lips quirking into a half-smile. Tom nuzzled her neck and made a slight purring sound that made Bella's lips spread into an even wider smile. He looked up at her through thick eyelashes and nodded.

"You did."

"And how did I do that?" Bella asked, coyly and Tom began to lay open-mouthed kisses along her neck and she shuddered at the feel of his lips caressing her pale skin. There was nothing feral about it though it was possessive.

"You agreed to marry me. You agreed to be…_mine_," he growled against her jaw line as he trailed soft kisses up her jaw. He looked down at her with lust-filled eyes. She looked up at him, eyes wide as his eyes took in every part of her.

She looked so…_beautiful_.

Tom swallowed as he stared down at her, memorizing her wide green eyes, only slightly obscured by large, endearing glasses, and her full, pouty red lips. Her pale skin contrasted so wonderfully with the halo of black hair that surrounded her. She no longer had on the graduation robes and dress but merely a midnight blue blouse and her trademark leather pants that left nothing to the imagination.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she whispered to him, throatily.

"Looking at you."

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous."

Bella gave him a cheeky grin.

"Not too bad yourself," she responded. Tom smirked down at her, pulling her glasses off of her face. She blinked, squinting to adjust before she adjusted and smiled up at him. He ran his hand over her cheek before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Those it was soft and meant to be chaste, Bella jolted at the feel of his lips upon hers. She felt a bolt of lightening running up and down her spine before settling in the base of her spine, near her tailbone. His lips felt like fire upon hers and she jerked underneath him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down closer.

She brought her legs around him, hooking her ankles as she knew that he wouldn't appreciate having four inch heels digging into his back. She didn't break the kiss, intent on keeping it as such. She could feel his tongue brushing across her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging into her own mouth.

He was devouring her and she let him, intent on keeping that strange fire.

And then…she was overwhelmed with the need to breathe.

She threw her head back as he moved to her neck again and she took a shallow breath, overwhelmed by a sudden arousal to the man on top of her. She bucked underneath him again as his fingers teasingly brushed against her revealed skin, sending tiny shocks through her. She looked up into his dark eyes and saw that they had darkened with a lust and arousal that was just as strong as her own.

She could feel his erection against her and she moaned as he met her as she bucked up into him. He pressed fiery kisses to her collarbone, his lips moving ever so slightly to the top of her breasts. He looked up at her with a firm look in his eyes as he moved his lips back up to her own.

"I love you," he whispered against them.

And then suddenly, the fire consumed Bella. She felt dizzy and then fulfillment was crashing through her fast. She looked up at Tom and his pupils dilated as well. Her eyes widened when she felt a wetness not only between her own legs but against her. She stared at Tom and there was silence for just a moment.

Tom fell rolled off of her and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck. I feel like a teenager."

"I…I'm going to take a bath."

"I'll find a shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**6:30 PM**

Tom watched her in _clean,_ simple robes with an amused look upon his face. She was reclining in the large, old-fashioned slipper tub, her legs hanging out over the edge. She had her hair piled up on top of her head in a strange knot. She seemed to be humming something, loudly, the tip of a quill in her mouth as she sang out what sounded remarkably like a violin.

She wrote something down quickly on a piece of parchment that she was careful to keep out of the tub by way of a floating platform.

"You mimic tones of instruments. That's how you write music."

Bella looked up without jumping and she tilted her head in confusion at the statement. Tom walked closer and saw that she was not only relaxing in a bath but a _bubble _bath. His half-smile turned into a grin for just a moment before it returned to a half-smile.

"Yes, I can. I've always been able to mimic the tones of instruments. I don't play half the instruments I write my music for," Bella laughed and Tom sat down on the small wicket chair in the corner, watching her as she returned to mimicking the sounds of a violin.

"That's…no one does that," Tom said, plainly. Bella frowned and she looked up at him with a look of slight confusion upon her face. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

"What do you mean…no one does that?"

"That's…impossible, Anya. That's impossible. The vocal chords can't _do _that. They can't mimic instruments and things of higher frequency than your actual voice."

Bella blinked.

"Well…well…well. We have a mystery on her hands. Beside the one that just happened…Tom…that wasn't normal," Bella commented, softly. Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow before nodding, reluctantly.

"No…it was now. I've never had…quite that reaction to you where I wasn't able to…control myself," Tom said, reluctantly and Bella grinned at that one. She leaned forward with a fire in her eyes.

"You made me feel like I was on fire," she commented, off-handedly. Tom's eyes widened at that and he leaned forward in his seat with the tilt of her head. He brushed his fingers against the side of Bella's cheek. She smiled at his sweet gesture.

"And you do the same to me, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**7:00 PM**

Danielle set the tables, just as the lady of the house had instructed. She was completely willing to do anything for a few extra galleons. She needed to the money, quite desperately if she wanted to make rent by the end of the month. She knew that the ball began at eight o' clock and it was already seven, so she'd have to hurry up to set it before then.

The young woman looked up as she heard a gorgeous laugh and she stared as Bella Potter and Tom Riddle walked in, not ready. Lord Riddle was wearing black robes for a change while Lady Potter wore leather trousers and a shirt that clearly belonged to Lord Riddle. Bella Potter walked past Danielle, not sparing her a glance and she walked up to the white piano that stood proudly in the corner of the room.

Danielle knew exactly how treasured the instrument was. She had seen Bella cast curses and wards upon it before leaving the room.

"Play something for me. Something you created."

Bella raised an eyebrow before sitting down at the piano. She nodded and tilted her head as she stared at the keys. She cleared her throat, running her fingers over the piano and Danielle couldn't believe that she was about to hear the legendary Bella Potter play on her piano. She had heard tales from her friends' friends and she was supposed to be absolutely exceptional.

"Lets start out…simple," Bella said and then she plopped down into her seat and her right finger was twisting down, hesitantly before her left joined in, caressing the keys, lovingly. Tom's eyes widened at the slight familiar sound to it.

There was something slightly familiar and he recalled the darkness of the song that Bella and Gianna had created. It was slightly reminiscent to that he realized and he nodded in understanding. She was playing, rocking to the music and the quiet intensity slowly built throughout the song. Bella had a serious expression on her face and she seemed to be in deep thought.

Tom looked over to the distracted waiters and he rolled his eyes before pointing at one. Danielle watched as he pointed at a bottle of wine and one of her co-workers. The waiter rushed off to bring both glasses of red wine. When he returned, the song was almost at its climax when the waiter nervously thrust it into Bella's face, breaking her concentration, and causing her to shriek. This caused the waiter to drop the red wine and Bella's eyes widened as it fell towards her beloved piano.

"_Protego_. _Impedimenta_."

Bella caught the glass of wine with the drink still inside and she gave loud sigh. The waiter looked ashen.

"My Lord, my Lady. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. It was so beautiful and I got distracted and I…I'm sorry," babbled the waiter and Bella stared at him with utter distaste. Danielle cringed when she saw Lord Riddle's face. He looked less forgiving than Bella Potter did.

"You will leave or I will—"

"Mr. Tom! Miss Bell!"

Danielle watched in shock as both man and woman spun, stopping their confrontation to see a little girl in a beautiful light blue dress standing in the doorway. The little girl had long dark brown ringlets and wide eyes. She was tanned and she had a cherubic smile upon her face. Danielle's eyes widened when she saw the gorgeous locket around her neck that the girl was clutching.

"Gianna."

Danielle's eyes widened even more when she heard the gentleness in Lord Riddle's voice. She looked at Bella and saw that the young woman was staring with an unfathomable expression. The little girl flitted forward and stopped in front of Lord Riddle. Finally, she hugged the man's legs tightly. Lord Riddle looked surprised.

Bella's lips curled into a smile despite herself. She watched as Gianna turned to her.

"Miss Bell…"

"Gianna. What are you doing here?" she asked, softly. Gianna gave a sharp grin for just a minute for she tilted her head, looking rather innocent again.

"I'm a honored guest and _mamma_ sent me. _Mi spiace_," Gianna said, looking down at her shoes. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I did not know Miss Bell didn't want me here."

Bella's eyes softened and she reached her hand out to Gianna. Gianna latched onto it and walked next to Bella before pulling herself up onto the seat. She looked up at Bella with wide eyes. Bella touched her face.

"Gianna…you worried me earlier."

"_Mi spiace_."

"It's okay. Just…would you like me to play for you?" Bella asked, suddenly and Gianna's eyes brightened and she nodded with a smile as she looked at the ivory keys. Danielle continued to watch.

"Um…play something…play something from the fairy world?"

Danielle frowned at the strange request but Bella only laughed, throwing her head back and she nodded. Danielle looked at Lord Riddle and saw that he was leaning against the piano. Gianna frowned.

"Mr. Tom? Sit?"

Lord Riddle frowned.

"No."

"_Please_," Gianna pleaded, giving him wide eyes. Lord Riddle looked defiant and Bella rolled her eyes and crooked a finger at him.

"She's six. Come on," Bella snapped though her eyes were light with amusement and she waited for Tom to give in. He groaned, pinching his nose before he walked over and scooped up Gianna with one hand, causing the girl to shriek in delight. He sat down, dropping Gianna in his lap and glaring over at Bella.

Bella gave a charming smile before turning to the piano and giving a frown.

"I don't have anything written. Nor do I have anything I _have _written with me," Bella commented. Gianna pouted.

"Make somethin' up."

Bella frowned, looking over at Gianna.

"Gia, baby, it's not that easy."

"_Please_. You did it earlier."

Bella sighed before nodding and turning to the piano. She stroked the keys, playing out the scales in the Key of C. She flinched at the simplicity of it and she shook her head. She then played the scale in the Key of A. She frowned and tilted her head.

Suddenly, a noise emerged from her parted lips and Tom looked at her alarmed. She made the noise again and he stiffened as he felt magic rush over her. She made the noise once more and it sounded _exactly _like a piano. She began making the noise, going up and down a scale. A-minor, he realized.

"Go it," Bella whispered with a smile and she looked at the piano. She tilted her head.

She began to play, slowly at first, though she got more confident and speeded up her playing. The complexity and beauty of the song filled the room, making the wait staff stop once more as Bella got to what could be considered the chorus of the song. Bella's fingers flew out, caressing the keys as one would caress their lover. Tom could see that Bella had come a long way from that fifteen year old girl whom was frightened by the sight of a piano.

She had once more found her passion and she seemed so content as she played. He looked down at the little girl in his lap and found that she seemed entranced in the music Bella created. Bella didn't seem to be concentrating on much of anything besides making sure that she didn't play a B and C together.

She continued, smiling as she played the enchanting and beautiful piece. She bit her lip as she played, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to stretch across his face. Tom simply watched her play, expressions fleeting across her face and then she came to a close with a smile. She looked up and Gianna's eyes were wide with delight.

"So pretty! Thank you!" Gianna said, smiling and Bella leaned forward.

"You're welcome, Gianna. Now, come on…I think it's time that I get ready and I believe that Luna will have seen you coming. She might have a pretty dress for you," Bella coaxed and Gianna jumped up with a giggle and a laugh and allowed Bella to lead her away.

Danielle glanced at Lord Riddle and she almost gasped as he watched with a tender look in his eyes. He suddenly looked at Danielle and his eyes hardened once more before he followed the two females, looking as regal as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**7:15 PM**

"This isn't fair! How come you get to go?" Ginny whined and Ron glared at his sister. Lavender looked amused by the younger woman. Ginny watched as Ron smoothed out his dress robes. He looked fairly decent as compared to how he had looked in his fourth year at the Yule Ball.

"Ginny, you'll go when you've graduated, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, calmly and Ginny huffed. She looked around and saw that Christine was still sitting in the corner, looking at the clock, frantically. Gideon frowned, having noticed too.

"What are you looking for, Miss Christine?" Gideon asked, in confusion. Christine flushed and shook her head. Her leg was still moving up and down, impatiently.

"I've…I've got somewhere to be at 7:45."

"A date, perhaps?" Ginny asked, noticing how well-dressed Christine was. Christine flushed and she frantically shook her head. Ginny leaned forward, intrigued by her friend's behavior. She wondered who the lucky boy was.

"Who are you meeting?" Ginny tried again.

"A friend. I've got to meet them and she hates when I'm late."

"She?" Gideon asked, in confusion.

"A friend. A friend that I haven't had the chance to hang out with for a while. I'm supposed to meet her in London later," Christine explained. Ginny frowned and she gave her friend an excited look.

"Can we meet her?"

As soon as Ginny had asked the question, Christine went ashen.

"No!" she shouted.

Everyone looked at her in shock and Christine looked down and away. She wringed her hands together before she ran a hand through her caramel hair. Ginny gave her suspicious look and she crossed her arms.

"Why not? Do you not want her to know about us?"

"That's not it. But…I always hang out with you guys. Can't I hang out with other friends?" Christine asked, softly. Ginny looked at Gideon with shrewd eyes and the boy started nodded in agreement with Christine. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You can. Are we ever going to be able to meet her? We'd like to be friends with her too," Gideon said, softly and it was times like these that Ginny thought that her brother would have fared better in Hufflepuff than Gryffindor.

Christine looked reluctant and she looked down at her feet. She couldn't tell them…

She couldn't tell them that her friend would rather be dead than friends with blood traitors.

* * *

><p><strong>The Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**8:20 PM**

Bella turned and looked into the long floor length mirror and she blinked when she saw her reflection. The make-up that she had figured out how to use looked beautiful with her dress. The smokiness around her eyes made her eyes look unearthly but in a good way, she thought. Bella swallowed, biting her lip, making it even redder.

She held the strapless dress to her chest and she looked over her shoulder. Tom was staring at her back, his eyes hungry. She glanced at the door out of the bedroom and she knew that the maid would be back with Gianna in a few moments. It had originally been surprising for Bella to find that Tom did not have house elves but when she thought about it, it truly was not.

He despised house elves because of their simpering mannerisms. At leas the paid his servants…

"Lace me up, please," Bella requested and Tom drifted forward, the black cape dragging and Bella looked at him as he stared at her bare back. He ran his fingers over the soft skin and Bella shuddered at the intensity of it all.

Suddenly, Tom began to pull the black laces through the necessary holes. It was intricate, the back of the dress, and Bella thought that Luna had made it so on purpose. She could feel Tom's cold hands over her back and her eyes drifted to half-mast. She felt his lips press on her neck and she moved her hand to cup his cheek. He pulled away and finished lacing the back of her dress before pulling tightly.

Bella gasped as she felt a slight pain in her side and she winced. She turned around to look at Tom and she smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"You look beautiful," Tom said, sincerely and Bella smiled.

"You look amazing too."

Tom brushed his fingers over her cheek and she smiled, brightly. Tom's eyes softened and he pulled her forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it and she pulled away from him.

"Ready?" Tom asked. Bella nodded, firmly.

"Always."

:::

**A/N: **This is the first official chapter of Masquerade. I'm liking this chapter a lot even though it's kind of short. The next one will be much longer. It's kind of light-hearted, a strict contrast to the prologue. But, it will steadily get darker until you get to the scene that I featured last chapter. Then, it will STILL get Darker. Bella may seem different in the last chapter, the prologue, but that's because something will happen to change her a bit more. Just a little.

Um...small strange misplaced lime. I know, I know. Weirdness ensues. I don't know how that got there but it's there and it means something. Yes...it does. But, yeah...

**Next Chapter: **Masks and Silence


	3. Chapter II

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter II**

**The Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain**

**Saturday the 26th of June 1998**

**7:30 PM**

"Presenting Mister Ronald Weasley, Sixth Son of the Weasleys and his…plus one, Miss Lavender Brown," announced the person at the door and Ronald made a face as he was announced and he looked around for his brothers, curious if they had been invited once more. He couldn't spot any of them and he looked over at Lavender.

She fixed her pink, feathered mask onto her face once more and she looked around in wonder at the masked figures dancing the traditional waltz. Ron cringed when he remembered that he couldn't waltz very well. Or dance in general.

"Look at all of this…it's so beautiful," Lavender breathed and Ron looked around and couldn't disagree. He looked forward, next to where the band was and frowned when he saw a long table. It seemed that the most important guests were to sit there along with the hosts, as was custom.

But…the hosts weren't there.

"Who do you think they are?" Lavender asked, staring in wonder at the front table and Ron looked, scanning over the table.

In the dead center were two empty, large golden throne-like chairs. To the right of the second throne sat at a little girl. Ron couldn't help but compare her to a fairy of sorts for she was so pretty. She couldn't be older than seven and Ron recognized her as Gianna, the little girl that played the piano with Bella.

She wore a silver dress and her long brown curls were pulled back into a ponytail with an silver ribbon. She was leaning over the table, watching everyone dance and sitting next to her was a man with golden robes and a matching mask, fastened in the middle by a blazing sun.

Sitting next to the other empty seat was a woman that couldn't possibly be anyone but Luna Lovegood for she was wearing such a…_loony _dress. It was a bright and almost obnoxious green and purple. Her mask was checkered purple and green, lined with gold. Sitting next to her in robes of black and a mask that resembled a Death Eater's mask couldn't be anyone but Draco Malfoy.

Ron's jaw clenched tightly.

"Ron?"

Ron turned and blinked when he saw Neville Longbottom with one…Daphne Greengrass attached to his arm. Daphne was looking at the two, coolly but at least she wasn't looking at him as if he were muck on the bottom of her pristine shoes.

"Neville," Ron greeted and Lavender smiled.

"It's such a beautiful ball," Lavender complimented and Daphne raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"I should think so. Bella has been fretting about it for months now, though I didn't quite know it was her doing this all until I took a second look at the invitation the other day. Really, I should've known. Who else could have been Lady Slytherin?" Daphne said, almost kind if she had not sported a frigid smile.

Ron couldn't understand how his kind ex-roommate could think that _this _woman was worth anything. She was a stupid, _rich _Slytherin. It slipped Ron's mind that Neville was rather well off as well.

"She helped him, did she?" Lavender asked, interested and Daphne cleared her throat, leaning forward with narrowed eyes.

"I heard what Luna said to you. She told me. I advise you not to speak of them with ill will, either. Tom and Bella are both my friends. I'd hate to have to…tell them. They both have such great political standing," Daphne threatened and Ron almost felt panicked. He glanced at Lavender and she looked almost confused by Daphne's quiet threat. Ron was a pureblood despite being considered a blood traitor and he knew that he would have to handle this.

His father had essentially quizzed him on this before he had left. He couldn't bring shame to the family.

"Oh, none of that. It's party…we will go to find our table," Ron said, almost nervously and Daphne's quiet smile curled into something more vicious. Neville frowned and gestured towards the doors.

"You're at the back table."

"Where are you sitting?" Lavender asked, leaning forward curiously. Daphne smiled.

"Near the band. I am…playing tonight."

"Oh. What instrument do you play?" Lavender asked. Neville smiled as Daphne suddenly looked reluctant. Neville sighed and shook his head.

"She plays the cello, viola, and violin. She's so well rounded," he smiled down at her and Daphne looked up at him with a warm grin on her face. Ron blinked. He had never seen such a foreign expression on her face before. Suddenly, her grin disappeared.

"Yes well. Bella wanted us…close. Did you hear about what she did earlier?" Daphne asked and Neville frowned.

"What?"

"Well…Tom, apparently, is a vegetarian and he is disgusted by all meat besides, chicken to an extent. She requested a vegetarian meal for the both of them. She's so thoughtful," Daphne said and she glanced at Lavender whom was shocked to hear this little tidbit. Ron hoped that she didn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

"When did they…enter a relationship?"

And there she goes…

Daphne frowned.

"It is…complicated. So very complicated. I don't think you can quite call it a relationship. I'm sure you'll hear something in the tabloids. I think Michael was right. They'll have to deal with the press soon. It's too soon to hear about everyone's reactions," Daphne said, calmly to Neville and Ron found himself nodding in agreement, strangely enough. Daphne cast him a frown before looking back at Neville.

"I think…I think Bella's a little headstrong and that Riddle better keep her temper under control because I think she's going to like what she finds tomorrow morning," Neville said, earnestly and suddenly, a wicked grin spread across Daphne's face. Ron was almost alarmed by her lecherous look.

"I'm pretty sure she'll _love _what she's waking up next to tomorrow morning. If I didn't have you, I'd sure be pretty damn happy to wake up next to that _fine _man…" Daphne said and Neville flushed before casting her an annoyed look. He looked over at Ron and Lavender, not surprised at all by their shock and he sighed, shaking his head.

"If you'll excuse her. I think she's had too much to drink."

"Too much to drink? I'm always like this! And I've only had one glass."

"Of straight _liquor_. Daphne…_please_," Neville said, pulling her away. Daphne looked over her shoulder and winked, maliciously before allowing Neville to drag her off. Ron and Lavender were left shell-shocked.

"I thought purebloods were snobby and stuck up. She's kind of…crazy," Lavender murmured. Ron couldn't help but nod in agreement.

He frowned and walked towards their seats. Lavender sat down, pushing her big pink skirt down as she scanned the crowds for the hosts. She looked at their tablemates with distaste. Old people surrounded them.

"Um…ma'am, do you know where Bella Potter is?" Lavender asked the lady to her left. The woman frowned.

"_Lady _Slytherin is nowhere to be seen. She is a host. She is not to be seen for another half-hour I expect," the lady responded and Lavender turned to look at Ron with a frown. Ron looked just as confused as she was and she looked back to the dance floor. They were swirling around without a care and they looked gorgeous doing it.

She watched as Draco Malfoy stood and offered his hand to Luna Lovegood. The girl took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. And as soon as they hit it, they began twirling gracefully. Luna Lovegood was smiling as she spun, her long blonde hair flying. Lavender why it wasn't up like most.

"Why is her hair out?" Lavender asked as she knew it was proper protocol to have your hair up unless you were younger than 15.

"She is the Seer. She follows no rules."

Lavender jerked and stared at the woman whom stood in front of her. This woman looked remarkably like Luna except her sky blue dress was a bit tamer. Her hair was up in a messy bun though it was so pretty.

"Who are you?" Lavender asked and the woman smiled.

"Eve. I am known as Eve," the woman answered and she did not sit but simply stared. Lavender frowned in confusion and she tilted her head.

"She is the Seer? What's that? Like Divination?"

"Luna, my darling Luna, is not…a witch. Biologically, she is half-human and half-Elf but she relinquished her wizarding magic for…personal reasons. She is not bound by the rules of wizards and every pureblood or even _Heir_ knows that," Eve said.

Lavender could tell that the woman did not mean to offend her but she had. Lavender couldn't help the fact that she did was a Legacy nor was she a pureblood by any means. Sure, she had magical relatives but it wasn't fair. _Bella _was treated _better _than some of the purebloods for reasons unknown to her. Lavender glared at her plate and looked up to retort suddenly, the woman was gone and she frowned. She glanced at Ron but he seemed just as surprise.

"Presenting Lord Sirius Black and his fiancée, Miss Maya Wilkins."

Lavender watched in shock as Sirius Black swept in with a _Muggle _on his arm. She glanced at Ron and saw that he was smirking, vindictively as he watched the Muggle woman. Lavender stared at the woman's severe expression and she couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful silver gown and a black mask. Sirius Black donned midnight blue robes.

"Ah…the Malfoys are heading their way. Watch what they do to Muggles. Look how evil they are…" Ron whispered in her ear. Lavender continued to watch as a couple, both blonde, and both donning silver and black finally came up to the couple.

"Lucius, Cousin," Sirius said, coldly. Maya was smiling.

"Hello, Lucius, Narcissa."

Lavender watched in shock as Narcissa Malfoy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maya's cheek. Maya returned the kiss and gave a quick hug before falling back into Sirius' side. Sirius was rolling his eyes at Maya but he said nothing. Narcissa smiled.

"Maya…I thought you were not going to attend. You said so at tea yesterday," Narcissa said and Maya nodded in agreement.

"I was…not. But…Bella needed my help with something," Maya said, reluctantly and she cleared her throat. Sirius made a scathing sound at the back of his throat and he glared. Lucius smirked.

"What is it, Sirius?" Lucius asked, mockingly though he knew clearly what was wrong with his cousin-in-law. He looked the man up and down and saw that he was sporting that resigned look once more. It definitely had to do with Bella and her new fiancé.

"Riddle is…annoying. I just learned that he is sharing a flat with her in London. She will be with him…alone…" Sirius grumbled and Lucius laughed, coolly and Sirius glared at him. Lucius didn't look remorseful at the fact that he was being rather mocking.

"Yes."

"At least, she won't be getting into any trouble. He'll keep her in check," Maya reminded him and Sirius gave her an incredulous look. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and waited for him to blurt out whatever he wanted to say.

"Maya! What do you think they'll be doing every night? Playing _chess_? Bella's a beautiful woman and Riddle knows it! And God knows that somehow she finds Riddle attractive," Sirius said through clenched teeth. Narcissa gave a twinkling laugh and rolled her eyes at Sirius' protective behavior. She leaned forward, teeth gleaming.

"Come now, Sirius. He is a fit man. And he loves Bella. What they do in _their _home is none of your business," Narcissa said, firmly and Sirius frowned at her.

"If it was someone _her _age, I wouldn't worry about her…deflowering."

Theodore couldn't help but smirk from the door as he listened in on the conversation. He waited patiently for his fiancée to arrive for the ball and he looked around. He blinked when he saw a flash of gold at the doors and his lips curled into a smile as he saw his friend. She looked absolutely beautiful in her gold and white saree.

Her long chocolate hair was pulled back in a simple twist and a long piece woven cloth only hid her tan bare stomach. Her lips were a deep plum and golden earrings fell from her ears. She held a small gold clutch and looked almost nervous. Theodore frowned when he saw that her ring was around her neck.

"Lalita?" Theodore questioned.

Lalita gave him a nervous smile and she tilted her head. She walked towards him, slowly, fidgeting with her ring.

"I…thought we could keep the engagement secret for just a little while longer," Lalita answered to his silent question. Theodore frowned in annoyance and he crossed his arms in anger.

"Why does it have to be a secret? What do we have to hide? This is for convenience just as most pureblood marriages. _Lalita_, you promised me," Theodore said, angrily and Lalita flushed in embarrassment. She looked down, ashamed of her embarrassment. Theodore was simply annoyed that one of his closest friends seemed ashamed of him.

"Theo…please…"

She looked at him pleadingly but he didn't seem likely to submit. And it was true. He couldn't understand her aversion.

"It's an _engagement_, Lita. Not a crime. Lalita what are you afraid of?" Theodore spat and Lalita sighed.

"Lets not talk now."

"Lets not hide," Theodore countered. Lalita shook her head and she looked like she had the urge to run her hand through her hair. She cleared her throat.

"Please pretend," Lalita begged and Theodore sighed, shaking his head.

"I suppose I'll understand in time."

Lalita nodded, frantically and Theodore offered his arm. Lalita grabbed it and he escorted her towards the door and she stood tall, keeping a practiced smile on her beautiful face. Theodore frowned at the artificial smile but spoke nothing of it. He was quite like that in his own way. He led her towards the door and nodded to announcer.

"Presenting Mister Theodore Nott, Heir to the Notts, and Miss Lalita Singh, daughter to the Indian Minister Singh."

Theodore led the woman in and he ignored the startled looks of the men around him. They were all staring at Lalita as if she were something to eat and Theodore glared at all of them, intent on keeping her friend safe. She was steadily holding her blush back though Theodore knew she was disturbed by all of the attention on her. He glanced at head table and saw the two chairs in the middle empty though a little girl sat directly next to the Lady's seat.

He approached the table and looked to Blaise whom was entertaining the girl.

"My Lord?" Theodore whispered, quietly and Blaise looked up. His face was half hidden by his mask as everyone's was. He leaned forward with an eyebrow raised and tilted his head.

"Theo. Lalita, you look lovely," Blaise said, calmly. Lalita smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo, is it?"

Blaise's lips curled into a half-smile. He looked at the little girl next to him. She was donning a silver dress and a moon was in the middle of her mask. She was looking around, eyes wide and she cleared her throat.

"And Lady Artemis," Theodore added, looking at the little girl. She looked at him and she gave a blinding smile to him. She was truly a beautiful little girl and Theodore could see the slightest hint of Veela in her. He wasn't surprised. Her mother was a beautiful woman.

"Hi. I'm Gianna. I am Blaise's _sorella_. I am a honored guest," she said, proudly and Lalita looked at her in surprise. She looked over at Blaise and nodded in agreement. He sighed, shaking his head. He leaned in to speak to Theodore, quietly, without drawing attention from Gianna.

Lalita seemed to understand and Blaise shot her a smile when she promptly began to distract Gianna by cooing about how adorable the little girl looked. Theodore looked back to his lord with a raised eyebrow.

"Gianna…is Tom and Bella's Legacy until they have their own Heir…if they ever do," Blaise murmured as an afterthought. Theodore blinked but nodded in understanding. Blaise gestured to a table where Daphne and Neville sat with Padma and Parvati. The two Indian girls looked absolutely stunning in their plum sarees.

"You sit there. Bella and Tom should be down…soon."

Theodore nodded and he looked at Lalita and smiled at her, roguishly. She raised an eyebrow at the smile that she tended to save for his conquests.

"A dance?"

"I suppose…" Lalita said, reluctantly and Theodore dragged her to the dance floor with a smile. They began to waltz and Lalita laughed when Theodore dipped her. His eyes twinkled, calculatingly but she didn't seem to notice.

He spun her and she laughed as they danced along with everyone else, following the dance moves to this particular dance perfectly. Her eyes glowed with happiness, something they rarely did nowadays and he knew why. She was being forced to marry him and even though they were good friends, Lalita wanted to marry for the right reasons just like everyone else.

For love.

Theodore knew that she was jealous of both Tom and Bella in that one way. She thought people were going to judge her because she was marrying him for convenience.

Then, Theodore knew what he had to do. He had to help her get over this embarrassment. He suddenly, snatched the engagement ring off her necklace and she gasped as he slid it onto her hand. Lalita's eyes widened in horror as he pulled her forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He moved down a pressed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lalita flushed and looked up at him when she noticed everyone was staring at them. Linda looked shocked and furious on Lalita's part. Lalita took a step back from him, shaking her head and flushing in horror.

"Get over it, Lalita. We're getting married. Love is not needed. They understand."

Lalita looked away. Suddenly, she looked back at him and the fire in her eyes surprised Theodore. Her teeth were grit and she did _not _looked pleased.

"How could you—"

Suddenly, loud trumpets interrupted her and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the doors fly open at the top of the stairs. She turned to stare as the announcer watched, wide-eyed and he cleared his throat.

"Presenting your hosts, Lady Bella Slytherin Black-Potter and her escort, Lord Tom Slytherin-Riddle!"

They stood in the doorway and the majestic sight that the two made struck Theodore and he appreciated their flare for drama. The announcing and ominous trumpets and horns were a nice touch, in all honesty. Gave them a mysterious and regal edge.

Bella looked gorgeous in a long full-skirted black gown. It was floor length and looked like it had been created by hand and not magic. The details were so intricate, silver beads decorating the skirt and the strapless bodice. The dress looked like it had been created to match the ring that she held around her neck, though the engagement ring glittering on her finger drew much attention as well.

A glittering silver mask was upon her face and she had on a crown of bones that looked like fingers. Theodore was sure that he had seen her wear on another occasion but he couldn't quite remember. She was beautiful, Theodore acknowledged.

And Tom…Tom looked more badass than he usually did. He donned tight black trousers and a matching jacket with tails that had silver accents. A cape was draped across his back and he wore knee high boots. His hands were covered in black gloves, contrasting with Bella's white glove on her left hand. His mask was skull like and Theodore wondered who he was. Theodore instantly knew that _Luna _had dressed them. It held the right mix of mystery and the slightest bit of quirkiness that _was _Luna.

They stared for a moment before they began to walk down at a leisurely pace, as if they hadn't made everyone wait for them. Theodore couldn't take his eyes off of the pair. Suddenly, Tom's lips curled into a slightly cruel smirk.

"Why so silent, my guests?" he questioned. Bella tilted her head, a slightly frigid smile upon her face.

They continued down the stairs and Bella's eyes swept across the spectators. Her eyes fell upon Theodore and Lalita for just a moment. Her eyes narrowed on Ron and Lavender with slight fury.

"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before the celebration restarts…" Bella said, her voice so smooth and dark. Theodore felt the power of his Lady wash over him as she stared with such power in her strange green eyes. He felt a faint burning on his wrist where his tattoo was and he looked at Lalita.

A thick gold bracelet hid her tattoo and she seemed to have felt the burning as well. It wasn't unpleasant in the least. It was simply strange, as they knew it was only reacting to the dark power that Bella commanded. It was almost intoxicating, in a way. This greatly disconcerted Theodore.

"We have observed the festivities from the beginning. It has been brought to my attention that Miss Lavender Brown must be taught to _act _like a respectable young woman in the prescence of those with more status. Not her normal trick of strutting about the room. Be sure to debrief her on that, Mister Weasley," Bella said, her tone ominous yet light. Theodore glanced at the two and saw Lavender flushing, looking faintly embarrassed by the fact that she had been called out. Ronald looked more than a little pissed off. He stepped forward, angrily.

Tom looked faintly surprised. He tilted his head before commenting, softly.

"Mister Weasley must keep his temper. It will quite possibly be detrimental to his…health if he does not."

Ron paled and took a step back. Bella turned away from him and her eyes fell on the little girl sitting at the Head Table. Everyone turned to look her way. Gianna Zabini was leaning forward, intrigued by all that was happening. Bella's eyes softened and even Tom looked less…pissed off.

"I do believe we should continue with the festivities," Bella said, softly and Tom nodded in agreement. He shot a look at the band and they began to play music once more. Tom brought Bella down the stairs completely. They swept through the gossiping crowds, passing the dumbstruck and humiliated couple.

Daphne bounced forward with a smile.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Luna?" Daphne asked, curiously and Bella smiled and nodded. She sighed, quietly, shaking her head slowly.

"Of course. And Hermione. They were discussing the glass beads on it until yesterday. Luna finished it just a few hours ago, actually. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bella asked, softly and Daphne nodded in agreement. She frowned and looked down at her hand before looking up at her, quizzically.

"The ring? I thought that was supposed to be her wedding ring, Tom," Daphne said, looking over at the older man. Tom smirked at her, looking rather smug about everything. Neville looked faintly amused.

"She liked the first ring I gave her more."

Daphne looked scandalized.

"But…that ring is so _gorgeous_. It has _diamonds_. Big diamonds!"

Neville sighed.

"Daphne, you know Bella's different. She likes the simpler stuff. She's not all about the glitz and glamour like you," Neville said, pointedly and Daphne simply looked offended by the idea of it. Bella gave a slight smile.

"So very true. I like the first ring more…Tom knows me a bit better than you, love. And what have the masses been saying about me and Tom in our absence?" asked Bella, curiously. She looked over at her fiancé and saw that he looked vaguely curious as well.

Daphne bit her lip.

"_We-ell_…"

Bella groaned. Daphne grinned.

"There's a lot of speculation and some crazy rumours. Jealous women are cursing Bella's name and saying that you used Dark magic to compel him to marry you. Men are saying that Tom has been taking advantage of you or some crap. And then, there are those who aren't making assumptions but just want to _know_. Expect some questions when you mingle," Daphne reported, dutifully. Neville frowned and shook his head. He looked over his shoulder and cast a subtle glance to Ron and Lavender.

"Ron seemed oddly subdued. But I think he hasn't quite realized what happened. Lavender's just really curious. I know she's been asking around," Neville said, softly. Bella smirked and she nodded.

"Oh, we know. Tom…I'm going to mingle. See what people are thinking. You should go do your Dark Lord thing with Lucius. He'll know what to do if the gossip gets out of hand, yes?" Bella asked. Tom frowned before nodding, slowly.

"Yes. Lucius does know how to deal with scandal. I didn't expect such a good idea out of you," he said, quietly though there was a teasing edge to his words. Bella gave him a mock glare and put a hand on her hip.

"You're a jerk."

"And you love me for it."

Bella stared at him, shocked and amused by his audacity as he sauntered off. Daphne was laughing, quietly and Neville laughed with her. Bella sighed, shaking her head before turning to look around at the dance floor. Couples were dancing and swirling though their eyes constantly strayed towards her.

"This is getting annoying. I hate being stared at," Bella muttered. Daphne snickered.

"That's the price of being rich and beautiful," Daphne teased. Bella frowned and shook her head at her friend before she stiffened. She felt the oddest sense that she was being watched. And not in the sense that she knew she was being watched.

This stare felt scrutinizing in some way. As if they were trying to see _through _her.

She turned and glanced over her shoulder and saw that no one was there…

"Lady Slytherin, what a pleasure to see you."

Bella turned her eyes fell on Lady Greengrass and a woman that Bella recognized as Neville's Gran, Augusta Longbottom. The older woman was taller than Bella and she looked down at her with disapproving eyes through a pair of spectacles. Bella frowned.

"Lady Greengrass, Lady Longbottom. It's a pleasure to see you as well. How are you both?" Bella asked, carefully. Lady Greengrass looked amused by Bella's hesitance and she nodded once.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," Lady Greengrass said, quietly. Bella smiled, softly and nodded in thanks. Lady Longbottom was frowning and she gave a nod.

"Yes…congratulations. Are you quite sure that you wish to marry so young?" she asked, abruptly. Bella blinked before she swallowed and thought over the question. The question was something that she had asked herself several times. Now, she had to come up with answer so that people didn't think she was being pressured.

"I love Tom. I wish to marry him. Not immediately, however. I'm currently about to enter an intensive Law program so marriage is not something I'm immediately focusing on. I'm sure Tom thinks the same," Bella said. Lady Longbottom looked _almost _satisfied by her answer. It came to Bella's attention that Lady Longbottom was never satisfied. Lady Greengrass smiled and nodded.

"Astoria and I have known about your involvement with Lord Riddle _forever_," Lady Greengrass said and Bella blanched.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, no one told us. Us Greengrass women are simply perceptive. You two make an attractive couple. Even when you weren't out officially, we all did think that. Two beautiful people," Lady Greengrass continued and Bella relaxed and gave an easy smile. Lady Longbottom gave a frosty smile.

"Quite. Ah, Lord Riddle, the man we've speaking about," she said and she reached forward and seemed to pull Tom out of thin air. Bella blinked and she looked over at her fiancé. He looked slightly annoyed but he hid it behind a blank mask.

"You have been speaking about me?" Tom asked, curtly and Lady Longbottom gave him a shrewd look. He raised one eyebrow though he didn't say anything to her.

"Yes, about your courting and upcoming…marriage to Lady Slytherin. I do wonder…when did _this _occur?" Lady Longbottom asked. Bella frowned as she realized that Neville's Gran only wanted gossip. She was saved from answering when Neville and Daphne seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Gran, Lady Greengrass," Neville greeted with a little bow. Both women nodded at him before looking over at Bella, waiting.

"Excuse me but I have a question. One song before we eat dinner? I have a song in mind so…" Daphne requested. Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced at the band. They were playing but seemed distracted by Daphne and her strange request. Bella glanced at Tom and he looked faintly amused.

"One song? Before dinner?" Bella murmured. Tom took her hand and nodded once. He pulled her forward and looked over his shoulder at Luna. Luna's eyes were wide and she was smiling. Daphne blinked.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes…" Bella said, hesitantly. Daphne bounced over to the glaring couple that was Theodore and Lalita plus Linda. Lalita looked up as she approached, Neville following with a slight smile upon his face, shaking his head.

"I'm going to play a song…pay close attention. Remember when you mentioned how you didn't see how Tom loved Bella?" Daphne asked Theodore and Theodore frowned, nodding. He did remember that conversation and Daphne and Lalita had adamantly disagreed with him. Linda had agreed with him.

They were not an open couple but even when it was just them in their DADA class, they addressed each other with sarcastic remarks and foul names. It was entirely too disconcerting Theo couldn't understand how Tom could say that he _loved _Bella when he treated her like the dirt beneath his feet.

"Yes. What about it?" Theo asked, coolly. Daphne grinned.

"I'm about to prove you wrong."

She flounced off towards the band and murmured something to them. She reached into her violin case and thrust sheet music at the man on the black piano that clearly didn't belong to Bella. In Theo's opinion, the man didn't deserve it. He was much less skilled than Bella. Daphne went towards the man whom Theo assumed was singing for he had crooned nonsensical tunes for most of the night.

She turned to the guitarist and then snapped something at the other musicians. They glared, balefully before relaxing. The violinst sneered at Daphne as Daphne pulled out her own violin and took position. The other violinist leaned forward, probably to play back up for Daphne. Theodore grinned briefly.

Theodore had never quite seen Tom and Bella dance together, meaning not club dancing, or even truly interact romantically with each other. The rest of the legacies cleared off the dance floor, intent on watching. Theodore saw his best friend pick up her violin and begin to play along with the rest of the band whom were watching just as intently though they were playing.

The guitarist and pianist were waiting for Daphne's cue as they played, softly. Daphne was playing softly, as if warming up for something. Bella stopped in the middle of the dance floor and frowned at Tom as he stood in front of her with a slight smile upon his face. He pulled her in and whispered something in her ear.

Bella's eyes widened and then she laughed, shaking her head. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Daphne. The guitar began to build. Daphne grinned and then suddenly…

Daphne suddenly began to play, sharply and sensually, a sexual air to the way she played. And then, Theodore understood the dance.

It was a tango.

Bella walked sensually towards the main table, her back showing from where the laces didn't close the back of her ball gown completely. She stopped in front of the table and smiled at Tom. Her smile disappeared and turned into something reminiscent of leer and her eyes sparkled with lust. She slowly peeled off away her gloves and Theodore squirmed, slightly aroused at the sight of a beautiful woman.

Desire…

Bella began to walk up to Tom and something strange happened. Bella's black ball gown seemed to shimmer and melt into something slimmer and altogether sexier. Theodore looked over to Luna who was whispering something, a strange wand pointed at the woman. Bella's red ball gown was fitted, strapless and fell to her knees, a long slit going up the side to rest just below her thigh.

The top was a corset type thing that was red and black and incredibly sexy. Her heels were black as before but now there were ribbons running up to her knees, securing the heels to her feet. She seemed only slightly surprised by her whole wardrobe change.

Tom was staring at her with as much lust as she was staring at him with. She finally reached him and she raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, her hips still swaying from side to side with every step.

They circled each other, shortly, both within each other's personal bubble. They were so very close to each other though not completely touching. Tom stared at her, hard and then Bella raised a hand and threw it forward as if to give him a short slap. He grabbed it and spun her before pulling her against him and she leaned into him, one leg extended behind her.

Passion.

Her leg was in a right angle between Tom's legs, her other leg extended and her arm was around his neck. Her face was buried in his shoulder. She lifted her face up and looked around. Tom jerked back and she glanced at him, surprised.

He spun her out and she went with it, shocked but keeping with the momentum and sudden actions. He caught her again as he spun her in once more. She grabbed his shoulders and they walked backwards, sharply

"When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there can be no love…jealousy…"

Bella slid down onto the knee and looked up at him, her other leg extender far behind her. She looked up at him, a strange expression upon her face as she slowly slid back up as Daphne began to build the moment.

Theodore jumped and looked back. Lalita and Linda looked shocked as well and they blinked when they saw Luna…but wait…it wasn't Luna.

It was a woman that looked very much like her.

"Yes jealousy…"

The singer stepped up and began to sing.

"_Will drive you…will drive you…mad!_

_Roxanne!_"

Suddenly, Tom leaned forward so that his back leg was extended and his other leg was in a right angle. Bella hooked her leg into the crook and leaned back, Tom holding the small of her back. It looked quite impressive and if Theo wasn't a pureblood, he would have gaped. Bella unhooked herself, quickly.

She backed away, her hands running up her body and back as she walked, away from him. He followed her, intrigued by her sultry movement. He began twirling with her as he grabbed onto her and then Bella broke away from him once more, twirling away. Theo could see that she was playing hard to get.

Bella bent down, brushing the tips of her fingers up her bare leg and she began to dance, a mix of the sensual tango and the innocent ballet. There were pirouettes and spins that were so strange to watch. Theodore was sure that they shouldn't be quite…_possible_.

She ended, her leg extended at a perfect right angle to her body. Tom staked forward, fluidly and stood behind her. He was whispering in her ear and Bella's head was back against him, her eyes closed as she slowly lowered her leg.

He placed his hand on her waist, running it slowly over her hip and he pressed his face to her bared neck and she moved it so he could have more access to it. Theodore watched in barely suppressed shock as Tom brushed his lips across her pale skin. Suddenly, he turned her and they were twirling across the dance floor, a strange cross between a waltz and tango. With every few spins, Bella tossed her leg up so that it was parallel with her body. She twirled away before throwing herself at him until she was leaning on him for all support and he almost dragged across the dance floor.

He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her up so that she was pressed against him, chest heaving from their extreme dancing. Theodore swallowed when he saw the lust clear out of Tom's eyes just a bit to reveal such extreme love that it almost made him want to look away. The moment looked incredibly intimate, even more so than the sexualized dance they were currently taking part in.

They dance smoothly now, one arm across each other's stomach and they circled each other this way, never looking away from each other. There were knowing smirks on their faces and Theodore glanced around. Gianna was sitting in the seat next to Bella's at the head table and was watching, ecstatic and intrigued by the entire thing.

Daphne's playing suddenly became low and ominous and the two seemed to come to a complete stop before Daphne's playing was frantic and choppy and absolutely gorgeous. Bella and Tom suddenly faced each other fully, in a proper dance position. Tom slowly spun them. They started to move faster, spinning and spinning before slowing down so Bella could wrap her leg around Tom's waist.

She began to slowly but surely raise her other leg off the floor until it was adjacent to her body. The entire band came back, including the singer and Theodore watched at the completely honest beauty of the dance.

Then, Tom began to spin them in the difficult position and Bella held the leg parallel to the rest of her body. With her other hand, she held Tom's shoulder to keep herself around him. She was pressing her lips frantically to his as they danced and Theodore looked around him.

Everyone was absolutely bewitched by the heart wrenching beauty they were witnessing. They were dumbstruck and even Lavender Brown was watching in complete shock.

And then, it got even better.

Bella lowered her leg and wrapped it around his waist with her other leg. He continued to spin and she leaned back, keeping herself supported on him. He pulled her up and flipped her over his head. Bella turned her head, tossing her hair back as she was dipped and spun across the floor. She was spun out and then spun in before he pulled her into a low, sweeping dip, her leg high in the air, the skirt falling just so.

There was quiet silence for just a moment before Theodore began to clap, dumbfounded by the entire event. The applause spread through the guests and Bella smiled, straightening and as she stood tall, her dress seemed to shimmer and become her black gown once more. Theodore watched as Daphne placed her violin back into the case before she gracefully went through the motions of people congratulating her and praising her for her beautiful playing. She soon got back to Lalita, Theo, and Linda. She smirked down at him.

"Still doubt him?"

"Uh…no…"

Daphne grinned.

"Didn't think so."

Theodore felt properly chastised and he glanced at Lalita but saw that she was still glaring at him. She turned away from him and Daphne frowned in confusion. She glanced between the engaged couple and saw that Lalita was wearing her ring on her finger but looked quite upset. She decided not to question it and she moved towards the head table where Bella was not settled with Tom.

"You two make quite the couple. So passionate…I can't help but wonder what the sex is like," Daphne said, casually as the two drank their wine. Bella almost choked on her wine and Tom didn't miss a beat. He only lowered his glass and gave a slight smile.

"I wonder too."

"Tom…" Bella said, a hint of warning in her voice. Tom smirked at her but said nothing, simply turning to look at Daphne.

"Your playing was nice. Well done," Tom said, flatly and Daphne knew that that was an immense compliment. Bella sighed, shaking her head and she gave her fiancé a hopeless look. She looked back to Daphne.

"Daphne…never do that again."

Daphne looked innocent.

"Do what? All you did was have intense foreplay in front of the entire pureblood society."

Bella's lips quirked.

"Go get a drink."

"Ah…nah, it's okay. I'm already drunk."

Bella laughed and took another sip of her drink as her friend wandered away, looking less than drunk. She blinked when the table was suddenly filled with food and she smiled at the vegetarian meal in front of her fiancé. She stared down at the mix of sautéed vegetables and fancy sauces with a roll of her eyes.

"They could've just given us stir-fried vegetables."

Tom smirked, his dark hair falling to his shoulders freely.

"This is a fancy pureblood ball. We would never be given less than what is front of us," he said, amused by the meal himself. Bella began to eat, shaking her head and she sighed, looking over to the pianist whom was doing a piss-poor job of playing the piano.

At least, that was _her _opinion.

"Gods, his skills need to be brushed up on a bit, don't you think?" Bella asked, calmly and Tom gave her an amused look once more. He knew she'd make a mention of that sooner or later.

To Tom's ears, the pianist wasn't _that _bad but compared to Bella…well, they simply _couldn't _compare.

"Anya, you're a bit biased, love. _You _are much better than him. However, I doubt he has your passion for the instrument," Tom remarked, complacently. Bella nodded in agreement and Tom was even more amused by her nod of agreement. She reached over her fingered his long locks. She frowned.

"I'm going to give you a haircut tomorrow. I hope you know that."

Tom gave her a sharp look of surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"The length is slightly annoying."

"Thank you," Tom said, sharply and he turned back to his food. Bella snorted at his righteous anger and she looked back to her brother and Luna. They were whispering about something or another to each other.

She turned away from them and stared out at the pureblood society. She could see all of the eyes on her and they were all trying to dissect her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable in their presence, which was too strange to contemplate. Bella shouldn't feel self-conscious but she was…

"Anya, are you okay?"

Bella jumped and looked up at Tom. His eyes were guarded behind his mask and his words were flat but Bella knew he was concerned. She nodded, slowly.

"Yeah…"

She frowned when she heard another misplaced C. She stood, abruptly, already irritated by the eyes that were trying to strip her bare and see into her soul. Bella growled under her breath and Tom glanced at her, slightly alarmed by her hostility.

"Anya…" he said with a warning tone in his voice. Bella ignored him, shaking her head.

"I can't take it anymore."

Bella walked down from the raised piano and all eyes turned towards her as she stalked towards the pianist. He didn't even seem to notice her, proving that he was trying hard but in Bella's eyes, not hard enough.

"Sir…if you'd please," Bella said, softly and the pianist stopped, abruptly and looked up. He looked haughty for one, despite the fact that he was looking up into his employer's face.

"A request, my Lady?"

"No…I'd like to play, if you would," Bella said, her voice still soft despite the hardness of her eyes. She knew when someone was looking down upon her and this man's voice couldn't be more condescending even if he were standing taller than her, which no doubt he was at full height.

"My Lady, this piano isn't for amateurs…"

"I own two grand pianos and one upright. I am far from amateur. If you read the newspapers, you'd know that," Bella said, her soft voice hardening into frigidness. The man looked all hoity-toity and he sniffed, bringing out a hankerchief and dabbing at his runny nose. The pianist looked up at her again with watery pale eyes and a complacent smile.

"You are not well-known in the music world so I fear that they were exaggerating. But, if you so wish…"

"I do. Your playing is disastrous and it upsets me."

The man looked taken aback and he stood, eyes flashing with anger. He was tall and thin and indeed he _did _look down upon her, literally. Bella moved around him and sat down on the piano bench. She frowned and moved it back to the proper distance and she cracked her knuckles. Again, she could feel all eyes on her but this time it was different.

This time, they were not dissecting her but anticipating what was once a rare treat and was quickly becoming more and more frequent.

"Perhaps an original piece…"

Bella looked up, eyes wide and she glanced at the young woman standing behind her with a smile. She smiled up at Luna and touched her hand to the younger woman's arm and nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps…but I have nothing written."

Luna gave a secret smile.

"I'm sure you'll think of…something. Play what you know and go from there…" Luna advised and she reached forward and stroked Bella's locket. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at Tom. He was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Bella turned back to Luna and nodded. Luna settled down next to the piano in a chair vacated by a cello player whom had moved to eat dinner.

"Hello, all. I played earlier today and typically I don't play for an audience at all…let alone twice in a day. So, I don't really have much to play for you though. But, I'll try my best. Lets start out with something my dear fiancé composed for me on my fifteenth birthday…"

Bella turned to the piano and suddenly her fingers were brushing against the keys in a lovers caress, playing out the beautiful tune. It was haunting and Tom's eyes widened as recognized the tune that he had written so long ago. Played on piano, it sounded so different. But played by _Bella_, it sounded ethereal.

She looked otherworldly and delicate at the piano as she began to add on soft chords that did nothing to intensify the music just yet. Her eyebrows were furrowed, ever so slightly as she tried to remember the music. She let out a delicate hum that sounded more like an actual organ than her voice.

And then suddenly, there was a half a second pause where her left hand twitched. And then, it was flying across the piano, creating the needed intensity to play the song. Her left fingers were chaotic as her right fingers gave a set melody. It was such a beautiful contrast of her two sides.

Nikolai, chaos in its most concentrated state.

Bella, her humanity.

She continued to play, her eyes sliding closed and a relaxed smile on her face. And then, suddenly the intensity of the chords ended and there was once more a beautiful and soft sound that emerged ever so lightly. It was such a disconcerting switch that most looked at her in shock.

Bella came to the end of the song and she ignored the applause that she was rewarded for her efforts.

Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be in shock for a moment as she stared at Luna. Tom knew exactly what that meant and it applied to almost everything she did. She froze and her eyes turned brighter than they had been the moment before.

She had been inspired.

She tilted her head and began playing what she had dubbed in her mind as 'Lily's Theme'. Bella's smile was gone and there was a mournful look in her eyes as she played this. And then her eyes shifted to look at Luna. And then she glanced at Blaise. Her eyes fell on Draco and Tom stiffened at the intensity of the pain in her eyes. Her eyes fell to the empty seat next to Blaise that Bella had _purposely _kept empty.

Tom knew who was supposed to have that seat.

"Luna…sing for me…"

Luna nodded, solemnly.

Bella lifted her left hand and began to play, mournfully, that hand alone playing the intro. Suddenly, Luna joined.

"_Playground school bells ring_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you they're not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_," Luna sang, her beautiful voice conveying the pain that Bella felt. It was if she were Bella's translator. She was translating the pain into something that everyone could understand. Bella shook her head.

She began to play with just her left hand once more, conveying just as much depth as she could with two. Suddenly, she moved her right hand again to play the melody out for Luna. Luna began again.

"_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_," Luna sang, her voice lowering into practically a whisper at the end. Bella turned away, keeping her head bowed over they keys so that she didn't have to see the others.

She still played with two hands, creating depth and emotion, stirring something in all. Tom was staring at her with such intensity and he sighed, understanding that she was still in pain, even after all of this time.

Scars healed over but they still left marks.

And Tom knew…Tom _knew _that the upcoming war would just leave more.

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_," Luna sang, her voice rising into the air with such firmness and beauty. Tom looked around and saw tears rolling down porcelain cheeks and watery eyes.

"_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_…" Luna finished and Bella continued to play until she found that she had reached an end.

Bella stood and looked up, without tears on her face. She looked at the dumbstruck pianist and she offered a slight smirk and crossed her arms. The applause rang in everyone's ears as they clapped for the girl.

"By the way, I made that up…on the spot. I think I know what I'm doing. Don't you?" she asked, sweetly. The pianist nodded dumbstruck amongst the continuing applause. Bella turned from him and walked back to her seat. She turned to Tom and leaned forward and pressed a quick to his lips.

Her fingers curled into his locks.

"Anya, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you touching my hair?"

"Sweetheart, your hair is still bothering me. It's desperately calling for a pair of scissors," Bella teased, lightly despite the emotional turmoil she had shown only minutes ago.

"You're not going near my hair."

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Babe, don't call me babe," Tom said, coolly and Bella leaned forward with a taunting smile upon her face.

"_Honeybunches_, don't test me. 'Babe' is a demeaning nickname for women."

Tom smirked.

She had gotten angry whereas he had calmly endured her teasing.

"I win. And nothing's wrong with my hair. It's impeccable. As always."

:::

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I'll be updating every Friday, but this past Friday I went skiing so I was so sore, I couldn't even get to my computer. Then, I had homework to finish on top of that. But, now I'm back and I'll try to update this Friday. If I don't update on Friday, that means I probably don't feel like writing this week's chapter. The first few chapters are SOOOOO boring to write. They're mostly setting up the story and I want to get through with it. I'm excited for Bella's new classes and the OCs. But, I just want Bella to reach her emotional peak so I can destroy her again and rebuild her from there...again.

JUST KIDDING!...or am I?

Anyway, motivation would be great because I don't want to give this up just because I'm too lazy to actually...you know...write out the small details.

**Next Chapter: **Reactions and Stalkers


	4. Chapter III

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Note:** Umm…this chapter…didn't go the way I was planning. I really didn't see that coming but…it happened. If you read the ending note, I'll have an explanation to why certain things happened and why they _didn't _happen.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter III**

**The Burrow, St. Ottery's Catchpole, England, Great Britain**

**Sunday the 28th of June 1998**

**10:00 AM**

Gideon stared at the cover page of the Daily Prophet with a blank expression on his face. He felt nothing as he stared down at the gigantic picture of Bella entwined with one Tom Riddle, sucking face. The picture moved so that they separated and Bella looked dazed and Riddle looking triumphant. He could hear his sister looking over his shoulder.

"I can't believe this! Mum! Do you see this?" Ginny shouted behind Gideon. Gideon didn't have to turn to know that his mother was standing behind him as well. It wasn't necessary. Her anger was practically palpable.

"I saw it! How could Albus and Sirius allow this to happen?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, angrily and Gideon wasn't too sure if she was angry on Bella's behalf or not. Gideon frowned down at the paper and caught sight of a ring on her finger.

"I can't believe this! They're getting _married_! She's marrying her professor!" Ginny spat, angrily and Gideon's brow furrowed.

"Ex-professor," he contributed, quietly. He looked up and over his shoulder and saw the two redheaded women giving him strange looks. Mrs. Weasley's eyes softened as she moved away from the fireplace and the Floo and towards him. She gave him a look full of pity.

He hated it.

"I'm sorry Gideon. That wretched girl…"

"That wretched girl is in love with that man and we can't do anything to change that," Gideon said, softly and he stood and walked away from the kitchen table, his appetite permanently ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Prague, Czech Republic, Central Europe<strong>

**Monday the 29th of June 1998**

**2:00 PM**

"They're here! I'm _telling _you, Rita."

Rita looked at her niece in disbelief, shaking her head. Belinda nodded, frantically and she sighed, tapping her wrist slowly, as if to remind Belinda that Rita was actually on a _deadline _for a damn story.

Well more of a sighting of the elusive and newly engaged couple that everyone in the wizarding world was talking about anyway. They were a story in itself and Rita wanted to be the first to know when all of this had occurred. But, then when she had been about to go out into Diagon Alley, Belinda had appeared in her Floo and had dragged her to _Prague_.

"Belinda. We're in Prague. Why would we be in Prague?" snarled Rita, angrily. Belinda _knew_.

Belinda _knew _that it was hard for Rita's stories to get front page now. It was hard enough to get rehired by the Daily Prophet after Potter and Riddle had humiliated her by calling her out on her more…embellished pieces. No one had trusted her not to…make things up but now that she was back, she was not going to let it go. She was going to be bigger and better and her one way ticket back up would be at least a photograph of the couple together.

Even Belinda knew how much a picture of a kiss between the two would be worth.

"I swear they're in Prague. Christine told me. I don't know but she said that they would be here today because her friend, whom is supposedly close to them, said she was going with them. And remember, Prague is like the _capital _of music. Bella plays an instrument, right?" Belinda asked and Rita nodded slowly in agreement though she was still doubtful.

They were wandering wizarding Prague but the couple still stayed hidden from their eyes and Rita's beautiful camera. Her fist clenched ever so much before she remembered that her nails were a bit too long for that. She relaxed and sighed before looking to her niece.

"Belinda, sweetheart, you know you can't trust everyone. I thought I taught you that. It's a dragon eats dragon world. You must be the bigger dragon and you let this Christine girl trick you…" Rita started and then she stopped, realizing that Belinda wasn't even _listening _to her. Which she couldn't understand why.

Belinda _always _listened to her. But now, the girl seemed in quite a state, eyes wide and such.

"They're in _Muggle _Prague…that must be it. They wouldn't show up in the wizarding world because they don't want to be seen, right?" Belinda pointed out. Rita stopped before a crocodile smile spread across her face. She nodded and grabbed onto Belinda's frail hand before pulling her out of the way of several wizards and witches. They walked quickly towards the portal to the…Muggle world.

Rita tucked her quill into her large crocodile bag and she made sure that she didn't have any wizarding objects sticking out of her pockets. She frowned and then slid her wand into her bag. She was glad that she had decided to wear her new green skirt and suit duo. Rita bit her painted red lips and strutted towards the portal before stepping through, her wispy blonde niece in tow.

Belinda blinked when she came into contact with Muggle Prague. She had never actually _spoken _to a Muggle before and this was all new to her. She looked over at her Aunt Rita and saw that the woman looked less than impressed but that wasn't new. Aunt Rita was very rarely impressed by things.

They walked through the narrow, winding streets of Muggle Prague decisively. Belinda would do _anything _to get her Aunt Rita back on top where she belonged. The young fifteen-year-old absolutely adored her aunt to her mother, Anita's annoyance. Anita was nice and all but she was boring compared to her Aunt Rita.

"Belinda, get your head in the game and keep your eyes peeled, kid," Rita said, her own eyes narrowed behind bejeweled spectacles. She patted her hand to her blonde beehive, just to make sure it was still in place before she began to take longer strides. She frowned when something pricked her ears.

It was the sound of a buzzing crowd, getting ready to listen to something beautiful. It was the sound of front page worthy _news_. Rita was instantly distracted and she made her way towards the sound, despite the fact that she was not looking for Muggle news. She pushed her way through the crowd, never letting go of her wispy niece and what she saw made her lips fall open.

Two familiar women sat across from each other in folding chairs, a chestnut colored cello in front of the shorter and dark haired woman. The taller, blonde woman had a black cello with a matching bow. They were grinning at each other. Next to them was a white grand piano with a beautiful woman sitting at it. Sitting next to the piano was an open guitar case that was filled with paper notes of the Czech currency. Strangely enough, there wasn't a guitar. They were all very familiar.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

Bella Potter.

Tom Riddle.

Blaise Zabini.

Draco Malfoy.

Luna Lovegood.

"Play the newest song. The song from the American Muggle," Bella murmured and Daphne smiled and she looked at her little sister.

"Up for a duet, Tori?" Daphne asked. Astoria smiled, brightly and she nodded. She glanced over to the Muggle crowd who waited before she sighed.

And then, she drew her bow and both women began to play passionately. They moved with the bows in their hands, sharp movements. Rita's eyes widened as both women stared each other in the eye and played, as if it were a big competition. The people were mesmerized just as she was and Rita glanced at Bella. She was standing, slowly and she walked towards Tom. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder and Bella grinned at him. He frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Duel with me."

Bella took his hand before he could complain. She spun herself on his hand and he looked at her in surprise. She grinned and spun, dancing away almost like a professional. Rita could see the grace in her movements and she knew it was from years of training as a martial artist. Tom's eyes widened before he nodded.

He threw a punch at her and the crowd gasped as Bella grabbed it, stopping it fully. She backed away, slowly before spinning, delivering a kick. Tom grabbed her by the ankle and she would've crashed to the ground if she hadn't landed on her hands and twisted into a standing position. She back flipped as he moved forward and Tom smirked at her.

He did an arching kick that would've caught her in the head if she hadn't ducked forward and done a strange tumble. She landed behind him and ran at him, jumping up. She landed, one hand on either of his shoulders and she flipped over, slowly. Tom spun and caught her as she fell. She looked at him, wide-eyed. He pushed her away, gently and she smiled.

She did a cartwheel and he caught her around her waist and threw her up. She twisted in the air and landed in a crouch. She threw back her head, her hair falling over her shoulder and she looked almost vicious. Bella straightened and walked towards Tom, slowly, as if watching him. They began to circle one another, expecting the other to make a sudden move that never came.

Suddenly, Bella twisted her body before she spun with enough momentum to send her through the air, performing a difficult kick that would've hit Tom in the head if he had not ducked and spun, grabbing her from the air so that she was tip-toeing to reach his face. He pressed a light kiss to her lips as Daphne and Astoria's playing came to an end.

Rita was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 29th of June 1998**

**12:00 PM**

"Why are we having an Order meeting here? Why not the Manor?" Tonks asked, confused and she looked around at the other confused Order members. They all seemed to have the same question on their minds.

"Why even have a meeting? Grindelwald and Voldemort have kept quiet for the year. Nothing except a few raids," Shacklebolt pointed out. Tonks looked around and saw Sirius and Maya exchange looks as if they knew something. Tonks frowned at them but they didn't even turn to look at her.

"This isn't about Grindelwald or Voldemort. This is about some members of the Order," Remus deduced and Tonks blinked when he gave her a meaningful look. She frowned at him in confusion before he gave her a long pointed look. She gaped in shock as she finally realized whom Remus was talking about.

Tonks flushed when she saw the looks she was getting from the Order members and her mouth shut close with an audible click. Loud shouting quickly interrupted the awkward silence that had ensued from her strange expression. Tonks blinked in surprise when she heard McGonagall's loud brogue.

"Albus! This is horrendous! He's a pedophile, Albus! You can't let him continue to work at this school!"

Everyone looked down at their lap as it dawned on them whom McGonagall was shouting about. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room. Dumbledore looked vaguely detached while McGonagall's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled with rage. Maya was frowning, disapproving.

"He's not a pedophile," she said, softly. McGonagall glanced at her in surprise before her eyes narrowed. She said nothing but sat down, her air of anger still hovering around her. Dumbledore gave a tired smile.

"I believe you all now know why I called this meeting," he said, quietly. Everyone gave indistinct nods. They waited for someone to say something and to elaborate.

"As I'm sure you know, Bella and Tom have openly proven that they are in a serious relationship and engaged. Minerva believes that this proves that he is untrustworthy and shouldn't work at Hogwarts. I believe other wise," Dumbledore said and Tonks blinked when she realized why they were truly there and having a meeting.

Dumbledore wanted them to be a _tiebreaker _between the two.

"He's a pedophile, as you all know now. He was preying after one of my Gryffindors. I knew that the two were close but to think that he was taking _advantage _of the girl…now, I can see why she was so emotional and had emotion problems. She'll have to go to a psychiatrist, I'm sure, after we get her out of this…" McGonagall muttered. Tonks' eyes widened at the woman's assumptions and she glanced at Remus, Sirius, and Maya. They each looked angry in their own right.

"Bella doesn't have problems," Maya said, flatly. McGonagall looked at her, incredulously and she shook her head before reaching over and patting the woman's hand, condescendingly.

"I know you trusted Tom. He was over at your home quite a bit from what I understand. You may be in denial, but I assure you, that Bella _does _have issues from this horrendous abuse," she said and Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"My goddaughter _was _abused…but it was not by Riddle," Sirius snapped, angrily. Everyone looked at him, shocked by the fact that he was defending the man that was set to marry his goddaughter. McGonagall flushed and Tonks could tell that she understood what Sirius meant.

But Tonks was surprised by Sirius' words and not for the reason most would think. From her impression, Sirius disliked Riddle quite a bit. In every Order meeting that they had, they seemed to get into _some kind _of argument that usually Bella or Maya broke up. They constantly tried to one-up one another, Riddle usually winning and Sirius complained about him at every chance he got. At first, it had confused Tonks but it had made more sense after she had discovered Bella and Tom's relationship.

"What?" McGonagall asked. Sirius shook his head with a frown on his face and he glanced down at the table.

"That's none of your business. She _is _a victim of abuse but it was never sexual. The fact is, I knew about Riddle and Bella's relationship. I set boundaries and they followed them as far as I know. Bella's a strong woman and she'd _never _let anyone take advantage of her like that. You've only seen a quarter of what she can do on the battlefield," Sirius said, shortly and McGonagall shook her head, heavy in her denial and strong in her urge to be right.

"Tom is older and more powerful than Bella—"

"No, he's not."

Everyone stopped short at the familiar voice and Tonks turned, running a hand through her bubble gum pink hair. Her eyes fell on the two figures in the doorway. Her hand rested on her hip and she was tilting her head, long black bangs falling into her eyes.

She wore shorts, exposing her long legs and her ever-present lockets fell over a shirt that clearly belonged to a man, most likely Riddle. Her long hair was pulled back into two long braids, though it didn't make her look any younger. Her ruby red lips and eyeliner prevented that.

"Bella," Maya murmured, sounding relieved. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"Tom," she hissed out between thin lips.

"Minerva," Tom responded with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. His arm was around Bella's waist and Bella smiled.

"Mum."

Bella pulled away from Tom and a sharp hiss slipped from between Tom's lips. She turned towards him, her eyes narrowed in a slight glare. She grabbed him by his shirt and jerked him forward. She looked rather annoyed and McGonagall looked vaguely surprised.

"**Stop it**."

"**She claims that I'm a _pedophile_**."

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked at her fiancé. He was pouting somewhat and she looked over her shoulder. They were getting curious looks from the Order members and a scathing look from McGonagall.

"Stop pouting. You're not a pedophile," Bella reassured him and she touched his bare neck with a slight smile upon her face. He glared at her huffing and sending a strand of black hair flying up.

Bella admired her handiwork for a moment. His hair was quite nice at the moment and it was certainly worth all the time it took to get him in the damn chair. She had had to tie him to the chair and then search him for any spare wands, which led to…more enjoyable things. He was a distracting man. That was for sure.

When she had finally gotten around to cutting his hair, she had tried to cut it to his shoulders but…one side was uneven. Then, she had cut that side and it had been too much. She had continued until it was close to his neck and fell in layers. Tendrils fell just above his neck and long black hair was swept across his forehead, just out of his eyes.

"Bella? He took advantage of you. Don't defend him," McGonagall said, glaring at Tom, self-righteously. Bella raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Tom has never taken advantage of me. He has lied to me. He has stolen from me. He has hurt me emotionally. And I have done the same to him. But, he has never taken advantage of me. I think it could be said that I take advantage of _him_," Bella said, sharply and McGonagall looked at her in surprise. She shook her head and blinked, rapidly.

"But, he was in a relationship with you! You were a young girl. God knows how long he has been abusing you."

Bella's eyes flashed.

"I was 14. Then, I _dumped _him when I was 15. I got back together with him just before my 17th birthday. It's been several years and I'm still a _virgin_," Bella spat.

There were various reactions Bella's proclamation. Sirius looked pleasantly stunned. Maya was frowning, as if she wasn't sure on how that was possible. Tom looked vaguely annoyed. Tonks was surprised as anyone else. Dumbledore was clearly amused but he was always amused in Tonks' eyes and McGonagall was flushed in embarrassment.

"I can take care of myself and Tom is _not _a pedophile. We have a _bond_. A soul bond, of sorts. We're connected and we love each other very much. He's marrying me so he's not going to go prey on other little girls anyway," Bella said, sharply and McGonagall's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. Bella glared at the woman and she shook her head. She sighed and her eyes softened.

"I understand that you're all worried but Tom…I love him very much. Maya and Uncle Sirius know this. Even Dumbledore knew that we were romantically involved. Granted, he didn't know we got back together but he _did _know we were involved," Bella finished and she sighed. The eyes of one of the newest Order members glared at Tom and leaned forward.

"Then why didn't we know?" he asked.

"It wasn't any of your business," Tom snarled and Bella nodded, firmly in agreement. She sighed and shook her head.

"I told the people that are important. That means my parents, my siblings, Remus, and Tonks," Bella said. McGonagall frowned.

"So…Miss Granger doesn't know?"

"She said her siblings. Hermione knew from the very beginning," Tom said, his tone frigid and he sent a fearsome glare at McGonagall. McGonagall paled under it and she turned her attention back to Bella, confusion on her face.

"That girl is a _murderer_! And a criminal! How could she know before us?"

"That girl is my sister! Despite the fact that I was against her in the trial, I am _always _by her side! She is human and I love her! And _that _is why she knows. You're not here to judge me and I'm not here by choice. I'm only here…fighting along side with you because of this man, right here. I would forsake you if it weren't for this man and you'd better stop your glaring and sneering because I won't hesitate to sit out this war and you _need _me," Bella whispered, harshly. Everyone stared at her in shock and Tom frowned, turning to her. He tilted his head but said nothing.

"Him?" Sirius murmured. Bella turned towards him, her face expressionless.

"I am not Light. And though I _hate _Grindelwald, I do not hate the Dark Lord. And no, I will not answer your questions about the Dark Lord. What happened on that tower is between the Dark Lord, Gideon, and myself. And if you ask him, I will not hesitate to have someone rip his mind to shreds," Bella threatened and Tonks swallowed, harshly. Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror and Mr. Weasley seemed to freeze.

The Bella Potter she was seeing now was completely different than the Bella Potter she had seen over Christmas Break. That Bella Potter had been playful and a _teenager_. But this young woman was absolutely ruthless.

"You should stop worrying about me and worry about the war. The Dark Lord allowed me one year. One year to do as I wished before he'd destroy the wizarding world. My one year is up…he will wreck havoc and you'd better be prepared," Bella said, softly and she turned away from them with a frown upon her face. McGonagall shook her head.

"Well, then you need training!"

"I'm a Master of Defense against the Dark Arts. Not only that but I'm a Runes Master. I'm as trained as you can come," Bella said, tonelessly. She ran a hand over Tom's face and hissed something to him in Parseltongue. He responded in kind and sighed, quietly.

"You have to go now?" Bella asked, in English now. Tom nodded.

"Yes."

"Go. Tell Ralph I said hello," Bella said and Tom frowned before he twisted and disappeared suddenly. There was a sharp yelp from people around the table and there were whispers about how you couldn't Apparate out of Hogwarts.

Bella stood there, a frown on her face. She looked to Dumbledore. He looked particularly shocked by the revelations that he had just had. It was Tonks that voiced the question running through everyone's head.

"What do we do?" Tonks murmured.

"You focus on the war. _I'm _going to focus on _my _life. I'm going to have a life before I fully commit to this stupid shit. Because I'm _no one's _Golden Girl. And I'm talking about _you_, Headmaster. I haven't forgotten you attempting to break into my mind when I was _thirteen_. I'm going to do what I want to do…before it's too late," Bella said, sharply.

With that, she shot McGonagall a sour look and stormed out of the room, looking a little more than angry. McGonagall looked properly chagrined and there was an awkward silence at the table.

"I have a feeling that she's angry…" Sirius said, stating the obvious as always. Maya rolled her eyes at her fiancé before nodding.

"I…I think that you better do something to placate her and quickly. Because even _I _don't know where Bella stands. But, if Tom even thinks that he's not wanted here, he'll leave and go to the other side. And Bella will follow along with her siblings. This, I promise you," Maya said, flatly.

Tonks glared at McGonagall and Dumbledore. She noticed that she wasn't the only one doing so.

Good.

* * *

><p><strong>The Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 30th of June 1998**

**10:30 AM**

"Luna?" Bella asked as the shadows slipped away to reveal the young Elven woman. Luna tilted her head as she looked at the confused woman. Bella took another sip of her coffee before she took a bite of the donuts that she had bought from Muggle London. She stared at the young woman and was surprised to see the unamused look upon her face.

"Bella…I don't think…I'm not sure. I have Seen."

Bella nodded, slowly at Luna. The younger woman looked anything but happy. If anything, she looked almost devastated by something or the other.

"What have you Seen?"

"I cannot…I am not allowed to say. I don't think you such marry Tom."

Bella's mouth fell open and she stared at Luna. Luna looked so apologetic by the words but Bella was too surprised and too angry to truly notice. She glared, angrily at the young woman and she crossed her arms.

"Why would you say that? Why didn't you say that before? Do you know how hard it was for me to even say yes? To _beg _him to take me as his wife?" Bella snarled, spitting the words at Luna like they were venom. Luna flinched and she crossed her own arms as if she were cold. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms, looking saddened.

"I can't say. But…remember at the end of fifth year? What I told you? That being with him…will cause your hurt and despair? It's true…now more than ever," Luna said, apologetically and Bella raised an eyebrow, doubting Luna's words though knowing them to be true.

When she was with Tom, she had felt more pain than she had thought possible.

"How so?"

"I told you!" Luna said, loudly, "I cannot say. But…this pain…this _agony _and _anguish _you feel will compare to no other. That song…that song that you play…it will sounds its most beautiful after you experience this horrid tragedy. Don't don't that to yourself."

Bella scoffed, ignoring Luna's warnings.

"I doubt anything could be worse than what I've experienced. That song sounds as beautiful as it will ever get," Bella said, harshly.

Luna's eyes narrowed and she let out a hard laugh.

"You know nothing of your future, Bella Potter."

"It's _my _future, Luna. Stop trying to control me," Bella said, defiantly and it was true. It _was _her future.

She was tired of Luna attempting to control things all the time, simply because she knew of the future. The future was always subject to change, something that Bella was learning quickly.

"You will turn into something _wicked_ because you don't listen to me. You will wither and your soul will twist and you will _hate_. You will hate with your mind, body, and soul and it will twist you only that is all you feel! And you will suffer madness because you don't listen! You will be driven mad by _grief_!" Luna shouted, angrily and standing. Bella's eyes widened in shock at the intensity of Luna's fury. The younger woman seemed surprised by her outburst as well as she let out a loud sigh and sank back down into her seat.

"Driven mad by grief, you say?" Bella murmured.

Luna nodded, tiredly.

"I can still remember the screams. If you marry Tom…your future will be inevitable. This I know, is certain."

Bella tilted her head and smiled.

"Does it kill me?"

Luna frowned and her pupils blew up until they covered most of her irises. In seconds, they dilated and she shook her head.

"I…it is not certain."

Bella blinked, emotionless.

"There. Whatever doesn't kill me…makes me stronger."

Luna only stared at her, pitying the woman.

Bella was strong, yes but still…Luna wasn't sure that this…that she could beat _this_. This was bigger than her. It was bigger than only Bella. It would affect everyone around her because her soul would be twisted and something stronger than even Bella's love for Tom would conquer her soul after the Event came to pass.

Something would grow inside of her and destroy her from the inside out if she wasn't careful.

Her need…her _thirst _for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>City of Paris, Île-de-Frace, France, Europe<strong>

**Wednesday the 1st of July 1998**

**10:00 AM**

"So…how is this possible? You're supposed to be in Azkaban at this time. Isn't someone going to notice that you're gone since it's around breakfast time?" Bella asked the young redhead, blue-eyed woman sitting across from her. The other woman looked up and blinked slowly as she spread jam upon her _tartines _of French bread.

"Oh. I'm there. Right now. Yes," she said, nodding before looking down at her bread and beginning to eat. Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion and she leaned forward as she pushed her _pain aux raisins _around.

"How is that possible? You're here. Sitting across from me," Bella pointed out. She watched in surprise as Hermione pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She brought the cigarette to her lips and she flicked the lighter, creating a small flame. It lit the end of the roll of tobacco, turning it orange. Bella's eyes widened.

"Hermione! Smoking is bad for you!" Bella cried out and Hermione blinked before putting out the lighter and sliding it back into her pocket along with her cigarettes. She took a long drag before blowing it to the left instead of straight at Bella.

Bella coughed at the smell.

"I know. But, I got into it when I was in America."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she blinked.

"America? Hermione, _what _exactly have you been doing? Explain," she commanded. Hermione took another drag of her cigarette before sighing. The smoke wafted around their heads in lazy circles.

"It started the day I was convicted, I believe. Luna and Draco came to me in my cell and offered me a year. One year of absolute freedom to learn and get my Masteries. I have a Mastery in Arithmancy, by the way," Hermione continued. Bella nodded, slowly, not entirely understanding.

"Er…congratulations. Hermione, seriously, I need to know. What have you been doing for the past year?"

"Attending Salem's' Institute for Witches. Joining as one with Mórrígan. And developing a nasty habit involving cigarettes. Bella, it's quite simple as to how I was able to do all of this yet be in Azkaban for almost every single second. Look," Hermione said and she tugged a golden chain from her shirt. Bella's eyes widened in complete shock as she took in the sand hourglass.

"A Time-Turner…"

"Yes. A Time-Turner," Hermione said, tonelessly. She looked away and sighed, loudly. She shook her head and then a slow and strange smile spread across her face. Bella raised her eyebrow at the sudden change.

"Hermione…how did this happen? What happened?"

"That day…that day was the worst day of my life."

The darkness and solemnity of her tone made Bella lean back in her seat. She swallowed and looked around, despite the fact that they had warded their small corner with a strong Notice-Me-Not charm and variations of _Muffliato_.

"What?" Bella whispered. A jaded laugh escaped from Hermione's lips and she sighed, leaning back in her own chair. She took another long drag.

"Azkaban ruined me. Do you know how it feels, Bella Potter? To hear your worst memories…over…and over…and over. I know…I know how it feels," Hermione said, quietly. The raw pain in her voice hurt Bella and the younger woman looked down at her lap.

"No…I don't know how it feels," Bella murmured and she winced, simply imagining her worst memories replaying in her head.

There were so many of them that she couldn't…she didn't think she'd last one night.

"There in Azkaban…you cry out. And you scream. You scream for it to end but it never does. Draco tried to help me. He tried to tell the dementors to stay away from me but they were always outside of my window. One of the inmates…Dahlia Cross…she teased me. She said they liked me," Hermione murmured. She shook herself as her blue eyes glazed over with suppressed memories.

"I was living two lives at the same time. I went to Salem and made friends. I had a _life_. But there…things were different. I didn't remember who I was. I _thought _I had parents. I _thought _I was a troubled child…understatement. I didn't recognize that blonde girl that visited on Parents' Night. I thought I had met Tom Riddle in passing before. I thought I had never met Bella Potter. I thought, I thought, I thought. My name there…my name was Morgan Evans and I _thought _I was sent to America because no one gave a damn," Hermione hissed, quietly.

There was silence for just a minute before Hermione burst into laughter. She shook her head and took another long drag.

"Not too far off the mark there. No one gives a damn."

"Hermione…" Bella said but the other woman hushed her, harshly.

"Quiet. I wasn't done. I was there in Salem, alone. I didn't question it. Like I said, I thought no one gave a damn. I thought I wasn't loved. And then one day, I got a portrait. It was of three unrecognizable women and me. A woman with long disgusting hair and prison robes was staring into a three-panel mirror. Three women stared back at her. One little girl in a uniform. Me. And a woman with long brown hair and kohl-rimmed eyes that promised a painful death," Hermione said, a slight grin upon her face. She shook her head and sighed. Bella wondered if it was a new tick that Hermione had developed when she had joined with Mórrígan.

"I started having dreams. Dreams of green eyes. Hellfire eyes. Dreams of screams rage and fury. _'I swear to God, Lockhart…I have healthy respect for authority. __So, I won't tell you all the things I want to tell you in front of Professor Riddle, but I swear on my magic if you raise your wand to Bella ever again, I will destroy you._' Dreams of lightening and thunder. Fire and ice. Dreams of burning alive," Hermione said, softly and Bella jolted as a memory surfaced.

She remembered those words. Lockhart, the poor S.O.B, had made the bones in her arm disappear. That was the day that Hermione's tattoo had appeared on her arm as a mark of her vow. It had not only been a vow against Lockhart but everyone.

The sword was the Sword of War and it would forever protect Bella.

"I was burning. And I began to remember. I went to Boston and there in the mirror was Hermione Granger at thirteen. Remember, at the time, I thought I was Morgan Evans, the girl whom no one gave a damn about. And then…there was Mórrígan. And you know what they told me…that I was not simple Morgan Evans. I was not the girl whom no one gave a damn about. They told me that I was _loved_," the bitter woman whispered. Bella reached across the table and touched her sister's shoulder. Dark blue eyes were turned onto her and she gave another drag, blowing the smoke into her sister's face this time. Bella gave a little cough.

"Of course you're loved," Bella murmured. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, well. I didn't think I was. And the reason…the reason. I didn't remember a thing, as you know. But, I _felt_. I felt and felt and felt. And all I felt was pain and loneliness. Because those were things that I felt when my sister helped convict. When my lover and brother decided that they were going to lock me in Azkaban for a century. I felt _alone_," Hermione said, her voice ragged and Bella felt tears sting her eyes. She wiped at them, quickly, intent on not crying.

"Bella…I couldn't remember because I developed dissociative identity disorder. Multiple personality disorder. I lived my life one place and lived in another. Every night in Azkaban, Luna would come to me in my cell and send me back to Salem. And when I became Morgan Evans…I forgot who I was. That's the worst feeling to ever experience," the woman continued and Bella nodded in understanding. She knew how that felt and she didn't wish it upon anyone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I put you through that. I'm sorry that I let you do this to yourself. I'm sorry," Bella apologized but she knew it was futile.

It was in the past and no amount of apologies could ever make it better.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? You have nothing to be sorry for. _I'm _sorry."

"Why?"

"Because…you think you know pain, Bella Potter? You think you know hurt, Bella Potter?" Hermione questioned, leaning forward with her eyes alight with something dark. Bella leaned forward. Hermione brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Yes…" Bella whispered.

"You know nothing. The world still whispers things in my ears. Bella Potter…I know you. You want the _world_….but the cost for the world is heavy. Would you like to know what it is?" Hermione asked, her lips quirked into a dark grin. Bella was mesmerized by the hidden wisdom in the crazed woman's head. She nodded again.

"Yes. I want to know. What is the cost for the world?"

"Everything."

:::

**A/N: **Not as humorous as I planned it to be. I kind of skipped all the fluff and went straight to plot at the second half of the chapter. I'm sorry. Well, we'll have a little more fluff next chapter and then, we really need to get a move on with this plot because I'm getting bored. There's only so much fluff that I can take since I'm the type of person that ADORES writing angst and hurt and crying and sobbing and things like that. I've already foreshadowed at least two major events in this chapter and one is even referred to as The Event, which is so important.

Anyway...

**Next Chapter**: Parents and the Press


	5. Chapter IV

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairing:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter IV**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain**

**Friday the 3rd of July 1998**

**2:00 PM**

"She is here?"

Maya pursed her lips as she stared at the two Hogwarts professor. Her arms were crossed, debating whether she should tell the two if her daughter _was _here or not. The pleading look in Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to win and Maya nodded. Minerva looked relieved.

"She's upstairs. In her study."

"She has a study?" Minerva asked in surprise. Maya shrugged and tilted her head as she led the two professors from the Floo and towards the stairs.

"Not a _study_, per say. She doesn't really live here in anymore. I mean, occasionally, she sleeps here, but she really sleeps at the Slytherin Manor. She's actually preparing to move into her flat in London. However, her piano is large and she needs space for it," Maya explained as they began to make their trek up the old and creaky stairs. Minerva nodded in understanding and they fell into an uncomfortable silence again.

Maya sighed as she led the two professors up the stairs. She had mixed feelings about all of this.

Maya Wilkins was not stupid.

She knew why they were there.

They were there to make a deal with Bella. They wanted to make amends but they also wanted something from her. Maya hoped that Bella knew what she was doing.

They finally reached the final landing, the attic. Maya opened the door and suddenly, music emerged from the soundproof room.

It was soft and sounded quite innocent although it sounded as if Bella was simply playing around with notes. Maya tilted her head and held up a finger, listening to how Bella created music. She was never really present when that happened but now, she was genuinely curious as to how Bella composed.

And then, suddenly, Bella was playing out chords as she messed around. It sounded absolutely wonderful and then Bella stopped. There was the quick sound of a quill on parchment before the playing resumed once more. Maya walked inside as quietly as possible, beckoning Dumbledore and McGonagall after her.

Maya's eyes widened when she caught sight of her daughter.

Bella's eyes were closed as her fingers drifted up and down the white piano, creating a run. She didn't even look like she noticed what she was doing. Maya couldn't help but notice that she didn't have her gloves on, exposing the numerous scars on her left hand. Maya hated seeing them, knowing that most of the scars had been caused by people who wanted to hurt Bella.

But then again, some she had made herself.

The young woman stopped, suddenly before hesitantly continuing on with lighter strokes of the keys. She continued to play on the high part before she frowned and slammed chords down, bringing a new depth to her playing. She sighed, a slow smile spreading across her face as she made another run from one end of the piano to the other end.

With that run, her fingers began strange dance as they twisted on the ivory with such complexity that Maya couldn't possibly keep up. Bella was treating the piano like one would treat their lover. There was undoubtedly a passion within her that made Bella continue to play like that.

The woman was shifting forward as her left hand made runs and she played the melody with her right. Bella was grinning, unashamed with her eyes closed. Her expression was so free and beautiful that it took Maya's breath away and made her smile. Bella's zeal for music was so strong…

And she was surprised that she had never noticed how strong it was.

The intensity of the song died down and Bella's fingers simply caressed once more, no longer dancing as they had been before. The increasing simplicity obviously meant the end and when Bella's fingers made one more run up the keyboard, Maya knew that meant the end.

"Knock, knock," Maya said, calmly. Bella's eyes flashed open and she looked over her shoulder, expressive green eyes staring out from behind large horn-rimmed glasses. They were falling down the slope of her nose and she moved to push them up.

"Yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have something to speak to you about," Maya said, softly. Bella nodded, slowly. She blinked and tilted her head, observing the two professors.

"Oh…okay. Thank you. Have a seat. I'm sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting…guests," Bella said, ending rather snidely. McGonagall looked around and noticed for the first time that the floor was littered with balls of parchment and there were piles of sheet music in strategic places on the ground.

McGonagall stooped to pick up a ball of parchment and she uncrumpled it and was surprised to see that it had bars of music on it but then had been scribbled on and tossed away. McGonagall lifted her wand, about to clean up when Bella held a hand up.

"Leave it on the ground. I get back to it eventually and edit it," Bella explained. McGonagall nodded, reluctantly and she crossed to the couch and sat down. Dumbledore followed her and they sat down. Maya gave Bella a look.

"I'll be fine, Maya. You go back to your writing," Bella murmured. Maya nodded in understanding and she closed the door behind her as she walked away. Bella turned back to her guests and crossed her arms.

"What is it that you need of me?"

"Your playing was exquisite, Bella," Dumbledore complimented and despite Bella's frigid disposition, a smile, albeit a chilly one, spread across her face. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Thank you but I doubt that is why you are here. I ask again. What is it that you need of me?" Bella asked and McGonagall leaned forward.

"We, well, I came to apologize for making assumptions and attempting to make your decisions. We would like to restore our relationship with you. I do remember what happened after that man's head was delivered to you and I know you've already suffered abuse. I was simply worried about you," McGonagall said, sincerely and Bella raised an eyebrow. She leaned back against her piano before she turned and shut the lid. She turned back around and sighed.

"I'm…thank you. But, I can take care of myself. I would never let anyone take advantage of me like that. You think that I cannot take care of myself. You have never seen me in true battle and I believe you will be surprised when you do. I know many of the Order have their doubts," Bella said, finishing sourly. Dumbledore nodded, confirming his thoughts and he leaned forward, his fingers laced together and sitting in his lap.

"That's true. Many of the new members have expressed doubt," Dumbledore admitted and Bella sighed.

"I'm not surprised. I bet they also think I'm only a theoretical Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Bella said, sarcastically and she gaped when she saw both Dumbledore and McGonagall nodded, confirming her sarcastic comment. She shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

"I'd like to see their faces when they realize I'm not. I fucking got my full Mastery," Bella snarled under her breath and she shook her head before standing. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks. Bella picked up a pair of gloves from the piano and slid them on before she marched over to the corner and pulled out a cardboard box and then moved to pick up a few heavy books of sheet music and dropped them into the box with a thump. She looked back at the professors of Hogwarts.

"You want me to join the Order again. Right?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, softly. Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"I really hate the Order right now. Make me an offer. My help comes at a price," Bella said, sharply. Dumbledore's eyes brightened.

"I believe that you should hold a press conference to control the awry rumors about Tom and your relationship. Perhaps you need a venue…" he tempted and Bella froze. She looked up with bright green eyes and she tilted her head, curiously.

"I'm listening."

"You may have the Great Hall and my full support in addition to the guarantee that no one will accuse Tom of anything…unsavory, for you joining and fighting for the Order," Dumbledore said, calmly. Bella knew that she _needed _Dumbledore's support in this or she wasn't getting anywhere. And she also _needed_ Dumbledore's trust so that he never questioned Tom or her about their true motives.

But, there was still that small little detail…

"I refuse to fight for you. But, I will join the Order," Bella said, simply. McGonagall's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What is the difference?" she asked in her Scottish brogue and Bella attempted to keep from rolling her eyes.

She didn't succeed.

"There's plenty of difference. I will join the Order. I will be your poster girl and I will be your leading strategist. I _know _Voldemort. But, I won't fight. I won't fight because I want a life. I've fought for every year that I've been at Hogwarts. I'm tired of fighting. I'll be busy enough with my courses," Bella said, sharply. McGonagall's eyes flashed and stared at Bella in anger and annoyance. Bella raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly.

"But the war—"

"No, Minerva. She makes a valid point," Dumbledore interrupted. Bella blinked before a triumphant smile spread across her face.

"Don't I?"

"You do. I believe that will do. Do we have an accord?" he asked, stretching out his hand and Bella leaned forward to grasp it.

"We do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 5th of July 1998**

**9:00 AM**

"This better go well. If it doesn't, my end of the deal won't be fulfilled. This I promise you."

Rita heard the young woman's voice but could not quite see her yet. Rita was in the front and the other reporters were in the back, turned to catch sight of the woman that was considered the most beautiful in all of the wizarding world. Rita had spent _weeks _writing articles in Witch Weekly about what the most eligible bachelorette would be doing after she graduated.

She wasn't eligible anymore.

"I'm sure it will," the old wizened voice of Albus Dumbledore answered. There was a quiet laugh and a silence. Rita heard the click of heels on stone and she watched as the crowd of reporters parted.

Rita stared, wide-eyed at the woman that walked down, red lips twisted into a haughty sneer.

A black fedora was on her long black hair with a multi-colored feather slightly sticking out of the silk band. She wore a short black dress that exposed her long alabaster legs and a black tuxedo jacket, a white silk handkerchief folded quite nicely in the front pocket. Her iconic black boots were on her feet, without blood for once.

She walked, self-assuredly with her hips swaying from side to side, enticingly. Rita could see that the male reporters weren't hiding the fact that they were ogling the beautiful woman. It wasn't only the beauty that took them in. She oozed confidence.

Tom Riddle was nowhere to be seen. Bella frowned as she walked to the front and stared at the large gold chair and slightly smaller silver chair. She moved to sit in the golden chair when the shadows around the chair warped and arms wrapped around Bella's middle and pulled her down. She fell, eyes wide, into the lap of one smirking Tom Riddle.

"You're such an arsehat."

"Don't sit in my chair," Riddle challenged and Bella rolled her eyes as she stood from the man's lap and sat down in the second chair. She leaned back and stared at the all of the eager reporters. There was flash of photograph being taken and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Pictures? When did we give permission for photographs?" Bella asked, quietly and Rita looked at the eager photographer. She flushed, humiliated and Rita's lips curled into a slight smile. Riddle smirked.

"We gave permission to Mister Alessandro."

"Ah…right. Well, it wasn't him. Hello, Armani," Bella said, waving to the reporter sitting next to Rita. Rita glanced over at the woman and saw that the woman was waving back. The woman tucked a flaxen hair behind her ear. Bella sighed and leaned back.

"We'll be receiving questions now."

Rita jumped up first but Riddle pointed at a man in the third row to ask the first question. Rita settled down, angrily but she made sure that her Quick-Quotes took notes on what was happening.

"When did you two first become involved?"

Bella looked, hesitant. She looked over at Riddle whom looked bored with everything.

"You want to take this one?" she asked, hopefully. Riddle leaned forward with a slightly wicked smile upon his face. He gave her a coy look.

"No…I'll take the next one."

Bella sighed.

"We…didn't get truly _involved _until I was 15. But, we did recognize a romantic undertone when I was younger…during the Yule Ball in my fourth year, actually," Bella answered, tonelessly. Rita's eyes widened in shock and there was a burst of murmurs as everyone spoke about the news.

"So, you have been dating since Miss Potter was 15?"

Riddle frowned.

"No…we dated until June 1996. Then, she dumped me," Riddle said, flatly. Rita's eyes widened in shock and she swallowed. Bella looked slightly embarrassed as everyone stared at her in complete shock.

How could _anyone _dump someone as attractive as Tom Riddle?

"I didn't _dump _you."

"Yes. You did. And then you dated Gideon _Weasley_."

Bella frowned.

"I'd like to point out that you were a complete jackass. I _broke up _with him, dated around, and then got back together with him after the Hogwarts Massacre. Then, he proposed a few days after my birthday, I think. During an interview I was doing. I said 'no'. Because you're an ass," Bella spat, annoyed. Riddle smirked and shrugged. Armani's eyes went wide and she leaned forward and stood up. Rita stared.

"Are you telling us that during the interview I conducted with you, he _proposed_?"

"Yeah. It's why I ran out."

"Are you aware that your relationship could be considered as pedophilia?"

Riddle frowned.

"It isn't."

The reporter frowned in confusion and nodded.

"She was underage."

"But…we're a special case," Riddle countered. The reporter raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?"

"Sex was not involved. I didn't force her to do anything and she _always _initiated things. And I had permission from the Head of the Family, Lord Sirius Black. It's the old ways. It was and is considered legal. I don't expect you to understand pureblood traditions," Riddle said, giving the reporter a distasteful look. Rita laughed, quietly at the reporter's embarrassment. Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"I really don't understand why I agreed to this…"

"What does your family think of this?"

Bella frowned and sighed, shaking her head. She leaned back in her seat and tapped her leg, slowly.

"Um…Uncle Sirius…doesn't like Tom. At all. I mean, he gave us permission to date but he doesn't like Tom. He thinks he's a snob. Maya thinks you're pretty awesome. She kept telling me to say yes and stop being scare or something like that. Hermione…_hates _you, actually. She's pretty convinced that her conviction is _your _fault. She also thinks you're pretty damn awesome too. I guess that's a bit like our situation. Blaise…Blaise is hard to read. I _think _he's happy but he's so emotionally retarded that it's hard to tell. He's a moody little shit. Um…then, there's Draco. He doesn't seem to care very much. He just told me that he'd better be my best man…awkward much," Bella said, laughing. Tom snorted and rolled his eyes at his fiancée. This seemed to spike one of the reporter's curiosity.

"Who _is _your best man, Mister Riddle? And your maid of honor?"

"Ralph. I refuse to let Lucius be your best man. That little shit," Bella sneered. Tom snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'd be happy with singing a certificate."

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, hell no. You didn't harass me for days on end simply to sign a piece of _paper_. We do it my way or not at all. Besides, Ralph is cool. And for me…I'm not sure," Bella said, softly. Tom frowned at her and then raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head and looked out at the group.

"Will it be a private or public wedding?" Rita asked.

Tom sneered.

"Either way _you're _not invited."

Rita flushed in embarrassment and turned away at the titters from the other reporters. Tom looked rather smug and Bella sighed, shaking her head. She bit her lip and looked at her lap, frowning slightly.

"We're not…getting married immediately. We've got time. Not _much _time but we do," Bella said, calmly. Tom didn't respond to her statement. One of the reporters leaned forward, curiousity clear on her cocoa-colored face. She blinked, slowly.

"What do you mean by 'not much time'?" asked the woman and Bella tilted her head in confusion. Then, a slow smile spread across her face. Rita couldn't help but notice that it wasn't a very nice smile.

"I see…ignorance is bliss."

She said nothing more on the subject, simply reclining in her seat.

"Some would say that this union is nothing more than a play for more power. You are both very famous and hold many high positions in the government. Would that be the case?" asked one bold reporter. Bella laughed and Tom snorted. He leaned forward and looked down at the young-looking reporter.

She couldn't be older than twenty-one and she looked like she was fresh, as if she were frightened to be there. She was surrounded by staring reporters. They were gaping at her as if she were something otherworldly.

"Interesting. What's your name, sweetheart?" Tom asked, snidely and Bella grinned as the young woman flushed in embarrassment. The young reporter glanced at Bella, nervously and Bella's grin widened.

"Girl, I'm not threatened by you. Now, what's your name?"

"Lois."

"Points to you for such a _different _question. So _original_. Hermione would like _you_," Bella said, and Lois' eyes widened in shock. Bella blinked when she realized how that sounded and she shook her head and gave her what Lois assumed to be a reassuring look.

"She wouldn't kill you, sweetie. She'd let you live. She's always adored a bright mind. Hermione would definitely like you," Bella explained. Lois nodded cautiously and Bella tilted her head.

"I'm not going to lie. In part, that's why I said yes. Do you know how that would look? I can already be considered an attorney without proper classes. I convicted my sister, one of the most frightening murderers this century. I do love that girl but she _is _a murderer. A talented one, though…she got sloppy in the end though with Michael and Snape…" Bella trailed off and stared at the horrified looks she was getting. Bella gave a vicious smile as Tom snorted and shook his head.

"Bella's bloodthirsty. I apologize for her."

"I got distracted. Attorney, Head of the Light Denomination, Girl-Who-Lived, Lady Gryffindor, _and _married Lord Tom Riddle? That's a wonderful position to be in, don't you think? But, alas, I do in fact love my fiancé," Bella said, sighing as if it were a bad thing. Tom smirked at her and tilted his head.

"I should hope so."

"Shut up."

"And you Lord Riddle? Do you love your fiancée? Or is this a simple ploy for more liquid assets and political power?" Lois asked. Tom frowned.

"I have enough money and I'm already high in the government. I essentially have final say in most court decisions. I also have…friends in high places," Tom drawled, purposefully ignoring the point of the questions. Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But, do you love her?"

"Er…"

Bella snorted.

"Yes. He does. I'm on good authority that he does. But, he's not going to say it out _loud_, silly. Tom doesn't do that. It's not his way," Bella said, calmly and everyone stared at them in confusion. Tom's eye twitched and glared at a reporter whom was beginning to open his mouth. Most likely to ask why it wasn't his way.

"None of your business," he snarled, viciously.

The reporter fell silently and Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"Any more questions?" she asked. Lois nodded and she leaned forward, her quill poised over her parchment and she cleared her throat.

"Can we get your point of view on the upcoming war?"

Bella blinked and a slow smile spread across her face. She tilted her head and looked over Lois, slowly. Tom leaned forward, intrigued by the strange question and he tilted his head in curiosity.

Lois flushed.

"I _like _you! You actually _acknowledge _the upcoming war instead of our upcoming nuptials. Whom do you work for?"

"I'm…I'm a junior reporter for The Daily Prophet."

"Only a junior reporter?" Tom asked, curiously. Lois nodded, shyly and she bit her lip and tilted her head.

"I just twenty two days ago."

"Happy belated birthday. Hmm…you're really smart! Lois, we simply have to talk later. I think I have an offer for you that you won't be able to refuse. Unfortunately, I've been known to have a bad relationship with the press. Maybe you'll be able to fix that…PR manager. We'll have to do a background check of course. There have been several assassination attempts…Tom, you'll do that for me?" Bella said, distractedly as Lois' eyes grew wider with each and every word. Tom glanced at her and nodded.

"We shall see. So…the war. I am on the Light's side," Tom said, sharply and Bella sighed, nodding in agreement.

"And as per my agreement, I am also on the Light's side. Make no mistake about it. I'm Dark…I _crave _the Dark. I _love _the Dark. But, at Tom's request, I am on the Light. He is Dark but according to him, it works to our advantage to be on the Light's side," Bella said, shortly and Lois scribbled this down with a nod. She cleared her throat and leaned forward, with her eyes narrowed.

"Though you do not speak of the Dark Lord, I wonder about Grindelwald. What are your feelings towards him?"

Bella's eyes narrowed.

"I will _destroy _him. You do not know the _hatred _I feel for the man who took away my everything. He took my life and _destroyed _it. He gave me a life full of abuse and self-hatred and for that I will never forgive him. Because I never forgive and I _never _forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 5th of July 1998**

**11:00 AM**

"What is it that you want from me and me alone, Professor Dumbledore?"

Albus watched the girl in front of him with a critical eye. He could no longer by grandfatherly towards her as he wanted to because _she _didn't want him to. She treated him, coldly and with an unfriendly air. Perhaps it was how she always acted towards people. No, that wasn't true.

She had received the Lois girl well enough and she'd never met her.

Perhaps Albus had personally offended her somehow.

Albus tilted his head and stared in her frigid green eyes. She was slouched in her seat, her thick black hair falling over one shoulder and very nearly becoming a pile in her lap. Her plump red lips were twisted into a grin that promised nothing but pain. Albus wondered how this woman had come of the sweet, innocent Bella Potter from her first year.

The Bella Potter who spoke of the Dark with derision and not obsession.

This woman in front of him was a jaded and bitter version of that girl.

Albus didn't yet have a name for her but it wasn't Bella. He'd call her Bella in his head until he found a proper name.

"I congratulate on a good press conference," Albus started and Bella laughed, softly. It was full of cruelty and an inhumane chill. She tilted her head and sighed.

"Headmaster, you're beating around the bush."

"A Muggle phrase?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Bella laughed again and she shook her head, as if Albus had told a funny joke.

"Tom hates Muggles. I don't."

"I see. My mistake. I called you here for a reason. It is about…many things, actually. I wish to _ask _and tell you something."

Bella nodded.

"Get on with it."

"You are determined to destroy Gellert. I must tell you that it won't be easy. There are certain precautions that Gellert has taken…"

"He has Horcruxes. I know."

Albus' eyes widened on the young woman and the shock must have been clear because her smile turned a full grin that would have been terrifying to a lesser man. She leaned forward in her seat and let out that chilling giggle once more. She tossed her hair to the side, as if she were a horse.

"Yes, I know."

"How?" Albus whispered and Bella smiled.

"Headmaster…the Defense Against the Dark Arts is hard to master. I had to _know _the Dark Arts to know how to defeat it. I know almost as much as Tom, you know. Plus, it's obvious…I mean, he _survived. _He couldn't survive without Horcruxes. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Bella asked, curiously and Albus frowned at her. He grasped her gloved hand, suddenly and she looked at him in shock. Albus didn't release her, intent on staring at her seriously.

"Now, I do not have to tell you. We simply have to look for the Horcruxes so that together, we may destroy Gellert…"

Bella laughed.

"I know where they are."

Albus frowned in confusion and he stared at her in confusion. Bella smiled and leaned forward, over the table. Her smile dropped into a grimace as she bared her teeth at the man. She looked predatory.

"How?" he asked again.

"I am not naïve, Headmaster. I am not stupid. I am not dumb. I know what they are and what they are and one is in this very room. You wonder why I am so angry. You wonder why I _hate _you so much. And I'll tell you why…BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO SLAUGHTER ME LIKE A PIG! BECAUSE I AM A HORCRUX! I am not a little girl anymore, Dumbledore. You are mistaken. I am not on the Light's side. I lied. I am on _my _side and we simply have a common goal…" Bella snarled in fury.

Fury was the dominant thing in her eyes and Bella glared at him with it all. Albus looked at her, apologetically.

"Then you know what you must do."

And then, she ripped her hand from his and her wand flew forward into it. The tip of the holly wand glowed an ominous grin. Albus' eyes bulged. Despite the great danger he was currently in, he couldn't help but think how strange it was that a wand that was made of a wood that claimed healing properties was capable of being used to cast the Killing Curse.

He didn't move. Albus knew he could most likely get his wand out in time. He was quick for his age but he knew not to agitate Bella. She wouldn't kill him, especially when he was still of use to her. Oh, yes, Albus knew that Bella was using him for her own devices, which were yet to be known.

Albus was playing her game well.

"NO! Do you know what you must do? You must learn that I am capable of _all _things. You must learn that I am not Light nor am I innocent. If you want me in this war…you must learn that I will destroy ALL that get in my way. I will not die. I will _never _die. You must learn now because I will not warn you again…so go ahead…suggest to me that I die. Go ahead…make my day…" Bella murmured, sadistically and she stared at him.

Albus choked out, "You will find another way."

Bella let go and she pulled away from him and gave him a cold look and then, Albus saw it.

He saw the shadows clinging her and caressing her, as one would do a lover. There were faint whispers emerging from the shadows clinging to her and she stared at him, as if unaware of the sentient beings surrounding her.

_War…Plague…Death…Victory_

Albus frowned in complete confusion as he stared at her. The shadows surrounding her.

_War…Plauge…Death…Victory…Blood…Sweat…Pain…Victory_

The shadows wrapped around Bella, caressing and whispering things in her ear.

"If that is all, I'll be leaving…" Bella said, dangerously and Albus nodded, not truly looking at her. He was looking at what was surrounding her.

She turned from him and walked towards the door. And then, the shadows changed around, drastically and warping until it took a completely different shape and Albus' eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Next to Bella were two apparitions. One was of a woman so familiar to Albus that hurt. He had seen her dead body so it was nearly impossible that she was there. And then, Albus remembered when she had once appeared to _him _in the cemetery after Bella and Voldemort's confrontation. The woman's dark red hair tumbled down her back and she donned the robes that she had worn when she had died.

And on the other side of Bella was a woman that Albus was unfamiliar with. The features of her face were sharp though not ugly. She was a handsome woman with tumbling black hair streaked with silver. Her robes were an indistinguishable color. Both were leaning close to Bella's ears and whispering in them.

_War…Plague…Death…Victory…Blood…Sweat…Pain…Victory_

_Lustitia…Fortitudo…Prudentia…Temperantia…Justice…Fortitude…Prudence…Temperance._

Bella pushed the door open and she began to walk out and then, she suddenly stopped. She cocked her head to one side and a slight smile spread across the handsome woman's face and she leaned in.

_Virtues…Light…Sins…Dark…Virtues…Sin…Charity…Virtuous Sin…_Lily whispered quietly and Bella gave a slight nod.

_STOP! The new Light Lord hears us!_

The handsome woman looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Albus. Albus inclined his head as he stared at her. Suddenly, she became a clinging shadow once more and Lily gave Bella an apologetic look before becoming a clinging shadow once more.

Bella glanced over her shoulder.

Her eyes…were different.

The bloodlust that had been there before was amplified by a thousand times and she stared at him with dark green eyes…so dark that they might as well have been black.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, Knightsbridge, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 23rd of July 1998**

**6:00 PM**

"This is nice…" Bella said as she looked around the dimly lit living room of her new flat. She looked over at Tom whom was sitting on the couch, a glass of red wine in one hand. She glared at him, looking down at the white couch and she put a hand on her hip, giving him a warning look.

"Spill that on my couch and I shall have your head. I promise you this," she said, coldly. Tom smirked at her and lifted his glass in a mock toast before taking another long sip of the bitter liquid.

"Sweetheart, get me more wine?"

Bella's eyes twitched and she smiled sweetly. Tom was smirking at her, waiting for her to react and when she reached out and plucked the empty glass from his hand, he stared at her in surprise. He frowned in confusion as she placed the glass onto the table next to her Firewhiskey. She suddenly spun and tackled him. He gasped as she tackled him right off the couch and they rolled onto the soft carpet.

Bella pressed herself against his chest with a slight smile as he glared up at her. She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. He was unresponsive for just a moment before he began kissing her back. He lifted a hand to her neck, stroking it softly as he kissed her. She pulled away and smirked down at him.

"I'm not your housewife, love. Get your own wine."

"That's my girl," Tom grinned and Bella smiled. She looked down as her necklace dropped out of her shirt, the ring glistening ominously in the darkness. Bella frowned and she leaned up, causing Tom to pout.

"I wanted to kiss you again," he whined and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Um…I think we should tell Mama and Dad now."

Tom blinked before he stood, pulling Bella up with him. He promptly turned on his heel and began walking towards the door. Bella stared at him in confusion before a knowing smile spread across her face. She darted forward grabbing him just as he reached the door. He glared at her, something that would have been fearsome to a normal person.

Bella Potter, soon-to-be Bella Riddle, never claimed to be normal.

"Oh no, you don't."

"What?" he asked, harshly.

"You don't want to be there when I tell them. You're _scared_," Bella teased and Tom sneered in disgust, shaking his head. He glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest and Bella leaned into him, looking up with wide green eyes.

"No, I'm not. They're dead. Why would I be frightened? I wasn't frightened when they were alive."

"You weren't engaged to their daughter. And if you haven't been able to tell, apparently, Mama has a lot of power from Purgatory. Apparently, she decides who goes to Hell and then those that got wherever Dad went. Don't want to call it Heaven cause I don't think there's a Heaven…" Bella said, absentmindedly. She shook her head and looked up at Tom with a grin. He looked down at her, stiffly and he shook his head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I have to meet Rodolphus, Lucius, and Bellatrix. We're discussing an upcoming raid."

"Tom…don't make me tell my parents alone. Please?" Bella asked and Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before he grinned.

"There's a price for everything. So what are you going to give—"

"A blowjob. Take it or leave it."

"You're incredibly talented at that…all right, summon your parents," Tom commanded as he moved away from Bella and settled onto the couch. Bella gave him a disbelieving and amused look before she shook her head and unhooked the ring from her necklace. She closed her eyes and held the ring in her palm before she turned it over in the palm of her hand three times.

She felt the rush of cold air and knew that they were present when she felt two pairs of arms encircling her. She reached her arms around both James and Lily with a smile. She buried her head in her father's neck and sighed. When they pulled away she grinned up at them. Lily smiled down at her, knowingly.

"You've summoned us. I've missed you. I've missed you both," James said, quietly. Bella grinned up at the man and nodded in agreement. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I've missed you too, Dad. Mama, Dad, Tom and I have something to tell you," Bella said, enthusiastically.

Lily grinned and murmured, "I'm bet you do."

James frowned in confusion. And then his eyes fell onto Tom and his entire disposition changed in seconds.

A frown developed on his face and his hazel eyes narrowed into a glower. His lips were pursed and he walked towards the opposite couch, across from Tom. Lily followed and sat down next to her husband. She leaned into his side and grabbed his hand, knowing this was one of the rare times that she'd be able to be with her husband. Bella sat down next to Tom and tilted her head.

"James Potter," Tom said, nodding to the man and James glared at him in annoyance and he tilted his head.

"Lord Voldemort."

"James, I do wish you'd stop calling him that. His name is Tom," Lily admonished and she flashed an apologetic smile to Tom. Tom smirked and shrugged at her. Lily tilted her head and James pouted when she saw the conversation they were having. Bella was smiling in amusement, able to keep up with the conversation.

"No! You do not like Tom. You do not smile at Tom. He's _evil_," James said, shortly and Bella titled her head and she examined her fiancé.

"That's true. He has done some pretty heinous things," Lily said, casually and James shook his head, furiously, like a dog strangely enough. Bella raised an eyebrow at her slight immature father. She bet it would've been fun to grow up with him as a father.

"Oh, no. Not that. He debauched our daughter! He's _evil_," James proclaimed, dramatically. Tom's eyes widened, ever so slightly and Lily snorted in amusement. Bella flushed in embarrassment and she shook her head as her cheeks filled with blood.

"There hasn't been _any _debauching!" Bella shouted, mortified and James snorted, rolling his eyes and he gestured to Tom.

"Yeah, right. Tom's not ugly, as much as I loathe to say it. He probably just ravished you. I mean, look at the state of your clothes. Or lack of clothing."

Bella glared at her father, as Tom's lips spread into a half-smile of complete amusement. She was wearing clothes! Sure…they belonged to Tom and it was just a really long shirt but still, she was decent. Plus, she was in front of her parents and in her Gods be demanded house. She could dress however the hell she wanted.

"There wasn't any ravishing. There hasn't been any ravishing. Bella _wanted _to be ravished but everything comes at a price, which brings us to the main point of this meeting," Tom prompted and Bella nodded, wondering how she was going to phrase. She could beat around the bush and ease her father into it.

For some reason, Bella had the feeling that Lily already knew. Apparently, she was always around from the way she had randomly showed up in Dumbledore's office, whispering about Virtuous Sin a few weeks ago. What had truly had been surprising about that had been the fact that Morgan le Fay had showed up. But, that was beside the point. Bella had to decide how to say this…well, she always thought brutal honesty was the best policy.

"Well…Tom and I are engaged," Bella blurted out without a hint of tact, per usually. Tom groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

James paled and stared with wide eyes and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Bella simply stared at him, confusion on her face. Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked at her as if she were stupid. Lily grinned.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. Close your mouth, love," she advised and James' mouth snapped closed. He looked at her with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Why? He's so _old_," James whined and Bella roared with laughter. Tom hissed, warningly. He leaned back into the couch and threw his arm around the back of it. Bella tucked her legs underneath her body and leaned into his side.

"I'm not old. Don't call me old," Tom said, sharply.

James gave him a cheeky smirk and leaned forward with narrowed eyes and he tilted his head in morbid curiosity.

"Or what?"

"I'll resurrect you, torture you, dismember and then kill you again. Then, I'll do it again."

James stared at him before he threw his hands up, melodramatically and he shook his head.

"No need to be _violent _about it! Lily, the Dark Lord is being _mean _to me."

"Dad…it's not you. Tom's a mean son of a bitch. He's mean to _everyone_," Bella said, comfortingly and Tom rolled his eyes at her dramatization of him. She gave him a slight grin and turned back to Lily and James. James was staring at Tom with mock hurt on his face though there was a glint in his eyes.

A glint of approval.

"You'll take care of her."

It wasn't a question but a statement. James _knew _that Tom would take care of her.

"Er…I don't need to be taken care of…"

"Oh, yes you do, young lady, with all the trouble _you _get into," Lily said with a wag of her finger and Bella snorted. She looked up at Tom and he was staring down at her with a slight smile on his face.

"You're quite the troublemaker. But, yes. I will take care of her."

James nodded in agreement.

"You better."

"Or what?"

"I'll come back from the dead, find you, and slash you. Then, let you bleed out."

Tom blinked.

"You're pretty violent yourself."

James grinned.

"Coming from a Dark Lord, I feel like that is the highest form of compliment. I thank you," James snickered and Tom gave a morbid smirk.

Bella sighed.

"We're so dysfunctional."

Lily grinned.

"We're not dysfunctional. We're interesting," Lily corrected. Bella laughed and she took her aged Firewhiskey from the table and gave her mother a mock toast.

"Amen to that."

And then she downed the rest of the bottle in one go. As she gulped it down, James' eyes steadily grew wider until she finished it and slammed the bottle down. She blinked when she saw the utter admiration in his eyes.

"Okay…it's official. I have a BAMF for a daughter. That's awesome."

Tom frowned.

"BAMF?"

Lily smiled.

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker."

Bella snorted.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. I'll be here all night."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, Knightsbridge, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 24th of July 1998**

**12:00 AM**

"She's my other half. I simply have to reflect."

The hard reflecting glass rippled and bubbled underneath her fingers. Bella swallowed hard as she summoned the other half of her. The dangerous half without a sliver of humanity as she _was _her other half's humanity. It was disconcerting to think of it that way in all honesty.

She could feel the hatred and vindictiveness that had filled her and had been bottled inside of her. It was slipping away and twisting and morphing into a being that was simply a hollow reflection what and who she truly was. And when that self-loathing slipped away from her, she felt lighter than she had in a long while. She stared into the dark eyes of Nikolai and saw the other…thing's grin.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Where's Tommy-boy?" Nikolai rasped and Bella shook her head and she glanced over her shoulder. She hoped Tom was still in bed, asleep as he was supposed to be. She was in one of the spare bedrooms and if Tom wandered in here, then she'd be in a bit of trouble for talking to her _dangerous _other half.

Sure, she had put up privacy wards, but she knew Tom could probably rip them down in seconds. Maybe she should carve Runes into the doorway. That'd keep him out long enough for her to have a conversation with Nikolai.

"Not here. He doesn't know I'm talking to…me. He wouldn't want me to. Not that I usually listen but he seemed quite serious about this, I'm afraid," Bella said, carefully. Nikolai cackled, her twisted amusement clear in her laugh and Bella couldn't help but quirk a grin as well. There was an old feeling of camaraderie for just a moment before Nikolai's smile disappeared and her laughter faded away into nothingness.

"What do you want of me?"

Bella frowned.

"I feel…I feel your hatred. And it grows…everyday. What do you hate so much? Who do you hate so much? Why did I hate so much?" Bella asked in curiosity. Nikolai quirked an eyebrow and she rocked back and forth, from the balls of her feet to her heels.

"Loaded questions. You of all people should know that nothing is free in life."

Bella hesitated.

"Oh, I know. I do."

"Good. What is it that you will give me?" Nikolai asked and Bella frowned, considering what it was that she had to give Nikolai. She possessed Nikolai in every way of the word, so did she really have to _give _her anything.

"You are mine. I _could _destroy _you _and keep the magic. But, I spare your half-existence. Is that enough?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. Nikolai's sharp grin returned for just a moment and she wiped at her eye, as if a tear were about to fall.

"You grow crueler everyday. I am proud. So true, so true, Bella."

Her smile disappeared.

"Hate…you are not born with hate inside of you. No, you are not. Hate is _created_. People _learn _to hate just as I learned to hate. You see…I have been with you from the day you were born. I was born as a sliver inside of you and I festered with hate. And you didn't know why you felt this hatred. And when we don't know what to hate, we hate ourselves," Nikolai said, obscurely and Bella frowned at the words. Nikolai had answered one of her questions but that wasn't what she really wanted to know.

"I hated myself because of you? Because I didn't know what to hate?"

"Oh…I suppose. There is also the fact that I despise your very being. But, you know what to hate now so you no longer hate yourself. Yet, I still wallow in self-loathing. There is a reason that I hate your weakness. You remind me of how I once was…naïve. And stupid. But, I know better now. Bella, I have a lesson that you must learn. And quickly," Nikolai said, quietly. Bella nodded in understanding and she leaned forward, intent on hearing what Nikolai had to say to her.

Her other-half may be a hateful bitch but she was an old and wise hateful bitch. She knew things that Bella would have to slowly unlock to utilize. This would be probably one of the few times that Nikolai would willingly help her out and Bella decided to use that to her advantage.

"What is it?"

"Trust no one, tell your secrets to nobody, and no one will ever betray you. _Da veniam nemini, obliviscere nihil. _Give pardon to no one, forget nothing. And always remember this…my brothers and sister…we used to say this before we went into battle: No fear. No pain…" Nikolai said, her tone even and serious. Bella eyes widened at the familiar chant and she cleared her throat.

Bella joined in with her, "No mercy."

Nikolai's lips curled into a smile.

"You say that now…but you will learn. I am your past…your present…and future. And you will soon know what it is to be merciless. Good luck, Bella Potter. Ride fast, ride fierce, ride bold."

And with that, the mirror rippled and Nikolai disappeared and reassembled back inside Bella Potter. The hatred resided deep inside her but still, she felt calm.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lovegood House, outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 25th of July 1998**

**11:59 PM**

The Witching Hour was approaching and even in her deep meditative state, the Elf could feel it. She swallowed as Magic swooped over her and swirled inside of her body, creating a steady thrum in her body. She expected to see minor events. Nothing too serious as she wasn't in a coma-like state, at this point. She had had enough of those to last her a lifetime.

"Luna…"

She hushed Draco, annoyed and she felt the Witching Hour finally come to terms and the she knew that the moon was full and hanging high in the night sky. She could feel the source of her powers and then suddenly, she could feel it…disappear.

"The moon…it's been overshadowed by something…" Draco whispered and Luna's eyes flashed open, her pupils blown and her entire eyes black as she was possessed by a violent vision.

_Flashes of white and red._

_She gasped at the great destruction that as below her and she shook her head, horrified by it all. Blood was spilt on the once clean snow. The red atop the white looked horrifying. The warm and fresh blood slowly melted the snow. The burning trees only added to the picture of chaos. Battle cries emerged from the Light warriors that charged at the fortress. Already, bodies littered the ground and turned the once beautiful grounds into something horrid._

_She heard a cry of fury and anguish and she turned. Fire burned its way across the field and she stared at the woman racing through the flames. Brown curls were flying behind her and her kohl-lined eyes were narrowed in fierce determination. A man that was familiar to Luna in all ways was leading her out of the burning fields. Mórrígan spun, looking backwards as Apollo tugged her along and she threw spells at their apprehenders._

"_Faster! Faster, love! There are anti-Apparation shields!" Apollo shouted and Mórrígan nodded as she shot curse after curse at the Aurors giving chase. They returned them with wicked curses of their own and Mórrígan blocked everyone flying after them._

"_STOP! WHERE IS NIKOLAI?" Mórrígan shouted over the screams of pain and rage and Apollo looked at her with sorrowful eyes that told her the answer that the woman dread to hear._

_He didn't know._

"_We have to find her!"_

"_The Dark Lord will find her! GO!" he roared and Mórrígan nodded, and she ran faster, her the long back of her duster flying behind her, the hem singed horribly. Apollo was running just as hard, sweat rolling down his slick forehead. His eyes widened when they found his brother._

_The man was swinging his scythe, beheading man after man as he fought back-to-back with his blonde archer. The woman was nocking arrow after arrow and allowing them to fly true into their target. Despite the magical shields that the Aurors were attempting to use, the arrows continued to destroy the shields and strike their hearts. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a loose braid and her eyes narrowed with utmost concentration._

"_Luna! Thanatos! Lets go!" Mórrígan shouted and both blonds nodded without breaking their concentration and began their retreat. The future-Luna continued to draw her bowstring back and allow the lethal arrows to fly and Thanatos continued to wield his scythe, mercilessly. Suddenly, they turned and began to run alongside their comrades. They thundered past the defending Death Eaters and wondered where the Dark Lord was. As they reached the outside of the shields, suddenly, they heard a battle cry._

_And there stood, a defending Lady Nikolai._

_Surrounded by soldiers of the Light. Her teeth were bared and she hissed at her numerous opponents. She gave each of them a glare despite the fact that blood ran down the side of her face and there were the beginnings of a bruise on her cheekbone. Ash-colored snow rested in her tangled hair along with fresh snow and her robes were in tatters. And despite all of that, she still held herself with grace and poise._

_Her eyes were narrowed, hatefully as she looked around._

"_WHERE HE IS? Tell me where he is!" she snarled, full of rage and they all smirked at her, as if they were all in on a secret joke. They laughed, coldly._

"_Why would we tell you…traitor?"_

"_Because he…HE HAS TO PAY! HE HAS TO PAY FOR HIS CRIMES!"_

"_And what crime is this?"_

_The circle parted to reveal the man that Bella had been screaming for. Despite the destruction, smoke, dust, and falling ash, his robes were in order. There was not a spot on them and he looked anything but disheveled. His eyes held sadness but a resignation. He had resigned himself to the fact that he had to kill the dangerous Lady before him._

"_What crime did I commit, Bella?" Albus Dumbledore asked._

_Bella turned ashen when her eyes fell on the man. She shook with rage and resentment and hatred. Oh, her hatred, Luna saw._

_It was impossible to describe the intensity of her anger and enmity. There was just so much that it threatened to consumer her in that one moment. She drew her wand, causing the soldiers surrounding her to lift their wand. She made no move to attack. She clenched her jaw and drew a shuddering breath._

"_You killed her…she's gone because of you, you know. YOU KILLED HER AND I WILL _NEVER_FORGIVE YOU!"_

Luna gasped in horror as she emerged from the vision, babbling in the darkest language of Elves.

"_Burzum-ishi durb__-ulûk…_Darkness dominated inside them all…it is done. It will come to pass. So mote it be."

:::

**A/N: **I am officially in love with James. I love him so much and I wish I could feature him moer. He can't feature more until much later in the story unfortunately. I have an awesome plan for James, Lily, and the Resurrection Stone. I realized that I haven't given you a legitimate scene from the future in forever, so I made this. I hope you like it. I can't wait to hear from all of you and what you think. Especially about Lois. Lois is important.

**Next Chapter: **Masques and Azkaban


	6. Chapter V

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter V**

**Level X, Azkaban Prison, Isle of Azkaban, Atlantic Ocean**

**Wednesday the 22nd of July 1998**

**10:30 PM**

She frowned as she recalled the whispers of the other prisoners. She knew that they had been whispering about her earlier and she hated it. She reminded herself to kill them when Bella finally decided to break her out of this hellhole that she called 'home'. Her expression curled into one of slight distaste. She shook her head and sighed. Hermione stood from her previous position and she cleared her throat, picking up the long stick that Bella had smuggled in for her.

Hermione centered herself, clearing her chaotic yet analytical mind, before she spun with absolute control and she slashed down. If there was any time to practice her katas, it would be then. She had time anyway.

_Loads of time_, she thought bitterly.

Hermione shook her head, reminding her on the task at hand. She could remember the words that Tom had shouted at her when she had first took up the art of the sword and she grit her teeth as she recalled them.

"_Do not swing! Arch! It is an extension of yourself! Of your arm! It does not control you! You control it! You are its master! Control! Control! CONTROL!"_

The woman could feel the difference in her slashes and strokes now more than ever as she felt absolute _control_. Inside, her head was screaming with voices that did not belong to her. They were screaming knowledge that she tried to store as fast as possible. She had no control in there. All of the other things…other voices did. Her mind was not her own. At least, she didn't think it was.

But on the outside, she was calmer than she had ever been before. On the outside, she was in control and it felt so damn _good_.

Her movements were graceful and fluid. She spun and slashed and thrust as if she and the sword were part of one being just as she had always aspired it to be. The hilt was an extension of herself and her utmost fury at being trapped in this cage was her blade. She felt the anguish and rage well up in her as she continued on and she remembered the shouted words again.

_CONTROL! CONTROL! CONTROL! CONTROL IT! CONTROL IT! CONTROL IT!_

She harnessed that anguish and rage and began to unleash furious slashes that would strike down men when she was finally unleashed. Her fury reached a whole other level when she felt it.

There was another presence and she looked up in surprise at the man that stood before her.

His shining bald head glistened in the dim moonlight. Eyes the color of rubies contrasted greatly with his pale, pale skin. His long, spider-like fingers were clutching a wand. Hermione knew the core was Acromantula Web and the wood was ebony. He stared at her with fiery eyes but a cool expression, a strange and abrupt contrast. She appraised him again and her eyes widened suddenly upon what she had assumed to be an empty hand.

She was wrong.

In his other hand was a scabbard holding a sword.

"The Dark Lord approaches my lonely prison cell. I should count myself luck…" Hermione said, cuttingly and the man sneered at her. He tilted his head as he stared at the young woman before he leaned forward.

"You should count yourself that they didn't find out about your other crimes. Otherwise, your life would have been forfeit. I come here with an offer," the Dark Lord said, coolly and Hermione logically knew that this man was Tom Riddle but she couldn't help but feel utter disdain for his alter ego. The alter ego reminded her of his greatest betrayal. But, no…she couldn't dwell on that. There were more important matters at the moment.

Hermione tilted her head with blatant and almost childlike curiosity.

"What?"

"We're going for a ride."

Hermione looked up as a man stepped from the shadows and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of him.

The man wore a stranger mask that Hermione immediately recognized. She had taken to learning about Venice after Bella had returned from her day-trip. The plague doctor masque was one that could be easily recognized. Atop his head was a large black wide-brimmed hat. His gloves were black and he looked more akin to an executioner than a Healer in Hermione's eyes. Eyes that appeared golden in color stared back at her, conveying the emotions that he kept off his face. Love.

Pure and utter love.

"My love," she said as a way of greeting and the man took a step forward, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"_Mia cara_," he murmured softly, placing a hand to her bare cheek and he she leaned into it. She frowned, slightly.

"Hmmm…where are Nikolai and Thanatos?"

"She's with the family. She knows there's a raid and she's making sure that the man doesn't take part. She acknowledges that it is not yet time for her to enter the battle. On the off chance that someone discovers your disappearance Thanatos is with his parents. He needs an alibi," Apollo said, softly and Hermione looked at the Dark Lord as he lifted the sword and scabbard towards her, hilt first and Hermione's hand flew through the bars and she drew the sword.

The gleaming steel shined in the dim moonlit night.

She watched as the Dark Lord pulled from his pocket a rod of vine wood that looked just polished and new. The convict felt an ache within her that was quickly sated as she pulled it from the man's hand. The power rushed through her, reuniting with her core and she felt calm for the first time in ages.

She looked up with dark and vengeful eyes.

"Lets ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 23rd of July 1998**

**10:00 PM**

"Why aren't you at your flat?" Maya asked in surprise as she saw her goddaughter standing near the Floo. Bella frowned in annoyance and she shook her head, not willing to say apparently. Her green eyes flashed with something unknown and she yanked on a long ebony lock of hair.

"Don't want to talk about it."

Maya sighed, shaking her head. She assumed that Tom had said something stupid.

"Okay, sweetheart. Sirius is in the shower now. He'll be ecstatic to know that you're here," Maya said, sweetly and Bella gave a distracted and almost forced smile before she nodded in agreement. She shuffled forward, slowly before she collapsed onto the couch. She curled up in the corner of it, looking more tired than she should.

"When do your classes start?" Maya asked as she looked at the young woman. Bella looked up, blinking owlishly. She had been taken off guard by the sudden question. She was just so tired and wound up and Nikolai's emotions were so heavy and…

"Um…September 1st. Starts at 9 in the morning and ends at 1," Bella said, calmly and Maya nodded in understanding. Maya fixed her gaze on her adopted daughter and couldn't help but see that there was something…different about her.

She was curled in on herself and her skin was pale. Her green eyes were more vivid than Maya remembered. The different shades of green in her eyes were definitely impossible to count and her long pale fingers were shaking slightly. Her red lower lip was quivering and she looked frazzled and dazed.

Her mind was in another world and that other world seemed to be bleak. Maya couldn't help but want to know what was inside of Bella's mind. She was so unpredictable at times and Maya wondered how she could possibly be one of the most terrifying people on the face of the planet. She had seen her duel before she just couldn't understand how it was possible.

In all honesty, Maya couldn't imagine her biological daughter being the monster that everyone had described her as. Perhaps it was because she was the woman's mother or perhaps because she had never actually seen what had happened. Maya couldn't imagine even if she truly wanted to and this bothered her more than anything.

It was times like these that Maya wished that she were magical. Then, she'd be able to see what everyone found so terrifying.

"No you don't. You don't want magic."

Maya blinked.

"Huh?"

"You said that out loud," Bella said, looking up with tired eyes and she gave a slight smile to Maya. Maya frowned in confusion and she tilted her head.

"Why?"

"Magic is a horrible burden. I wouldn't wish my fate on anyone. Magic can do wonderful things, yes, but…I have done horrible things with my magic. Your daughter has done horrible things with her magic. My brothers have done horrible things with their magic. We have twisted reality, coming into being as we did."

Maya frowned.

"A burden?"

Bella nodded, slowly and said, "Don't wish for something that you don't understand. Magic causes greed and I think you're better without the constant call of magic and greed. You're…innocent…pure. You're the only one left us that's innocent."

"Bella?"

"No."

Maya's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

Bella blinked and her expression screwed up into one of complete disbelief and utter bewilderment.

"I don't understand the question. I _am _Bella."

Maya shook her head, her confusion showing but then, the door creaked open and Sirius was walking in, his hair still wet. He shook his head, looking very much like a wet dog and showering both Bella and Maya in water. Sirius grinned when he saw Maya's flat expression and his grin widened when he spotted his goddaughter.

"Hello there, Doe!"

Bella blinked and then broke into those strange giggles. Maya looked at her in amusement as she fiddled with the charm bracelets around her slender wrists. They made a slight jingling sound and Bella sighed, her giggles subsiding.

"You haven't called me Doe in _years_, Uncle Sirius," she said, softly and Sirius walked towards her, collapsing on the seat next to her and pulling her up against him and she leaned her head into his chest.

"Well, I'm calling you it now. Where's your…fiancé?" Sirius said, his tone showing his utter disdain for the man and Bella snickered. Maya cracked her own smile though she was still disconcerted by Bella's fluctuating personality. She hoped that it wasn't anything like Hermione's mental illnesses…

"With Grindelwald."

Sirius frowned.

"But…I thought…"

"I'm very Dark, Uncle Sirius. The Dark is where my heart belongs and whom I fight for. He is off planning and I don't wish to spend any time in Grindelwald's presence and I didn't want to be home by myself. So, I came for a visit. Is that so wrong?" Bella asked, sharply and Sirius frowned, shaking his head. He gave a weak smile though Maya could see how forced it was and she frowned.

He was trying so hard not to be disappointed in Bella's choices…but, inevitable, he was and she knew that it hurt Bella despite her harsh tones and barbing words.

"So, what do you want to do, then?" Sirius asked and Bella frowned before her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey…Uncle Sirius…Aunt Maya…"

"Hmm?" Maya asked.

"Wanna meet Mama and Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nurmengard, Unplottable Location, Germany, Europe<strong>

**Thursday the 23rd of July 1998**

**11:30 PM**

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord turned to look sharply at the Death Eater whom had called out to him. He turned his narrowed crimson gaze onto the frumpy simpering witch, graying hair pulled back into a tight bun atop her head. The stocky woman rocked back and forth, her stubby fingers twitching, as if she had some sort of nervous tick and the Dark Lord resisted the urge to sigh, loudly.

He sure knew how to pick them.

Her patchy skin was made even uglier by a twisted smile upon her face and she looked up at the tall Lord of the Dark with blind adoration, not dissimilar to Bellatrix, really.

"Yes, Alecto?" he asked, sibilantly and Alecto looked around, nervously, casting a gaze to her brother, Amycus and a few other Death Eaters that were watching the two, patiently. The Dark Lord cleared his throat, showing his impatience and Alecto jumped.

"My Lord, we…we were wondering what it is that we are waiting for exactly," Alecto murmured softly and there was a slight growl that emerged from the crazed woman standing next to the Dark Lord.

Curled black hair fell around her face in a messy array, streaks of silver contrasting with ebony. The silver streaks were reminders of her time in the Prison of Azkaban. Violently dark eyes glared at Alecto, a promise of punishment in her twisted grimace. Her tattered black robes hung around her, giving her an insane edge. More of an insane edge than she usually had, anyway.

"Do you question our Lord?" Bellatrix snarled and the Dark Lord reached out, placing a hand upon her shoulder and giving a tight squeeze. The other Death Eaters' eyes widened and Bellatrix froze under his hand, looking up at him in wonder.

The Dark Lord's face revealed nothing despite the fact that he had just touched someone that was clearly subservient to him.

"Calm, Trixie. We are waiting for a few…honored guests."

"Wait no longer, sweetheart. We're here."

The Death Eaters all froze, taking in a single breath and they turned as one to look at those that stood in the doorway. Alecto's eyes widened on the two shadowed figures that drifted forward and into the dim fire-lit room. A woman and a man appeared to be the 'honored guests'.

Her head was held high and long brown curls fell behind her, and a silver mask upon her face. Two eye slits revealed dark, dark eyes that could be brown but also could be black. The mask looked similar to the lieutenant Death Eaters' masks but it was more ornate and was cut just so that her chin and lips were showing. Something red was splattered on the left side of the silver. Her battles robes were just as ornate, made of thick leather. Her midriff was exposed just slightly beneath a short white button down shirt and the corset that held her duster together.

A scabbard rested on her side and she stared, defiantly at the Dark Lord. The man that stood by her side stood stiffly. A large bird-like mask hid his face from the Death Eaters and jutted out from his black attire. The black robes hung around him and the wide-brimmed hat upon his head simply made him look even stranger yet so terrifying at the same time.

Despite the air of malice hanging around them, the Death Eaters made scathing sounds towards the woman whom had disrespected their Lord.

"How dare you…" Alecto hissed and the woman let out a faint chuckle and she walked forward, her steps purposeful until she stood directly in front of the Dark Lord. She grinned up at him, red upon her teeth.

"Would you like me to bow, my Lord?" she asked, mockingly and the Dark Lord sneered down at her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer to him. She growled at him despite her grin.

"No, Mórrígan. That will not be necessary. Let me…introduce you to your new…co-workers," the Dark Lord said, patiently and Mórrígan took a step back, crazed laughter bubbling from her lips and she shook her head.

"Co-workers…" she snorted, giggles escaping her lips every few moments and she turned to the disgusted and skittish Death Eaters.

"Yes…my loyal followers, this…is my protégé and rather…important figure in history. You may know her as…War," the Dark Lord said, softly and the Death Eaters stared in confusion as Rodolphus' eyes widened in understanding. He exchanged a glance with Bellatrix whom looked only slightly displeased. Nonetheless, the crazed woman danced forward and pulled Mórrígan from the Dark Lord.

"Ready to play?" Bellatrix said, breathily and her eyes were alight with bloodlust. Mórrígan's eyes widened and she nodded, enthusiastically, a smile spreading across her face and she turned to the two men whom had flanked her.

"Oh, Apollo, may I play with Trixie?"

The man in the bird mask tilted his head, ever so slowly. Golden eyes stared from two large round black holes and they flashed with something akin to adoration.

"You may."

Mórrígan squealed in excitement and the Dark Lord resisted the urge to wince. He turned an uneasy gaze to the frightened Death Eaters. Amycus cleared his throat and leaned forward, looking reluctant to do so anyway.

"War, my Lord?"

"Yes, War," Mórrígan snarled and she turned her gaze onto Amycus who flinched back, frightened by her sudden mood change. She leaned forward, narrow-eyed.

"Do you know War, boy?" she whispered and Amycus blinked.

"I'm not a boy!" he declared, indignant.

Mórrígan laughed, quietly, and she shook her head, looking over at the man, haughtily.

"But you are. To me you are. You know nothing. You _are _nothing. For what are _you_, a miserable cur of a man, compared to the great Lady War, Horseman of the Apocalypse?" Mórrígan challenged and the Death Eaters' eyes widened in unison and they broke into whispers, looking to the Dark Lord for confirmation

"Indeed. Mórrígan is above you all. Trained in the Darkest of Arts and Master of the Blood Magicks, she is indeed more powerful than you shall ever be, Amycus. Flanking her, her lover, Lord Apollo of the Plague. Master of the Black Arts, they have come to aid us in this war against the Light," the Dark Lord murmured though his voice could be heard by the multitude of Death Eaters present. He looked over at them with piercing red eyes and they hardened, ever so slightly.

"They deserve undying loyalty and respect. Few are at their level. Fewer are higher. Only two hold that privilege, myself and…well, she shall be made known, soon I think," the Dark Lord said, knowing fully well that his Death Eaters were hanging on to every single word that he spoke and they leaned back in disappointment when they realized that he was not going to reveal all to them.

Mórrígan nodded, solemnly in before she turned to look at the Dark Lord with wide eyes. She tilted her head as she looked at the curious Death Eaters.

"Will we play now? Shall we go play now?"

She moved forward, a strange glint in her eyes. Her hand rested upon the hilt of her sword.

"Mórrígan," Apollo commanded, sharply and Mórrígan leaned back, her bloody lips pursed into a small pout. The Dark Lord tilted his head before he gripped Mórrígan and jerked her up so that he could look into her eyes.

There was only a hint of madness, he noticed. That meant she was either so crazy that the medication Apollo gave to her wasn't working or she was possibly faking.

"Naughty girl. Have you taken your potions tonight?" the Dark Lord asked, softly and Mórrígan grinned, wickedly.

"You tell me, my _Lord_."

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hangleton, England, Great Britain, United Kingdom<strong>

**Friday the 24th of July 1998**

**12:00 AM**

The Witching Hour had finally come and only the moon in the town of Great Hangleton lit the darkness. Most were asleep and those that weren't were either in pubs, drinking away their sorrows, or involved in the throes of passion that were modernly described as sex. The quiet of the night was uninterrupted by loud noises or anything out of the ordinary. Despite the fact that it was a Friday night, there weren't many out-of-bounds teenagers hanging about.

Despite its name of _Great _Hangleton, it honestly was one of those everybody-knows-everybody towns. A teenager was too frightened to be caught by their mom's best friend, who happened to be anyone that had any gossip lately.

But, there were the rebels whom believed that they could get away from it. With a joint in hand, two teenagers, stumbled out of an alley, cackling. Jet-black hair that surely came from a bottle reflected the moonlight. Clutched in the girl's hand was a beer bottle and she walked so unsteadily that it was clear that she was truly sloshed.

The boy put the joint to his lips and he looked around, squinting at the unnatural shadow that stood at the end of the cobbled road in confusion. He raised a lazy hand and pointed, attempting to get the girl's attention. The girl frowned as she stared.

"Whuz zat? Whose dat?" the girl slurred, and she squinted to look at the dark shadow just down the street from them and they frowned as a part of the shadow moved forward, morphing into a woman with a lit cigarette dangling from her lips.

She looked around, taking a drag and leaving red lip prints on the end of it. Her mask was altogether frightening with dried blood upon it. The woman looked around one more time before glancing back and gesturing for someone to come forward. Two people came forward and the girl frowned.

A tall and hairless man with eyes the color of rubies and without a nose sneered down at the cigarette the woman held and he shook his head. She grinned at him and looked at the other man with the strange bird mask. She looked inquiring and there was something so funny to the boy and girl, they burst out into loud bouts of cackling.

As one, the group spun to face them, long sticks in hand and the two teenagers quieted as they spotted the sword by the woman's side. They stood silent, staring wide-eyed and frightened at the strange trio and the tall and hairless man smiled, softly. It was a frightening smile that promised anything but joy or happiness.

"It looks like there _are _people to play with," the woman murmured and the birdman gestured towards the two teenagers and he tilted his head.

Monotonously, he said, "Have at it, sweetheart."

Permission seemed to be the only thing she was waiting for. The woman dropped her cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the heel of her boot and dragging her boot back across the cobbled ground, leaving a smear of tobacco in its place. She tilted her head and drew her sword just as the air shimmered around the man's hand and a spear appeared before him. The woman grabbed the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it, the sound of the steel of the sheath upon the steel of the sword grating in the quiet night.

The tall, hairless man lifted his wand and pointed it at the building next to the two teenagers and the two teenagers stared in confusion.

"_Incendio_."

Fire erupted from the end of his wand and set the fire on building. The two teenagers began to scream but the boy was abruptly cut off as the spear shot through his body as easily as a knife could slice butter. The spear hung from his body, stopped from going all the way through by the two prongs at the end of it. His heart was ripped from his chest cavity and at the end of the spear was the bloody organ. Apollo moved forward quickly as the girl began to scream bloody murder and he felt the Death Eaters begin to appear and he heard the rousing of the townspeople.

He picked up his spear and watched as Mórrígan backed the teenager girl into the wall, the girl's screams quieting into terrified whimpering. Apollo glared at her.

"Do you know the term 'don't play with your food'? Same rules apply. Spare her," Apollo commanded and the girl looked at him with wonder and thanksgiving. Mórrígan pouted and she tilted her head as Apollo bent down and wrenched the four-chambered organ from the end of the spear.

The entire spear was slick with the boy's blood and Apollo sneered as he pulled it free, a wet popping sound in the air as it came completely from his body.

"Spare her the terror and end her," Apollo clarified and the horror once again returned to the girl's face. Mórrígan's lips curled into a grin and she thrust her sword forward into the girl's stomach and jerking it upwards. The girl gave an ear-shattering scream and her black shirt was ripped apart, exposing the wound in her stomach.

Blood spilled from it, coloring her pale, pale skin and the girl's eyes rolled back into her head in utter shock. Mórrígan grinned and gave the sword an experimental twist. The girl twitched upon and Mórrígan withdrew the sword and grabbed the girl's neck to keep her from falling to the ground. The girl slumped, fainting from the agony of her sudden encounter with the sword and Mórrígan frowned.

"I'm not liking the balance of this sword. It isn't like my own. Don't like it. Don't like it, at all," Mórrígan declared, loudly and Apollo rolled his eyes. He glanced down at the heart in his gloved hand and frowned before sliding it into the outside pocket of his robes. They were already splattered with blood and the heart may be useful in one of Daphne's darker Potions that she'd need when her assassinations were needed.

"Kill her and be done with it, Mórrígan," Apollo said, sharply and Mórrígan rolled her eyes putting the blade to the girl's forehead and she bent her head forward, almost as if she were in silent prayer.

"Forgive my sin, mother."

And then, she pulled the sword across the young woman's neck, slitting her throat and severing her two carotid arteries. Mórrígan pulled away, letting the unconscious girl fall to the ground and knowing that she would bleed out in seconds. Mórrígan turned away from the teenager and glanced at Apollo.

"Forgiveness?"

"Mum…I've killed another person. I ask her for forgiveness. She's the only one…the only one whose opinion matters. Especially when it comes to my wrongdoings," Mórrígan said, tonelessly and she drifted from the alleyway and the burning building beside it. She looked out into the street and stared in fascination at the chaos.

Fire lit the night and cast everything in an orange and red light, giving everything a look of being permanently bloodstained. The flickering flames licked against the buildings and the frightened and agonized screams of the Muggles were music to her ears. She frowned when a quieter scream caught her ears, a scream that was younger than the others. Her eyes widened and she looked over at the Dark Lord whom was smirking, wildly.

Mórrígan looked at Apollo whom seemed to have heard the scream as well and he frowned.

"There's…a child…"

The two exchanged glances before taking off at a fast-paced jog. They skidded to a stop by the Dark Lord's side and they lifted their wands towards the building. The Dark Lord frowned in confusion.

"What is it, Mórrígan, Apollo?"

"There are children in there. Nikolai…my Lady Victory would never condone a child being hurt knowingly. If we _didn't _know, that's another story. But we do," Mórrígan murmured and the Dark Lord looked at her, blankly as the other Death Eaters continued to torture the Muggle adults upon the streets. The Dark Lord tilted his head, confusion his dominant emotion.

"A child?" he murmured.

"Yes. A child who shall soon be dead or an orphan. You tell me what you rather her be," Apollo said, severely and the Dark Lord stared at the young man before turning back to the burning building.

"If the child's parents are dead, so is the child. I shall never condemn a child to my childhood. If the child's parents are alive…I shall spare the mother and the child but not the father. Those are my terms. Accept them," the Dark Lord said, coolly and Mórrígan and Apollo exchanged glances before nodding firmly. Mórrígan sheathed her sword before lifting her wand.

The two men at her sides followed her example and three voices rang out as one, "_AUGAMENTI!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 23rd of July 1998**

**10:15 PM**

Sirius stared at the two apparitions that sat across from him and he shook his head, unable to believe what he was truly seeing. They looked the same as they had sixteen, almost seventeen, years ago and he wasn't sure if that made him happy or greatly saddened him. He ran a hand through his long thick hair and cleared his throat as he looked over Lily, too pained to inspect his best friend just yet.

Her long red hair was still the same as were her wise and trusting emerald eyes that glittered with slight mischief. A demure smile was on her beautiful face and her pale skin looked healthier than ever despite it being slightly translucent. She was donning grey robes and there seemed to be a chain around her neck, hanging down into her robes.

"Hello, Sirius. And hello again, Maya," Lily said, softly and she reached forward to squeeze Sirius' hand. Sirius' eyes widened when he felt that her hand was _there_. She wasn't just an apparition or a ghost or whatever.

She was _there_.

Sirius shuddered, turning to look at the man that had he had considered his brother for so many years. He still looked the same and he felt the lump in his throat, restricting him for speaking or even breathing. Sirius shook his head as he felt his eyes sting with salty tears. He took a shallow and shuddering breath.

Messy black hair was atop his head and square-framed glasses were perched upon his nose, slightly askew as they had been in life. Hazel eyes spoke of mischief and an even softer expression. His lips were curled into a happy grin, so big and wide that his face might break from it. He slouched in his seat, one arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Padfoot," James said, softly and Sirius leaned forward, his hand hanging limply.

"Prongs."

He offered his hand for a handshake and James took his arm from around Bella's shoulders. James pressed his hand into Sirius' before jerking the man forward and throwing his arms around him. Sirius felt a slightly coolness but his body was there. There was something there. _James _was there.

"Whoa, there. You're crushing me, Uncle Sirius!"

Sirius pulled away, wiping the tears from his face, cleanly and staring at his best friend with a large grin. James returned it and crossed his arms. Sirius glanced at his goddaughter whom was smiling, softly, messing with the ring around her neck.

"What _is _that?" Sirius murmured, softly.

"The Resurrection Stone. From the Deathly Hallows."

Sirius stared at her, wide-eyed and bemused. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the outrageous concept that she was throwing at him.

"The Deathly Hallows? They're a myth!" he proclaimed, dismissing her and Bella frowned at him, annoyance clear on her face. She tilted her head, green eyes piercing into his soul and her frown turned into a strange small smile.

"No. They're not. I have all three: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility," Bella said, softly and Sirius' eyes widened in complete shock. He shook his head in complete disbelief and he leaned forward.

"How?"

"You have the Invisibility Cloak?" James asked at the same time and Bella snorted.

"Yes, Dad. And Uncle Sirius…it's a long story but can be summed up shortly. Grindelwald had the Elder Wand, the night I defeated him or whatever, as a one year old, I won it from him. The Invisibility Cloak, I inherited. The Resurrection Stone is my wedding ring," Bella said, shortly and James blinked, wide-eyed. He frowned at the ring around her neck and Bella turned away, stroking it absently. James shook his head and turned to grin at Sirius and Maya.

"So, what have you been up to, Padfoot, and who is _this _lovely lady? One of your harem?" James said with a sly grin and Maya raised an eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius gave a little cough and a glare to James.

"Err…no. This is Maya Wilkins, mother to Hermione Granger and my fiancée," Sirius said, sharply and James' eyes widened exponentially. His gobsmacked expression said it all and Lily laughed and gave a large smile, nodding heartily.

"Congratulations. When did you two…"

"After I woke up from my coma," Sirius said, shortly and James frowned, his expression worried. He leaned forward and touched his friend, his hand gentle upon the other man's shoulder.

"Coma? Sirius, why were you in a _coma_?" James asked, softly and Sirius turned away, coughing awkwardly. Maya looked down, the shadow of pain hidden behind her strained smile. Bella grimaced.

"He sacrificed himself to save my daughter," Maya said, softly and James' eyes widened. Bella gave a cruel smile.

"And she ended up in Azkaban anyway."

James and Lily turned to look at Bella sharply. Lily looked sorrowful while James looked wide-eyed and confused.

"What?"

"Dad, you know I'm a Horseman of the Apocalypse. You know I'm Victory. But you don't know that I _know _who the three Horsemen are. That I'm close to them. Draco Malfoy has been my blood brother for years. He is Death I like to consider Blaise Zabini as my brother and Hermione's…lover…boyfriend? I'm not sure. In any case, he is Plague. And Hermione Granger is my sister. She is War. We each have control over a Black Art," Bella said, carefully and she leveled her gaze at her father, as his eyes grew wider as the shock increased. He looked like a fish out of water for a second and his eyes flashed in anger. He opened his mouth, ready to retort but he fell silent as Lily laid a hand upon his own. He frowned.

"The Black Arts? You were taught the Black Arts?"

"I…I know how to wield the _Kveykva_. The Cursed Lightening of the Elves. But…I use it sparingly," Bella said, softly. Maya leaned forward, her eyes wide and she looked at Bella, beseechingly.

"What does Hermione do again? Blood Magic, right?" Maya asked, curious and James' mouth fell open again. Bella glanced at Maya, distractedly before she turned to stare, broodingly at the wall.

"Yes."

"What kind of magic?" Maya asked.

"I'm not allowed to say," Bella said, sharply and Maya's eyes widened at Bella's needlessly harsh tone. The younger woman looked brooding and she was glancing nervously at the pocket watch that hung from her pale hand.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, softly and Bella looked up with piercing eyes that reminded him so much of Lily's except they were so different.

Lily's eyes were beautiful and an emerald color so pure that it was almost discernable from the precious stone. When angry, her eyes resembled jade. But, Bella's…Bella's eyes were different shades of vivid greens. The green was most intense just around her pupil and as it went out towards the edge of her irises, they grew darker but no less intense.

"I shan't betray my brethren. I am not a traitor," Bella said, sneering out the words. Sirius looked at her in surprise before his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Isn't that what you're doing though? Betraying the Light?" he murmured, cautiously and Bella turned to give him a fearsome glare that almost made him flinch away from her. But, he didn't for he head raised her and he would never turn from her.

"I am betraying _no one_. He…he did this to me! He betrayed me! He deserves this! He will _burn_!" Bella snarled and Lily's eyes widened as she grabbed Bella's hand. Maya's eyes widened in shock and she cringed away from the girl. Lily pulled her daughter to her chest and stroked her hair as Bella buried her face in Lily's neck.

"Hush, Nikolai."

"Woman, I am not your child. Let me go," Bella snarled into the woman's neck though she didn't pull away. Lily's lips curled into a slight smile and she brushed the woman's hair back from her face.

"Then give me my child."

"I am your child," Bella muttered and she pulled away from Lily, sitting stiffly. She closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh. She shook her head and ran a hand through her thick hair. The green-eyed dark-haired woman looked at Sirius, James, and Maya. They all wore various expressions of worry, distress, and shock.

"What was that?" James murmured.

"Nothing, Dad…nothing. I just…I need to…I need a mirror. Now," Bella snarled under her breath and she stood, shaking. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair and stalking from the room. Lily watched with sad eyes and she turned back to Maya and Sirius as the door slammed shut behind Bella.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked, seriously and Lily glanced towards the door before leaning forward.

"Well, that…that's a long story. And I don't think you should know it. Not yet, anyway," Lily said, softly. Sirius and Maya's eyes widened and Maya looked almost offended. She glared at Lily and crossed her arms.

"Why not? I'm her…"

The woman trailed off and flushed. Lily smiled at the woman with a gentle and forgiving smile. She nodded, slowly.

"You are. You _are _her mother. But I…I am her Mother. My Maiden is not ready for you to know. And…and it's unfortunate that I can't tell you now. Perhaps I will when…when they win. When Tom wins. When Bella wins," Lily murmured. Sirius stared at Lily, wide-eyed and he shook her head.

"You _want _them to win?"

"Of course. Why don't I? My sister…my Cissy is on that side. My loyalty rests with my heart and my Cissy and my Bella have it."

Sirius turned away from Lily with a frown and stared at James. James leaned forward, deep in thought and he was resting his chin on his laced together fingers. Maya could see the conflicted look in his eyes but she pressed on with the question that she knew both her and Sirius wanted answered.

"And you, James?" Maya murmured and James looked up slowly with brooding hazel eyes. He gave a deep sigh.

"I…I don't know the Dark Lord Voldemort. I know…Bella told me what he did. How he lied to her and betrayed her and I…I'm angry with him for that. But, I was dead. I wasn't even watching over her anymore. It hurt too much, you know. So, she told me but I can't see him as the Dark Lord. I know him as Tom. I've seen him as Tom. And if being with the Dark Lord is what she wants, she deserves it. She deserves some kind of happiness. And…so…I want her to win. She deserves the world. My little girl deserves the world," James murmured, softly and adoringly as he spoke about his beautiful little Doe and he smiled as he thought of her.

His Angel.

His murdering, cruel, conniving Angel.

And how he loved her so.

* * *

><p><strong>The Malfoy Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 23rd of July 1998**

**12:40 PM**

"It's burning. They are burning."

Luna opened one eye and she stared at him, blankly. Sweat stuck her forehead and the length of her naked body was pressed against Draco's own bare body. His body was sticky as were the inside of her thighs and she sighed, wrapping one leg around her lover's waist. She pressed her unclothed breasts against his chest and pressed a loving kiss against his lips. He kissed back, hungrily and she pulled away, suddenly.

She didn't need this to escalate.

She had to concentrate.

But, that didn't seem to concern Draco. He continued trailing kisses down her neck, nipping and licking at her collarbone and she twisted away from him and off of the messy bed. She stood in front of the large floor length mirror naked and she stared out of the French doors that led to the balcony. Draco observed as she walked towards it with no qualms about who could see her.

As she stood in the moonlit doorway, he couldn't help but admire her ethereal beauty. She could be compared to Selene, the moon goddess and a goddess, she was. _His _goddess, he added smugly in his own mind. She looked absolutely beautiful with the pale and silvery light of the celestial body hanging high in the star covered midnight sky.

Her pale skin glowed and he admired the soft curves of her long and lean body. She was not overly skinny, for which he was grateful for. He abhorred girls like that, girls like Pansy whom starved themselves to look pretty. His Luna was gorgeous, just as she was. Her pale and glowing skin and her small but perfect breasts and her long, strong limbs that clung to him in the heat of passion.

He leaned up, the silken sheets entwined with his own long limbs and he smirked at her.

"I burn for you," he said, smoothly and Luna blinked before turning to look over her shoulder, her long flaxen hair descending down her back and curling just over the curve of her round butt. She gave him a blank stare.

"You silly man. Your carnal desires will wait. I sacrificed mediation at the Witching Hour for you and you wish to _again_. Are you even capable of orgasming more than three times in a day?" Luna asked, blatantly and Draco's lips curled into a wide smirk. His Luna was never one to sugarcoat things. She was overly blatant and it was just another thing he loved about her.

"We could find out," he said, huskily. Luna gave a bell-like laugh and she shook her head, slowly.

"I think not. Where is my dressing gown?" Luna murmured to herself and Draco gestured vaguely towards the far corner of the room. Luna moved, quickly and draped the silvery robe over her shoulders. She sighed and tied it around her waist.

"It burns. Burns brighter and brighter," she whispered again and Draco sighed and held out his hand for her. She slipped her small hand into his larger one and allowed him to pull her close to him. She rested her head against his hard chest and she snuggled further into him, her back towards his body. Strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed in serenity.

"What burns, Selene?" he asked, patiently. Luna didn't make a start at the nickname put to her and she only pressed her lips against any available skin in response. She tensed, suddenly and a deep frown marred her round face.

"The fire. The fire in Great Hangleton burns. Brighter and brighter. Bright as the sun, it burns…but…the Lady War and the Lord Plague put it out. The fires are wet…wet? The Dark Lord…_Kill the Spare_! He…he's letting the children _live_…he's letting the mothers live but…one…one parent per child…" Luna whispered, nonsensically and she shook in Draco's arms before giving a great sighing. Her body relaxed instantly.

"He spared the children? Why?" Draco asked, the disbelief and confusion clear in his face. He couldn't understand why the Dark Lord would spare _Muggle _children. He looked down at his lover and saw a beautiful smile spread across her face as her eyelids drooped.

"He did it…he did it for his precious one, his _Vaelor Oli_. He did it because his precious Nikolai would never allow it. He loves her so very much," Luna murmured and she trailed off, her tone growing sadder and Draco frowned in confusion.

"Why do you sound sad about that?"

"Because…It will hurt all the more."

Draco could feel the emphasis on the 'It'.

"What is _it_?" Draco asked in confusion.

"The Event, Draco-love. Keep up, darling," Luna chastised before she gave a great yawn and she snuggled into Draco. Draco frowned and he gave her a light shake that she continued to ignore.

"Luna, what's the Event? Tell me now. What happens?"

"Death…guilt…betrayal…sadness…rage…fury…revenge."

:::

**A/N: **Oh my goodness...it took me so long to get this chapter up and for that I apologize. I was supposed to have it ready by last Friday and at the latest, Monday. But I was planning a party for my mother all week long and this is one of the only free moments I have as the party is today. I'm getting really tense at this point. Anyway, in this chapter, I debated making it a filler or moving the plot along. Though the fillers serve an intense purpose, I decided to move it all along. I just want her birthday to pass and then I want her to start her classes.

So...I wrote the outline for the end of this story earlier today and I'm pleased to say that it will be quite epic. I hope that makes you want to read more and possible...REVIEW?

Oh and Luna and Draco. I put them in there at the request of a reviewer. I needed them to have more screen time. I kind of just noticed that Bella is the only Horsemen that is a virgin...that's sad. But that also means Blaise and Hermione aren't virgins and I will definitely be discussing that in the future. I didn't write the lemon for Draco and Luna because I want the first lemon in this saga to be between Tom and Bella. What can I say? It's about them so they should get the first sex scene, I would think.

**Next Chapter: **Aftermath, Friends, and Birthdays


	7. Chapter VI

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter VI**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain**

**Friday the 24th of July 1998**

**4:00 AM**

"Love?"

Bella groaned and swatted angrily at whomever had addressed her. She turned over, long thick hair entangling with her pale arm. She felt a large hand caress her face, lovingly and she leaned into it and let out a sigh of content.

"Love, come on. Wake up."

Bella cracked open a green eye and could only see a tall and fuzzy shape standing over the bed that she had slept in since she was three. She groped on her night table for her glasses and she frowned when she didn't find it. She sat up, her cheeks flushed from sleep and her eyes glassy.

"Whuzzgoinon? Whersmaglassez?"

"Here, sweetheart."

She felt that same large and gentle hand slid her glasses into her hand and she placed it on her face. It slid down the slope of her aristocratic nose and it was crooked but she could still see. She frowned when she realized that she had failed to pull her hair back into either a ponytail or a braid for the night. She stared up at her fiancé and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He was pale and there were the beginnings of dark circles beneath his eyes. His expression was strained and the crimson in his dark, dark eyes were even more apparent. He looked exhausted and ready to collapse on his feet. He still donned his black battle robes and her eyes widened when she saw that it was burnt. His hands were bloodstained but she could tell that it was not his blood.

"Tom?" she murmured, her voice hoarse from sleep. Tom nodded and he held out his hand. Bella grabbed it and stood from the bed. Her knees gave out from under her and she fell against Tom, clutching to him weakly. Tom frowned before bending and grabbing Bella up from her under knees and pulling her to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collarbone. He walked slowly from the room and he kicked the door open, softly. His eyes widened when they fell on the Lord Black.

"I knew you were here. I sensed the Darkness enter the wards," Sirius murmured, softly. He looked almost accusatory. Tom raised an eyebrow as he stared at the man whom despised him so much.

"Yes. Why are you here?"

"Why do you have my goddaughter?"

"I'm taking _my _fiancée home. Where she belongs," Tom said, sharply and Sirius glared at him, fire in his grey eyes. He had a challenging look upon his face and Tom stared down at him, harshly.

"_This _is her home."

"Maybe. But she's _mine_. I fought to make her mine and I'll keep it that way. Now get out of my way, Black," Tom spat and Sirius stared at him in shock though he didn't move from the doorway. Tom rolled his eyes and pushed past him. Bella made a whimpering noise and Sirius looked up sharply as she made the noise again. Her face was screwed up into a frown.

Riddle stopped and he leaned against the wall, looking down at her with something akin to worry on his face.

"Sweetheart?" Riddle whispered and Bella made the noise again. Her eyes cracked open and she stared up at her fiancé. Sirius watched as her eyes welled with tears and her arms tightened around his neck.

"Tom…Tom, you hurt me…" Bella muttered under her breath and Riddle frowned. He was looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes. It looked almost…regretful. Sirius stared with a frown.

Riddle had hurt her? He had hit her?

"What did I do?" Riddle said, his voice strained with tiredness and…was that pain?

Sirius wasn't sure.

"You…liar…"

Riddle looked stricken for just a second before his emotionless mask was back up and he cast a look in Sirius' general direction. Riddle swallowed, thickly before he looked back down at Bella whom was staring at him with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I…I know. I forgive you," Bella whispered before she yawned and snuggled into his chest and tightening her hold. Her eyes closed, slowly and she gave a great sigh. Riddle stared down at her with an emotionless expression upon his face. He closed his eyes, slowly and didn't move from his position. Sirius looked him over and saw that the man looked positively dead on his feet.

"Tom…take me home."

Riddle's eyes opened, slowly and he looked down at Bella. One eye was open and she looked almost annoyed. Riddle's lips curled into a genuine smile and he nodded, slowly. He looked over at Sirius whom was frozen. Riddle frowned.

"She's still your goddaughter. She still loves you. But…she loves me more," Riddle said, carefully and Sirius couldn't help but give a bitter smile. Riddle looked at him with blank eyes as Sirius gave a quiet laugh.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, Great Britain, United Kingdom<strong>

**Sunday the 26th of July 1998**

**12:00 PM**

Bella rolled over and hummed when she felt the hard body underneath her. She groped the side table for her glasses and slid them onto her face. She looked down at the peaceful sleeping face of Tom Riddle and couldn't help but smile. Even in sleep, he looked beautiful and she reveled in the fact that he was all hers. She rolled off of him and yawned. She passed the mirror and caught sight of her tangled hair.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a hair tie from her side table. She pulled it up into a messy ponytail and shrugged when she that it hadn't improved what she looked like at all. The young woman walked out of her bedroom and walked down the long corridor, passing numerous doors.

And then she heard the voices.

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"She gave us keys for a reason."

"But they don't seem to be here."

"I'm here. What are you doing here?" Bella said as she walked into the large sitting room and her eyes widened when she saw Draco, Luna, Daphne, and Neville lounging on her pristine white couches.

Well, more like Daphne and Draco were lounging. Daphne was lying across one couch, her head in Neville's lap and Draco was draped over one couch, Luna tucked into his side. The young woman had a dazed smile upon her face and her smile brightened when she caught sight of Bella.

"Oh. What's up?" Daphne said, nonchalantly and Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend and gave a loud sigh.

"Once again. Why are you in my flat?" Bella asked, curiously and she crossed over to her white piano that sat in the corner near the bulletproof and warded windows. She opened up the top and sat down on the bench as she stared at the keys.

"You were supposed to meet us in Haven Alley. We were going out to brunch," Daphne reminded her and Bella blinked before her eyes widened and she gasped. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. I was awake until midnight. Half the time I was…meditating. I dominated Nikolai but she's still…her emotions are still strong. I'm trying to control it. I harness the power but _her_…she's another story. I was over at Grimmauld Place trying to keep Sirius out of the raid. Tom's still asleep too. I think he's going to be dead to the world until three," Bella babbled and Daphne nodded in understanding. A smile spread across her pretty face and she tilted her head as she looked at Bella.

"How are you here then?" Neville asked, curiously. Bella frowned as she tried to recall muddled memories from earlier. She swallowed, thickly and made her way into the kitchen that was connected to the sitting room. She leaned over the bar and pulled out the coffee maker.

"Tom…Tom got me at, like, three in the morning. He brought me home. He's exhausted. I haven't even asked how the raid went," Bella said, calmly. She pressed her hand on the coffee maker and closed her eyes, willing her magic into it and willing for black coffee to spurt out into the large coffee pot. She cracked open an eye and grinned when she saw the liquid of the gods within the glass pot.

"Doesn't he sleep until ten on a normal day?" Draco asked, quietly and Bella nodded as she poured coffee into a mug and made her way to the large and overstuffed arm chair.

"Yeah. He's probably not going to wake up until two."

"No, no. I'm awake."

Bella turned and Daphne made a low appreciative whistle. Luna straightened, an intrigued look upon her face and she leaned forward. Bella's eyes widened before narrowing and a slight smirk curled her lips as she appraised the man that would one day, some day, be her husband.

He stood there, an annoyed expression on his face, and pale but muscled arms crossed over his chiseled chest. A light trail of black hair went from the middle of his chest and disappeared beneath his drawstring pants that hung low on his hips. The man had the lightest of shadows beneath his eyes but he looked relatively awake.

"Well _damn_, Bella! You wake up next to _that _every morning?" Daphne crowed with a grin and Neville flushed, embarrassed by his girlfriend. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose despite the slight amused smile on his face.

"Yes, I do."

"He's very…wow…"

"I was your teacher, you do know that," Tom said, sharply as he moved towards the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked quickly towards the chair Bella was sitting and he yanked her up and settled down. She stared at him in shock and she gasped when he pulled her back down onto his lap.

"I know…it makes the fantasy so much hotter," Daphne deadpanned, a teasing glint in her eyes. Tom rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, his eyes tired. Luna leaned forward with a proud smile on her face.

"You spared them. I'm proud of you."

"I didn't do it for you," Tom spat and Luna's smile didn't falter. She simply nodded in utter agreement and she glanced at the bemused Bella Potter.

"I know. You did it for your _Vaelor Oli_."

Tom cringed.

"Don't…don't use those words. She's not. Shut up, Lovegood," Tom snarled, annoyed and he took a long sip of coffee. Bella turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a suppressed smile upon her face.

"I'm not your Precious One. Your _Vaelor Oli_?"

"Shut up, Riddle."

Bella's hidden smile was revealed and she gave him a full blow grin. She shook her head, giving him a disapproving look. He gave her a smirk of his own and leaned back, waiting for her response.

"That's not my last name."

"It will be."

"I'm keeping my name," Bella said, softly and Tom's eyes flashed with a warning. Daphne leaned forward, intrigued and she tilted her head, observing the engaged couple.

"No. You're not. You're _mine_," he growled out and Bella snorted.

"Okay. Whatever. Jeez, I was only teasing. So, who did the great Dark Lord spare last night?"

"The children."

Bella looked up at the new voice and her eyes widened at the two people standing in the doorway to her flat. The woman was grinning, long red locks hanging around her pale and round face, so different from the angular planes that made up her true face. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and she was holding onto Blaise whom was sporting a smile, something very rare.

The green-eyed Horseman jumped from her fiancé's lap and ran up to the woman, jumping on her and wrapping her legs around the woman's waist. The other woman easily caught her and hugged her back, tightly before allowing Bella release her. She had a cigarette hanging from one hand and she took a long drag.

"Stop that. Put that out," Blaise hissed, softly and the woman rolled her eyes with annoyance on her face.

"I can't. I need a pack a day. You know that."

Blaise only gave her a smoldering glare before turning away and pulling his sister into a hug. He dropped a kiss into her messy ebony locks and he attempted to smooth them down to no avail. Bella's arms wrapped around him and she flexed her muscles, giving him a short squeeze before pulling away.

"Who are you?"

Daphne's voice was cold and she was glaring at the young redhead woman with something akin to jealousy on her face. The woman smiled, her eyes flashing with unknown mischief and she leaned forward.

"Morgan Evans. But, you know me as Lady Mórrígan, I'm sure," the woman murmured and Daphne stared at her, her eyes widening. Neville gasped as he stared at the woman.

"Hermione…you're out," he breathed, softly and Daphne jumped up, crossing the room in seconds before stopping in front of Hermione Granger. The blonde woman dropped into a low bow, too low to be approaching Hermione for a duel and she cleared her throat of phlegm.

"I…sensei."

"Daphne…" Hermione said, softly and she pulled Daphne into a standing position. Daphne kept her eyes on the floor in obvious deference and Hermione's lips curled into an even wider smile at that.

"Look at me, Daphne."

Daphne looked up at her, cautiously.

"Sensei, I didn't…I was supposed to get you out."

"No you weren't. You…you did good, Daphne. You and Theodore did good," Hermione murmured before she gave the young woman's forearm a slight squeeze. Daphne looked down again as Hermione released her and the convicted woman looked over to her sister whom was staring at Tom in surprise.

"You spared the children?"

"Not for you," he said, coldly though it was clear that he didn't mean it. Bella's lips curled into a slight smile and she nodded in understanding. Daphne frowned in confusion at the strange interaction. She was smiling despite his standoffish attitude.

"Okay. But you spared the children. The orphans."

"Not just the orphans. He spared one parent. Usually the mother," Hermione added and Bella's smile widened into a wide grin and she placed a smacking kiss upon Tom's cheek. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Okay. So, did you do anything else mind blowing during the raid? Like…end world hunger?"

"Gods forbid," Tom said, spitefully and Bella glared at him, anger flashing through her eyes and she stood fromt the man's lap. Her furious glare seemed to amuse him as his lips quirked into a slight smirk.

"You're a jackass, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

Bella hissed at him before stalking towards Hermione and Blaise whom were occupying the last armchair. She slid to the ground and leaned against Blaise's leg, glaring at her fiancé. Tom gave her a mock toast before taking a sip of coffee and he turned to stare out of the window.

"No, nothing else. We spared the children, burned things down. The Order showed up eventually. But, Blaise and I were long gone before they could really see that we were too different. They saw me kill a Muggle with a sword but that's about it," Hermione said, conversationally and she shook her head, as if she were a wet dog. She gave a loud sigh and a smile spread across her face as a thought occurred to her.

"So…when is the wedding?" Hermione asked and Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Don't know. Not too concerned about it right now."

"I think we should sign a piece of paper and be done with it," Tom said, conversationally and Bella snarled at him.

"No one asked what _you _think."

Neville and Daphne watched, eyes darting back and forth between the two. Neville looked endlessly nervous while Daphne looked more entertained. Draco and Luna were whispering to each other and snickering as they watched. Daphne cleared her throat and the group looked towards her. The blonde Greengrass daughter leaned forward.

"I think this is all suppressed sexual tension. But, whatever, lets talk weddings," Daphne said, giddily and Bella looked over at her with a narrow-eyed stare and a slight smile upon her face.

"No hen party. I refuse to have a hen party. And Uncle Sirius and Maya have to get married first," Bella said, shortly and Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward with a smile playing around his lips.

"Like that's ever going to happen. They've been engaged for like two years."

"That's not that long, you nitwit. And Sirius has been in a coma for at least a quarter of those two years," Hermione said, bitingly and Draco sneered at her. The two siblings glared at each other and Tom sighed and stood. Bella looked over at him with confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her previous anger not forgotten but put to the side.

"I'm obviously not going to go back to sleep. We're going out. Your friends and your siblings aren't invited."

Bella glared at him.

"Don't be an arse…where are we going?"

"The Alleys. We need to make a public appearance…keep the moral up and all that rot. I expect that the raid is going to be in the papers. They'll want you to make a public statement and now that you're a legal adult and not under anyone's protection…they can subtly stalk you until they get what they want," Tom said, sharply and Bella nodded in understanding. She looked towards her friends and siblings and gave smiles.

"I'm sorry. He's an arse in the morning…"

"He's _always _an arse," Luna supplied helpfully and Bella began to giggle which quickly escalated into a cackle. Luna joined in, her own raucous laughter just as loud. Bella shook her head and sighed.

"Yes, yes. Laugh at my expense. You're all hilarious," Tom snapped before he stormed off to their room and Bella saluted him. She turned back to her friends and siblings and saw that they were grinning at her. Bella sighed.

"So…wedding? Dates? Colors? Themes? Flowers? Venue? Food? Strippers for a hen party?" Daphne fired off and Bella blinked.

"Wedding? Sure. Date? No. Colors? Huh? Themes? Just…no. Flowers? No idea. Venue? Er…food? Vegetarian for myself and Tom. That's as far as I got. And strippers? They'll end up being murdered by the Dark Lord."

Daphne pouted and shook her head in annoyance.

"Well, you've got to plan these things…people will start asking…"

Bella's eyes flashed in anger and she glared at Daphne though the other woman didn't deserve her fury.

"Why does everyone else need to know? It's not they're business!"

"I'm afraid it is."

Bella looked over at Blaise whom was staring at her gravely. She frowned at him, unable to be truly angry with _him _when he never was with her. Sure, he was disappointed with her sometimes and vice versa but she couldn't quite recall a time when he had ever truly been angry with her.

"How so?" Bella challenged with the quirk of an eyebrow and Blaise gave a long-winded sigh, as if he were explaining something that he had explained a thousand times before.

"Bella, you're famous. You're the Girl-Who-Lived. You're the Lady Ambrosius and everyone knows it now. It's common knowledge that Gryffindor was the direct heir to Merlin. Essentially, the British Wizarding World equates you with a princess without the titles and decision making," Blaise explained patiently and Hermione hummed in agreement. She leaned forward on her boyfriend's lap and took a long drag from the fag between her fingers before exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"And Tom is…Tom. The most eligible bachelor for sixty-some years and then you come along, all pretty and headstrong. It seems to them like a regular fairytale. The princess and then the heir of Slytherin who, quite literally, came out of nowhere," Hermione said, calmly.

Draco cleared his throat.

"And then, of course, though it's not spoken about to the…common folk, the pureblood society knows that Tom isn't exactly…well…it's complicated. They would never dare to look down upon him as he's far more powerful than most of them but then again, he's a half-blood and it has been implied that he came from a…Muggle background," Draco said, delicately. Luna sighed and cleared her throat, as if she were coming to the conclusion of some tragic story.

"And there, your answer. They want to know and be excited. It will keep morale up and keep their minds off the war."

Bella frowned.

"They _should _be thinking of the war."

"No they shouldn't."

Bella looked to Neville and he was frowning.

"Like Draco said, they're civilians. Common folk, he calls them. They weren't raised how to duel and know politics from birth like we were. They're normal people and aren't prepared for this war. After the last one, they've become lax. It is better for us if they don't pay attention to the war anyway. We don't wish for them to notice _us_, Hydra, immediately, correct?" Neville asked and Bella nodded, sharply. It would be bad for them to notice Hydra before they were fully prepared…ready…to do what she bid them to do. They and the world weren't quite ready for Bella to unleash the powerful coven of witches and wizards that she had helped created.

"The…idea has merit…no, you're right. But, I don't enjoy having them in my personal life. I wanted my own life."

Daphne sighed and said solemnly, "No one said you couldn't have your own life, Bella. You can do what you want but it's all about perspective. Do what you want but manipulate the public into _thinking _that's what they want. It's all about perspective."

* * *

><p><strong>The Leaky Cauldron, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 26th of July 1998**

**1:45 PM**

Bella could feel every single eye on her and her fiancé. She couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious despite the fact that she knew that she had no reason to be. She was beautiful and powerful and was the youngest prosecutor in wizarding Britain and was the freaking _Horseman _of _Victory_. There was no reason to feel frightened by a bunch of civilians and a few scattered reporters.

But she was.

She looked over at Tom whom was looking down at her through dark, dark shades that hid his dark eyes. Despite the glasses hiding his eyes, she knew he was watching her. She could feel his burning gaze. Bella cleared her throat, softly.

"They're watching me…"

"Yes, love. You look gorgeous. Just smile when someone says hello and if they ask about something touchy, like the war, say 'I'm trying not to think about the war right now'. Okay?" Tom hissed, softly and Bella gave him a befuddled look before nodding, slowly. She cleared her throat, tilting her head in confusion.

"Okay…"

The pair continued to walk through the crowd of people whom whispered to each other about Bella and Tom's relationship. Despite the graduation being a month ago, the relationship and upcoming nuptials between the two people was still important news. After it being explained to her, Bella could see why that was.

"Well, if I don't live and breathe, it's Bella Potter and Tom Riddle."

Bella's eyes narrowed on the older woman standing with her brood of redheaded weasels and Bella's lips curled. She almost bared her teeth. She would've hissed if she hadn't felt the gentle pressure of Tom's hand on her arm. She looked up at him and he simply looked at her. The young woman took a deep breath and gave a wintry smile.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's a…pleasure…to see you again."

"We can't say the same," Ron said, snappishly and Bella graced him with her beautifully cruel smile before looking back to the Weasley matriarch.

"I see. Are you all still angry with me?" Bella asked, her voice lilting and cool. Bella cast a look at Gideon but he wasn't meeting her eye. He seemed more interested in the girl that was hanging in the corner, watching the entire thing.

At least _one _Weasley wasn't angry with her and in truth, he was the only Weasley that would've been hurt by the story of her 'epic' love affair with one Tom Riddle.

"No just with you, dear. With _him_, as well. He took advantage of you and you let him. You were abused by him and then you left my son for him. He doesn't even love you. He has taken advantage of women through his life and he just pushes them away when he's done," Mrs. Weasley accused and then, even the whispers stopped until there was a deadly silence. Bella's eyes narrowed behind her large glasses and her hands clenched into fists. The color had drained from her face.

"My fiancé loves me and he has _never _abused me. He has never laid a hand on me except for when we're sparring. He never took advantage of me. He never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. He may not have loved me before but he loves me now. I left your son because I didn't love him and I _know _he never loved me because he never knew me. He loved the Girl-Who-Lived. And that's not me. Mrs. Weasley, I respect you. I really do. But don't try to tell me about Tom. I know who Tom is. You don't," Bella said, dismissively. Mrs. Weasley looked at Bella in shock and Bella nodded at the woman before walking past, leaving Ginny and Ron speechless. Bella stopped next to Gideon as he grabbed onto her wrist. She turned to look at him, surprise on her face.

Tom's lips parted and curled back into a possessive sneer.

"Congratulations."

The word came out in a hoarse whisper and Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at the tall, lanky, curly redhead. His lips were pulled in a tight smile and there was a sense of longing in his eyes but Bella could see that he was sincere. Bella smiled, brightly.

"Thanks."

"Do I get an invitation to the wedding?" Gideon asked, softly. Bella frowned and then she nodded, slowly.

"Yeah…bring a date."

"I will."

Bella moved on from the young man, pulling Tom along with her. Tom looked surprised and he looked down at her in slight confusion.

"Why is he—"

"He's the one who convinced me to marry you. Of course he's invited."

Tom raised a single eyebrow and Bella's lips spread into a slight smile as they walked into the little alleyway in the back of the pub. She pulled out her holly wand, tapping the appropriate bricks so that it pulled away to reveal the bustling Diagon Alley and subsequently, the three alleys that went off of it, Pleasure Alley, Haven Alley, and Knockturn Alley.

"Did he?"

"He told me that it wasn't fair to make you wait. That it wasn't fair to you to ask you to prove yourself. He told me to _ask _for time and so I did," Bella said, calmly. Tom glanced at her with a slight frown upon his face but he nodded before sighing.

"As long as he doesn't object."

"We'll have security to silence him."

"…that's an excellent idea. They'll keep Skeeter out as well," Tom smirked. Bella burst into laughter and she nodded as the two walked down Diagon Alley, the sea of witches and wizards parting to stare at the pair.

"I'm sure. Where are we going? I'm starved."

"I will be treating you to a lunch of ice cream at Florean Forestcue's Ice Cream Parlor."

Bella's eyes widened. She stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his ear.

"That's where I had my first vision…" she whispered. Tom blinked and he tilted his head, an amused smirk on his face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him as the pair walked into the ice cream parlor.

They stared at the group of children, no older than ten, that had suddenly stopped and stared at them. The littlest child was a boy, a chubby five year old who clutched a little, ratty, stuffed broomstick. His finger was his mouth and his large blue eyes widened as he pointed at her.

"You're Bella Potter!" he cried out, his voice high and squeaky with excitement. His eyes were wide and he was practically bouncing.

"I am," Bella said, her voice incredulous as the children swamped over to her. They surrounded her, staring up at her with hopeful eyes and she gave a confused smile. Tom looked vaguely alarmed when one girl latched onto him.

"And you're Tom Riddle! You're the strongest wizard in the world!" the girl, who couldn't be older than ten. He nodded, slowly, his eyes still wide in slight confusion.

"Er…"

"Can ya really fly ya' broom veer-verteecil?" the little boy asked and Bella blinked.

"You mean vertically? Like, towards the ground?"

The little boy nodded, emphatically and he was bouncing, waiting for the answer. Bella nodded, slowly.

"Yeah. I can. I fly. A lot."

"Don't ya got a Firebolt?" asked another boy and Bella's lips curled into a brighter smile. She knelt down in front of the boy and grinned.

"Yeah, I've got a Firebolt. Tom bought it for me because he knows I like to fly. Do you like to fly?" Bella asked, patiently and she was surprised to see all their faces fall in disappointment. Bella frowned.

"I've nev'r gone flyin' b'fore. I don't gots a mummy and daddy to take me," the five-year-old said and Bella's eyes widened as she looked over the group of small children. Her eyes went to the counter and saw a frazzled and harassed looking woman with a short and curly black bob. She had a large tray with several small cups of vanilla ice cream on it.

"Oh…you don't have a mummy and daddy?" Bella asked, softly. It broke her heart to see every single kid nod to confirm her suspicion.

"I had a mummy!" cried out the little girl clinging to Tom's side and then her face fell dramatically as she continued, "She was a Muggle and she didn' wanna a magical baby. She sent me t' Miss Jessie when I was three."

Bella looked up at Tom and she frowned at him. He was staring down at the little girl with an expressionless look on his face. Bella swallowed and she sighed and put a smile upon her face that the children looked at, curiously.

"Well, I'm…Tom and I don't have mummies or daddies either. My mummy and daddy died," Bella supplied and the kids looked at her wide-eyed. The little boy was staring, his big blue eyes wide and then the woman, Miss Jessie, made her way forward with the large tray of vanilla ice cream.

"All right, kids. Ice cream. Go find a table."

"Is dat vanilla, Miss Jessie-Jess?" the little boy asked and Miss Jessie nodded, solemnly. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't want vanilla. Could I have sprinkles and chocolate?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Please!"

Miss Jessie gave them a regretful look and sighed.

"There isn't enough money…"

"Offer to pay."

Bella looked up wide-eyed at Tom but he was looked up at the ceiling, disinterested. She frowned, wondering if she had imagined the hiss. She looked over at Miss Jessie and then down to the children who were pouting.

"We'll pay."

Miss Jessie looked up, sharply and her eyes widened. The other occupants of the ice cream parlor had stopped and were now watching, intrigued. Miss Jessie's mouth fell open as she realized who exactly was offering to pay and she looked up and down, scrutinizing. She couldn't tell if they were messing with her or not.

"Why would you pay?" Miss Jessie asked, sharply and Bella bit her lip and she looked down.

"If you've forgotten, we're orphans too. Don't be stubborn. The kid wants fucking chocolate and sprinkles. She wants to get them what they want because she's too damn nice," Tom snapped, angrily and the little girl burst into giggles at his profanity. Miss Jessie's eyes widened and she colored. She looked rather cowed and nodded, slowly. Bella stood and glared at Tom.

"Just because you're a mean S.O.B. doesn't make me 'too damn nice'. Miss Jessie, will you let me pay?" Bella asked. Miss Jessie nodded slowly and Bella gave a blinding smile as she walked towards the front, near the counter. She swung up the little boy and held him to her waist. He laughed.

"What's your name?" Bella asked. The boy smiled.

"Pip. Miss Jessie calls me Phillip but I don't like that name."

"Okay, Pip. Hi, Mr. Fortescue!" Bella said and the old man behind the counter smiled at her and nodded.

"Hello there, Miss Potter. It's been a while since I've seen you here. What will it be?"

"A large banana split. A small chocolate and sprinkles for my new friend, Pip and…can I have a piece of paper and a quill? I need everyone to write out their orders," Bella said, looking at the children. Fortescue handed it to her and she passed it around, smiling at Miss Jessie. Fortescue turned to look at Tom who had his arms crossed.

"And for you, Mr. Riddle? The usual?"

"Hmm…no. Maybe a change. Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate. Topped with bananas, cherries, any nuts you have, and hot fudge. Add whipped cream and then drizzle it was caramel sauce. No chocolate sprinkles."

Bella snorted.

"You're a creature of habit."

"You're just a creature."

"Nice comeback."

Tom smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 26th of July 1998**

**2:30 PM**

"Oh…oh look at that."

Tom stopped as the young woman touched the glass of the window. She was staring, wide-eyed at the white and gold Grecian-type robes. She looked positively enamored with the garment of silk and cotton. He could feel the eyes of some rather nosy and high-bred witches as they filled and emptied the shop in a steady flow. They were ravenous for gossip and he knew that they'd be the subject of it, especially as she was staring down the white robes like it was meat, something she hadn't eaten in two weeks.

"It's nice. Do you want it?" Tom asked, monotonously. She looked at him, a sly smile on her lips.

"Will you buy it for me?"

"How much is it?"

"The tag says 59 galleons, 9 sickles, 26 knuts."

Tom froze.

"Er…no."

Bella sighed and looked away, her smile still upon her face yet less excited. She shrugged and began walking away from the shop. Tom frowned and grabbed her arm before tugging her into the shop. Her eyes widened and she yelped as he yanked her into Prima Madonna. As they entered the shop, all eyes landed on them and Madame Madonna was in front of them in a flash, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Miss Potter, Mister Riddle, how are you today?" she asked, sweetly. The posh witches and the less-posh witches all turned at the question and there was tittering among them as Tom sniffed and gestured towards the window, and subsequently the white and gold robes in the window.

"We'll have that. Please have it fitted to her," Tom said, sharply and Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the expensive robes in the window and she grabbed his arm and shook her head, sharply.

"Tom…Tom, I was joking. I don't need those silly robes. Where would I even wear them?" Bella asked, sighing and Tom looked at her in amusement. She looked at him, confusion upon her face as Madame Madonna frowned.

"You'll wear it to a party. I expect that there will be more that we have to attend," Tom said, his tone showing that he found Bella's confusion humorous. Bella's eyes widened and a small smile soon turned into a wicked grin.

"Well, then. Your vault is about to be at least 300 galleons emptier."

Tom's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"I need clothes for when I work at the Ministry."

"Bugger off."

"Thank you, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 26th of July 1998**

**3:00 PM**

The doorbell rang and the curtains of the late Walburga Black's portrait flung open. Her shrieks rang over the chimes of the doorbell and Maya jumped, almost dropping her favorite fountain pen. She looked down at her parchment and pressed the excerpts of her book to the side. She'd finish it later. She jumped up, attempting to ignore the dead matriach's shrill cries as she rushed towards the door.

As soon as Maya threw the door open, the woman fell silent in awe. Standing in the doorway was a blue-eyed, redheaded woman that looked familiar, standing with Blaise Zabini. Maya frowned at the two.

"Lady War and Lord Plague…my word…it has come…" Walburga whispered and Maya's eyes widened as she comprehended who the woman in front of her truly was in complete shock.

"Hermione…"

"Mummy," the redheaded woman said with a bright smile and she stepped into the house, the wards accepting her immediately. As she stepped inside, Blaise at her side, the door swung closed behind her and her glamour fizzled into nonexistence.

It started with the roots of her hair and the long red waves turned a dark brown and frizzed into thick and messy curls. Her tanned skin turned a sickly white color, not unlike Draco's dead-white skin. Her round and flushed cheeks hollowed out against her skull and her lips reddened until they looked like they were slick with blood. And then, those cornflower blue eyes slowly turned a dark, dark brown. Her tanned fingers lengthened and looked bony. Her robes sagged on her thin frame and she gave a sardonic smile that was all Hermione.

"Hello, my sweet," Maya murmured and she enveloped her daughter into a tight hug. Hermione hugged her mother just as tightly and pressed her lips to her ears.

"Forgive me, Mummy…I killed someone last night."

Maya's eyes widened.

The raid…

"It's okay, Mione. I missed you and I still love you."

"I love you too, Mummy. Lets go plan Bella's party. I have to go back soon," Hermione sighed and Blaise nodded, slowly as he drifted towards the door. It was clear that he was only there to escort her to the house.

Maya frowned in confusion and asked, "Go back where?"

"To my home…my little cell in Azkaban."

:::

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had so many exams this week. I had one in every subject and it was kind of destroying me. I have two more over the next two weeks but then it's Spring Break for me and I get to hang out with my friends. Very excited for that. And that also means a possible revamp of my other story, Mad as a Hatter and a lot more updates. I'll probably have the next update by next Monday as it's my favorite chapter so far. It's a bit of filler but it's important for the very end. It won't SEEM important but it is. You'll see why. Eventually. It's sad that I have the beginning and the end but the vaguest ideas in between. I just know the Event and the dreams and visions that I wrote about it...we'll get there. The story will pick up when we get to Bella's classes.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot shorter than Inside My Mind. Well, that's good. Inside My Mind was a monster.

**Next Chapter: **Last Friday Night


	8. Chapter VII

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter VII**

**San Clemente Palace Hotel, Venice, Italy, Europe**

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**4:25 PM**

The first thing she noticed that it was _blindingly bright _in her motherfucking room. She let out a shrill scream that was met with other groans and yelps of agony. Her head was pounding and she slammed the pillow over her eyes and nestled into the body she was laying on top. She groped the hard stomach and pecs and instantly recognized her fiancé. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat and let out a sob as she cracked an eye open.

Her eyes flashed open and she stared around at the trashed room. Empty bottles of wine and vodka and Firewhiskey littered the floor. Daphne was curled up in the corner, cradling a half empty bottle of Smirnoff in the crook of her arm. Legs were sticking out from underneath the couch and there was obviously someone in the bathroom. Someone was snoring like a giant.

And then, she actually looked in the direction of the light and screamed, the light blinding her. She felt Tom jerk from underneath her and she was suddenly yanked underneath a bundle of dark blankets and sheets, for which she was thankful. She heard the screams of others that she woke with her screams and then the blissful sighs as someone yanked the curtains closed. Bella pulled the blankets away, cautiously and saw a shirtless Tom standing by the doorway with narrowed eyes.

He looked around as everyone woke up, sleepily and he glared. He stalked towards the windowsill where the Daily Prophet had been dropped off earlier. He flipped it open and his eyes narrowed at the front page. He turned to all of them and glared, angrily.

"You're on the front page," he snarled and he threw the paper at Bella. Bella barely grabbed it and she groped for her glasses. She slid them on and had to concentrate extremely hard on the words but her eyes were red and watery and the words looked jumbled.

Tom shoved a small potion bottle in her hand and she downed the nasty potion in one go. Her vision cleared and her headache lessened incredibly though it didn't completely disappear. She looked down at the paper.

_HIGH-SOCIETY GONE WILD_

And there were an assortment of pictures on the front page from Astoria Greengrass snogging some girl that looked vaguely familiar to Bella, and Neville chugging a bottle of Firewhiskey with three others beside him on the bar. There was even a photo of Draco and Luna dancing rather raunchily. Bella groaned.

"What the _fuck _happened last night?"

Tom's glare intensified.

"I don't know. You tell me. Now give the rest of your friends the damn hangover potions. _I _have to go fix your fucking mess. I'm Flooing Lois. The girl might as well start with this massive screw-up."

Bella nodded, absently as she ran her hair through her knotty hair and she looked down at her sleek and sexy dress…well, it _was _sleek and sexy when she had worn it the night before.

Not so much when covered in sweat and alcohol.

What the _fuck _happened last night?

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**9:30 AM**

"Good morning all!" Bella called, cheerily as she pulled her less than cheery fiancé from the fireplace in the kitchen. Maya, Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Luna looked up with bright grins. A large breakfast spread was set on the table and a seat was available at the head of the table and to the right of that seat. Bella took her seat at the head and Tom trudged forward, looking more than little tired.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Sirius said and he rose from his seat, laying a kiss upon her cheek. He gave her a strained smile and Bella grinned. She watched as he cast Hermione a wary look before turning back to Bella.

"Sister, you're as old as me now," Hermione said with a slight smile. Bella nodded in agreement and she leaned forward with wide eyes.

"But you'll always be older than me."

Hermione smirked. Bella was right. In more ways than one.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Draco, Blaise, and Luna chorused. She grinned at them and relaxed in her seat, looking at the wide spread meal and all of the kippers, sausage, and bacon. She glanced at Tom and saw that he looked slightly green.

"Tom, eggs and tomato? Do you want me to have Kreacher make you something…fried mushrooms?" Bella asked, softly. Sirius glared at Tom who looked rather pale. He crossed his arms, self-righteously and grinded his teeth together.

"Maya made this breakfast and you're not going to have any of it. She slaved over the stove for Bella and everyone," Sirius snapped. Bella sent her godfather a sharp looked that made him sit back in surprise and he swallowed.

"Tom's a vegetarian, Uncle Sirius. He's having a mini-heart attack just looking at it all," Bella said, carefully. Sirius flushed in embarrassment and Maya's eyes widened in shock and she frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It's just that Bella loves sausage and kippers and bacon…"

Tom grimaced and said, softly, "I know. It's fine. She doesn't eat it at home because I don't particularly care for the smell. Eat it, love. I don't really care as long as you brush your teeth before you kiss me."

Bella grinned and reached forward towards the meat. She shovelled mounds of it and Tom turned away, still green around the gills. Hermione leaned forward, leering.

"Is she bothering your delicate sensibilities?" she asked, mockingly. Sirius looked at her, alarmed by her behaviour.

"Hermione…he's the Dark Lord," he hissed. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I know who he is. The Dark Lord asked for my help during the raid and I so graciously offered it to him. He doesn't scare me. I'm above and beyond him. Perhaps not in a political way but power wise…"

Bella glared at her sister.

"Hold your tongue, Mórrígan. We are not doing this now. Not today. Not on my day," Bella said, sharply. Hermione looked down and nodded, submissively. Bella looked over at a pale Sirius and he glared at Hermione before turning it onto Bella.

"About the raid…why was I not informed about it?"

"Because I didn't wish you to be informed about it," she said, simply and Sirius' eyes bugged out in horror and shock.

"That's why you were there that night! To keep me from fighting."

"Of course."

Sirius looked shocked by her willingness to admit it and she took a long sip of coffee before leaning back inn her seat. Bella looked at him over the rim of her mug and a slight smile tugged at her lips.

"Uncle Sirius…lets not talk about my reasons for doing certain things. It's my birthday. We'll talk about it tomorrow," Bella said, carefully. Sirius nodded, reluctantly and Bella's lips spread into a wider grin. She leaned forward, eyes wide.

"So…want to know what we're doing for your birthday?" Hermione asked, excited. Bella nodded, enthusiastically. Hermione leaned back with a wide smirk upon her face.

"Well…I may have had Draco and Daphne called Club Piacere and rented it out. I _may _have the group over there overseeing certain things such as…decorations, food, and alcohol. I _may _have organized a party with Mum."

Bella's mouth fell open and she stared at Hermione as Tom groaned.

"You're lying."

"Nope. And did I mention that Beatrix and Ralph are going to be there to keep Tom company?" Hermione asked, cheerfully. Bella's face fell and her eyes narrowed.

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"You suck."

"Suck what?" Luna asked, cheerfully. Maya snorted and Sirius turned slightly green. Blaise smiled into his cup of tea while Hermione gave the Seer a dry look. Draco placed a smacking kiss on Luna's forehead.

"That's my girl."

"Your girl is talking to Daphne too much," Hermione said, dryly. She tapped her fingers against the wood table and Sirius frowned, leaning forward.

"Who are Beatrix and Ralph?"

"Tom's friends. Bellatrix and Rodolphus," Luna said, cheerfully. Tom rolled his eyes.

Sirius blinked.

"Oh."

Bella grinned.

"Trust me. I don't like Bellatrix either."

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson House, Liverpool, Merseyside, England, Great Britain, United Kingdom<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**10:24 AM**

The doorbell rang and Christopher looked up from the television and glanced at the doorway. He looked over at his sister who was shovelling cereal into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Her hair looked a ratty mess and she'd probably challenge him to duel about who would answer the door.

"Duel," Christine gurgled behind her cereal and milk. Christopher grinned. He knew his sister was so well. He lifted his hand as Christine lifted hers.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!"

Christopher groaned as Christine grinned, happily. Damn her scissors and damn his paper. He trudged towards the door, wishing that his parents were here to open the door. His mother was out and about with her friends and his father was at the office today. Unfortunately…

He threw open the door and grunted as a greeting. And then his eyes widened.

Christopher stared at the small brunette standing in the doorway with that uppity and aristocratic look upon her face. She wore tall and strappy sandals that drew attention to her creamy legs and she wore high-waisted acid wash shorts and a slouch white crop top. He couldn't see her eyes as oversized sunglasses covered them. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

She held a few cream pieces of paper in her hand.

"Hello, beautiful. What can I do for you?" Christopher said, a filthy grin on his face. The young woman's lips curled into a sneer and she leaned back as Christopher leaned forward. She shook herself and looked up at him and brought the glasses down her nose. She nailed him with an icy blue stare.

"I'm looking for Christine. Tell her Astoria is here."

Christopher turned.

"CHRISTINE! SOME GIRL NAMED ASTORIA IS HERE!"

Christopher watched in amusement as his sister threw down her cereal onto the table, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and glanced at the mirror. She balked and began pulling her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the door. She swallowed as she stood next to her brother and Christopher smirked down at her.

His sister had a _cru-ush_.

"Astoria…what are you doing here?" Christine breathed and she sounded absolutely lovestruck. Astoria looked up at Christine, her lips pressed into a thin line. She looked cold now and yet, there was a flirtatious edge to her.

"Christine. Hello. I've come to formally invite you to Club Piacere for Bella's birthday party. I've got you on the list but it would help to have invitations. I nicked them from my sister's room. I took two extras for Gideon and Ginny if you wished to bring them. You know where to find me," Astoria said, carefully and she handed the papers to Christine before turning around, primly. Christopher's eyes widened and his smirk widened as he realized that Astoria was playing hard to get.

Christine grabbed Astoria's arm.

"Why'd you get me invites? I probably won't even be able to get to where you are. Your sister locks you away in VIP and you'll probably be surrounded by _them_," Christine said and she said 'them' with slight reverence. Astoria smirked as she looked at Christine and she tilted her head.

"My sister keeps me in VIP to keep me away from _you_."

Christine's eyes widened. Astoria took a step forward and leaned in until Christine and her lips were only inches away. Christine held her breath.

"But my sister doesn't know _you're _going and I doubt she'll see you. We're inviting every pureblood and half-blood teen in a two hundred mile radius, not to mention those that she thinks are important. That means children of French and Italian dignitaries and the low-level children of the lords and ladies of Wales," Astoria said, softly. Christine nodded, slowly and with wide eyes. Astoria grinned and she tilted her head.

"See you later. _Efallai, byddaf yn arbed dawns_," she said, a thick Welsh accent showing briefly before she leaned back and sauntered away. Christine stared, dumbstruck and her face a light pink. She swallowed, thickly and glanced at her grinning brother.

"So…who was _thaaaaat_?" Christopher questioned, his tone light and innocent though his smug smirk never left his face. Christine flushed even darker and she slammed the door shut and walked into the house, shaking her head.

"That…that was Astoria Greengrass," she said, shakily and she squirmed under Christopher's gaze. She cleared her throat.

"She's a year below me and she's a lesbian."

"And you like her. And she likes you. That's good!" Christopher said, cheerfully. Christine looked over at her brother. She shook her head and her mood seemed to darken.

"She's also a pureblood."

"Not good? Why does it matter?" Christopher asked.

Christine sighed.

"Because I'm a Muggleborn…in the eyes of all purebloods, Muggleborns are below them. Except for Hermione Granger. They all look at her like she's amazing but me…I'm _nothing_. Bella actually forbid me from even talking to Astoria even though we don't listen," Christine said, forlornly. She smiled when she saw that Christopher wasn't going to pity her. He was going to make a joke out of it.

"Very Romeo and Juliet. I like. So, are you going to this party to be with her?" asked Christopher. Christine looked down at the invitation and balked when she saw the location. A sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head.

"It's in Italy."

Christopher sighed and he leaned forward with a frown.

"There's something written on the back."

Christine flipped over her invitation and her eyes widened. She recognized Astoria's handwriting easily now.

_Christine,_

_Go to the Leaky Cauldron and take the Floo to Calderone di Venezia. Be dressed to dance._

There wasn't a signature.

"I don't have anything to wear and Mum and Dad would kill me if I went."

Christopher nodded in agreement before a sly smile spread across his face. He reached towards the side table and picked up his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out his mother's credit card. He had stolen that quite a while ago and had never had a reason to use it. It was her emergency card.

"Well, then. We're just going to have go out and buy you dress. We'll just take the car to London. Capisci?" Christopher challenged. Christine's lips curled into a winning smile at her brother's willingness to actually get her to this party.

She was beginning to feel a bit like Cinderella in a way.

"Capice."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**11:00 AM**

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore. Why have you called us here?"

"An emergency meeting? There can't be a raid in the middle of the day."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the Order members with a grimace and shook his head. He fingered the piece of parchment in hand and he looked down at the spidery cursive that sprinkled the page. He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Settle down. I have received a letter that should be brought to everyone's attention," Albus said, keeping his voice light so not to cause panic just yet. The group exchanged looks of incredulity and he watched Nymphadora elbow Remus.

"We missed lunch with Sirius and Maya for this?" Nymphadora said, quietly. Remus gave her a look though there was a tender smile playing at his lips. Albus spent only a moment celebrating their young love before looking back down at the grave warning.

"I apologize for that, Nymphadora but…this letter is more than a simple correspondence. This letter…this letter is from Voldemort."

Silence fell over the table and everyone stared at him with various expressions upon their faces. Albus saw that it started with the young man sitting farthest at the table. A faint shudder that seemed to be replicated in everyone that sat at the table. Albus' expression grew grimmer as he realized the affect that the man's _name _had on his elite soldiers.

"V-Voldemort sent a letter to you?" Minerva whispered, fearfully. Albus nodded, slowly and Minerva looked down. Albus cleared his throat.

"Yes. It was surprising to receive it and even more so what's in it. Shall I read?" Albus asked.

The entire table nodded and Albus cleared his throat as he began reading the spidery handwriting aloud.

"_Dear Albus Dumbledore and his Order,_

_ It has come to my attention that one Bella Anastasia Potter's eighteenth birthday is quickly arriving. I wish her another happy birthday and apologize for not sending her a gift. Last year, Miss Potter and I had an enlightening conversation after Mister Gideon Weasley left the room. A deal was made. A deal that has come to an end._

_ I gave her one year._

_ A year of the life she should have had as a teenager but did not. It was a generous move to make and she greatly appreciated. However, that year has come to an end and on the day of Samhain, I will officially declare war against the Light and everything you stand for. My little raids are nothing compared to what I have in store. The raids were simply a chance for my protégé to play. She is eager to meet you all and she is eager for you to meet her Mistress as well._

_ I'm sure you'll get on swimmingly._

_ Hope you are well and do wish Miss Potter congratulations on my part in her upcoming nuptials. A worthy wizard of the Dark Tom Riddle is. Shame that you have him. He would've done well on mine. He's probably the strongest you have on your side. Even stronger than __you, __Dumbledore. And he's very charismatic._

_ The Dark Lord Voldemort_," Albus finished and a smothering silence covered the room. Everyone exchanged looks though said nothing. There was too much in that letter to think about and it was Nymphadora who finally broke the silence.

"So…the war is going to officially start at Halloween. Those raids were _games _for his protégé? What the hell is this? Those raids have been destroying _towns_. Muggle towns. Thank God they haven't turned on wizarding communities yet," Nymphadora spat. She slammed her fist on the table and the ringing sound echoed through the Riddle dining room. Albus swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"Nymphadora is correct. We must use this time to collect information and I have just the man to do that. Now that Severus is…out of commission, we need another inside man and he seems to be the man for the job," Albus said and as if one cue, the door creaked open and a man stepped into the room. Minerva's mouth fell open as the young man took slow steps into the room, his expression hard and unlike anything she had seen from him before.

He stopped as he reached Albus' left side.

"Longbottom?" Minerva breathed, incredulity and doubt permeating her voice.

Neville Longbottom stared at her with expressionless eyes and he tilted his head as he looked at Minerva. His lips curled into a dark smile and he leaned forward, looking at the Order with a curious look in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm Neville Longbottom and I've convinced Dumbledore of my skills as a spy."

"What can _you _do? What do you even know? Your family is a light family and you have no ties to the Dark," Eric Smith asked, pompously. Neville leaned forward with a raise of his eyebrow that spoke volumes. He looked over at Eric, haughtily and dismissively.

"I can do many things. I know many things. And my girlfriend is the heiress of the Greengrass family, proud supporters of the Dark. Now, do you want my help or do you not?" Neville asked. Eric sniffed.

"I'm not convinced," he said, haughtily and Neville tilted his head as he looked at Eric.

"Your wife is cheating on you. With a Muggle. And you're an alcoholic."

Eric froze. Neville gave a wolfish smile as everyone stared from Eric and back to Neville in complete shock and disbelief. He bit his lip.

"How…how did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

* * *

><p><strong>Club Piacere, Piacere Vicolo, Venice, Italy, Europe<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**11:30 AM**

"Oh! You got back, all right, then?"

Astoria looked over at her frazzled looking sister and she nodded, a perfectly demure smile upon her face. Daphne looked relieved and she looked up at the half set-up room. The bar was only half-stocked and the bartender seemed to be making frantic orders to the rushing house elves and human servers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to go back to the house and then went to get a bite of food," Astoria said and Daphne nodded, distractedly. The older woman looked over at the VIP section that seemed to be the only area ready. The middle of the room was lit up with tiny fairies locked in compartments. Small round café tables were surrounding the room except for the VIP corner where Astoria would surely be locked away.

"Astoria, dear, can you go to kitchens and ask the house elves if dinner is ready? And if they have the vegetarian options?" Daphne asked and Astoria nodded, willing to help her stressed sister. Hermione Granger, who she knew was disguised as a pretty redhead with blue eyes, was off with Bella, getting her dress and keeping her distracted.

"Yeah, I can do that. Um…just out curiosity, what are Bella and Riddle doing with…Morgan?" Astoria asked, carefully and Daphne wiped a strand of beautiful blonde hair from a forehead and gave a slight smile.

"Keeping Bella active."

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**12:00 PM**

"Go through it again."

Bella sighed and looked down at the massive black beast that she was above and then she looked to her left at Hermione who sat, uncertainly, atop one of Tom's non-magical horses. Tom was standing on the outside of the ring. Bella tightened her legs upon the leather saddle and gave a soft kick to Nikita's side.

"_Vodi_," she murmured and Nikita went off at a canter, Hermione uncertainly following after her and following her movement. Bella looked behind her and saw the girl donning a frown. Her dark brown curls were flying behind her as she had dropped the disguise as soon as Tom assured them that there wasn't anyone there besides them and wandering house elves.

"I'm not understanding the need to jump big fences. Why not something smaller?" Bella shouted as she approached the first jump. Tom snorted as he coached her.

"We don't have time for that. Move into your jump seat now! Hermione, go faster and around the jump so that Bella has space to clear it," Tom instructed and Hermione leaned forward, urging the large chestnut into a gallop. Her hair flew back and she looked as if she were flying. Bella smiled at the thought and did as Tom instructed just as Nikita lifted himself and flew over it, his neck extended so that he could better absorbed the shock.

Nikita landed safely and the adrenaline rush coursed through Bella, making her blood pump powerfully and a wild grin spread across her face.

She looked up and over at Hermione and Bella's wild look was mirrored in Hermione's face. Hermione gave her an incredulous grin and she tossed her hair back, shaking in excitement. Bella could feel her own fingers shaking on the reins.

"Isn't…isn't it amazing? Like you're…you're _flying_!" Bella muttered, stumbling over her words and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah…yes, it is. I don't like flying but…I love this. I want my own…desperately," Hermione said and she gave a light laugh that was bordering on hysterical. She turned back to her horse and looked over at Nikita, a jealous look in her eyes.

"Will you race with me?" Bella asked, hoping to distract Hermione. Hermione blinked before nodding and she smiled over at her.

"Yes…yes, I will race," she said, breathlessly and then the two Horseman were off, flying through the ring with skill. They raced round, their horses neck and neck and the most calm expressions upon their faces. Tom watched with a light smirk, observing the two.

He had never seen Hermione that calm. Tom couldn't really digest the fact that she was so calm. She was normally nagging someone or being rather neurotic but here…she was peaceful and Tom could only imagine that she would be more so once she had her own horse. A horse that chose her.

"Try and jump! Just follow me!"

Tom looked up, sharply eyes wide as Bella jumped the fence of the ring and Hermione raced after her, poised to do the same thing. Tom cursed under his breath and he was ready to save both the damn horse and Hermione for her foolishness. He watched in surprise as she suddenly changed and her image flickered, ever so much. He watched in shock.

Her bushy brown hair became sleek for just a moment. Her chocolate brown eyes turned the color of ebony and her olive green silk and cotton robes turned into robes of black leather, flapping behind her as she flew over the fence. She had a fearsome grin, a bloodthirsty look that promised the shedding of blood and the agony of war. She _was _War in that one moment. In the one moment, she was no longer the eighteen-year-old girl that Tom had known but was the woman that she was becoming.

And she landed, easily, her appearance going back to what it had been before and Tom's lips quirked into a larger smirk, one of victory.

For he _would _win.

* * *

><p><strong>Club Piacere, Piacere Vicolo, Venice, Italy, Europe<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**8:00 PM**

The party was loud and vicious and there was dancing and drinking and _God_, Astoria was bored as hell. Bella, Granger, Riddle, Draco, and Blaise weren't here yet and neither were Christine and the Weasleys. Astoria swallowed her dry martini and swished her little stick through it. The music was pounding and Astoria was slowly procuring a headache.

The Greengrass woman sighed and reached under the velvety couch and pulled out her book of Shakespeare plays and sonnets. Astoria glanced over and saw her sister flitting about the crowd, playing hostess until Bella could get there with her entourage. She was on Neville's arm, the Longbottom grinning, happily. The voluptuous redhead was with the gorgeous Indian girl and her fiancé.

"What are you doing ogling other girls?"

Astoria jumped, nearly knocking over her drink and she looked over towards the general direction of the familiar voice. Her eyes widened on the young woman standing there, a light smile on her lips and a tilt of her head.

The first thing she noticed were Christine's locks. Her blonde hair was now a dark brown and sheared short into a chic bob. She wore a long-sleeved, nude-colored dress and a pair of nude pumps. She had a slight smile upon her face and her eyes were lined with dark kohl. Astoria swallowed, hard and she felt her mouth dry. She shook herself before looking up at the young woman, arrogantly.

"I'm allowed to do as such. I'm currently unattached. I see you came," Astoria said, sharply and Christine's lips quirked into a half-smile and she nodded. She looked over her shoulder and then back at Astoria.

"And I brought Ginny and Gideon. They were…surprised that I had gotten invitations."

"I'm sure they were also surprised by your hair," Astoria added and Christine nodded. She suddenly looked slightly embarrassed and she rocked back and forth in her shoes. The Muggleborn took a step forward and ducked underneath the rope that cut Astoria off from the party.

"Do you…_like _my hair?"

"I think it's beautiful," Astoria said and Christine's lips spread into a smile as she heard what Astoria truly wanted to say.

_I think __you're __beautiful_.

Christine ducked back underneath the rope and held out her hand, boldly. Astoria's eyes widened in shock and confusion. Christine's lips curled into a wider smile as she looked at bold, haughty, and rather innocent Astoria Greengrass.

"Come dance with me?"

"But…my sister…"

"Won't even notice. She's already drunk. Look at her," Christine said, her grin wide with amusement. Astoria looked over at her sister and though the woman wasn't wobbling or passed out, she was definitely drunk. She knew her sister well enough to know that. Astoria sighed and stepped over the rope, revealing long pale legs underneath her ivory dress and her strappy black heels.

Christine grabbed her hand and Astoria looked up at her, eyes wide. Christine smirked and she walked over to the dance floor, pulling Astoria with her. The pouning music gave Astoria a rush and she frowned in confusion as Christine pulled her flush against her, grinning down at her, mischievously. For some reason, Astoria couldn't help but imagine Christine's brother. They looked alike in that one moment.

"Remember how to dance?" Christine challenged and Astoria frowned up at her, pursing her lips. She tilted her head and swallowed, challenging her seductive and sexually charged sister. The younger woman reached up and ran her hand down Christine's cheek with a predatory smile, borrowed from her older sister.

"Do you?"

Astoria grinned.

She didn't notice the eyes narrowed upon her. Ginny Weasley stared with narrowed brown eyes, anger showing in the taut way she held herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at Gideon.

"They're friends?" Gideon asked, curiously. Ginny scoffed at her naïve twin and crossed her arms, keeping her camera underneath her arm.

"No. Christine's a lesbian. I should've _known_."

"What's wrong with that?" Gideon asked, sharply and Ginny snorted, shaking her head. She slouched in her seat, her golden dress bunching up around her thighs.

"Nothing. She's a lesbian with a _Slytherin_. And not just a Slytherin! Astoria Greengrass! I can't believe her," Ginny spat, angrily. Gideon sighed, looking over at Astoria Greengrass and Christine. Astoria's hair was spilling back over her shoulders and one arm was wrapped around Christine and hooked behind the taller woman's neck. Christine's head was dipped down to look down at her as they swayed to the music, pressed against each other.

Gideon sighed.

"What have you got against Greengrass?" Gideon asked, quietly and Ginny sneered at the couple in anger.

"That bitch…her sister…her sister turned Bella and Hermione Dark! They abandoned my brother and Bella abandoned _me_…she thought I had _promise_! And they…Riddle and the Slytherins made her turn away from me. Abandoned me!" Ginny spat and Gideon looked at her, a bemused look on his face and he sighed, looking away from his delusional and disillusioned sister.

"I…" Gideon trailed off as he looked at the opening doors and everyone stopped and turned at the birthday girl and her entourage.

Gideon swallowed as he stared at her, looking the beautiful woman up and down in wonder. A silver hoop hung from one ear and a dangling silver earring from the other. She had an impenetrable haughty look upon her face. She was leaning to the side, one hand on her hip. Her hip was covered with the silky fabric of her short, short, _short _dress. Her dress on made it two-thirds down her thigh. It was black and was covered in silver. Gideon wouldn't be surprised if it was real silver dusting. Instead of her trademark Slytherin locket, a small piece of jewelry that was what Gideon previously thought of as Grindelwald's sign sat on her cleavage. Her legs were covered in tall leather boots.

A woman that Gideon had seen at the graduation ceremony stood next to her, next to Luna. Luna wore an all silver get-up and a silver headdress was in her hair. Her sleeves were long and billowing past her hands. It was a bit like those Japanese robes, kimonos, but revealing quite a bit of leg. The redheaded woman with frozen eyes wore gold, bringing out the golden tones in her bright hair. She stood next to Zabini whose Muggle grey trousers and black cashmere sweater was intimidating. Malfoy seemed to be daring because he was wearing leather trousers that Sirius wore. His tight black t-shirt was…Gideon was straight but, Draco was a _fit _man.

And then Riddle…Riddle was standing next to Bella, wearing tight black trousers and a button down white shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing muscled arms and he looked completely at ease. He held out his arm and Bella smirked up, hooking their arms.

Gideon watched as they walked in to the utter silence. Bella tossed her hair back as she walked forward and she stopped suddenly as Daphne walked up to her. The Greengrass woman was grinning and Gideon looked back to Christine and Astoria Greengrass. Astoria was hiding behind Christine.

Hiding from her sister.

Ah, so it all made sense to Gideon now.

"What'd you get for your birthday?" Daphne said, her voice slightly slurring. Gideon watched as Bella spun around and his eyes widened at the slight peek of ink that appeared at the base of her neck. But, it seemed like it was pulsing with magic.

"A tattoo. With…certain qualities that are very much like my siblings' tattoos."

She turned back around and looked over at the crowd. Her detached look curled into a wide smile as she looked at a good portion of her graduating class and then some. She smiled at even the people she didn't know and tilted her head. Gideon waited to hear what his unrequited love had to say.

"Thank you all for coming to my eighteenth birthday. I hope you all have fun. If you're underage and drinking, it's okay. I won't tattle and neither will my husband. We'll be getting drunk together. Have fun!" Bella crowed and the redhead snickered, and Bella looked back, her eyes wide. She blinked and pecked the redhead on the cheek. Gideon wondered who she was.

"And this! This my mother's long-lost cousin! Make Morgan Evans feel welcome to British wizarding society! She's a little…common. She's been in America for the past few years," Bella teased and Morgan snorted and looked over at her…cousin?

"Common? Okay," Morgan snickered, her accent American though there was the slightest undertones of Britain in her voice. She grinned at everyone.

"She says I'm common. I helped plan this party. Do you think I'm common?"

The roar of approval seemed to disprove Bella and she laughed and walked forward, dragging Tom along. He glared at her but she only grinned up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"COME ON, NEVILLE! LETS GET YOU A FIREWHISKEY!"

Bella let out a loud burst of giggles as she watched Daphne drag Neville away. She sighed and turned back to look at Tom whom still looked distinctly pissed off.

"You can't still be mad about that tattoo," Bella sighed as the music was turned up again and Tom rolled his eyes. He unhooked his arm from her and threw his hand over her shoulders as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Blaise, Luna, Hermione, and Draco dispersing.

The music pounded, a deep, sensual beat that was hard and made Bella really want to grind up on her fiancé. She moved until she was in front of him, his arm wrapped around her front. She pressed against him moving her hips against the beat. She looked up and Tom looked down at her. To the rest of the party, he looked unaffected but she could see the aroused flash in his dark eyes.

"I'm not mad about the tattoo. All of your siblings have tattoos. I'm angry that I haven't _seen _it," Tom snapped and Bella snickered, rolling her eyes. She looked back at him and tilted her head with a bright smile.

"Shower with me tomorrow and maybe you'll see it."

Tom stopped moving to the music.

"I'll hold you to that promise. Even _if _you're hungover."

Bella snorted and she pulled away from him, dragging him over to the bar. She sat at the bar and looked over at the VIP section that was only a few feet away. Luna had a platter of sweets in front of her. Draco was drinking a shot and Hermione already had a cigarette dangling between her legs. Blaise was sitting next to Hermione, at a respectable distance.

According to everyone else in the wizarding world, he was still dating Hermione and he wasn't going to dump Hermione and date her alter-ego, apparently. He couldn't be convinced so they were going for best friends.

"Aged Firewhiskey, sweetheart," Bella asked, not even looking at the flushed bartender. She looked up at Tom and he was glaring, possessively at the bartender whom was ogling her. The bartender look down and slid the bottle towards her.

"A butterbeer, a water, and a dry martini."

The bartender nodded and said, "We'll have it delivered to your table."

Tom nodded and looked down at the confused Bella Potter. Well confused soon-to-be-Bella-Riddle, Tom thought. He sighed and looked up and gestured towards the door and the elegant man and woman standing at the door.

"My 'friends' are here. Beatrix isn't allowed alcohol. Ralph isn't allowed _anything _mildly sugary and when they get over here, I'm going to need a drink," Tom smirked and Bella snorted, shaking her head. She looked over and waved him off. He pressed a kiss against her forehead before storming towards the door, annoyed at both of his followers for being late.

Bella popped open her drink and took a large gulp. She reveled in the burn it caused her and a slight smile spread across her face.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

Bella looked over her shoulder and gave a smile to Parvati and Padma Patil. She reached over and drew them into a tight hug and sighed. She pulled back, taking another long drink from her Firewhiskey.

"Thanks you two. What have you been up to today?"

"We've been slaving in the kitchen," Padma confessed. Parvati nodded in agreement and Bella frowned in confusion as she stared at the two girls. Parvati's eyes lit up with a smile as she took in Bella's confusion.

"Why?" Bella finally asked and Parvati grinned.

"That. We were making _that_," she said, gesturing to the large table that was near the front of the room by the DJ and Bella's mouth dropped open as she stared at the large six layer cake in front of her.

It was large and silver and black. It was extravagant and Bella couldn't help but shake her head in absolute wonder. She gave them another blinding smile and pulled htem both into a tighter hug. She buried her face in their silky black hair and gave each a kiss atop their heads. She pulled back, still shaking her head.

"You guys are the _best_. I'm lucky to have you guys as my friends," Bella said, honestly and Parvati flashed her a grin, happy to hear that from the standoffish girl and she pecked her cheeks.

"You are. Not many friends would do what we're intending to do for you," Parvati stated, firmly and Bella grinned and she leaned forward into the bar, drumming her fingertips onto the marble counter in favor of dancing. She took another drink from Firewhiskey and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Padma asked, curiously and Bella shrugged.

"I'm just not…I'm concerned about the war, is all."

Parvati sighed and she snatched up Bella's hand and began to pull her off the chair. Bella's eyes widened as the two Indian girls pulled her towards the dance floor and the crowd seemed to part for her until they were in the middle. Parvati grinned at her.

"It's your _birthday! _You can't be concerned about the war! Come on! Dance!" Parvati said and she giggled when Padma grabbed her hand and spun her. Bella couldn't help but smile, sweetly at her friends and she watched, shaking her head as the girls made a fool of themselves, jumping up and down.

Bella swallowed.

It looked…fun.

She spun and began to jump up and down, swinging her hands wildly over her head. A foolish grin was on her face and she ignored the snorts coming from her friends. She swung her hair around in a circle, smacking people in the face with it. She snorted as the shocked and amused expressions of her guests.

"Heh…sorry about that. Way too long. I'm thinking of getting a haircut," Bella giggled and the guests laughed at her attempt at humor. Bella turned and looked over as people pointed and giggled. She snorted with laughter as she caught sight of Draco and Luna. Luna's leg was wrapped around his waist and she was grinding her hips against Draco's. Draco was only encouraging her, his hands planted firmly on her arse.

"God…they're getting ready to have sex right there," Parvati said, making a disgusted sound in the back of her throat and Bella groaned. She looked over to where Blaise and Hermione sat. She gave Blaise a meaningful look and he nodded. The young man stood and wandered over to them, looking rather annoyed.

"Have you no shame," he chastised as he yanked them apart and Luna stumbled, a blissful look on her face. Draco gave Blaise a fearsome look before his face fell into a pout. The golden-eyed man marched them towards the couches, placing Luna between himself and Hermione and pushing Draco towards an armchair.

Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her two friends, a content look on her face and she grabbed their hands and twirled both of them.

Party today. War tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Club Piacere, Piacere Vicolo, Venice, Italy, Europe<strong>

**Friday the 31st of July 1998**

**12:45 AM**

Christine smiled as Astoria let out another long, drunken giggle. The younger girl was definitely a lightweight. She had only had a shot and she was already swaying on the bar chair. She leaned forward, grinning up at Christine and she pressed a flirtatious on Christine's leg. She pursed her lips, leaning forward.

"Christine…did you know you're gorgeous?"

"Well, thank you, Astoria. You're gorgeous as well," Christine complimented and Astoria snickered. She tossed her long hair behind her shoulder and slid forward, off the chair and she wedged herself between Christine's legs. Christine's dress hiked up to the middle of her thigh as Astoria pushed closer.

"No…but you're _gorgeous_. I want to touch you. I want to shag you…no…fuck you," Astoria whispered, conspiratorially. Christine's face flushed when she realized that Astoria did not mean her words, innocently. It seemed that Astoria was a very bold and flirtatious drink. She shook her head and knocked back her shot of Firewhiskey.

"I…well…that wouldn't be appreciated right now," Christine said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. Astoria gave a soft, sultry laugh that sounded much too old for her sixteen-year-old body.

"I want to _taste _you," Astoria continued and Christine leaned back into her seat as far as possible. She blinked when Astoria grabbed her face and forcefully brought her down to her level. Astoria had a determined look on her face and in seconds, she pressed her silken red lips against Christine's.

Christine's eyes widened as Astoria's soft, supple lips moved against hers and she couldn't help but kiss back. Astoria pulled back, a lazy grin on her face when she realized that Christine had kissed her back. Astoria leaned forward against and she touched her lips to Christine's again. This time, the kiss was ravenous and demanding. Astoria was practically forcing her tongue into Christine's mouth and Christine gasped when Astoria bit her lip.

Astoria's tongue plunged into her mouth and Christine moaned as the younger girl's tongue caressed her own and her eyes fluttered. Just as she was about to reciprocate, Astoria pulled back and grinned.

She took a step away from Christine and swallowed, hard.

"That was…that was _sexy_, Jackson. Chrissie…take me back to your house and have your way with me?" Astoria asked, her eyes alight and Christine blinked when she realized that she was drunk enough to actually _consider _the drunken proposition. She swallowed hard and then remembered Astoria's proclamations.

Christine swallowed.

"Come on. Lets just go to the Leaky Cauldron."

They didn't notice the flash of a picture being taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**6:30 AM**

"Why are you here?"

The young woman grinned at the editor and she reached into her dirty and old satchel. This was typically for school but she had needed it to deliver the precious cargo that she carried with her. She leaned forward, placing the pictures on the editor-in-chief's desk.

The editor gasped.

"What is this?" he whispered, reverently as he flipped through the photos of the elite of the wizarding world. The brown-eyed, freckled woman gave a predatory smile and she crossed her arms, smirking.

"Photos of Bella Potter's eighteenth birthday."

"And how did you get these?" the editor asked, making sure that it wasn't a freelance reporter. If it was, he could be sued for this. Reporters were clearly not invited to the party and if pictures were taken, the newspaper could be sued for slander.

The woman gave a cold laugh.

"I was invited."

:::

**A/N: **So, sorry it took me so long! Real Life got in the way and I kind of got bored with this story. I want to just get to the end already but I don't know how to do it without making everything too short. This story is suppose to span a while. I'm really...really sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. I hope this was well worth the wait. Next chapter will be all about the war and damage control. Neville has finally infiltrated the Order of the Phoenix.

**Next Chapter: **Explosions, Fights, (True) Grit, Hacked, and Infiltration


	9. Chapter VIII

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter VIII**

**The Leaky Cauldron, London, England, Great Britain**

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**5:00 PM**

Daphne laughed as she and Bella emerged from the fireplace, feeling rather refreshed after a few potions and a shower. Tom was currently trying to get in touch with Lois so that she could handle the press. He seemed to believe that she'd be able to and Bella had left him to it, not too concerned by it all. She believed that people would talk and he believed that this would negatively affect their campaign despite the fact that their 'campaign' was essentially being the Dark side of a _war_.

He had said _something _about politics but she had simply ignored him.

"That party was wild…was I really that drunk?" Daphne giggled as they moved to a table to get some lunch and Bella nodded, gleefully. They sat down, picking up the menus and ignoring the looks of shock on the faces of the other patrons. A Greengrass tended to eat in high-end places. And Bella Potter had not eaten at the Leaky Cauldron in years.

"You were. I was laughing at you for most of the night. Then you got Neville drunk and you two were walking around, giggling about the weirdest things," Bella snickered. Daphne laughed before clearing her throat.

"What do you want?"

"Just a coffee and some toast. Black."

"The toast?" Daphne asked, her nose wrinkled and Bella snorted.

"No, you daft girl! The coffee. Toast and jam…yes, jam," Bella said, enthusiastically and Daphne nodded with a smile upon her face. She stood and began to walk towards the bar before she froze, staring at the staircase with a look of fury on her face. Bella's eyes widened in shock as she took in the image of Astoria Greengrass and Christine Jackson coming down the stairs in the same clothes as they had donned yesterday.

Astoria was laughing, a look of pure happiness on her face and Christine still to seemed to be in post-coital bliss. The smile of adoration on her face was clear. But, the clearest expression was the rage contorting Daphne's face. Her lips were pressed into a thin line her and eyebrows were pulled down into a frown. Her fingers were curled into claws and she was shaking with suppressed violence.

"Astoria…"

Astoria froze as she heard her sister's hiss and Christine took a step back as she took in Daphne's sudden appearance. The flush from Christine's face drained away, leaving her ashen and Bella stood, slowly.

"H-hello, sister," Astoria said, keeping her eyes on the ground as she waited for her sister's reaction. She tried to memorize every crack in the rickety wooden staircase. Daphne gave a cold smile to Christine whom was unable to move. She was too terrified to do so.

"So, this is where you've been. I thought you had left our hotel room earlier. We were supposed to stay in Italy but I thought you had just gone home. But, you've been here all night and all day. Wearing the same clothes…YOU LITTLE _WHORE!_" Daphne shrieked and Bella gasped as Daphne lunged forward, her hands outstretched and she grabbed Astoria tightly by the shoulders. Her grip looked so tight that Bella was sure that Daphne was going to hurt her.

Daphne shook the younger girl hard and Astoria looked rattled as she looked up at her sister.

"How _DARE _you? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THIS FILTHY MUDBLOOD?" Daphne screamed in fury. Astoria babbled out apologies but Daphne heard none of them as she simply squeezed her sister's shoulders even tighter.

"You touched filth! YOU…you, you're a disgrace! A whore! How dare you touch this Mudblood?" Daphne asked, her voice falling to a whisper, a broken whisper, as she gazed at her sister. Astoria shuddered under her older sister's fearsome gaze and she flinched as Daphne's grip grew tighter, still. Christine cleared her throat, gathering her Gryffindor courage and she shoved Daphne away from Astoria.

"That's enough," she said, sharply and Daphne's lips pressed into a thin line as she stared at the Muggleborn woman. She closed her eyes and she shuddered before opening her eyes again.

"That's enough? Shut your filthy Mudblood mouth. You don't get to tell _me _how to discipline her."

Christine glared at her.

"But you don't _physically _hurt her! That's not discipline! It's a punishment. You were hurting her."

Daphne growled, viciously and Christine seemed shocked that the ice queen could make such a noise.

"I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me? If you touch her again, I'll kill you," Daphne warned and Astoria hid behind Christine, nervously. Christine's eyes narrowed at the challenge and Bella almost groaned.

"If she will have me, I'll touch her as much as she wants," Christine said, softly.

Daphne's eyes narrowed and suddenly, she was running back towards someone's table and she grabbed a butter knife off the table. She threw it with such skill and Christine dropped to the ground as it landed in the wall, just where her head been before. Christine was ashen again and her courage seemed to have disappeared.

"I'll kill you," Daphne hissed and suddenly her wand was in hand and she was staring at Christine with fury. Christine pulled her own wand from her small purse and surprisingly, she was the first to drop into a low bow. Daphne followed and Astoria gasped, shaking her head.

Bella watched, expressionless as Christine fired the first spell, a simple _Expelliarmus_. Daphne flicked her wand, redirecting it to the ground and Tom, the bartender darted forward, his own wand out.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE PUB!" the bartender shouted and Daphne flicked her wand, Silencing him effectively. She shot a curse at Christine.

"_Protego_!" Christine shouted and the spell flew away into the wall. Daphne shot a volley of spells at her but Christine seemed adept at dodging them. The older woman seemed to grow tired of staying too far away it seemed as she began to run at Christine. Christine's eyes widened as the woman leaped on her, knocking her to the ground.

Daphne straddled the younger woman and let her fist fly forward into her face. Her eyes glowed in satisfaction as heard a sickening crunch and her sister's scream. Blood streamed from Christine's nose and the woman's wand rolled from her hand. Daphne's fist flew down again despite her split knuckle and Christine coughed, gurgling blood. Her eyes narrowed and the young Gryffindor spat the glob of blood onto Daphne's face.

Daphne's eyes widened as she felt the blood drip down her cheek and fall back onto Christine. Christine's open palm clenched into a fist and she threw her fist forward with all her might and caught Daphne in the jaw. Daphne flew off her with a grunt and she clutched her bruised jaw in pain. Christine sat up and leapt at her and swung again. It caught Daphne again in the jaw and the older woman gave another grunt.

"MY LADY! PLEASE! STOP THEM NOW!" Astoria begged as she looked at the expressionless young woman, sitting alone. Astoria's beg seemed to pierce Bella's emotionless expression and she stood, slowly.

She watched as Daphne stumbled into a standing position and ripped the butter knife from the wall. She descended upon Christine as the young woman spat blood onto the ground.

"Daphne. Stop. Now."

The Greengrass woman seemed to pay no attention to her. She continued to move towards Christine and Bella's eyes flashed. She grabbed her ouroboros necklace and she watched with dispassion as Daphne screamed. She released her necklace and moved forward, silently as all watched her.

"Daphne…go."

Daphne stared up at her, fearfully.

"Bella…"

"I'm not Bella to you right now," Bella hissed, softly and Daphne swallowed, hard as she stared at the ground and moved into a submissive kneel at Bella's feet.

"My Lady…"

"GO! Go to the Slytherin Manor and wait there for me," Bella commanded and Daphne nodded, Disapparating easily. Bella turned back to the silent group of patrons and the terror that showed on their faces.

"You will all wait here. No one moves," Bella said, softly and everyone was too frightened to disobey her. She turned back to Christine and Astoria. Astoria flinched away from her gaze and Bella moved forward, grasping Astoria's chin and forcing her to look up.

"My Lady…"

"Be silent, Astoria. You were foolish. Foolish to do this. But, I cannot judge. My mother and father did the same. My brother and sister did the same," Bella said, softly and Astoria's brows furrowed and she glared up at Bella with open defiance.

"I won't stay away from her."

Bella gave a chilling smile.

"I know. You and your little miss Mudblood have true grit. Take Christine upstairs. My brother will be up there to heal her after we deal with this," Bella said and she released Astoria. Astoria nodded, firmly and she helped Christine up and escorted her up the stairs. The bloodied Gryffindor stared at Bella, her eyes sharp but the young woman simply turned from her, watching the patrons.

She frowned and reached behind her, pressing her hand to the tattoo on her back and she felt a burn as she called to Blaise. She could feel his magic responding to hers and she released the tattoo, knowing that he would come. She touched the ouroboros charm, summoning Padma and Parvati. They did not hesitate as Blaise did, Apparating into the room immediately and looking to Bella.

"Bella?" Parvati asked, uncertainly and Bella gestured towards the blood-stained floor.

"Daphne found out that Astoria and Christine Jackson, the Muggleborn, were _fucking _last night. Obliviate them."

Padma frowned and nodded, slowly. She turned to her sister and flicked her wrist, her wand out. Parvati already seemed to have her wand out and she raised it, slowly. They grasped hands and took a deep breath as people tried to scramble backwards and to dodge the spell.

"_OBLIVIATE_."

* * *

><p><strong>Room 7, Leaky Cauldron, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**5:20 PM**

"How is she?"

Bella looked up from the large and overstuffed, dingy armchair and glanced across the room to a bloodied and bruised Christine and the young girl curled up at her side. Astoria was leaning over the Muggleborn, protectively as she stared at Blaise. He had a bag over his shoulder and he looked completely professional. Meaning cold. Astoria didn't know what to make of it.

"She is bruised around the mouth and I believe a tooth was chipped. And then…she has a broken nose," Astoria whispered, softly and she watched as Blaise nodded. He turned to his sister with narrowed, curious eyes.

"And how did this happen?"

Astoria swallowed, nervously. His gaze was piercing and she looked anywhere but him. She glanced at the grimy window and could make out thin streams of light, revealing floating dust motes. She'd look at the anything but her Lord and his knowing eyes. He knew despite the fact that he had asked the question. She took a deep breath, preparing to answer and she coughed softly on the stale air that still held the lingering smell of sex.

"Daphne caught them coming downstairs from a night of fucking," Bella said, bluntly. Christine groaned, softly, unable to do anything but that. Astoria's skin flushed a deep red and Blaise looked at her, curiously.

"A pureblood fucking a Mudblood…" Blaise said, softly, as if it were a curious thing. Astoria's eyes narrowed in defiance and she glared at one of her sister's Lords.

Though Astoria knew without a doubt that the woman and man before her were more powerful than she could ever be, she felt a flash of defiance. Blaise had no right to judge her. None at all.

"It's not like you haven't done the same," she snapped.

Blaise's eyes narrowed further and Astoria shrunk back at the look in his molten gold eyes. They held a warning that told her to hold her tongue. A warning that said not to anger him or horrible things would happen to him. Astoria did not know what the Lord Apollo did besides healing but she knew he was skilled in _one _of the Black Arts and they were _all _foul. He wouldn't be afraid of her and it was a possibility that he would use his skills against her if she disregarded his power.

"Watch your words, girl."

Astoria lowered her eyes in submission and thus, she did not see Blaise's eyes softening and the quick smile that he flashed at his sister. Bella returned the smile, briefly before her expression grew grim once more. Blaise walked towards the girl and sat down on the other side of Christine. He leaned over her, pulling out his wand and wrenching her mouth open, gently.

"Mop up the blood, Astoria," Blaise instructed before he turned to Bella and asked, "Daphne?"

"Waiting for me at Slytherin Manor," Bella said, softly and Blaise frowned at his sister in confusion.

"Why?"

"She must be punished. She attacked her in front of everyone. She was drawing attention to herself and thus me," Bella said, dispassionately. Astoria's eyes snapped up and she stared at Bella in absolute horror.

"You're going to punish her? But she's your best friend!" Astoria cried out. Bella tilted her head and sighed, softly.

"So…naïve. I am her Lady, first and foremost. She has proclaimed this and thus, I must deliver. Worry about your dear Christine. I have yet to decide what I'll do about her. She's heard too much already," Bella said, coldly and Astoria flinched, violently. Blaise sent his cruel sister a warning look that she promptly ignored.

Blaise sighed and pointed his wand at Christine's nose.

"_Episkey_."

There was a sharp crack and Christine inhaled deeply through her nose. She coughed, violently, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth and her nose scrunched up. Bella's lips cracked into a small smile.

"You get immune to the feeling after a while," Bella murmured, softly and Christine looked at her with glassy eyes and she made a questioning humming sound. Bella seemed to understand the question being asked and she sighed.

"After a certain number of healings, you stop feeling it, is all," Bella said, quietly before she turned to look at her brother as he hummed, pulling out rags from his bag and tossing it to Astoria. Astoria flinched before blushing.

"I'm sorry…I forgot to…"

"It's fine. Just do as I said so I can patch her up," Blaise said, patiently and Astoria nodded. She dutifully mopped the blood up from her lover's face, a tender look in her eyes.

"What is it that you're training to be, Blaise?" Bella asked, quietly.

Blaise hummed as he pulled out his wand.

"I was caught between being a mediwizard and a—nevermind, Astoria. Use _Tergeo_. It's faster—and a Healer. But, I am currently in an intensive Healer seminar and thus, I will begin my training as a mediwizard soon. In two weeks, actually," Blaise said with a slight smile on his face. Bella couldn't help but smile at the small show of enthusiasm, something that was rarely seen on her brother's face.

"That's really cool. What's the difference?" she asked, bluntly.

Blaise snorted.

"A Healer is simply…a physician. But, a mediwizard is a field medic. I also learn to perform surgery and then, I'll have special qualifications in healing of the mind so I'll be working in the Janus Thickey Ward quite often. Don't tell Neville but I'm trying to help restore his parents' minds. I could never do it all the way but…just enough for them to have temporary bouts of sanity. The damage is much too deep. If it were fresh…perhaps…but no. Scars are left even on the mind," Blaise said, sounding resigned and almost self-loathing though there wasn't enough inflection in his voice for that. Bella nodded in sympathetic understanding and Blaise watched as Astoria whispered the spell that he had told her, holding his wand over Christine's face.

She siphoned off the blood, leaving her face relatively clean and Blaise hummed.

"You'll have a bruise around your nose though I've healed it. I'll fix your mouth in a moment. Bella, did she hear anything she wasn't supposed to?"

"Yes. As I said, Daphne spoke too much."

"I'll take care of this. You go deal with her. Do not _torture_—"

Bella snarled. "I won't make the same mistake again. Before I deal with her, I have something to do. You finish up here. Astoria, you are to return home. Blaise, you are to bring Christine home."

She stood and crossed towards the middle of the room before Disapparting with a loud and rather obnoxious crack. Blaise frowned and turned his golden gaze back onto a meek Astoria and he sighed.

"Are you angry, my Lord?"

The question was spoken in barely a whisper but Blaise heard it well enough. Blaise looked up and a true smile crossed upon his handsome face, stunning Astoria for a moment. She had never seen him _smile _like that.

"With you? Never, Astoria. For I have done the same thing, time and time again. Love is love. It knows no bounds."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**5:40 PM**

"Well, well, well…look who it is. Where's Tommy-boy?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at the flamboyant, empty reflection of herself. She was unamused by the…_thing's _attempt at humour. At best, it was increasingly annoyed. The thing seemed to realize that she was not amused and her smile dropped.

"What?" Nikolai snapped, angrily.

Bella cleared her throat when a curious thought crossed her mind. She tilted her head, observing the reflection and she looked her up and down. Nikolai's lips curled into a cruel and rather teasing smirk again, her fury disappearing as a flame blown out.

"Are you checking me out?" she teased.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm checking myself out. Is this…is this really what you looked like? Before…do you look like me or…do I look like you?" Bella questioned.

Nikolai seemed genuinely surprised by the question. She was looking at Bella, uncertainly with empty green eyes and her lips were tilted, curiously, into a tiny smile. It was very different from her typical smirk.

"Neither. Nor. I look…very different from this form," Nikolai said, softly. Bella cleared her throat and tilted her head, wondering if she had the right to speak her current request.

"It's strange talking to my reflection, so—" Bella started, her tone nonchalant and Nikolai snorted, interrupting her.

"You wish for me to take on my true appearance. Why?"

"As I said, it's strange talking to my reflection and it's even weirder that you're speaking back. That's not entirely normal. Unless I'm looking into the Mirror of Erised, which I am not," Bella said, her voice much too sharp.

Nikolai easily ignored her rudeness and she only stared at her, looking at her with a mildly amused expression. Nikolai sighed and looked away and turned around, staring into her mirror-room.

"I hate my face. I like your face more."

"Why do you like my face more than your own?" Bella asked, perturbed by the honest admission and Nikolai spun, suddenly and sneered at her in slight disgust and annoyance.

She hissed, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

Bella shrugged. "Because I'm curious."

It was an incredibly honest answer and it was clear that Nikolai was further surprised. Bella looked behind her and was glad that she had activated the Runes she had curved into the doorframe. Blood was slicked atop the door and there was a thin line across the back of her left hand, just underneath the cursed words. She sighed and turned back to Nikolai, tapping her foot.

She let out a shriek as someone entirely different stared out at her from the mirror with pursed lips.

Nikolai was blonde.

That was the first thing that Bella noticed. She was beautiful of course, in an orthodox way. Her eyes were dark, a strange brown-green. It seemed that they had once been brown but somehow become green. Perhaps it was an affect of the magic that she embodied. Her skin was tan and her blonde hair was in waves, two blonde locks of hair forming a crown atop her head. Her face was arrogant and she seemed annoyed by Nikolai's surprise.

"Bella? Are you dead?"

Bella jumped at the question that emerged from the other side of the door. She swallowed and stumbled towards the door, deactivating the Rune that kept Tom from hearing her when she spoke to Nikolai. She turned back to Nikolai and put a finger to her lip. Nikolai rolled her strangely coloured eyes but nodded.

"No. I'm fine!"

"What are you doing?" Tom's voice questioned and Bella scrambled for a lie. The scars on her hand, _'I must not tell lies'_ gave a twinge but she ignored it. She'd rather lie to the Dark Lord than suffer his wrath for doing something he did not want her to be doing.

"Composing." Talking to Nikolai, my alter-ego whom you absolutely despise.

"Your piano is out there." Don't lie to me, moron.

"I'm just writing notes and then I'll play it on the piano." Please believe my lies.

"Why couldn't I hear you before?" You're still trying to lie to me?

"Because it's a surprise." PLEASE BELIEVE MY LIES.

"If you say so." I'll let you get away with this one but next time…

"Yeah, okay. Please go away." Leave. Now.

She heard him walk away and Bella bit her wrist, hard. Blood welled and she rubbed it on the doorframe, reactivating the Runes. She turned back around and bounded back to Nikolai. Nikolai was leaning against the frame of the mirror, looking increasingly bored.

"You're very pretty. I'd appreciate if you showed this face rather than my own, thanks," Bella said, sardonically. Nikolai didn't quip back at her but only looked up. She turned her eyes onto her.

"What did you summon me for?"

"A…subordinate of mine disobeyed me. Severely. She could have ruined my plans," Bella said, the smile disappearing from her face and she looked at Nikolai, solemnly. Nikolai leaned forward, a spark of interest in her eyes.

"You have subordinates?"

"She's my follower…my lieutenant. First in command in my inner circle. But, she's a pureblood and she caught her sister fucking a Mudblood…"

Nikolai rolled her eyes.

"And she lost her temper? I don't understand you silly mortals. Pureblood? There is nothing _pure _about magic. Magic is magic. Magic is pain. Magic is rage. Magic is _hatred_. There is nothing pure about it. Magic leads to greed and want. Pure implies innocence. That is something that our kind cannot afford," Nikolai said, bluntly and Bella was shocked to find herself agreeing with the callous…thing that was no longer a reflection of herself.

"What should I do with her?" Bella asked, quietly and Nikolai gave a cruel laugh in utter disbelief and she shook her head as her body was wracked with cackles. Bella gave her an incredulous look but didn't question her.

"Are you asking _me _for advice?"

"You've…been around longer. You would know what to do."

"Why not ask your precious _Dark _Lord?" Nikolai said, her voice growing husky as she spoke about Lord Voldemort. Bella felt a flash of childish jealousy before she controlled her emotions and sighed, quietly. Sighing meant exhaling and exhaling meant disposing of unnecessary things such as irrational jealousy.

"I know what he'd say. And I want your opinion. You're…good."

"And you're a moron. I'm not _good_. I'm the embodiment of sin," Nikolai snapped and Bella shook her head.

"Virtuous Sin. You were a…Virtue. You told me. You were Charity, once. You were good. And I think that the reason that you're so callous and you hate yourself so much is related to that change. Something happened…something bad…" Bella murmured and Nikolai's eyes flashed.

"Shut up!"

Bella fell silent and she stared at Nikolai with solemn eyes.

"My apologies. I didn't know it was a touchy—"

"Shut up! Just…shut up. Yes. Yes, you did. You knew. You're being a brat."

"And you've just lost your composure," Bella retorted and Nikolai stared at her narrowed eyes before she rolled her shoulders.

"Punish her. Do not be cruel but be harsh."

"What spell?"

"Do not use the mark that you have given her…use the Cruciatus. But, do not do it as Bella. Do it as Victory," Nikolai said and Bella frowned as she mulled over the words and she cleared her throat.

"How so?"

"Do it as me. But that's the easy way out, if you ask me," Nikolai said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"No…I have to do it as me."

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**6:00 PM**

Daphne waited, curled up into a ball, nervously as she awaited the arrival of her Lady. It had been about two hours since Daphne had snapped and nearly ruined her Lady's plans. She looked around the training room that Bella had set up for them and she watched as Neville threw knives at the targets and she watched as Linda and Lalita scaled the rocking climbing wall to the far right.

She swallowed, anxiously as there was as loud slam. Everyone stopped in what they were doing and they looked towards the door as tremors ran through the entire manor. Daphne shrunk back and Neville gave her a concerned look.

"Daphne…" he murmured. She shook her head and hushed him, putting a finger to her lips. He took a step closer to her and she shook her head and curled up on herself in the corner. He reached a hand out to her.

And then the doors flew open, the heavy wooden doors slamming against the walls. She stood in all her dark glory, staring with dark, hooded green eyes. Her red lips were pursed and she crooked her finger at Linda and Lalita. Both women simply jumped from the wall, falling into a crouch. Linda stumbled and Bella gave a smile.

"You have to accommodate all your weight, Linda. You're curvaceous."

Linda nodded and Bella looked at Neville, carefully not looking at Daphne. Daphne froze in horror, knowing that she was about to encounter someone that _wasn't _her best friend. Right now, this was her Lady and she was right to punish her. She very nearly put all of her plans in danger by attacking the Mudblood and then demonstrating her skills.

"Neville, show me what you've been doing," Bella said, softly and Neville turned from Daphne and gave a firm nod. He walked over to the circle of dummies, going between the gaps. There was a rack of curved knives in the middle next to him and he picked up a few, sliding them into the belt loops of his trousers. He kicked the rack, causing it to roll from the centre and he rolled back his shoulders, grounding himself.

Daphne watched in interest as his face grew emotionless and he spun, throwing the knife with deadly intent. He threw one after another, his hands flying as they landed in the most vital parts of a person. He spun through the air, throwing the last of his knives into the forehead of the last dummy. He straightened and Bella smiled.

"I'm impressed. Very good. Daphne."

Daphne froze, staring with wide, icy eyes. Bella tilted her head, looking rather bored.

"Yes, my Lady?" Daphne whispered.

"Come here."

Daphne moved forward, slowly and afraid. Bella's cruel smile was still upon her face nad it made her _almost _look like Daphne's best friend and not her leader. Bella's eyes narrowed and she beckoned Daphne closer. Daphne moved faster and stopped in front of Bella. Bella stroked her face and she flicked her wrist.

"You've lost your temper today."

"I'm so—"

"_CRUCIO!_"

Daphne's answer was a loud scream and Linda and Lalita flinched. Neville took a step back, looking shocked that Daphne was being tortured. He watched as Daphne writhed on the ground, her face twisted into a mask of agony. Bella's lips were curled into a fearsome snarl and Neville looked towards the door. Theodore, Padma, and Parvati, whom had been in the kitchen making dinner, stood in the doorway, shocked.

Bella snapped her wand back, ending the spell and Daphne was sobbing on the ground, looking up at Bella.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sure you are. Get up. GET UP! GET UP, NOW! FACE ME LIKE AN ADULT! Get up! You called her a whore! You called her a MUDBLOOD! YOU CALLED HER A _WHORE_! WHAT DOES THAT MAKE MY BROTHER? WHAT? GET UP! GET **_UP_**!" Bella roared and Daphne staggered up, looking spent. Her face was sweaty and Bella walked towards the rack and grabbed a katana, throwing it at Daphne's feet. Bella looked up, her cheeks flushed with rage.

"My Lady…" Daphne whispered, helplessly.

"Shut up. Shut up."

Bella reached out and slammed her hands together, causing the scars upon her left hand to glow. She pulled them apart, slowly and Neville watched as a stone staff formed between her hands. Runes covered every inch and as it finally came into being Bella wrenched a knife from the chest of a dummy and slashed at her left hand. Blood welled and she slid her hand down the entire length of the staff. The Runes glowed and Bella looked up, wiping the blood onto her dark jeans.

"What? We're fighting?" Daphne stammered and Bella glared.

"Sparring. Fighting. We bow," Bella hissed and Daphne dropped into a deferring bow and Neville could practically taste her fear. And he knew Bella was getting drunk on it. The other woman bowed as well though nowhere as low as Daphne's bow.

And suddenly, they were spinning, Daphne's katana slashing through the air and Bella parrying each blow. Daphne's eyes were narrowed now and she no longer felt fear with a deadly katana in her hand. Granted, it was not her own but it was strong and made her feel powerful, even against the personification of Victory herself.

"You've gotten better," Bella grunted after a particularly powerful blow from Daphne. Daphne nodded once and she jumped backwards as Bella swung her heavy staff forward. It crashed into the floor, cracking the linoleum underneath her. Bella swung it back up and she growled before swinging her fist forward into Daphne's mouth. Daphne stumbled backwards, blood seeping from between her closed lips.

"I should punch you in the nose so you can feel what Christine felt. You've forgotten what we're about, Daphne and I won't allow that," Bella hissed as she went on the offensive. She spun and swung her staff down as Daphne brought her sword up and spat out the blood.

"Should I punish Neville for your actions? Should I make you go through what Astoria went through as she watched you punch and kick her lover to the ground?" Bella hissed as she thrust and the end of the stone staff connected with Daphne's stomach and the girl fell over. Bella swung it upwards, knocking Daphne back and the girl took a minute to regain her footing. Bella dropped her staff and swung her foot around so that it knocked Daphne across the face. Daphne spun to the floor and Bella kicked her katana from her hand before kneeling next to her.

"You have no right and you must learn that now. You do not hold the right to pass judgment. I do!" Bella snarled and Daphne looked up at her, fear gone but defiance remaining. Bella stared down at her with piercing green eyes.

"She's my sister. I do what I must."

"And you are my lieutenant. I do as _I _must. You have forgotten what we are about."

"I don't even know what we're about anymore."

"We fight for what we believe in. Equality. Freedom. We are the Grey not the Dark. Never. Forget."

Bella stood and didn't spare another glance as she walked from the room, her head held high.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of August 1998**

**7:30 PM**

"Hello."

Bella stared, tiredly at the shirtless man sitting upon the couch, a glass of red wine in his hands. She gave a slight smile and walked towards him before stopping and looking down at the blood staining her pants. She looked back to her white couch and shook her head. The young woman darted towards the room for just a minute before emerging in flannel pants and an over large shirt. She collapsed onto the couch next to her fiancé.

"I'm tired."

"I heard what happened."

Bella looked up at Tom and he wasn't looking at her. He was busy staring outside of the window and to the loud, bright London skyline. People milled around below, shouting and laughing. They looked small as ants, so far below them. Bella watched the Muggles with envy. They were so ignorant of what was truly going on around them.

"From who?" Bella sighed though she already knew the answer.

"Blaise."

"I see. And did you hear about how I tortured Daphne? How I punched her in the face? How I kicked her and beat her? All to teach her a lesson that _I _should've taught her a long time ago. She was right…I never said," Bella whispered and Tom stared at her, dispassionately and he took another long sip from his glass before placing it on the coffee table. He sighed, softly and tilted his head.

"You never said, what?"

"I never really said what we're fighting for."

Tom looked at her, sharply.

"Bella."

"I know…I know. You're going to tell me that she should have known. How _could _she when I didn't even think to tell them? I told them to blindly trust me. To go into this, not knowing what the hell we were even doing. God, I'm such an idiot. I'm a terrible leader…I can't do this," Bella said, self-deprecating. She leaned into Tom's side, burying her face in his neck and he hesitantly ran his fingers through her loose ebony locks.

"You're learning."

"I should've learned _sooner_. What good am I if I don't even tell my people what we're fighting for! God, Hermione would've been so much better at this…she would've known what to do," Bella snarled, angrily and Tom turned to face her fully. He grabbed her by her shoulders and he leaned forward, looking deep into her green eyes. She stared back into his charcoal eyes with sadness.

"Shut up. Now she wouldn't have. She's in _prison_. She may be War but that doesn't mean she knows how to fight in one. She doesn't connect well with people. She can't make political connections. She doesn't have the people skills. She's insolent and unnerving and she would _lose._ But, you, you will win. And that's not even what's bothering you," Tom said, quietly and Bella snorted. She looked amused by Tom's deductions and she sighed, leaning into Tom's shoulder again.

"A lot of things are bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Luna said that marrying you will make something happen. Something that will turn me wicked and will make me hate with my mind, body, and soul. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm going in blindly. Daphne and Neville could leave for Japan at any moment. Hermione is still in _prison _and I put her there. Blaise is so emotionally repressed it actually pains me. Draco is still _dead_ and I'm expected to be at the next Order meeting," Bella spat and if Tom was surprised by any of the things that she had confessed, he didn't show it. He simply kissed her eyelids before leaning back.

"This is killing you," he stated, making a simple observation.

"It is. I don't know what to do. I don't know _who _to be. What am I doing, Tom?" she murmured and Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck again and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Sweetheart…you just have to do one thing. You don't have to live up to anyone else's expectations. All you need to do…is to be you, the most kick-ass witch there is."

Bella laughed and she smiled. Tom turned to her and pushed her down onto the couch. She stared up at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile. He lowered his lips to her own and she kissed him, nipping at his lower lip. It was a slow, tenuous kiss though there wasn't a lack of passion. They snogged for a bit longer before Tom pulled back and examined his fiancée's kiss-swollen lips.

Perhaps he could make them a bit more swollen…

* * *

><p><strong>Lovegood House, outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 2nd of August 1998**

**12:00 AM**

_Luna watched patiently from the corner as Bella stood in front of the mirror, staring in it with a thoughtful expression upon her face. Her long black hair was twisted up into an elaborate hairstyle and she donned a long white dress that was obviously designed by Luna. It had a vintage feel and Luna knew that she had taken inspiration from somewhere…probably a Muggle-made dress._

_A veil and Juliet cap rested on the vanity in front of her and Bella's engagement ring glistened on bare pale finger. Her left hand was exposed and it was heavily scarred. There was knock on the door and Bella turned to look with a curious expression on her face. She touched her pale cheek and stroked it before sighing._

"_Come in."_

_The door creaked open and she smiled as Maya and Sirius entered the room with Hermione, in her alternate form, trailing behind. Hermione closed the door behind her and she straightened her tea-length bridesmaid dress. Her hair was up as well, red tendrils following on either side of her face. The dress was obviously made by Luna as well though the colours were definitely Tom and Bella's influence. Bella turned back to look at herself in the mirror._

"_Sweetheart, are you ready?" asked Maya, softly. Bella smiled, softly._

"_No."_

"_Do you still want to go through with this?" Sirius asked, worriedly and Bella snorted in amusement at her godfather. She turned to look at him and then gave a nod._

"_I do. I just wish…I just wish my mother and father were here."_

Luna's eyes flashed open and she rolled off her bed. She fell to the ground in a flop and stood, slowly, her long body glinting in the moonlight. As she headed out of her bedroom, she grabbed her silk dressing gown from its hook by the door. Her feet padded up the spiral stairs towards her studio and when she reached the top, she pulled out her twisted, spiral wooden wand.

"_Incendio_."

Flames emerged from the end of her wand and flew towards the candles, lighting the room up. She smiled and walked towards the stool in front of an unfinished painting. She grabbed her sketchpad from underneath an easel and frowned when she couldn't find a pen. The young woman moved towards her desk and she snatched up a few coloured pencils before she began to sketch.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 2nd of August 1998**

**10:43 AM**

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tom yawned.

He walked into the kitchen as Bella flipped through the Muggle television. She snorted in amusement as she came across a few rather bad Muggle shows that Maya called 'soap operas'. Bella had gone to operas and this certainly was dramatic enough but she didn't quite understand what soap had to do with it at all.

"Make me pancakes, please?" Bella requested with a winning smile and Tom rolled his eyes but nodded. Bella turned back to the television and continued to…what did Maya call it? Oh, right, channel surf. She was channel surfing.

"What are you watching?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but it's called a…soap opera. I don't know…it's called Coronation Street. Zoe Tattersall is pregnant."

Tom snorted and Bella turned back to the television watching with mild interest. They did their own thing in a comfortable silence and Tom looked over at Bella with a smirk. She seemed much more relaxed than yesterday. Probably due to their impromptu snog session. Twenty minutes later brought a platter of pancakes, two forks, and syrup just as there was a knock on the balcony glass door.

Bella frowned and stood as she spotted her snowy white owl, Hedwig. She opened the door and Hedwig flew in to Tom's disgust. Bella kept Hedwig at Luna's because of Nagini. The snake had a taste for owls and she had tried on many occasions to eat poor Hedwig. A manila folder was in her grasp.

"What's that, girl?" Bella asked, curiously as Hedwig dropped it on her lap before nuzzling her. Bella frowned and pointed at Tom.

"Owl treats?" she requested as she opened the folder. Tom rolled his eyes and went to fetch it. Bella's eyes widened on the sketch inside the manila folder and she looked down at the lower left corner.

_I know you'll love it. I've Seen it. We'll go pick out fabrics next week. Remember to hide it from Tom._

_Love, Lu_

"What is it?" Tom asked as he tossed the owl treats on the couch and Bella frantically shoved the sketch back into the folder. She gave Tom a charming smile as she fed Hedwig a few owl treats. She stood and sent her on her way. As she turned around, Tom was standing just in front of her, towering over her.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"My wedding dress sketch."

"Can I see?"

Bella gave him a flat look.

"No."

:::

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this took so long. Oh, well. I'm here now. I hope you like this chapter because I kind of like it myself. I'm quickly moving the plot along. Sorry if Daphne is a bitch in this chapter. Sorry if Bella reacted differently than what you thought she would. She's volatile and slowly but surely, becoming a Dark Lady. Nikolai is influencing her and she's looking to Nikolai for advice. She's trusting her even though she knows she shouldn't. If you want to know what Nikolai looks like, look at my profile. I'll have a url.

**Next Chapter: **Classes and Masques


	10. Chapter IX

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter IX**

**St. Mungo's, London, England, Great Britain**

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**8:20 AM**

Blaise Zabini stood in the doorway of his boss's office with obvious confusion. Healer Radbury was filling out paperwork for an emergency surgery that he had just completed days ago and Blaise knew that the patient was waiting to be discharged. But, that wasn't what was so strange about the entire scenario.

The gift surgeon had called him in two hours before his official day started.

"Healer Radbury?" he asked, quietly and the older woman looked up, serious brown eyes staring up at him and she gave a slight smile as she placed her quill back into the inkwell.

"Ah, Zabini. I did summon you early, didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come and sit down. Lets talk about your progress in this program," Healer Radbury said, pushing her paperwork to one side of the desk and she reclined in her seat, waving her hand towards the chair across from her hair.

Blaise frowned but did as she requested. He sat in the chair, ramrod straight. Blaise had been raised to look as people expected of him. That was how his mother hunted. She became the ideal woman for every single one of her victims and he though he didn't wish to follow in her footsteps, he had picked up a few skills. Namely, becoming what people _wanted _you to be.

"What is it, Healer?" Blaise asked, quietly.

Healer Radbury laced her fingers together and she leaned into her desk with a stern look in her eyes. There was the smallest glimmer of amusement in her eyes but besides that, she was probably one of the most stoic people that Blaise knew.

"Zabini…Blaise, you're bloody brilliant. I hope you know that. You're a great student and you've known all the theory for what seems like years. This is very good. So, this means that you'll be working with patients next," Healer Radbury continued and Blaise's eyes widened and he knew that his eyes were the only thing betraying his utter shock at what Healer Radbury was telling him.

"So…I'll be skipping the seminar?" Blaise asked, monotonously and Healer Radbury nodded, with a smile playing at her lips.

"Of course. And you'll be working with our newest junior Healer. She doesn't aspire to be a mediwizard _and _a Healer like you. Most don't. It's probably why I took you on as am apprentice. To be honest with you, out of most of the applicants, you were one of the only ones that knew the difference," Healer Radbury said with a slight smile and Blaise couldn't help but look at her with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Then they don't have a passion for this. A Healer is a normal physician. A mediwizard is a field medic. Obviously," Blaise said, a sneer interjecting his voice and Healer Radbury chuckled, softly, a fond look in her eyes as she watched her favourite student in a very long time.

"Despite the fact that she isn't so ambitious compared to you, she's extremely gifted. Honestly, she could rival you," Healer Radbury said, bluntly and she watched as Blaise's eyes flashed and he smirked at her, accepting her sharp challenge as the most gifted student at St. Mungo's.

"I'm sure," he said, blandly though it was clear that he didn't believe it.

Healer Radbury restrained herself from bursting out into honest laughter and her eyes widened when she saw Blaise flash her a slight smile. It was a small smile but it was an honest to God smile on his face. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

There was a knock on the door and Healer Radbury's lips twitched into a smile.

"Ah, she's here. Enter!"

The door swung open and Healer Radbury frowned when Blaise stiffened, his nostrils flared and his eyes shining with malice. She turned to the young Asian stared at Blaise in confusion, her long dark hair falling to her waist.

"Blaise, this is Junior Healer Ch—"

"Cho Chang. I remember her. She played a prank on my sister when my sister and I were in our fourth year and she was in her fifth. Her little prank caused my sister's skin to peel off," Blaise said.

His voice was more frigid than Healer Radbury had ever heard it and she _had _heard Blaise become cold with patients whom didn't like to cooperate. They cooperated immediately after, fearful of him. Blaise only did that with the older patients that thought they were invincible. He was always so kind to the children.

But, Healer Radbury was really surprised that Cho Chang had ever done something like that. The young woman was usually the sweetest and she was always in the paediatrics ward. She was a kind young woman and she _always _did her work. It was almost as if she had some kind of healing touch with her patients.

"I…I did do that. But, I was younger and jealous. I hope that it won't interfere with our working relationship," Chang said, earnestly and Blaise turned to her and gave her a hard stare.

Healer Radbury almost shivered at the _powerful _hatred in his gaze. He hated this young woman with the burning of a thousand suns. She may have done his sister harm but to warrant all that anger and abhorrence she must have done something so much.

"It will not."

Healer Radbury couldn't help but feel that that was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**8:30 AM**

She ignored the stares that she received from the Ministry workers that swirled around her to their Departments. She felt a reassuring hand on the small of her back and she grinned over at Fay whom had a tentative smile upon her face. The girl's auburn hair was pulled back into a loose braid and she had a big bag thrown over her shoulder. Bella was sure that she had her battle robes within there.

"Daphne said that they're leaving around one-thirty, so stick around okay?" Bella said, softly and Fay nodded with a tense smile upon her face.

"It's just orientation today. I'll be in and out and then shipped off to the training academy for a couple months," Fay said, softly and Bella nodded a slight grimace upon her face as she thought of how all her friends were leaving her to go do their own thing.

Parvati and Padma were coming later to bid Neville and Daphne farewell before they proceeded to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. There they would be tested to determine whether they were skilled enough in mind magicks to be Obliviators. Bella knew they would be even if no one else did. Anthony and Michael were both already in the Department of Mysteries, having been recruited just weeks after graduation. Bella hoped that Sirius would be their mentor.

Draco was planning to go with Xenophilius Lovegood to drop off Luna at the Hogwarts Express for her final year and Hermione was off doing something or the other. Bella knew that the young woman was becoming restless with being stuck in the house. People were beginning to question who she was as she was always seen with Bella. The young woman didn't have the necessary identification papers nor did she yet have a solid back-story.

"Just…show up for my wedding, okay?" Bella said, attempting to paste a grin upon her face but not quite succeeding and Fay's lips quirked and curled up into a half-smile.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll be there. Now. I've been explicitly told that I have to see you to the tenth level. The Department of Magical Criminal Justice is near the courts, I've been told," Fay said, amusement colouring her wry voice and Bella groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh, gods. Who told you to be my bodyguard?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Fay snorted and Bella rolled her eyes as they made their way towards the lifts and both attempting to ignore the stares they were getting from the other Ministry workers and the murmurs as the lift doors closed leaving just them.

"I really don't need you to bring me there, Fay," Bella sighed and Fay look at her from the corner of her eye before turning to look forward again, not speaking another word.

Bella continued. "I'm perfectly capable of navigating places by myself. I'm an adult and I think I can find my classes, yes?"

"We're not questioning your competency. We just don't want anything to happen to you. In Hogwarts, it was easy to keep watch of you. Even then, we were making sure that you're safe. Now…it'll be easier for them to get you. Catch you off guard," Fay said, gruffly and Bella sighed, knowing that it was best not to argue and she gave a slight smile to her friend and currently, bodyguard.

"So, now that Daphne is gone…who's going to be taking over my 'security detail', hmm?" Bella asked, teasingly and Fay looked down at the shorter witch, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Me. I'm going to be an Auror. It'd be best if I were your bodyguard for now. The Dark Lord also spoke of another Auror whom would be watching over you. Auror Mitchell. We've arranged for him to be my mentor of sorts. He guards Azkaban and he's also a hit wizard. When Daphne returns, she's going to form a full security detail but until then…your stuck with me," Fay explained, her lips curling into a full grin now and Bella snorted as the lift doors slid open to reveal the tenth level.

The auburn haired young woman stepped out first and looked around before she waved Bella out. The brunette woman groaned as they walked past the various courtrooms and Bella stopped in front of the courtroom that she had been told to enter. She turned back to Fay and the young woman stiffened where she stood.

"I'll be back at twelve. We'll go to lunch together and then I'll escort you back to your courtroom. Do _not _leave without me," Fay said, her tone hard and Bella nodded, hearing the seriousness of Fay's tone and the other woman saluted her before stalking off back to the lifts with her hand upon her hip where Bella knew an Explosion Potion rested in a grenade.

"I won't. Have a good day, Fay!" Bella called and Fay looked over her shoulder, sparing a slight smile before she jogged towards the lift, not wanting to be late and Bella turned back to the door.

She smoothed her dark emerald robes and grabbed the locket that rest against her chest. She squeezed and it grew hot in her hand, giving her comfort. The corner of her lips lifted into a half-smile and she sighed. The young woman looked down at her diamond engagement ring over her black leather glove, before grabbing onto the sign of the Deathly Hallows hanging around her neck. She squeezed, tightly.

"I am Nikolai."

She grinned and pushed the door open and met the gaze of the instructor and the seven other students in the room, head on.

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**9:45 AM**

Astoria stared at her older sister whom was staring down at her with a slight smile. She had been the one to escort her to the train station as a farewell gesture. Her mother was in tea with Narcissa Malfoy and her father was in a meeting. There was a slightly disapproving look in her eyes but she had not mentioned Astoria's stint with Christine for the entire month of August. It was as if it had never happened at all. Astoria wasn't sure if she preferred that or not.

"Astoria…your sixth year of Hogwarts and I won't even be here for it," Daphne said, and she sounded so forlorn and sad about it. Astoria grabbed her hand and looked at her, imploringly.

"Then…why go?"

"You know why, Astoria. I made a vow and I intend to follow through. I will not die in this war and she will not either," Daphne said, firmly and stubbornly. They had had this conversation before. Astoria's flashed with anger and she grabbed both of her sister's hands and clung tight.

"_Chwaer! Fi angen i chi mwy!_" Astoria snapped, angrily. Her thick Welsh accent was brought to the front and caused several other departing students to look over at her. Daphne's hard expression faltered and Astoria was exposed to her sadness. She jerked her sister forward and enclosed her in a tight hug, running her hands through her sister's dark hair.

"_Rwy'n gwybod, fy melys. Dw i'n gwybod. Mae'n ddrwg gennyf_," Daphne whispered and she kissed the top of Astoria's head. Astoria knew that Daphne was not only apologizing for leaving her but also apologizing for Christine. Astoria shook in her sister's arms and Daphne pulled away and kissed both of her sister's tears.

"Goodbye…" Astoria murmured as Daphne took another step backwards. The older woman wiped away the tears that weren't there and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm doing this for you."

"What?" Astoria stammered and Daphne's eyes settled on her and there was an intensity within those blue depths that spoke volumes. Daphne's hands fell onto her sister's shoulders and she smiled.

"Everything I do…is to make a better world…for _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**10:00 AM**

Michael looked around in interest, his light grey robes protecting him from the inherent chill. The large hood that trailed down his back bounced as he walked. It was supposed to be hiding his face from even the other Unspeakables. Anthony stood next to him, in the same light grey robes that every trainee received on their first day. Michael looked at their mentor, a man with a pure black hood and robes. The robes were partially open over black leather trousers and long black hair spilled freely from the depths of his hood. It was quite clear to both Michael and Anthony who the man was, though they had to pretend that they didn't until he revealed himself at the end of the tour.

"Every morning, you will arrive here at seven-thirty. This is an early enough time. Most will not arrive at the Ministry until nine. Early comers will not think to harass you. They know the dire consequences if they do. Unspeakables are very protected and are very important people," the Unspeakable said and though his words sounded recited and as if he had spoken them time and time again, there was an amused edge to his voice.

"And…we are to train with you for how long?" Anthony asked, the wonder in his voice as he looked around the Brain room apparent and Michael turned his attention from the brains floating within the tank to the Unspeakable.

"Until I deem you ready to branch off. Then, you will select something specific that you'd like to study and will be taught further by those that are specialized in the subject you choose. We are here to study magic and how far we can push it to go. I have a feeling, however, that you both are quite interested in spell creation," the Unspeakable continued as they circled back around the circular room that they had started in and both Michael and Anthony exchanged excited looks. The Unspeakable snickered, quietly under his breath at them.

He crossed to the nearest door and pressed his palm against it. The entire room seemed to vibrate and the door clicked open. Anthony and Michael scurried forward with anticipation and frowned when they were led back into the Time Room. They looked over at the Unspeakable, bewilderment on their faces.

Sirius Black laughed as he pulled back his hood and he grinned.

"Yes, well. Before that, you'll have to sit here in build time turners. By. Hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express, somewhere in England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**11:20 AM**

Astoria looked up from her book, sharply as the door to her compartment slid open. She stared with narrowed eyes as Luna Lovegood, the gorgeous Elven Seer slipped into the compartment, her trunk floating in behind her. She sat down across from Astoria, a strange look upon her face. Her lips were twitching and she looked as if she were attempting to stop herself from smiling.

"Hello," Astoria sighed and she frowned in confusion when Luna's lips revealed her perfectly straight white teeth. She was donning the oddest outfit. A high mandarin collar led down to a neon green dress. It flared out at her waist and fell to her knees. She donned dragon hide boots and though it would have looked strange on anyone else, it simply fit Luna's odd personality.

"Hello, Astoria. How's Christine doing?"

Astoria stiffened before reminding herself that Luna was a Seer and not only that but she was also a close confidant of the Horsemen. She would know these things, especially when it so intimately concerned Daphne.

"She's…she's fine. I don't go out with her publically. I was chastised quite a bit for my front page kiss with her. I meet with her at her home," Astoria blurted and she flushed in embarrassment and worry. Luna leaned forward, her eyes wide and forlorn and she shook her head.

"No, no. Don't be worried. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Maybe Blaise but he _approves_. Remember…he loves Hermione, dearly," Luna said, softly and Astoria nodded, acknowledging again that she was not the first pureblood to have feelings for a Muggleborn. She carefully reminded herself not to think 'fall in love' because she wasn't quite sure if that was what she truly felt for Christine. Not yet, anyway.

"I know, he does. I remember how they acted around each other. They were not as…open as you and Lord Thanatos—"

"Call him Draco."

Astoria blanched but did as she was told. "You and…Draco are much more open. Bella and the Dark Lord are so passionately in love. And they…they simply are. I think…I think it's refreshing."

Luna's lips widened into a grin and she leaned back in her seat, not saying another word. Astoria frowned but saw that the woman was going to meditate. The other woman crossed her legs and there was silence. Just as Astoria was about to return to her book, the compartment door slid open again and Astoria felt her lips curling a soft smile of their own accord.

Christine stood in the doorway, looking ruffled in her button down white shirt and dark jeans. Her trainers were unlaced and her hair was combed strangely but it was still her. The older student crossed over to her and plopped down on the seat next to her and leaned into her side.

"Hey there," she murmured and Astoria gave a shy grin.

"Hi…"

The seventh year leaned in and pressed a firm but chaste kiss to Astoria's lips. Astoria flushed and she cringed away. Christine didn't seem to be upset by her rejection. She seemed more amused by it than anything. She turned back to Luna whom was staring with a slight smile upon her face.

"Hi, Luna," Christine said. Luna tilted her head forward but said nothing else. She stared, blankly out of the window and Astoria turned towards Christine.

"She's meditating. How are you?" Astoria asked. Christine turned to look at her, her smile disappearing and she stared at her Astoria.

"How are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne. Your sister. She's leaving today, right? How are you?"

Astoria laughed, bitterly. "You really want to talk about Daphne? She hurt you!"

"Yeah, well I had just had sex with you. I should have assumed that my girlfriend's older sister was protective. She _was _taught by Hermione," Christine acknowledged and just as Astoria was going to chastise her for being overly-forgiving, she processed all of Christine's words. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Girlfriend?"

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Christine teased with a grin and Astoria nodded, slowly. Christine beamed at her and pressed a kiss upon cheek.

"Good. And do you mind if I let people know that?"

Astoria's eyebrows furrowed.

"I…I don't…"

"People will care more about you dating a Muggleborn than you being a lesbian."

Both women turned to look at Luna. She was staring at them, expressionless. Christine frowned and leaned forward.

"How do you know?"

"Draco is bisexual. He…he prefers men over women, usually, and he never hides it. He prefers to make it known actually. I've caught him leering at a fair amount of men and women both. Not…not that I don't do the same. He's caught me staring. We even offer to share one…would either of you…" Luna trailed off with a wicked grin and both girls turned a bright red.

They shook their heads, sputtering out words.

"N-no. It's fine!"

"No thanks. I'm good."

Luna pouted. "Pity."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**11:30 AM**

Colette Delacour rested in her seat, her hands folded in her lap. Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, going on about what the week would consist of. She knew she should have been paying attention but it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. Colette preferred to observe her co-workers instead.

The wooden doors flew open and Colette looked up. She rolled eyes when Tom Riddle stalked in, his eyes narrowed. He was late and he no one seemed disturbed by it. He also looked particularly_épuisé_. Dumbledore smiled, benignly and he waved him towards his seat.

"Welcome, welcome, Tom."

"Don't 'welcome, welcome, Tom' me," Tom snarled and Colette snorted. Tom gave her a fearsome crimson glare before he stalked towards his seat and collapsed within it.

"_Peut-être quelqu'un a besoin d'une sieste?_" Colette snapped, scathingly and Tom hissed, dangerously at him. His hands were clenched into fists and he slammed a fist onto the wooden table. The occupants jumped and Colette looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shut up. I'm Portkey-lagged. I've been to America and back in the last fifteen hours. I haven't _slept _in twenty. I had to come back to wake up my fiancée and kick her out of the house so she could make it to the Ministry on time. Then I went _back_ to America and then went to Egypt from there. I've been running around for fucking Dumbledore and arranging shit for him. I'm _tired_," Tom hissed, angrily and Colette reared back, holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Well, zere is no need to zrow a tantrum," Colette said, uneasily and Tom hissed something unintelligible at her. He glared at Dumbledore with such ire that Colette was surprised that the old, wizened man hadn't yet burst into flames.

Dumbledore's smile had not left his face but he looked less certain than before. Perhaps it was because Tom was an unknown variable. Colette could see that the man was ruthless and when it came to certain things, he was sure that he would kill.

"You haven't seen me throw a tantrum," Tom said, dangerously and he looked back over at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. He looked as if he were to say something before he turned back to look at Slughorn.

"I expect you to have a meeting with the Slytherins about tolerance," he bit out, sharply and most of the professors, if not all, stared at him in surprise. Tom's expression did not change but seemed to grow more annoyed and angry.

"Whatever for?" Slughorn asked, confused.

"Astoria Greengrass is a lesbian. She is dating a Muggleborn. That is reason enough. I will not have someone under _my _protection harassed because of her…tastes," Tom said, coldly and Dumbledore's eyebrow arched, regally.

"Under your protection?"

"Yes. Daphne Greengrass is my protégé's student. Thus, her sister is under my protégé's protection and thus under mine. The fact that my fiancée is making me do this adds to it as well," Tom snapped and Slughorn paled, dramatically. He leaned forward, a strange look upon his face as he went over Tom's words again.

"When you say protégé?"

Tom rolled his eyes at Slughorn's theatrics. "Yes, I mean Hermione Granger. She's really not that frightening, as you all seem to think. She's harmless."

Colette's mouth dropped open.

"'armless? It waz zaid zat she put a man in a coma and threw a sword through a student!"

Tom pursed his lips.

"Hermione Granger has one thing in mind and one alone. She lives for one purpose and one alone. She lives to protect her sister."

McGonagall's eyes flashed.

"So causing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in a student, killing three underaged students, and placing a teacher in a coma was protecting her sister, while allowing a war criminal to go free?" she snapped and Tom smirked.

"Well, of course."

Colette's eyes narrowed.

"So…what you are zaying iz zat Mademoiselle Potter wanted zis to happen?"

Tom sighed. "_Mademoiselle Potter_, wants a lot of things. War is not one of them. There would have been more harm than good if Snape had succeeded in harming the Dark Lord. I do not condone her actions with the murdering of students. Let that be known, but Hermione Granger had her sister's interests at heart."

Colette gave him a doubtful look but did not contest his words. He would known his own fiancée better than she would and if Granger was truly his protégé, he would know her better as well. The French woman _had _spoken to Granger a few times and when she had, the girl hadn't been completely there. She wondered if Riddle was simply covering up for the girl's insanity by speaking of Potter's best interests and such.

"I do know zem as you, so I cannot doubt you…" Colette said, sourly and Riddle smirked at her with that disgusting arrogance that riled Colette up so much.

"Then don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**12:15 PM**

Bella ignored the blatant stares that she was getting from the other potential lawyers. It was a small class of ten and an assortment of people from years before her and students from other countries, even. There was a Scottish girl named Elain whom was particularly nice with a brogue, which wasn't too different from McGonagall's.

She glanced back at the Instructor whom was casting her glances as she explained the inner-workings of the Ministry.

"Now, the Wizengamot serves as the high jury—"

Bella's eyes flashed. "Incorrect."

The Instructor blinked and looked over at her with an indulgent smile upon her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Wizengamot doesn't serve as the high jury in every case. In certain cases that have to do with the blackest magic is handled by the House of Families. The Wizengamot serves as a mediator and judge," Bella explained and the Instructor tilted her head as she observed Bella with annoyance and rueful respect.

"Well, then. I suppose you'd know better than I. It seems that classes are over for today. I will be seeing you all tomorrow," she said before promptly disappearing behind a door at the front of the classroom and Bella stayed seated as the other students began to stand, ready to leave.

One of the young men, a dashing, blue-eyed, blonde boy from across the pond stopped by her seat and flashed her a smile. Bella gave her own confused smile and tilted her head as he leaned down, his face just in front of hers. She felt slightly uncomfortable with him in her personal space though she didn't immediately punch him.

That had proven not to work when making friends.

"It was really nice to meet you, Bella," he said, his minty breath stinging Bella's nose and she flinched leaning back in her seat and giving him a cold stare as she realized exactly what he was trying to do.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too…Scott, was it?" she asked, her voice wintry and the young man nodded before he straightened and cast a glance at Elain whom was moving rather slowly and watching discreetly.

"Yeah. That's it. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime? You seem to really know about this kind of stuff and with the judicial system being different in the states, I thought you could help. We could go dancing or whatever, after," Scott said and the door slammed open with a resounding slam, causing everyone in the room besides Bella to jump and look towards the door.

Bella didn't need to look to know who it was.

"She's not available. Bella. Come on. Now."

Bella sighed and looked over at Fay whom was glaring at Scott with such open hostility that she wondered how he could still be standing there. If she were him, she would have run far away by then. When Bella didn't immediately stand, Fay sauntered into the room and placed her hand on her shoulder. Scott glared.

"Who are you? Her bodyguard?"

Fay's eyes glittered. "Exactly."

Scott's eyes widened and Elain leaned forward, a look of interest on her face. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have a bodyguard?" Elain asked.

Bella sighed and shook her head as she noticed how defensive Fay had been when Scott had asked her out to dinner. Bella stood and almost raised a hand to run through her hair. She reminded herself at the last moment that it was in a French braid. Hermione would be pissed if she had ruined it.

"Because I have an overprotective fiancé."

Elain's eyes widened and she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the bright diamond and platinum engagement ring. Bella's lips twitched at her enthusiasm and almost child-like curiosity. It was rather refreshing to see that look on someone of her age.

"So, it's true?"

Bella smiled. "Yes. Fay? Are we leaving now?"

Fay's grimace didn't leave her face and she nodded, sharply. She gestured for Bella to walk in front of her and Bella's smile soured into something dry and sarcastic.

"Really? I have to walk in front of you?"

Fay glared at her Lady.

"Do you think I wish to be yelled at? I do not. Now, please, walk. She's leaving in a few minutes and I'm sure you'd like to say goodbye to her. Now hurry up," Fay snapped.

Bella gave her an appraising look. Fay was different from the others. She was not blatantly disrespectful and brash and un-Slytherin as Daphne but wasn't subservient like the others.

She spoke and did things but only because she wanted to protect Bella. It was a nice difference and a difference that Bella could definitely appreciate. Bella looked away from her bodyguard.

"It was nice meeting you all. Maybe we could go out for dinner some time, Elain. As for you, Scott. Not so much. Hmm…do I have anywhere to be after this, Fay?"

"I'm your security detail. Not your personal assistant," Fay deadpanned.

"Who would know?"

"Your PR manager. Or Luna. Ask Luna."

Bella's eyes widened as they began to walk towards the lift. "Oh, yeah. Luna. You've reminded me. I have to visit her this weekend. She's taking my measurements for the wedding dress."

Fay rolled her eyes as they got into the lift and she pressed the button. The lift jolted and Fay was impressed when her Lady didn't even stumble. She realized that she really shouldn't be impressed. Even though Bella was acting kind of strange that day, she was still vicious and was still the woman whom had happily murdered several people before. She was not one to be trifled with and she wouldn't let a _lift _get the better of her. _Ever._

"Do you know where we're going?" Fay asked as they sped along and Bella looked at her, unimpressed and she snorted.

"Of course. You think I'd go somewhere without knowing _where _I'm going?"

Fay pursed her lips. "I'm just asking."

"We're going to Level Six. The Department of Magical Transportation. And her portkey leaves at one-thirty. We should hurry up," Bella said as she darted out of the lift. She sashayed down the hallway, ignoring how everyone watched her with varying expressions and Fay shook her head, amused.

Bella sure knew how to put on a show.

The Lady Potter turned and looked at one of the young men whom had been walking down the hallway. He looked shocked that she had even looked over at him. Bella looked around impatient before sighing.

"Could you tell me where the Portkey Office is?"

The young man stammered, "Uh…um…d-down there past two…no _three _doors. Then, make a left. First door on your right…"

Bella flashed a grin. "Thanks. Come along, Fay."

Fay walked faster and went to stand right next to Bella. She flashed a shark-like smile at the young man before turning to Bella. Bella nodded and stalked down the hallway, following the man's instructions. She rapped hard on the door and it creaked open. Bella walked inside and she stopped when she saw Daphne standing there, her long blonde hair tied back in a long braid and her katana across her back. She wore her favourite leather trousers and a shirt that definitely belonged to Bella. Neville stood next to her, decked out in jeans and a button down white shirt.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter. I am Vincent Blake."

Bella nodded at him in greeting as Fay murmured her greetings. Bella turned back to Daphne.

"You're wearing my shirt. I've been looking for that shirt," Bella deadpanned and Daphne turned and looked at her and her hard expression softened and she gave a cautious smile at her best friend.

"Mine now."

Their relationship had been slightly strained since the entire debacle with Christine and Astoria. Daphne had understood why Bella had to punish her but that didn't stop her from tensing every time Bella had addressed her. Bella took a step forward just as Daphne did and she tilted her head forward and looked down. Daphne was wearing a pair of heels. _Her _heels.

"The heels, you can keep," Bella said, softly and Daphne grimaced at her, unable to actually grin around the woman whom had tortured her.

And then suddenly, Bella threw her arms around Daphne and Daphne wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. She buried her face in the woman's hair and kissed the top of her head. Bella did not cry but simply hugged her.

"I'll miss you," Daphne rasped and Bella's arms only tightened around her.

"I'll miss you too, Daphne…"

Vincent Blake looked around, awkwardly. "I think I'll let you say your goodbyes."

Neither woman noticed the man leave. Bella pulled away from Daphne as the door closed and she gave Neville a quick hug. He hugged her gingerly.

"I'm not good enough to hug?" Bella asked, teasingly and Neville smiled, shyly.

"I…I have knives on my arms."

Bella reared back and grinned. "I have a knife strapped to my thigh. Doesn't mean I won't straddle Tom when I want to."

Neville flushed immediately and Daphne laughed, softly at her boyfriend. She was much more promiscuous than Bella and she liked to talk about her sex adventures. If he was still blushing from _that_, obviously Daphne needed to try to rectify that as soon as possible.

"Yes well," Neville coughed.

Daphne shook her head and sighed, looking to the map of Japan that sat on the man's desk. It'd be glowing soon, alerting her to the fact that she would have to leave. Her forlorn expression returned to her face and she ignored how Bella looked at her, worriedly.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your sensei?"

Daphne spun around and her eyes widened on the redheaded, blue-eyed young woman that leaned against the door. Draco stood next to her, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there, which Daphne could understand. They were all working people and they wouldn't be able to just show up at any time now.

Especially now when they couldn't afford to raise suspicion.

"Sensei…" Daphne murmured as the woman sauntered over to her and dropped into a sharp bow.

Daphne fell into a low bow, so low that her braid fell over her shoulder and brushed against the ground. She straightened and looked up at Hermione with a hopeful smile. The woman's appearance flickered, revealing her true face and though the gauntness of her face and her hollowed eyes frightened Daphne, it gave her some sort of reassurance. Hermione pulled her into a hug.

"You were the best student," Hermione murmured and Daphne laughed, knowing that it was completely untrue.

"I doubt that. I'm not going to be your last. You're going to be Headmistress of Hogwarts one day," Daphne promised and Hermione pulled back with a grin and shook her head with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I have to escape Azkaban first."

Draco snorted. "Escape? You could just open the door any time you wanted. Augustus would obey you. You're there for some twisted plan of yours."

Hermione smirked but took a step back. Draco stepped forward and gave her a quick hug before slapping Neville on the back. Daphne smirked up at him. He was so strange about his masculinity and touching other men. Especially with the fact that he _preferred _men over women.

"Do well, Daphne. Learn, Neville," Draco smirked and both nodded at him before turning to Fay whom they quickly exchanged their goodbyes with.

Daphne turned back to Bella and she was leaning against the desk. The map was glowingly softly now and Bella took a step away from it. She didn't want to take any chances of going with them and if she did, she wouldn't want to pay for the portkey back. There were some things that were just unnecessarily expensive and an international Portkey was one of them.

"Well…this is goodbye," Neville said, softly and Daphne nodded.

"We love you," Daphne whispered though she knew that Bella wouldn't say it back.

She still remembered their fifth year when Bella had been so emotionally detached. She had spent both sixth and seventh year playing catch up with those blocked emotions. And even now, Daphne didn't know if Bella could ever truly love anyone but her siblings, her fiancé, and herself. She hoped that she could, but she doubted if she would ever know.

Bella leaned forward with a grim smile on her face. "Come back stronger. I dare you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**8:00 PM**

Christine's hand squeezed around her own and she gave her a reassuring smile as they exited the carriage and walked towards the Hogwarts Castle. Luna was on Astoria's other side with a vague smile on her face. Astoria turned to look at the older woman with curiosity and she tilted her head as she examined Luna's long dirty blonde hair, pulled back by a single silk black ribbon.

"What are you worried about?" Christine asked, looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow and concern upon her face. Astoria was looking up at the castle with a frown.

"What do you think, Christine? People will talk. Well, talk more than they already were. Everyone has seen the pictures in the Prophet and someone's going to tell my parents. It's not going to be pretty," Astoria said, solemnly and Christine shrugged and nodded. Astoria had a point but Christine had never been one to care what people were thinking. Unless she deemed them important or intimidating and Bella Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and _thankfully_, Hermione Granger were _long _gone.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy," Christine said, softly and Luna let out a quiet laugh. Both girls looked sharply at the Elf whom wasn't looking at them but was _clearly _laughing at them.

"What?" Astoria asked, curiously.

"It's _never _going to be Astoria. It's funny, really. That you should experience what Bella felt so sharply and so sincerely. You are more alike than you think. You find her cold and standoff-ish, I know. But she truly isn't. She's like you. Pagan…Wiccan. She does not see Merlin as her deity as many do. She worships the old ways though she doesn't fully understand yet," Luna said, softly and she turned towards Astoria fully and Astoria stared at her with narrowed, unblinking eyes as she tried to work out the woman's riddle.

"Experience what Bella felt? What was it? Pain? Anger?"

Luna smiled and whispered in the younger woman's ear, "Love."

Astoria reared back and looked at Christine whom was still smiling but looked adorably clueless. Astoria looked back to Luna and the question was loud despite being silently asked and Luna laughed.

They walked in silence through the Entrance Hall and entered the Great Hall, shortly after. Christine dragged Astoria forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before sweeping away towards the Gryffindor table where her housemates swiftly grabbed her. Astoria walked with Luna by her side and she felt the stares on her. A hand spun her around and she stared, wide-eyed. Luna smiled down at her.

"I never said with who."

Luna bounced away from her and towards the Ravenclaw table where she sat down. Immediately, people crowded around her, barking questions at her about being an Elf and her relationship with the Lord Azkaban. This left Astoria alone and she walked, slowly towards her own table settling on the end. She looked up, hesitantly and she could see the shocked and disgusted expressions upon her housemates' faces. She swallowed hard and looked across the room.

Christine was giving her a reassuring smile. Astoria gave a weak smile and turned away, looking up at the Head Table. Professor Riddle wasn't there yet, unfortunately. Luna had told Astoria that he would make sure that Astoria wasn't picked on. Astoria didn't know how that was possible since she hadn't made it into his class last year and had been stuck with Professor Delacour. She didn't have any classes with him, she barely saw him, and Astoria was pretty sure that he couldn't care less about her.

Most everyone else was there except for Professor Delacour. Astoria couldn't quite understand why Professor Riddle hated her so much. She was a nice woman and was more than competent to teach at the school.

"Greengrass?"

Astoria turned, sharply and looked over at the seventh year that was sneering over at her as if she were nothing but trash.

"Harper."

"You're already a weirdo Wiccan but now you're fucking _Mudbloods_? That's low, even for _you_," Harper quipped and Astoria winced at the older boy's words and she swallowed hard, looking for a comeback.

Astoria mustered up a smirk and retorted, "At least I'm getting laid. When was the last time you had a shag?"

Harper leaned forward, accepting the challenge with little ease.

"Last night. Your mum's a screamer."

Astoria's fist flew forward when suddenly, a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from hitting the boy. Harper looked shocked that she was actually going to hit him. She had never actually threatened to do that before, but it felt good. It felt good that she had surprised him. It _didn't _feel good that her first hadn't connected with his face.

She looked up and blinked rapidly when she saw Professor Colette Delacour standing there with a disapproving look upon her face.

"Shall I give detentions before school 'as even started? What was zis about?" she asked, sharply and Harper gave her a wide-eyed innocent look, shaking his head.

"I don't even know! I was just asking about her girlfriend, the Muggleborn in Gryffindor in my year and then she was about to _punch _me!" Harper cried out, sounding affronted and Astoria rounded on him, a fiery look in her eyes and she clenched her fists together in rage.

"_Rydych gelwyddgi! _He wasn't! He said that he had sex with my _mother _after he insulted my _religion _and called my girlfriend a Mudblood!" Astoria snarled, a Welsh accent rising from her

"If zat is true, I am sorry, but I only saw you zrowing a punch at 'im. I cannot condone zis. Detention in my office, _Mademoiselle _Greengrass."

She grew more and more angry by the injustice of it all and she saw that professor Delacour _believed _her, but couldn't do anything about it. No one from her house would stick up for her, not now that she was dating a Muggleborn. She knew she should have kept it a secret but Christine had said…and Luna had said…

"Fine," Astoria barked.

She shook her head and collapsed into her seat as Professor Riddle led the first years into the room.

It was going to be a _long _year.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of September 1998**

**11:30 PM**

"How was your first day of _school_?"

"Screw you."

The blonde woman smirked at the brunette from her confines within the mirror. She stared at the other, younger woman whom had conjured a couch and a few bottles of Firewhiskey. She was already on her third and Nikolai patiently waited for the woman to get inebriated.

"You would be so lucky," Nikolai said, loftily and Bella leaned up, surprised.

"You swing that way?"

Nikolai's brow furrowed. "Swing which way? Nothing is swinging."

"Er…you're a lesbian?"

"No. I was making a joke."

Bella swallowed her mouthful of Firewhiskey before snorting. "Yeah. Stop doing that."

Nikolai scowled at her and sat down in her own mirror couch and looked down at the mirror Firewhiskey. She sighed and picked one up. She was the personification of Victory. She very much doubted whether or not she could get drunk. As she took a long sip of it, she enjoyed the burn of it running down her throat and the settling in her stomach.

"You want to take over my body still."

Nikolai looked up with a smirk.

"You're not as stupid as I thought."

Bella gave a humourless laugh and tapped the side of her sweating drink.

"I'm anything but stupid. I'm overly paranoid and typically I come up with three ways to kill a person, right after I've met them," Bella said, honestly and Nikolai leaned forward, intrigued by the younger woman's words.

"Do you really? Examples?"

"Who?"

Nikolai hummed in contemplation. "How about…your precious Daphne?"

"Torture her into insanity. Gut her. Use her own katana against her. It's not _voluntary _but…it happens sometimes. I wouldn't ever really do it but, I suppose it's _your _influence," Bella said, bitingly and Nikolai laughed, knowing that this was a complete lie and that Bella was just very bloodthirsty.

"I'm sure."

Bella leaned forward. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm inclined to think you can," Nikolai said, steadily and Bella finished her third bottle before placing it on the ground, next to the couch, of the otherwise bare room.

"What…why are you so intent on coming free? What is that you want to _do_?"

Nikolai tossed her long blond hair behind her and gave her a raised eyebrow. She didn't quite understand the strange question. She wanted a _body_. Why did it matter what she wanted to do with it?

"I don't understand the question."

"Well, I know that you want to have sex with my fiancé. But, you need a _purpose_. I have one. What do you have?"

Nikolai's mind flashed to _him_.

He who stood tall and proud, as if he hadn't lied to her. As if he hadn't _hurt _her. As if he hadn't made her into this cruel, malicious caricature of her former self. He had changed her. He had all but destroyed her and he did nothing about it. He continued to pretend like it was okay, day after day, and now, many centuries later…he had been returned to her in some way or form.

He had taken away from her and he had given her something much more.

"I have a purpose. And when I fulfil that purpose…I shall never bother you again. I shall submit to you, but not until then…_never _until then."

:::

**A/N: **I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I completely spaced on this chapter. I had writer's block and I had no idea what to write. I'm really sorry and I don't even know when the next update is going to be. I know what I want to do with this. I know exactly how it's going to end. I know the last two years of this story but unfortunately, with the prologue, I set a time limit. Unless you want a massive time skip, this story is going to take a while for me to get through. If you'd prefer a time skip, please tell me. That means time skips in chapters.

I feel like G.R.R. Martin right now. Like I'm taking too long and people are getting upset with me.

So, just like G.R.R. Martin, I'm about to split the next few chapters in two. Based on geography. It'll all be happening at the same time though. So, I'm focusing on the not hard characters for the next few chapters. With Tom. He's going to be there. And Bella might make a special appearance but we'll see. You won't be seeing her for a while if I don't have her come to Hogwarts for a visit. Maybe four chapters.

**Next Chapter: **Astoria, (Just) Business, Christine, and Delacour


	11. Chapter X

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter X**

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain**

**Wednesday the 2nd of September 1998**

**8:00 PM**

Astoria sat across from the older woman's desk, glaring balefully at the desk before her. She ignored the woman's eyes. Astoria was angry but she wasn't angry enough to glare at her teacher, especially when the woman was such a good one. She was probably no where as good as Riddle, but she was a good teacher in her own right. Apparently, she had been training to be an Auror.

"_Mademoiselle _Greengrass?"

Astoria's eyes slowly rolled onto the woman's face.

"Yes?" she bit out, bitterly.

Professor Delacour gave her an apologetic look and she sighed, as if she had no one idea what to do with the younger Greengrass.

"You sound very much like you seester. You are angry with me, yes?" Delacour asked, softly and Astoria snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes at the woman's simplistic comparison.

"No. Of course not."

"Your sarcasm iz not appreciated, _Mademoiselle _Greengras. But, I can see 'ow I deserve it. Ze boy was taunting you. I can see zat now. But, alas, zere is nothing I could do, especially when I couldn't hear what 'e was doing," Delacour said, softly and Astoria leaned forward, her eyes narrowed in righteous anger.

"He said that he was _fucking _my mother. And he called my girlfriend a Mudblood. He insulted my _religion_. I should have dislocated his face for those comments," Astoria spat, not even caring anymore for her bad language and Delacour actually looked incredibly sorry now.

"I am so very sorry," she murmured and Astoria shrugged.

"So, what is it that I'm going to do for detention?"

"Nothing. We can sit 'ere and talk, if zat is what you want," Delacour said, hesitantly and Astoria looked at her with a raised dark eyebrow.

"Talk?"

"Yes…well…I know zat your sister has left ze country. Would you like to…talk about it?"

"Not particularly. No."

Delacour sighed and leaned forward with sad eyes.

"Professor Riddle said zat your 'ouse would need to be talked to. 'E said zat zey would not be tolerant of your choices and zat you needed to be protected because 'e would not let someone under 'is protection be treated unfairly. 'Is protégé…" Delacour said, hesitantly and Astoria's eyes widened. She understood what the woman was saying, even though the French woman herself seemed slightly confused by it all.

"His protégé was my sister's teacher. My sister's best friend is his fiancée. He's doing it out of a sense of obligation. He doesn't care," Astoria spat and she was shocked when Delacour laughed, coldly. Astoria frowned at the Frenchwoman in confusion and she waited for Delacour's giggles to subside.

"You…expected 'im to _care_? I am surprised zat 'e even suggested it to be 'onest. 'E does not strike me as a caring man. 'E seems cold to even his fiancée. I did read ze papers. 'E cannot even admit zat 'e loves her. It's sad."

The utter conviction in her voice made Astoria frown. Her irrational anger at Professor Riddle subsided and she thought about Bella Potter. Sweet, passionate, dangerous, cruel, and protective Bella. Bella, whom had been her first crush, and she couldn't help but frown at the assistant DADA professor in admonishment.

"He is cold. But he loves Bella. I know it and just because he doesn't announce it, doesn't mean that he doesn't love her," Astoria snapped and Delacour's eyes widened at Astoria's defensiveness. Astoria grew confused once more when Delacour smiled at her.

"You are defensive of Riddle and 'is Bella, aren't you?"

"Bella is my sister's best friend and she's a good person, no matter what people say about her. I'm not going to let you speak ill of the person she loves. Even if you are a teacher."

Delacour's smile only widened.

"I see. Well, _Mademoiselle _Greengrass, you may go. I believe zat I will see you tomorrow for your first DADA class of ze year?" Delacour asked and Astoria nodded, sharply and she looked over at the woman with suspicious eyes. She waited for Delacour to add anything, but when she didn't, Astoria simply stood and walked away.

Colette stared after the contradictory girl with a strange expression upon her face. At first glance, Astoria was a soft-spoken girl that had been pushed too hard since the moment she arrived. It was a hard thing to come out in a small school like this where everyone seemed to know each other. There were only about five hundred students at Hogwarts with it being rather expensive to attend and only certain gifted children being chosen to attend upon a scholarship.

And this brave little girl had walked into the Great Hall, side-by-side with her girlfriend. She was out and proud and it was more than Colette could say. At Beauxbatons, it wasn't anything like this, with the purebloods' self-righteous bigotry, but it hadn't made it any less hard. Especially when Colette had decided to tell her family. She was sure that despite Astoria being the second-oldest, thus not the heir, it'd still be hard for her. She was a pureblood, a pagan, and was a lesbian.

The little girl was brave.

Braver than she had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 3rd of September 1998**

**8:00 AM**

Christine was still being stare at, but she wasn't exactly unused to it. After Michael's accident, she had been stared at a lot. People wanted to know how she was taking it. She had taken it rather well, seeing as someone she had trusted and respected has had run one of her best mates through. Ginny had cried a lot, but Michael Brown had been her boyfriend. She could completely understand that. They weren't together anymore and Michael was still on intense physical therapy, and thus wasn't allowed back to school that year.

He would still graduate, officially. But, he just wasn't doing well enough. The year before, he had been doing relatively well, but the scar continued to fester. He had been in almost constant pain, despite the many potions that his parents had sent him. Lavender, his cousin, had practically been in tatters about it when she wasn't wrapped around her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. No one knew what it was, but Christine had entertained the idea of Hermione's sword being a cursed blade.

"Good morning."

Christine blinked when she saw Luna Lovegood standing there with her girlfriend by her side. Christine lips' curled into a smile when she saw the uncomfortable looking Slytherin standing next to her. Astoria tried to pull away, but Luna jerked her and gave her a warning glance. Astoria sighed and turned to Christine. She bent down and pressed her lips to Christine's cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Christine murmured and Astoria's lips curled into an involuntary smile.

Mission accomplished.

"Good morning, Christine. Luna, can I go now?" Astoria asked and Christine raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Don't want to sit with me?"

Astoria pursed her lips. "You know I do. But, the Slytherins won't let me. I don't think your Gryffindor friends will appreciate it either, seeing as they're trying to burn a whole through me with only their eyes."

The Gryffindors looked away, embarrassed at being caught. Luna glared around her and she huffed, loudly. She looked dead at the Slytherins and her eyes narrowed at them. They all looked away, knowing her connection to certain teachers.

"No one's going to bother you."

"How so?" Astoria challenged and Luna seemed to pluck Riddle out of the air.

Christine blinked, rapidly and she looked away when Riddle glared at her, Luna, and Astoria. He was a bit of a jerk, but Christine could appreciate an attractive man. She was bisexual and thus, she was still just as attracted as men as she was to the beautiful girl before her.

"Tom Marvolo?" Luna asked, innocently.

"What?" the Professor growled.

"Will you make sure that no one bothers Astoria? She'll be sitting with the Gryffindors today," Luna said and Astoria cringed when the Great Hall broke into whispers. She hated being stared at and judged and that was exactly what was happening to her. Just because Luna had a plan and she was a Seer and since Bella wasn't here for her to manipulate, it was Astoria's turn.

Not that Astoria thought that Bella could be easily manipulated.

"And I give a damn why?"

"Bella."

That was the only word spoken.

"Fine."

The irritated man whom seemed like he was always in a bad mood stormed away. Astoria frowned and looked at Luna. Luna was grinning and she sat down opposite of Christine just as Gideon and Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall. Luna glanced over and she sighed before she yanked Astoria down in the seat next to her.

"Why are you yanking me around, Luna?" Astoria asked, crossly.

Luna pursed her lips. "It's all part of a grand plan. Don't question the Seer."

Astoria sighed and cradled her face in her palm. She uneasily picked at the bacon in front of her and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Astoria looked up and blinked when she stared up into Ginny Weasley's freckled face. She pursed her lips and glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin?" she spat.

"Sitting with me, Ginny. Chill," Christine snapped at her friend. Ginny looked at Christine with slight confusion and Christine remembered that Ginny was a pureblood. She doubted that she knew what the Muggle slang term 'chill' meant. Christine sighed.

"She's still a Slytherin, no matter if she's your _girlfriend_," Ginny sneered and Astoria blinked.

"Remove your hand from my person," she said, politely and Ginny snorted before going around the table and sitting down next to Christine. Gideon, uncertainly, sat on Astoria's free side and he offered her a polite smile. Astoria nodded, sharply.

"So, Luna, I thought you would have sat alone, seeing as all your friends graduated last year," Ginny said, slyly and Luna blinked. A slow, predatory smile spread across her face and she tilted her head.

"Yes, well, I still have Tom, yes?"

As if that were a magic button that shouldn't have been pushed, Ginny scowled and glared, hellishly at both Luna and Astoria. Christine bit the inside of her cheek and she quickly dove into her full breakfast of sausages, beans, and potatoes. Astoria couldn't eat anything but a few strips of bacon and eggs.

"So, I'm excited for Defence. Who's excited for classes?" Luna asked, excitedly and Christine looked relieved that the blonde was trying to settle the tension.

"Me. I'm excited for Charms."

Ginny tilted her head. "I was going to drop Care, but I decided against it. Hagrid's a close family friend, so I thought that I'd…you know, take his class."

Gideon nodded, confirming her sentiments. Everyone looked to Astoria for her answer and she flushed under their close scrutiny. Luna elbowed her and Astoria flinched as the woman's bony elbow dug into her side.

"Transfiguration. Least looking forward to Defence," she blurted out.

"Should I be insulted, _Mademoiselle _Greengrass?"

Astoria stiffened and she watched as Ginny giggled. Christine looked alarmed and she looked as if she were hiding a smile. Astoria glared at Luna whom looked pleased with herself for just a moment before it disappeared. Astoria slowly looked over her shoulder and up at Professor Delacour whom was smirking down at her. Her long, red curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing a closed over robe over what looked like leather.

"Er…no, Professor. Sorry, Professor. I'm just not particularly good at Defence."

Delacour's lips twitched into a legitimate smile.

"For ze record…I was not very good either."

With those words, she sashayed away and Astoria frowned after her. She wondered what had caused the sudden change of disposition and respect from the professor. Professor Delacour had not paid her any particular attention. She had just been another student, but after last night's conversation, she wondered if she had said something to change the Frenchwoman's opinion of her.

She hoped it was a rather high opinion.

"So, didn't you have detention with her yesterday?" Christine asked and Astoria blinked, looking away from the woman's back.

Her eyes caught Professor Riddle's and he was staring rather intently at her, as if she were a puzzle that he just couldn't work out. He looked away, uninterested suddenly and he sneered at Professor Delacour. The woman sent him a nasty smile as she settled in the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I did. Is she related to that Beauxbatons Champion from the Triwizard Tournament?" Astoria asked, softly and Gideon nodded, sharply while Ginny scowled, fiercely.

"Yeah. She's Fleur's sister. Fleur is going to marry our brother, Bill. Professor Delacour is invited to the wedding. Didn't we invite Bella?" Gideon asked and Ginny snorted.

"Fleur wanted to, but Mum said no because of what happened at the end of last year. The wedding was supposed to be in the summer, but Fleur decided she wanted a winter wedding. Whatever," Ginny sniffed and Christine gave her a friend wry look.

"I'm going to assume that you don't like Fleur."

Gideon's eyes grew glassy. "She's sweet and really, really pretty."

"She's a snob," Ginny deadpanned.

Astoria was intrigued. It seemed that Luna was too.

"How so?" Luna asked, softly and Ginny looked at the woman, as if she couldn't believe that she had just asked the question. It appeared that Luna should have somehow already known the answer to her own question. Astoria didn't know how that worked.

"She goes around with her French and tries to change everything. She's a busybody and she's always talking about her stupid wedding."

Luna pursed her lips.

"I imagine she's excited. Speaking of _weddings_, I just finished sketching out Bella's dress. She's going to be a vision in ivory. I've already placed orders on the silk taffeta and the silk net. Unfortunately, the Brussels lace will have to be looked for. It's going to be _fabulous_," Luna said, excitedly and Gideon looked almost constipated. Ginny scowled and Astoria bit her lip, nervously. Luna looked completely oblivious.

"Lets…not talk about Gideon's ex-girlfriend," Christine suggested and Luna blinked.

"Oh. Sorry."

Astoria knew that she wasn't.

They continued to eat, making idle talk, when Christine suddenly looked up with a slight smile on her face.

"You were reaching for a Transfiguration book when I first met you."

Astoria snorted. "And I was dreadfully rude to you and called you a Mudblood. And even after, you _still _stalked me, even though I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you."

"And it just proves how irresistible I am," Christine grinned and Astoria snorted, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. She ignored the burning glare that Ginny was sending her in favour of taking a sip of the drink.

"Astoria?"

"Yes?" Astoria asked, softly, looking up at Luna.

"It's time for you to go to Transfiguration."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 3rd of September 1998**

**1:00 PM**

Astoria sat down staring down at the wooden desk before her. She was in the last row of the classroom like always and she waited patiently for Professor Delacour to come through. The Gryffindors had already filed into the room and were sitting up front, chatting with one another. All of Astoria's fellow Slytherins steered clear of her, the crazy lesbian girl. If her sister, Daphne were here, she wouldn't be treated as crappy as she was. But, she wasn't there and thus, Astoria had to take care of herself.

She was a big girl and she didn't need anyone taking care of her, her older sister least of all.

"Look-y here, it's the Slytherin dyke."

Astoria looked up and into the malicious eyes of Romilda Vane. She pursed her lips and leaned back in her seat, staring up at the girl with a cool disposition.

"Vane, you're attitude isn't cute. Seriously, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood."

And of course, Vane didn't move an inch. All her silly, little Gryffindor girls backed her and Astoria had to tread carefully here. Vane was one of those types who liked to have connections. She had friends in almost every house and she even had associates in Slytherin. She was a bit like Bella in that aspect, except Bella had never actually made a friend whom was in Hufflepuff. Vane didn't have those limitations. She was dangerous and she could make Astoria's social life absolute hell.

"Sure. Now that you're big sister is gone, you're going act rough and touch, hmm?"

"No."

The answer seemed to surprise Vane.

"Well, you brought this onto yourself. A pureblood dyke. That's a new one. Even worst, you're dating a…_Muggleborn_," Vane snarked and Astoria's eyes flashed.

It was one thing to talk about her, but to speak about Christine as if she were the dirt under someone's shoe was worst. Astoria stood up, her hand slamming on the table and causing Vane to take a step back.

"Oh _spare _me. It's not like you weren't _obsessed _with Bella Potter's arse since our third year. I don't think I'm the only _dyke _in the room, sweetheart. And talk about my girlfriend as if she's dirt again and I'll kick your arse across the pond. Got it?" Astoria sneered and Vane's cheeks flushed a dark red. She looked up at the doorway and her flush grew even more pronounced. Astoria looked over her shoulder and her lips twitched into a wide, satisfied smile when she saw who it was.

Professor Riddle and Delacour.

Sweet, sweet revenge. Vane had been an evil cow to her for the longest time.

Comeuppance.

"Well, that's nice to hear. My fiancée does have such a nice arse. I just came in here for papers and I see the little Greengrass girl standing up for herself. You deserve a hand clap," Riddle said, sarcastically and he clapped his hands together once before continuing into the classroom, reaching under teacher's desk and pulling out a few pieces of parchment. He walked back towards the door and he stopped next to Vane whom looked like she wanted to disappear.

He snorted in amusement before continuing on, purposely bumping into Delacour and causing the woman to stumble.

"_Connard_," she hissed and Riddle smirked.

"Sorry. I don't speak French."

And he continued out of the room as if he hadn't basically just humiliated a student, been sarcastic, and basically, a general arse. It took a special kind of person to do all that in such a short time.

"Well now zat zat is over, I would appreciate if you would sit down and attempt to stop using ze word…_dyke_. It iz insulting and rather rude. Oh yes, _Mademoiselle _Vane, I'm very aware zat you also used ze word. Now, sit down before I am forced to give you a detention. Zat will be all," Delacour said with a slight smile as she progressed through the classroom and stopped in front of the classroom as everyone settled and turned away from the confrontation that had been occurring.

Astoria slumped in her seat and muttered under her breath, "Wouldn't be the first time I got detention for no reason."

"What was zat, _Mademoiselle_?"

Delacour had a grin on her face and Astoria flinched.

How as the woman's hearing so good?

"Nothing, Professor."

Delacour's grin grew even more and she leapt over the desk and sat on top of it, her legs crossed. Her over robe bunched and revealed long legs that were covered in leather. It was so tight that it looked like a second skin. Astoria's eye twitched at the sight. No one should wear leather _that _tight. Except if they were hot.

Which, Astoria grudgingly admitted that Delacour was.

"Today we will be doing a few exercises. Professor Riddle seems to be under ze impression zat you cannot 'andle 'is class. Some of his methods are questionable but…I will admit zat some of ze general zings are…good."

It looked like it was painful for her to say that.

Astoria snorted.

"Wiz zat, we will be having a few mock battles. Who would like to volunteer to duel wiz me?" Delacour asked and she stood from the table and shrugged off her over robe.

That's when shit got real.

Astoria reared back and blinked, rapidly. Delacour was a very developed woman and she looked very kickass and kind of scary if Astoria was being honest. She still didn't particularly like the woman if she was being honest. She didn't appreciate getting detention for no reason, but Astoria wasn't in the habit of lying, especially to herself.

Every boy in the classroom raised his hand.

Delacour looked around with a bored expression before pointing straight at Astoria.

Astoria looked behind her but there was only the door.

"Yes, you _Mademoiselle_."

Astoria groaned, "Please, no, Professor."

"I believe you said you do not like my class. I believe it iz time zat you start to like it, yes? Now, come up. It iz time to duel and I 'ope zat you are rather good. Not zat I expect much, seeing as you're only a sixth year."

Astoria sighed and stood up with a sigh. She walked towards the front with a frown and Delacour only graced with her a grin.

"Why me?" Astoria muttered under her breath.

"Because you are brave."

The answer was unexpected and Astoria wasn't quite sure how to take it. She took it as a general compliment and stalked towards the front. Delacour waved her wand and the desk she sat at pressed against the wall, creating a large barren space. She waved her wand once more and a shimmery wall came between the rest of the class and the two witches.

"Now, in a professional duel, you are to bow to your opponent. Bow, _Mademoiselle_."

Delacour swept herself into a half-curtsey, half-bow thing and Astoria curtsied, just as her mother always told her to do. It was the sign of a lady, whether she was respecting someone older than her _or _duelling. Let it never be said that Lady Greengrass wasn't a multi-talented woman. She could probably kick Astoria's father's arse two times over.

"Zen, you stand and attack. I will allow ze student to have the first move. You may use any spell zat you wish…as long as it iz _legal_," Delacour said and Astoria knew that everyone was expecting her to fail spectacularly.

Obviously, they had forgotten her sister was Daphne fucking Greengrass and Daphne _fucking _Greengrass told her just about _everything_.

"_OPTRUCNO!_"

The powerful Mutilating Curse was thrown at the Frenchwoman and Delacour's eyes widened. She fell to the ground and the spell flew past her and collided with the wall. Delacour flicked her wand, intending to disarm Astoria, but the resourceful girl did a rather decent back flip. Delacour looked suitably impressed and she flicked her wand again. Astoria jerked back her shoulder and she very narrowly escaped the spell.

"You are good."

Astoria frowned. "My sister is Daphne Greengrass. Hermione Granger, the second greatest Dark witch of this generation, trained her. Give me a blade and I'll show you how good I am."

Delacour smiled and shot another spell. Astoria spun to avoid it and she shot a Disarming Spell. Delacour's wand jerked and almost flew from her hands. She grabbed onto it, tightly and yanked it from Astoria's magic's grip.

"_Diffindo_."

Astoria's eyes widened. "_Protego_."

"So, who's ze greatest Dark witch of zis generation?" Delacour asked as she aimed her wand at Astoria's shield.

"I think you know, Professor."

Astoria winced when she felt a volley of spells hit her shield and she wracked her brain for a distraction. She didn't think that Delacour actually wanted to give her a blade for the very reason that she had stated. She was nowhere near as good as Daphne and compared to Hermione Granger, she was mediocre. But, she could hold her own. Daphne loved her and if that meant preparing her for a war, so be it. The older blonde girl wanted her to survive, even if that meant stabbing people just to do so.

So, she needed a distraction. Something that Delacour wouldn't see.

Astoria smirked and shouted, "_AGUAMENTI!_"

The water spurted in a large funnel and Astoria snorted in amusement when some of the water sprayed onto Delacour, leaving the woman sputtering and wiping the annoying grin off her face. There was a large puddle now and Astoria decided that that would suffice.

"_Incendio_."

The fire reared and as soon as it hit the water, a screen of steam arose and obscured all of her vision. Astoria closed her eyes and listened hard. She could hear Delacour coughing. Astoria lunged and tackled the older woman to the ground. She didn't even notice her wand being wrenched from her hand. When the steam cleared, she realized that she was straddling Delacour, her hands wrapped around the older woman's neck and two wands were pointed at her, one at her jugular and the other at her temple.

"_Ffwcio hyn,_" Astoria hissed and she jumped off Delacour and bowed in submission. Delacour coughed and she stood, slowly. She tossed Astoria her wand and the girl fumbled for it, ever the clumsy one.

"You are…Irish?"

Astoria cleared her throat. "I was born and raised in Wales, just like my mother. But, my father is Irish. Gaelic and Welsh are Celtic languages, that's all."

Delacour nodded and she smiled, brightly at Astoria before waving her wand. The barrier fell down and both witches turned to address the class. They all stared at Astoria as if she had grown another head. She resisted the urge to groan at the added attention. Blessed Triple Goddess, she wished that they would just look _away_. Unfortunately, due to Delacour's actions, she supposed she was not going to get that luxury.

"And zat is how you duel. _Mademoiselle _Greengrass, you may sit. Now, ze finer mechanics are as follows…"

Astoria trudged to her seat. As soon as she sat down, she zoned out and she looked down at her table. She didn't even notice that Delacour asked her a question until the older woman was standing in front of her seat with a half-stern, half-amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Did you not hear my question?" Delacour asked, softly.

Best not to lie.

"No," Astoria deadpanned.

"Detention. Tomorrow night. 8:30."

Astoria gave an innocent look and she smiled, "This time, at least I did something to deserve it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 4th of September 1998**

**8:30 PM**

Astoria slipped her hands in to her jean pockets as she walked into the room where her detention was being held. She felt it slightly odd that her detention was in an empty classroom when it had been in Delacour's office before, but she wasn't one to question her teachers unless they were evil or crazy. Delacour didn't strike her as evil or crazy, whereas Professor Riddle well, Astoria _knew _he was evil. Bella Potter was an evil Dark Lady and from her odd attachment to the Dark Lord…granted, Astoria wouldn't have figured all that out if Daphne didn't have such a big mouth.

"Good evening, _Mademoiselle _Delacour."

Astoria jumped and she looked up to see Professor Delacour sitting on the desk with a curious expression on her face. It was a cross between a grin and a grimace and it almost, _almost_, concerned Astoria. She decided to ask because of her curiosity.

"Good evening, Professor. Are you all right, ma'am?"

"I 'ad promised myself zat I would never act as Riddle and pick favourites. But, alas, I see myself in you, little brave girl."

Astoria frowned at the older woman in confusion.

"What? Because I'm a lesbian and you are too?" Astoria deadpanned. She was shocked when Professor Delacour broke into a long laugh. She stared at the redheaded woman in mild confusion and she waited for the older woman's giggles to subside.

"You are funny. No, I am not talking about anyone's sexual orientation. Zat is none of my business, unless ze students 'arass you. No, it iz about zat too. Not because you _are_, but because…you were much braver zen I was when I was your age and for zat, I respect you above ze rest," Delacour said, honestly and Astoria's eyes widened. The redheaded woman didn't react to her bewildered expression with anything, but a smile. She wasn't snide as she was towards the Riddle, so Astoria supposed that she was being bluntly honest.

"Er…thank you. I suppose. What should I do for detention?" Astoria asked and now, Delacour looked slightly embarrassed. The woman leaned back on her hands and sighed.

"I…you got me curious yesterday. You spoke about a blade…and I would like to see what it iz zat you can do wiz it," Delacour said and she reached behind her and pulled up what looked like an ordinary, undecorated sword.

Astoria's eyes widened. "You…you want to fight me?"

"I want to test something zat 'as been going through my mind az of late," Delacour said, stiffly and she slashed her wand through the air and silver liquid seemed to seep out of it and come to form a beautiful sword.

Astoria's eyes widened at the intricacy in the hilt. She was even more surprised when Delacour held the hilt out to her. Astoria didn't question her, but simply took it. She looked over at Delacour whom was looking at the simpler sword in slight confusion. She looked back up.

"It 'as been a long time since I used a sword."

"I'm not that great either, but we'll have to make do. _En garde!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 4th of September 1998**

**10:00 PM**

"**Tom?**"

Ignored.

"**Tom?**"

Ignored.

"**_Tom_?**"

Ignored.

"**Tommy? Tommy…Tom…Tomato…Tom…Tommy…Tom…Tom?**"

"**_WHAT?_**"

"**Hi**."

Tom's crimson eyes found the yellow eyes of his snake and he glared despite the fact that he knew that Nagini could not actually _see_. She was just so irritating that it made him irrational. In that way, she was very similar to Bella. It did not occur to him that comparing his pet snake/familiar to his fiancée was an unhealthy contrast. Even if it had occurred, he would not have cared in the least.

"**What do you want, you insufferable thing?**" Tom snarled and Nagini hissed at him and nudged his hand were great, flat green head. Tom only flicked her, causing her to give him a warning hiss.

"**You do not talk to me anymore. You read and complain to the air. Why do you not converse with me?**" Nagini asked and Tom grimaced and almost put his face in his hands. He settled for a long sigh and shook his head in absolute annoyance.

"**Because I don't want to. I find you irritating**."

"**That's not what your mate said last night when we were in bed.**"

Tom did a double-take. He stared, incredulous at his unblinking snake and blinked himself. There was a long silence where he did not have one of his sarcastic comebacks that came to easily. He had nothing to say…

"**I'm sorry, but what?**"

"**You heard me,**" Nagini said, haughtily and Tom shook his head. His snake had just confirmed what she had said. This was just odd.

"**Where did you hear _that_?**"

**"I think your mate, the speaker-woman, said that to the arrogant one with the hair of blonde. She said something about his mother too, I believe.**"

"**My brother, Draco. Goodness, I love you, Nagini.**"

Both Tom and Nagini looked up and looked up at the woman whom stood in the doorway, smothering laughter. Bella Potter looked exhausted and there was a large book underneath her arm. She was wearing a sexy black skirt with a slit that went up the side and a perfectly pressed button down shirt. Apparently, she hadn't bothered to change after her classes She wasn't wearing heels.

She made her way into the room and pressed a kiss to Nagini's head before pressing her lips to Tom's. The man's hand pressed against the back of her neck, holding him to her. She placed the book on the desk and sat down on top of it, never breaking their kiss. When she finally pulled back, she pouted.

"You haven't been home in quite a while," Bella pointed out and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been home since Tuesday morning. I was planning to come home for the weekends. Is that adequate for you?" Tom asked, sharply and Bella shrugged as she leaned back against her hands.

"Yeah. It is. How was work?" Bella asked, softly and Tom sneered before groaning. He leaned back in his seat and wondered how to described it.

"Horrendous. Every single one of these _children _tests my patience…they're idiots."

Bella giggled. "That's why you're here, love. To teach them," Bella remined him and Tom grunted.

"I suppose."

"Samhain is coming up, you know," Bella said, solemnly and Tom's eyes narrowed at the grimness in her voice. Tom touched her thigh and he ran his finger down the soft, bare skin. Bella shivered from his touch, but she didn't grow distracted.

"Yes."

"What do you have planned?"

"An attack. On Diagon Alley," Tom whispered and Bella's lips curled into a smile and she fluttered her eyes, in a faux seductive act.

"Will I be able to participate?" Bella asked, sweetly.

"No."

Bella pouted and she crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. Not just yet. Nothing you can say can change my mind," Tom said, sharply and Bella's lips curled into a slow smile. She slowly slid down into her fiancé's lap and she tilted her head.

"I can be persuasive without my words."

She pressed her lips to his as she straddled his lap and her fingers moved through his silky black hair. It was a slow and sensual kiss at first. It was only lips moving against lips. Bella hummed in appreciation as Tom's fingers moved up and down her back. Suddenly, Tom gripped her by her waist and pulled her that much closer. The kiss spun out of control, quickly. It was ravenous and hungry and full of lust. Tom's grip on her waist was bruising almost and Bella groaned as she ran her hands over his back. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and moved her hands over the smooth, muscled planes of her chest. His fingers brushed along her thigh, barely touching and causing pleasure to run up and down her spine.

Tom laughed into her mouth when she shuddered and she growled at him. She yanked him forward, her fingernails raking down his back and Tom growled back in pain and pleasure. He moved forward his seat and forcefully pulled Bella's legs around his waist and kissed her back with as much passion as she gave. His lips moved from her lips and down to her neck. Bella tossed her head back in passion and she moaned, softly.

"Am I convincing you?" she rasped and Tom gave a hissy laugh into the hollow of her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and licked across her collarbone. She shuddered when his tongue dipped into the valley between her breasts. His fingers danced between her legs and slowly brushed his fingers against the wetness that had soaked the crotch of her underwear.

"Oh God…" she hissed as he kissed her collarbone hard, his fingers dancing up and down the insides of her thigh. The fleeting touches only made Bella want more. She wanted more than just playing around.

"I'd like to fuck you," Tom whispered and Bella gave him a pleading look.

"Please do so. Make my day," she gasped when Tom thrust up against her and she felt his erection against her thighs. Tom's eyes glowed with lust before he groaned and fell back against the chair.

"No…I can't."

Bella immediately came down from her high and she glared. "Why the fuck not?"

"I may be an immoral, insane Dark Lord, but I was raised in the twenties. I can't just fuck you when I'm going to marry you. Unfortunately. Plus, I respect you. If I just fucked you, I'd be _disrespecting _you," Tom sighed.

Bella stared.

"You arse! You got me all hot and now you're not going to do anything about it," she snarled and she pushed off his lap, stumbling so that she landed by the desk. Her hair had fallen out of its loose ponytail. Her hair was mussed and she had hickeys all along her chest.

"Are you angry?"

Bella hissed. "Yes."

"How about you join me for Samhain?" he asked with a slight smirk and she froze. The woman looked at the beautiful man before her. Her lips curled into a vicious smirk and she tilted her head.

"Done."

:::

**A/N: **So, I finally found my muse for this story once more. I'm on fire. I'm writing up a storm. I have almost the entire next chapter written. I'm really excited about writing this. I'm getting to the very best part of the story. I've been trying to prolong it and finally, I'm deciding that there is no reason to prolong it. I can simply write what I want and when I want. That means if I want to start the war without further ado, I will.

**Next Chapter: **Obedience, Confrontation, Samhain, and Masques


	12. Chapter XI

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XI**

**Training Rooms, Level 2, Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain**

**Monday the 14th of September 1998**

**1:00 PM**

The Auror Instructor Williamson frowned at the beautiful young woman that sat behind the glass, watching Fay Dunbar train. She had a slight smile playing around her red lips. Her eyes were an electric green that reminded him a bit of the Killing Curse. She was wearing high waisted dark trousers, a button down white shirt and a loose black bow around her neck. Her heels looked excessively tall and he wondered if they were uncomfortable. Long black tendrils of hair almost went over her horn rimmed glasses.

Williamson moved over to the woman whom sat in the stands watching as Dunbar shot charm after counter-curse at Auror Mitchell. Williamson had found it odd that he had specifically requested to train with Dunbar and be permanently transferred to the office after he had practically begged to guard Azkaban. Williamson had had to take it to Madam Bones and Moody but they had grudgingly agreed after Mitchell pointed out that his Patronus Charm wasn't as great as it could be.

"Hello, ma'am," Williamson greeted.

The woman looked up and Williamson's eyes widened when he saw the lightening bolt scar settled right in the middle of her pale forehead. The woman blinked and looked up at him with a wider smile now.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"

Her voice was soft and lilting and he knew that this girl…this woman wasn't as soft and sweet as she was pretending to be. Williamson was a rather high-ranking Auror and thus, he had high clearance. He had heard about what happened in the Department of Mysteries and Bella Potter had only been fifteen when that whole fiasco had started.

"I was simply wondering what a pretty woman like you was doing down here. I'm sure that there are a lot of more entertaining things that you could be doing," Williamson said, calmly and he wasn't flirting with her and the woman knew it. He was trying to understand what she was doing here and _how _she had got to a secure part of Level 2.

"Oh, Fay won't let me leave without her and Auror Mitchell is going back to Azkaban after this. I'm going to go with him to visit my brother at work and perhaps check up on Hermione," Bella Potter said, innocently though there was nothing innocent in those cold and calculating green eyes. She was gauging his reaction about her mentioning Hermione Granger whom was probably the most powerful and _deadly_ witch in Azkaban.

"I'm sure that they will both appreciate it," Williamson said and Bella's smile curled into a cruel smirk.

She went back to watching Fay whom was being knocked back. The woman was talented, Williamson acknowledged this. She would be set to take her DADA Mastery in just a few months time. She seemed to know exactly what to do next and Williamson wasn't sure if that was instinctual or whether she was just that strategic in her thinking.

"Her defence is weak."

Williamson looked over at Bella in surprise and the woman looked harsher now. She was frowning and Williamson looked to Fay. Fay had just been knocked back but Mitchell was sporting his fair amount of wounds.

"You think so? She's quite good for a trainee," Williamson said and Bella snorted.

"Your trainees must not be very good. I trained her better than this."

Williamson's eyes widened and he looked over at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry? I thought that she was so good because she was in Riddle's extensive class."

Bella laughed, coldly.

"Oh yes. She was in my fiancé's class. We all were…Hermione too. But…you see, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and I were still better than them. So, we took on our own students. Daphne…Daphne Greengrass was Hermione's favourite. Daphne was so hurt when Hermione murdered those children. She left for Japan as soon as she could after we graduated. But, that's besides the point. I trained Fay and I trained her better than that."

And with those words, the woman stood and kicked off her shoes. She dropped the large tote that had rested in her lap. Bella sauntered towards the door and before Williamson could even call out to stop her, she swung the door open, causing all of the other Aurors and trainees in the room to stop and stare. Only Fay and Auror Mitchell continued. Williamson could only watch as Bella broke out into a sprint towards Fay and jumped. Williamson's mouth fell open and he watched as Bella's bare foot collided with Fay's cheek, causing her tumble backwards.

Bella landed, solidly and watched, unimpressed as Fay rolled to a stop. Williamson's eyes widened when he saw Fay spit out what looked like a bloody tooth. Bella kneeled down in front of her and wrapped Fay's hand around the tooth.

"I'll put it back in later. Now get up and fight. I taught you better," Bella hissed and Fay nodded, sharply and shoved her tooth into her pocket as if it were nothing but a candy wrapper.

She stumbled up and dropped into a low bow. Bella gave her own bow and Williamson watched as he spun and shot a lightening curse at Fay. Fay tumbled towards the side and threw out a Shield Charm to protect herself. Williamson watched as her Shield cracked underneath the force of the lightening but Bella finally let up. The beautiful woman growled and threw a red spell at Williamson. He wasn't sure what it did but it seemed that Fay knew.

She ducked underneath the spell and tackled Bella. Bella fell backwards and her head cracked against the mat. Williamson gasped but it didn't even seem to affect Bella. Fay was holding onto her leg and Bella kicked her in the head with the other foot. Fay jolted but didn't relinquish hold on the woman. She ripped something from Bella's leg and jumped back, holding it up threateningly.

Bella cowered. "You've found my weakness…it's small knives."

Williamson frowned as he stared at the small silver knife that Bella seemed to have attached to her leg. Then, the Potter woman let out a loud cackle and she swung herself up. Bella shot a Disarming Spell and Fay barely kept her grip on the knife. Bella darted forward and easily dodged Fay's slashing. She kicked the knife out of Fay's hand and wrapped her legs around the woman's waist. Fay stumbled back and slammed Bella into the wall. Bella's hands found their way around Fay's neck and she squeezed. Fay stumbled from the lack of air and she gasped, clawing at Bella's fingers.

Bella released her hold and as Fay's hands flew to her throat, she delivered a swift uppercut. Just before Fay fell, Bella jumped off and spun into an amazing kick that swung her body completely around. It connected with Fay's stomach and the woman gasped and blood bubbled out of her mouth. Fay weakly tried to get up and she shakily raised her hands. She fired a spell that caught the ends of Bella's hair. The ends of Bella's hair caught on fire.

The woman gasped and Williamson let out a shout of shock when Bella's hands wrapped around the ends, tightly. Her eyes hardened and she pulled hard. The flames seemed to come off onto her hands and she blew, softly. The flames went out and she tilted her hand over, watching as the ashes of her hair sprinkled the mat.

"You burned my hair," she whispered, softly.

Fay gave a small smile. "I did."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "The last time my hair caught on fire…was when I…when I…that wasn't a very long time ago. I wasn't very happy. I'm not very happy right now. That means you're about to become very unhappy, my sweet, sweet Fay."

Fay's smiled slipped away. Bella let out a shriek of anger and she charged. Fay brought her arms to defend herself but Bella's right hook caught her right in the cheek. Fay didn't even have time to recover when Bella kicked up and her foot caught her in the chest. Bella did a back flip and got into a stance that looked nothing like a true duelling stance. Fay's eyes hardened and she slipped into a stance, her foot sweeping out and she held her hand out.

"Come at me," Fay whispered.

Bella smiled, sweetly. "Gladly."

Her green eyes flashed into the most sickening green that Williamson had ever seen and he wondered if he had just pure power in those eyes. Bella ran at Fay just as Fay broke into a run and Bella's left hand swept out. Her open palm struck Fay's cheek. Fay screamed and she fell backwards. Williamson's mouth fell open when he saw the third degree burn, blistering on her cheek. Bella's lips only twitched into a smile. She spun, like a dancer, and struck again, this time in the middle of Fay's leather trainee outfit. Her hand burned right through the leather, but this time didn't get to Fay's skin.

"FIGHT! FIGHT LIKE I TOLD DAPHNE TO! FIGHT!" Bella screamed and Fay screamed louder as the woman kicked her** _hard_**.

"I can't…I can't…"

"YOU'RE WEAK! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Bella shrieked and Fay let out a cry. Her hand was clutching her cheek and blood was leaking down her face and pooling onto the ground.

Williamson had had enough and he stormed into the room. Bella didn't seem to even notice. She was still focused on Fay and her eyes were alight with fire and a darkness that Williamson couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"I can't…I can't…Bella…I can't…it _hurts_."

Bella punched her hard again, causing a second degree on Fay's arm.

"Miss Potter…" Williamson commanded, softly.

Bella didn't even pay attention to him.

"I didn't say I can't when I was in the Ministry. I didn't I **can't** when I went with Voldemort. I didn't say I **_can't _**when I wrestled my fucking sister to the ground. I shot a mother-fucking curse at that bastard. I went with him and saved all your arses. I beat the _shit _out of my own sister, dammit. And I…I went through so fucking much, Fay. So don't tell me you _can't_. You get off your damn ass and you fucking punch me. You fucking punch me. You break my fingers. You're supposed to the damn best. You're supposed to be with _me_. She's gone…she left me. Hermione…Daphne…they left me. And you're _here_. And if you're by my side…you're going to fucking fight. Until your heart stops beating…even after mine has. Now, get **_UP!_**"

Williamson watched as Fay's eyes narrowed and she staggered up and limped up to Bella, blood still tricking through her fingers. She lifted her left hand and dropped her wand to the ground. Her fingers closed into a fist and she threw a solid punch, catching Bella in the cheek. Bella stumbled back and she let out a long laugh.

"There we go. Fight. Punch me again. Too weak, sweetheart. You can do better than that, I'm sure."

Fay's eyes flashed. "Don't mock me."

"I'll mock you if I want. Your ass is mine, love."

Fay's fist flew forward again and Bella staggered and almost fell. She laughed again and flashed a cocky smile.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Again."

Fay dropped her hand from her bleeding cheek and her bloody fist flew forward. She caught Bella in the jaw and Williamson was sure that he heard an agonizing crack. Bella gasped and her eyes widened in pain but she gave a malicious smile. She jumped and spun4, giving a devastating kick and Williamson's breath was taken away when Fay grabbed it in the air and yanked Bella down from the air. Bella fell to the ground and Fay gazed down at her, coldly. Bella smiled and stumbled up.

"Come on now. Do it. Finish it."

Fay jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking Bella back to the ground. Bella fell onto her knees and she coughed. Blood dribbled from the corner of her lips. She gave Fay a bloody smile and bowed her head.

"End it. End the fight. Make me submit," Bella whispered.

Fay looked down at her and then fell to her knees in front of her.

"I shall never strike you. _Never_. I would never strike the one thing that I was told to protect. That I _swore _to protect. I will never harm you nor forsake you…until my heart is ripped from chest."

Fay fell onto her knees and bowed her head. Bella looked up, her face impassive and she grabbed Fay by the chin and tilted her head up. She tilted her head before delivering a devastating backhand slap with her left hand. Her diamond ring left a long scratch upon Fay's cheek.

Bella's eyes flashed and she leaned in to whisper something into Fay's ear.

Williamson could barely hear but he did hear what she had to say.

"Let that be a warning. Never. Disobey. Me."

Fay smiled.

"I shall never obey that command. I'm sorry."

Bella glared, coldly. She waved her wand over her body and Williamson heard another crack. Bella's opened her mouth, stretching her jaw and she barely winced. She reached into her pocket and tossed a potion bottle to Fay. She stood and turned away, walking towards the door and ignoring the shocked and disgusted expressions that she was receiving.

She looked over her shoulders. "You're a fool, Fay Dunbar. But…that shall heal all your wounds. Good day, Auror Williamson. I hope that Fay has learned her lesson."

Fay tilted her head and only smiled as she watched Bella stalk from the room. Williamson rushed over to her just as Fay downed the potion. He knew that he would have to retrieve burn-healing paste. Just a simple potion wouldn't do anything. He gasped when the burn on her cheek bubbled and new skin seemed to stretch over it and the scratch on her cheek. Her wounds seemed to heal over and Fay gave a long sigh.

Williamson kneeled next to her just as everyone crowded around her. One young girl scowled and glared at the door in disgust.

"Why are you friends with that horrible bitch? That was _cruel_," she spat.

Fay jumped up, Bella's knife pointed at her.

"Speak ill of her again and I'll run you through."

Williamson reared back and he stared at her in confusion.

"How…how can you _defend _her? She burned you!"

Fay smiled at him and shook her head.

"But, I am loyal to her and loyal to her, I will be…forever. You see a cruel woman whom doesn't know when to stop. But…you know what I see?" Fay whispered.

Williamson looked at her, doubtfully. "What?"

Fay sighed.

"A damaged woman whom knows what pain is. And that…what she showed me…that wasn't pain. She's seen true pain and I doubt I'll even see half of what she's felt."

* * *

><p><strong>Atrium, Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 14th of September 1998**

**1:40 PM**

Bella moved through the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, intent on escaping. She rushed darted in and out of the crowds of wizards, lugging about her large tote full of her books. She knew people were staring at her and she probably looked mad. Bella sighed and she approached the nearest fireplace. She planned to go home, do homework, make herself a margarita, and then _maybe _apologize to Fay about the whole spectacle.

But, not the lesson. Never the lesson. It was a lesson that Fay had needed to learn. It was a lesson that she would, unfortunately, have to give to Theodore as well. Bella trusted that Hermione would give it to her students and Draco and Blaise would do it to their own. Draco would have no trouble beating Lalita into submission. He'd probably enjoy it, the sadistic, arrogant, little prick.

"Bella."

Bella froze and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She didn't move, but simply stopped in the middle of the crowd. She recognized that voice. She knew that voice too well and her lower lip quivered. Tears welled in her eyes, but they were not tears of grief or sadness, but of rage and betrayal. The beautiful woman forced herself to turn around and look into the dark eyes and the twisted smile.

"You."

"Me."

Bella almost shivered as she looked at Eddie Carmichael. She didn't understand the rage that she felt, but it almost felt like she was angry with _herself_. Bella was instantly reminded of the words that Nikolai had spoken to her. When someone hated with all their being and they didn't know _what _to hate, they began to hate themselves.

But that dimmed self-hatred had disappeared as soon as she had heard this man's voice and had instantly been directed to this man. It had slipped away and transformed into rage and loathing. And she felt _powerful_.

_Let me take care of this…_

She slipped into darkness and Eddie Carmichael stared at her with a frown, waiting for her to open her eyes. When she finally did, her eyes flashed and were a deep brown-green. Eddie took a step back and his eyes widened. Her skin should be tan. Her hair should be blonde. But, it wasn't and yet…this was she.

"Nikki."

"Don't call me that, you fool."

Her voice was slightly deeper than Bella and rougher. She sounded older and there was more than a small hint of malice in her voice. Eddie reached his hand forward and went to touch her cheek. Her hand snapped around his wrist and Eddie hissed in pain as her grip, tightened. Bella…no, Nikolai stared at his hand in fascination.

"You look…the same."

"You do not."

Nikolai looked up and she gave him a dark smile.

"I am not supposed to you. Virtuous Sin, they call me. The appearance of an angel. The blackest soul."

Eddie looked at her, imploringly. "Sister, I still love you."

Nikolai looked at him.

"I am not your sister. Drop dead."

Eddie's lips curled into a soft smile and he took a step closer to her so that they were chest to chest. He admired how the beautiful girl didn't cower away from him. She only accepted the challenge and tilted her head.

"Beautiful…such beauty. I do prefer your blonde hair."

"I'd prefer you dead."

Eddie brushed his hand across her cheek and Nikolai turned her cheek away, her lip curled in disgust. Eddie smirked at her reaction.

"You're so cold to me, Nikki," he said, mock sadness in his voice and Nikolai's hands curled into fists and she restrained herself from punching the snot out of the arse in front of her. He didn't even deserve that and when she finally ended this pathetic excuse of a man in front of her, she would do it with the darkness that he had granted her.

"You turned me into the person that I've become," Nikolai whispered, harshly. She watched with satisfaction, as Eddie's eyes narrowed and his mood grew darker.

"I didn't. I cared about you, sister. You could have cared about me," Eddie hissed, angrily and Nikolai sneered at him. She leaned up until their lips were only inches away.

To anyone with eyes, it was clear that this wasn't a lovers' closeness. There was something feral and angry about the way that both witch and wizard held themselves. Eddie was leering down at the shorter woman and Nikolai looked ready to roar in his face and tear him to pieces. There was hostility in ever line of her body.

"You can't always get what you want," Nikolai rasped and she shoved Eddie away from her before storming towards the Floo. She tried her best to ignore the way Eddie was staring after her. As she tossed down the Floo powder, she whispered her destination and she was whirled away in a fire of green.

As soon as Nikolai stepped out of the fireplace and into Bella's flat, she coughed hard and stumbled. Bella felt her head clear of the haze that was Nikolai's old, heavy, dark magic. She coughed and she stood up, her eyes wide in shock. She looked around her and she closed her eyes, attempting to remember what had just happened.

She couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 26th of September 1998**

**10:00 AM**

"You're not going on the raid."

Bella looked up from her breakfast, a sharp look in her eyes and she stared at Tom. He was staring right back at her without a single emotion on his face. Bella tilted her head, slowly and she simply looked at him. She cleared her throat.

"Why not?"

It was a simple question and Bella knew that Tom was surprised that she hadn't yelled at him yet. Instead, Bella was taking another route this time. She was going to wait until he had made his explanations and his reasoning for not allowing her to go on the raid. Bella took another sip of her coffee and waited.

"I don't want you to go. You're not ready."

"I would think I'd know when I'm ready," Bella said, softly and Tom looked at her with a doubtful look in his eyes.

"Bella, you're strong and you've killed. But are you really strong enough to kill the people you called friend?" Tom challenged and Bella smiled at him, softly, though there really wasn't anything to be smiling about.

He had a point. Bella was trying to avoid what Luna had told her. She was trying to o this without compromising herself and murdering children and innocents. Bella had never killed an innocent before. She had killed murderers, thieves, and possible rapists, but she had never killed an innocent. And that was what most of the new members of the Order and the new trainees were. Those who would fight at the raid were going to be young and foolish.

"I'm not sure. But, I wouldn't know until I tried."

Tom shook his head. "That's not true. You'll know when you think about killing Ronald Weasley, who was once your best friend, in cold blood and not feel a damn thing."

Bella stiffened at the suggestion and as she thought about Ron, she felt a twinge in her gut. She wouldn't be able to just _kill _him, no matter how much she had once threaten him. That was all bravado and not true at all. She wasn't his friend anymore and she didn't care about him at all, but she once had and that was the point. Tom was trying to prove to her that she didn't have what it took to be a Horseman. Not yet, anyway.

"Well, I can't kill them then."

"This is _war_, Bella. People will die and it will be _you _who kills them. You're forgetting who you are. What _we _are. We are Dark."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Dark doesn't always mean death, Tom."

"Don't be so naïve. It usually does."

Bella shook her head and pushed back from the table and drank the rest of the coffee in her cup before taking it to the sink. She placed it in and waved her wand, slowly. She wasn't terribly good at household charms, but she was even worst at washing dishes. It would have to do. When she was sure that the sponge was scrubbing the coffee stains away, she turned around and stared at Tom.

"I'm not being naïve, Tom. Killing…killing is hard."

"It really isn't. A well-placed Killing Curse would do it. When did you become so…you've become a pacifist," Tom said, sharply and accusingly. Bella's lips twitched as she leaned against the bar and she stared at her fiancé and sighed, quietly.

"I have. War destroyed my sister. It destroyed my parents. I won't let it destroy me too. There are certain lines, Tom, that I _won't _cross unless absolutely necessary. It's one thing to kill to protect people, but _another _to kill to instil fear. That's not fighting for freedom from oppression, Tom. That's called being a _terrorist_," Bella snapped at Tom. Tom looked at her as if he had never seen her before and he shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You've grown up quite a bit, Miss Potter. When did you become so wise?" he said, teasingly and Bella gave a soft laugh.

"I don't know. When I began to question my choices. When I began to realize that perhaps what I had thought was the right thing…wasn't."

Tom frowned.

"There are certain lines you said, Bella. You can't go on this raid…because I _will _cross those lines and I don't think you'll want to see it."

"I see. And if I _do _come?"

Tom tilted his head.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to come."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 27th of September 1998**

**10:40 PM**

"What is it that you want from me now?"

Nikolai was sitting in her chair, her long blonde hair falling over the back of it. She looked more than a little bored and as if Bella was not worth her time. Bella's lips curled as she stared at the other woman, but she didn't make any rude remarks. She needed the woman's counsel and it was best to keep her happy if she wanted _good _counsel.

"I…well, Tom doesn't want me to participate in the battle on Samhain. He told me that I could, but now, he's not so sure. And I can see _why_," Bella admitted though there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Nikolai leaned up, suddenly interested in what the girl had to say and she blinked, slowly.

"Why?" she asked, quietly.

Bella sighed. "Too many people have too many clues. People already suspect me of going dark and Order members notice things. They've all noticed things and I'm not sure how we could participate without blowing our cover just yet. People will know. _Dumbledore _will know. He knows what we are to some extent. Not everything, of course, but he knows too much already."

Nikolai's eyes widened before she gave a low chuckle and rolled her eyes. It was clear that she thought Bella melodramatic. Bella grinded her teeth together and hands clenched into fists. She restrained herself from punching the mirror and watching Nikolai's face shatter. She reminded herself that she needed Nikolai's cooperation.

"People…know too much. I see. You'll just have to…lower the number of people that know."

Bella bit her lip. "I'm out to kill Grindelwald. Not Dumbledore…not yet. He's too powerful and if I get caught, I'm not sure I could escape just yet. I don't have any other ways of transportation besides Apparating and flying. Anti-Apparition wards would solve that and without a broom, I'd be stuck."

Nikolai looked at her with incredulity on her face.

"You don't know how to shadow travel?"

"No."

Nikolai sneered. "You're rather useless as a vessel. Do you know that?"

Bella hissed with annoyance. "You've told me frequently. Now, I didn't come for you to simply insult me. I want to know what I should do."

Nikolai was silent for a moment before a look of understanding showed up on her face. The look was promptly followed by a sneer of disgust and mocking.

"You're meaning to tell me that you've _told _people that you're the Horsemen of the Apocalypse? Are you really _that _stupid?" Nikolai snarled and Bella glared at her, defensively.

"I was a kid! A stupid, arrogant kid. Granted, I can admit I'm still rather arrogant. But, I was in over my head. I had no idea what I was doing. I was reckless. But, now…I can't risk this shit anymore. I can't. There are certain people that simply know too much. Starting with Dumbledore. And the Order members…they've been told certain things and I'm sure some come make a connection. Namely, my Uncle Remus."

Nikolai looked considering.

"You'll have to use a Memory Charm on Dumbledore."

Bella's mouth fell open. "A _Memory Charm _on one of the most powerful Legilimens on Earth? I'm not very adept at Memory Charms in the first place."

Nikolai pursed her lips and sighed.

"You're frightfully untalented, do you know that?"

Bella's expression turned sour.

"I'm sure."

Nikolai looked thoughtful and muttered, "There's also the possibility that he has removed some of his memories and put it in a Pensieve. Do you have anyone that handles the mind?"

Bella frowned. "Not that I can…the Patil twins."

Nikolai frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"They're Legilimens and Occlumens. They're interrogators, but also know how to use mind magic. They're talented at it. Blaise is a master Legilimency and he knows the Black Art, _Venenum Animi_, but there are certain things that they're better than him with. Meaning Memory Charms. They're training to be Obliviators at the Ministry," Bella said, excitedly and Nikolai nodded, slowly with pursed lips and she tilted her head.

"You would have to time it just right. You'd need a proper distraction. But, there's still the possibility of it being _on _his mind," Nikolai reminded her and Bella's excitement dimmed considerably and she crossed her arms.

"It's…Dumbledore's old and I think Tom told me he keeps a Pensieve. It's the best I can do on such short notice. It's the best that I can do. This isn't only for me. My siblings…they're not invincible. They aren't and they're always trying to protect _me_. Hermione does everything she does for _me_. So does Draco and even Blaise to a certain extent. They're not thinking about themselves and what going out there means. They're going to side with Tom," Bella said, sharply.

Nikolai's eyes had a wistful look in them and she had a slight smile. She was staring out into space.

"They were like that with me…when I first came to them. My siblings before…they were all headstrong and pigheaded. They wanted to protect themselves and look after family second. It was…refreshing to be protected and not have to watch out for my own back all the time," Nikolai whispered and Bella looked at her in surprise. Nikolai seemed surprised by her own actions as well and she cleared her throat.

"I see…a big enough distraction…Tom's going to find some way of _forcing _me not to go."

Nikolai nodded. "The Dark Lord would do that to keep his lady-love safe. A distraction…_he _would cause the distraction. Samhain would be the perfect time. You send out your minions and they will go while Dumbledore is otherwise occupied if you're so sure that a Pensieve is where the memory is."

Bella swallowed and whispered, "That's the thing…I'm _not _sure."

"You don't have the _luxury _of not being sure. You must _know_. You must _be _sure in everything you do. Do you understand me? Do you understand what it means to be a Horseman of the Apocalypse? Do you understand what it means to be Victory?" Nikolai snarled and Bella swallowed hard before crossing her arms. She tossed back her shoulders and tried to hide away her insecurities. She sagged in on herself when she realized that there was no point in doing something like that.

Why hide from the one person whom you essentially shared a body with?

"No, but I will."

Nikolai looked surprised by her answer. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it means yet. I've been fighting it and then accepted it without even learning how you came to be and what that means to me. You're here for a reason. Morgan le Fay came to my mother for a reason. She knew that my mother's child, me, would be destined for something great. And that great thing was _you_. There's something that we're to do. Together."

Nikolai blinked, rapidly before snorting in disbelief. She turned around, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and took a few steps away from Bella. She turned back around and looked straight at Bella again. Bella wondered if Nikolai was seeing her through a mirror just as she was looking at the reflection of her inner self.

"Together? You _really _are a naïve little brat. Perhaps, the Dark Lord is right to keep you out of this. You're nothing but a little girl with pipe dreams of peace and equality."

Bella's eyes flashed. "I've had enough of your bullshit."

Nikolai blinked. "Excuse me…"

"No! It's my turn to talk! How dare you belittle me and treat me like I'm the dirt beneath your feet? I conquered you. I took control from your bare hands and you've got more than a millions years on me, I bet. You don't know a damn thing about me or my siblings or _my _Tom. It's not pipe dreams and I'm not trying to get it by being stupid. I'm willing to kill and torture to get what is required for me to live happily in this world. There's a reason that we're, unfortunately, stuck together. This isn't just coincidence. This is fate. You want to be free from me. To accomplish something. Your purpose…what the fuck is it? If you tell me, maybe, just maybe, I could help you because I'm tired of your constant presence in my mind," Bella hissed, angrily.

Nikolai looked away and Bella could not understand a single one of the emotions that flitted across her face. Finally, Nikolai sighed in resignation.

"My purpose…is to murder the murderer."

Bella frowned.

"And who…did this murderer kill?"

"Me. He murdered _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Wednesday the 28th of October 1997**

**2:00 PM**

Bella came crashing through the Floo, Fay just behind her. Bella grabbed onto the mantle before she could fall on her face. She heard a quiet snort and looked up to see a gaunt-looking woman with long brown curls. Her face was slightly hollow and she had a glass of wine on the table and an empty plate in her lap. She wore black and white prison robes that looked like they had seen better days. She had thick black make up around her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

The television set created background noise with the sounds of a couple arguing.

"Hello, dear sister. Hi, Fay," the woman rasped and Bella kicked off her heels and padded her way towards the bar that separated the kitchen from the sitting area. The woman turned and went into the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread and a large jar of peanut butter. Fay was staring at Hermione with a slow smile growing on her face.

"Hello, Hermione. I see that I won't be needed to guard Bella."

"Oh, no that won't be necessary, but with Daphne gone you've been doing a splen…splen…_splendid _job!" Hermione stammered and Fay grinned at the woman before she quickly Disapparated to her own flat that she shared with the Patil twins.

"Hi, Hermione," Bella said, simply as she searched for a knife. She quickly began to slather the peanut butter onto two pieces of bread. She didn't bother with a plate as she put the pieces together to form a sandwich.

The dark-haired woman walked towards the couch and fell down onto it. She cuddled into her sister's side and Hermione's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Bella's head fell onto the black and white striped shoulder. Hermione stroked the woman's hair.

"How have classes been?"

"Fine. A little boring, but if that's what it takes. I'm going to become an attorney, gain everyone's respect, and then apply to the Wizengamot," Bella said, proudly and Hermione looked down at her with slight surprise. Her lips were curled into a half-smile.

"Well, be sure that you're studying for exams. We can't have you falling behind. I wish I was in the class with you, not that I want t be an attorney. I could make a study schedule for you. And what is this about joining the Wizengamot?" Hermione asked, absently and Bella pulled her legs into herself and she sighed, softly.

"It'll help the cause. I'll have more pull and I'll also be able to submit laws for the creatures that are being oppressed. I'll become Chief Sorceress and I'll fulfil my promise to Remus. I promised that I'd make him a voter, and I will," Bella said, firmly and Hermione looked at her with a wide grin that was not entirely normal but was…normal enough for her sister.

"I see. Very nice. You'll be able to do more once you rule the wizarding world."

Bella frowned. "I think that's Tom's dream. Not exactly…mine."

Hermione blinked.

"Bella…aren't you trying to restore balance to the wizarding world? The Dark is oppressed, but if only Tom was to rule…the Light would be oppressed. Is that any better?" Hermione asked, curiously and Bella frowned when she realized that it wasn't, in fact.

"No. If there's a representation of Dark…Light must also be represented. Tom's the leader of the Dark Sect, so it's obvious that he would be the Dark Lord. Currently, people find Dumbledore to be the Light Lord, but that was only because he was sitting in my seat as the leader of the Light Denomination. Which means, that _I'd _have to represent the Light in a new government," Bella said, softly, almost speaking to herself and she looked up, wide-eyed at her sister. Hermione was nodding and grinning, as if she had already know all this. Bella supposed that she would have known.

"Yes, that would be you…Light Lady Nikolai and the Dark Lord Voldemort. It has a nice ring to it," Hermione said, teasingly and Bella tried to smile. She couldn't quite make it believable and Hermione's grin slid off her face.

"Light Lady Nikolai…I'm Dark. I wouldn't be what those people deserved. Tom would probably yell at me for saying that. He'd claim that they didn't deserve a damn thing and if they got an innately Dark leader, it'd serve them right. I disagree. They deserve a good leader. A fair leader. Am I that leader?" Bella asked herself and Hermione looked down at her sister with a glint in her eye. Bella didn't notice the glint and for that, Hermione was glad.

Hermione saw things in her sister that their brothers did not. They wanted to protect her when it seemed that she didn't need to be. Hermione had had to protect her, had to go to Azkaban, but that had been at the end of their sixth year. Bella didn't need to be protected anymore. She was an adult. A woman. She was philosophical and she thought more about her actions now, though not enough to make her completely out of character, it seemed.

"And because you asked that question…I think you are. I think you _are _the Lady that the Light deserves, but not the one it needs right now. You'll do many things that are considered Dark. Many things that are considered evil. But, in the end…you must remind them and remind _yourself _that you're Bella Potter, Head of the Light Denomination. You are the daughter of Lily and James Potter," Hermione said, softly and Bella's hands curled into tight fists and she swallowed hard. She looked down at her lap.

"I see."

"You're going to be travelling into darkness, my Angel. Deeper than any of us dare to go. But, never forget who you are."

Bella laughed, bitterly and she shook her head.

"I don't see how I won't forget. Luna said that I will. She said that marrying Tom…doing this…being who I _am _will turn me into a monster driven by need for revenge. That the agony and anguish will compare to no other. She said my soul will twist into something wicked and I will hate. I will hate with my body, mind, and soul. I think…whatever happens…what's _going _to happen will make me fall deep into something I can't control. I'll be driven by madness and grief. I won't see the light anymore. I was part of the shadows. I was…I was never as dark as anyone imagined. True darkness…that's Nikolai…not me. How could I not forget who I am? How could I ever get out of something as deep like that?" Bella asked, softly.

Hermione looked into her sister's deep green eyes and she examined her face. Her face was slightly more angular than the last time she saw her. Her skin was paler and her lips redder. The younger woman looked doubtful and Hermione knew that reluctant leaders were the best. Bella had pretended to be so strong for those that followed her. But, she wasn't.

She knew she wanted to marry Tom. She wasn't so sure about marrying Voldemort.

She knew she wanted to kill Grindelwald. She wasn't so sure about Dumbledore.

She knew she wanted to be in this war. She wasn't sure if she _should_.

She knew she wanted normal. She also knew she would never have it.

Hermione smiled and stroked Bella's face. Bella leaned into her sister's hand and sighed.

"You…my Angel, you have wings. And with those wings, out of the darkness…you will rise."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Thursday the 29th of October 1998**

**5:00 PM**

Bella looked up, sharply as the shadows in the room twisted. She admired how the shadows all seemed to run from the people that cast them. She glanced at Hermione, Draco, and Blaise whom looked over, curious as well. They watched as the shadows seemed to all come together in then dispersed almost completely as two people came into view. Bella's lips curled into slow smile as she spotted both Luna and Tom.

Tom was already dressed in black battle robes and his arms were crossed in annoyance. Luna was wearing a long grey dress, her collar high and she had bags in both hands. She quickly walked forward, ignoring the dangerous look that Tom sent her.

"We'll be dressing all of you for Saturday. I've brought your clothing. Hermione, your clothing is in the bedroom you use here. So is yours Blaise. Draco, this is yours," Luna commanded, sharply and she handed them a bag. Fay and Theodore walked off with a quick, respectful nod to Tom. Bella slinked up to her fiancé and gave him a peck on the lips before turning to Luna.

"And what about me?" she asked with a slight grin.

Luna pursed her lips and sighed.

"We'll be spending some time together. Tom told me that he didn't want you to go. I'm not going to go against a tense Dark Lord," Luna said and Bella smiled at the disapproving sound in her voice. She didn't approve of this just as much as Bella didn't.

"I see. Are you going back to Hogwarts after?" Bella asked and Luna looked at Tom with a cold look in her eye. Tom only looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but he said nothing. Bella's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"No. I am not. I'll be staying with you until after the battle. It was very easy to forge Daddy's signature," Luna said, cautiously and Bella frowned as Tom stepped forward and slowly drew out his yew wand. Bella looked at him curiously and Tom took another step forward until they were pressed together. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and when she closed her eyes and leaned into him, he kissed her eyelids.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her jaw.

"I have to keep you out of trouble for now, love, until we can figure out how we're going to do this. So, for now…_Dormio_."

Tom's arm wound around Bella's waist and he watched as her eyelids fluttered and she sent him a tired glare before collapsing in his arms. He picked up her body, until her close to him and he looked to Luna. She gave him a disapproving stare before looking at Draco with a pleading look on her face. He looked at her reluctantly and shook his head.

"I think Tom's right, Lu. Not yet. Bella's our leader. Our sister. She claims she's ready for war, but I don't think so…no one's really ready for war. But, especially Bella. Not yet," Draco said, softly and Luna took a step towards him until they were only a few feet away. Her hand snapped out and the echo of her slap made Hermione's eyes widen.

Draco looked down at Luna in shock and the grey-eyed Elf glared up at him.

"She's stronger than you think. She _has _to be strong. I know Bella. She could have handled this. She's handling it right now. You think you know everything about her, but you don't. You're underestimating her, but you shouldn't. Bella isn't someone you can _baby _anymore. She's not just your little sister. She's your _leader_. Start treating her like it," Luna snapped and she stormed away, disappearing into the shadows without any other words. Draco watched as she went and Tom rolled his eyes. He sighed and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"The Elf speaks some truth," Tom said, softly and Hermione's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"I know. She speaks lots of truth. Lots of truth and half-truths and little lies. It will turn out fine…it will all be fine. Now, I believe you should put Angel in a safe place. You have something prepared that is not…here?" Hermione asked, softly and Tom nodded, slowly.

"There's…there's a place in Nurmengard that Luna and I created. Luna will watch over her until it is no longer deemed necessary," Tom said, calmly and Hermione shook her head as she looked at Draco, Blaise, and Tom. Hermione looked at Luna whom was glaring at them all without care for whom she might anger.

"You're all wrong. Luna…Draco…Blaise…Tom. She knows…she's strong. She's strong enough for this. You all want to protect her. She can't be protected any longer…she doesn't _need _to be protected any longer. Not now when she can protect herself. In school, it was different. Now, she's going to be leader that they _deserve_," Hermione snarled and Tom looked at her in confusion. He tilted his head as he looked at Hermione, the woman whom had gone to Azkaban to protect Bella, to Bella, the woman in his arms.

"The leader that 'they' deserve?" he questioned, softly.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "She'll find a way. She'll come. She'll come and she'll show you all and I will be at her side…for eternity. Watch her."

And with those words, Hermione spun around and stormed down the hallway, presumably to her room. Tom turned away from the girl and her cryptic words before looking to Luna. Luna sighed and gave a firm nod. They both disappeared into the shadows and travelled to one of the safest locations in the world.

Nurmengard.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurmengard, Unplottable Location, Germany, Europe<strong>

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**10:00 PM**

Alecto Carrow looked up as she heard footsteps echoing along the hallway. She could feel the stiffening of her brother next to her and she glanced at Lucius whom seemed concentrated on something. There was something odd about the footsteps. It seemed to belong to more than one person. Alecto watched as the Dark Lord's protégé strutted in with a smirk on her face.

She was wearing her blood-streaked mask once more and her skintight robes. Her pale midriff was showing once more and she had a sword strapped to her waist. With every step she took, her hips swung, tantalizingly. She was a confident woman and Alecto sneered. She tried to ignore the jealousy she felt, but it was rather hard. This woman was obviously favored by the Dark Lord and Alecto wondered if it was for her looks.

She had two people flanking her now. The first was Apollo, the man whom had came with her before. He still looked rather frightening in bone-white bird mask and Alecto remembered perfectly well how the last raid had gone. The two had been a fearsome duo to behold. But now, they had someone else with them. Someone that donned a mask that was just as odd and frightening, though in its own way.

The man was wearing a long black robe over black trousers and heavy-duty boots. He wore a blank white mask with a square jaw line and a large nose. Strangely enough, it was without mouth. He had a large black hood on that created shadows along his face so you could not see the colour of his hair. The eyeholes were wide and if you stared hard enough, you could see eyes the color of steel. He held a scythe in hand and from the way his breath rattled as he breathed, he reminded them all of death.

"Lady War," Lucius said and he nodded his head, sharply.

Alecto glanced at him and there was something about the way he was staring at the new man that told her that he knew whom he was. The Death Eater turned her gaze back onto the trio.

"Hello, hello, little _Lucy_. I think, I _think_, you've met m-m-my _brother_. Say, _hello_, Thanatos. Everyone! Say hello to Death," Mórrígan cackled, her eyes flashing with malice and Alecto took a step back into her brother in fear. Her lips had been curling into a sneer at Lucius' humiliating nickname when she had quickly came to hear what else Mórrígan had to say.

"Hello," Thanatos said, his face low and grating, yet soft somehow.

Just as Alecto was about to whisper something to Amycus, the shadows behind the trio warped and standing taller than all of them was their Lord. Alecto dropped into a kneel just as the trio parted to let the Dark Lord through. His crimson eyes were narrowed and he looked over his shoulder. The Dark Lord snarled something that Alecto could not hear and he seemed to be speaking to shadows.

"Go to her. Watch over her…until I return," the Dark Lord snapped.

The twisting shadows wrapped around Lord Thanatos for just a moment before swirled away and the Dark Lord turned to look at his faithful servants.

"Stand before me and present your wand if you are ready for this declaration of war," the Dark Lord said and he pulled his wand out and pointed it at all of the Death Eater.

As if one, the dozens of Death Eaters pulled free their wands and nodded at their Lord. The Dark Lord looked at all of them, his serpentine face twisted into one of satisfaction. It was an odd look to be on such an odd face but over the years, they had grown used to it. It was not the Dark Lord's looks that they followed, but the promise of change and freedom from oppression. They wanted the freedom to practice the old ways.

Their children had been too influenced by the Light, no matter how much claimed that it was not true. They looked down on those that practiced the old ways, the Wiccan ways, and that would have to change. In the time of covens, it had been a better world for those that worked the Dark Arts and they all hoped that those times would be returned for them, though they had only heard how the time had been through stories of the tongue.

"Tonight…we bring the fight to them. Tonight we show them exactly what it is that we are willing to do to bring back peace. To bring back what is rightfully ours!" the Dark Lord declared and there were roars of approval.

Mórrígan looked around and saw that Blaise and Draco were grinning. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her lips were twisted into a grimace and though she wanted to grin in approval, she _wanted _to approve the Dark Lord's words, she could not. This was not peace.

This was simply the oppression of the other side.

"This is not peace we are fighting for," she whispered and she heard her brothers make startled sounds in the back of her throat. Hermione glanced at Blaise and though she could not see his face, she could see his eyes. He had been surprised by her words.

"Lucius, you will lead a team of ten through Knockturn Alley. Mórrígan, you lead a team of five with Apollo…"

Mórrígan lifted her head. "I don't need Apollo. I can do it _all _by _myself. _I…I…I can."

Voldemort looked at her, doubtfully before nodding. Mórrígan felt Blaise's hand squeeze against her hand, unsurely and she squeezed back though she was still irritated about what had happened to Bella.

"Mórrígan, your team of five will Apparate straight to the steps of Gringotts. Apollo, Thanatos, you lead a team of ten through the Leaky Cauldron. The rest…with me. Yaxley, Amycus, and Alecto, you will stay here and guard Nurmengard," Voldemort finally decided and Alecto looked up in horror. She could practically feel the sneers that everyone was sending her and her brother.

Death Eaters were only kept back from raids if they had wronged the Dark Lord in some way. Or if they were incompetent and Alecto knew that she was no such thing. Voldemort didn't seem so concerned. He cleared his throat and tilted his head.

"I…I am keeping my greatest treasure in these walls. Its guardian is strong, but not strong enough. You will keep it safe under _all _costs. If I come back to see it damaged in any way…I will torture you. I will rip your entrails from your bodies and then leave Mórrígan to torture you more. I'm sure Thanatos and Apollo would like to take turns as well. Now, we begin at eleven. Don't make any moves until then," Voldemort said, coldly and Alecto nodded, slowly before taking a step back.

She watched as Voldemort nodded to them, a signal to get moving. Suddenly, there were the loud cracks that signaled people Disapparating. Alecto watched as Voldemort took a few steps back into the shadows and seemed to melt into them. Mórrígan ran forward and Disapparated while _moving_. Thanatos ran forward and Disapparated as well. Apollo leaned against the wall and seemed to sink through.

That left only Yaxley, Alecto, and Amycus. Alecto turned to look at Yaxley, but the man was looking around, curiously. Amycus grunted in greeting as Yaxley made his way towards them with an intent look in his eyes.

"The Dark Lord left us with his greatest treasure," Yaxley said, softly and Alecto nodded, slowly.

"Yes."

"Lets find it."

"_What_?" Amycus asked as he looked at the man as if he were insane. Yaxley's greasy face was twisted into one of jubilation, as if he had come up with the best plan that there ever was when in fact, he had come up with the worst.

"It'd be better if we guarded it from where its hidden," Yaxley explained.

And with that, he was off. The twins were forced to follow the man with annoyance in their eyes. As they walked, there was suddenly a crippling sensation. It was as if something was sending off waves of intense magic. It was neither Light nor Dark, but simply raw magic. Alecto felt herself become inebriated by the feeling and she looked around as she steadied herself on the wall. Her brother seemed to have felt as well and Yaxley was swallowing hard.

"It's…it's this way. The magic…" Yaxley said, softly and they walked down the twisted hallways and through the areas where the cells were. They had come to forgotten that Nurmengard was not only their headquarters, but was _also _a prison.

"It's strong…powerful…_old_. It's very _old _magic," Amycus rasped and Alecto nodded in agreement. This magic felt too old to be real. It wasn't old like Dumbledore's, but much, much worse. It felt as if the artifact had been around for much too long, most likely since the dawn of time and Alecto only knew of one place that had felt like this and the magic had been younger.

Stonehenge.

Alecto pushed past Yaxley and Amycus whom were still trying to collect themselves. She cleared her throat and began to lead the group. She stopped suddenly when she felt another wave of magic and she knew they were close. Alecto turned down one more hallway and she saw the door. It wasn't a large or grand door. In truth, it looked rather ordinary.

Alecto swallowed and stared.

"Open it," Amycus commanded and Alecto shook her head.

"Brother…I'm not sure we should…"

"Fine! I'll do it!" Yaxley snarled.

He attempted to turn the knob, but it didn't budge.

"_Alohomora_," Yaxley hissed and the door clicked open.

He turned the knob and the door flew open. As soon as the door flew open, the waves of magic stopped and there was nothing but silence. The three Death Eaters stepped inside the room and stared around in shock and then their eyes fell upon what seemed to be the center of the room. Alecto's eyes narrowed before she realized exactly what it was.

"Who is that?"

"What is that on her face?"

"Is she in a…coma?"

Alecto and Amycus exchanged nervous glances with Yaxley. The three curious Death Eaters moved further into the chambers against their better judgment. They gaped and stared around the large and unreal room in wonder. The entire place seemed almost surreal and it was clear that it was enchanted.

They were no longer in the headquarters put what appeared to be a tropical forest, covered in beautiful greenery and mossy rocks. What should have been silky wood was grainy sand that snuck its way through their leather boots and they made their way further into the tropical fantasy, curiosity getting the better of them.

The young woman lay upon a bed of white silk and an ebony frame, a long form-fitting black gown upon her body. Hands covered in black leather gloves rested upon her flat, velvet-covered stomach. Alabaster fingers were the only part of her skin showing, the long gown covering her feet. Long, wild black hair was sprawled across the fluffed white pillows, reaching far out upon the bed.

It was clear that if she were sitting up, it would descend past her waist, signifying that she had been asleep for quite some time. A mask covered her face, creating more of a mystery and they stared down in fascination at the porcelain mask, lace covering the top half of the mask and red lips painted where the woman's mouth would be.

And sitting just above her breasts was a necklace with Grindelwald's mark. Another chain was around her neck but it disappeared into her dress. Clearly, it was one that wasn't to be seen by others and had been placed their strategically.

This was all covered by what appeared to be a black mosquito net hanging from the ceiling that appeared to be the night sky. The moonlight bathed everyone, including the mysterious woman in an unearthly glow, making her looked even more ethereal. Alecto reached forward, curiously, and her hands passed through the mosquito net. She jerked her hand back, eyes wide in shock.

"It's…it's made of shadows," she whispered. Amycus turned a curious gaze upon his sister and he tilted his head, lank brown hair falling forward into his eyes.

"How d'you know? How d'you know it innit Black Magic?" Amycus demanded and then, suddenly there was a quiet laugh.

It sounded like the chiming of bells and they were only enchanted by a bit for a moment before they quickly remembered their training.

Three wands were suddenly in hand and pointed past the bed and into the shadows of a canopy of palm trees.

They watched in wonder as a tall woman with flaxen hair and pale skin floated from the shadows, donning silver robes and a light smile upon her face. Her long hair was pulled back behind a pair of pointed ears and they knew instantly what she was. They stared at her with slight disgust and wonder.

"Who are you, Elf?" sneered Yaxley. Amycus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And what are you doing in the Dark Lord's headquarters?" demanded Amycus. The woman's smile never left her face and she drifted forward, until she was next to the bed and she looked down upon the woman before looking back to the three Death Eaters.

"I…am the descendant of the elf, Anarya of the Chosen Prophets, speaker of the prophecy of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I am the Dark Seer and I look over the Dark Lord's greatest treasure," the woman said, softly and they stared at her with wide eyes as she drifted forward towards them, looking like the moon goddess Selene in all ways. She stopped directly in front of them, towering over Alecto and being as tall as Yaxley.

"His greatest treasure?" Amycus murmured and the Dark Seer nodded, slowly and she turned to look at the woman laying upon the bed.

"The Dark Lord's greatest treasure lays upon that bed. Locked away by the shadows. It _is _Black Magic yet…it is an extension of the Shadow World. She is asleep, until the Dark Lord finds her fit to be awakened," the Dark Seer said, softly and the Death Eaters stared at the woman upon the bed. Alecto pursed her lips and she leaned forward.

"What makes her so special?"

"She is the Dark Lord's greatest treasure. He worships her," the Dark Seer murmured and she moved closer to the bedside of the young woman. She didn't touch the shadows that hovered over her but simply stared, silvery eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"The Dark Lord doesn't worship anyone, much less this slip of a girl," Alecto sneered. Alecto had always gotten the impression that the Dark Lord had been fucking Bellatrix, which had been fine, as the woman was crazy. But, this girl…she was too pretty, and looked to _Light _for her Lord.

"That is what you believe. You believe that she is too Light for your Lord. You are sorely mistaken. She is…was…is innately Dark. But, it is odd…she is becoming more…more than that," the Dark Seer said, calmly as she turned to look at them. Yaxley's face screwed up in utter confusion as he stared down at the young woman.

"More than that. How can you become _more_?"

"She is becoming more than just Dark. She is becoming more than whom she is. She is becoming more than the Darkness that had been intended for her since birth," the Dark Seer said, calmly and she turned away, her pupils blown wide and she seemed to be in a trance as she spoke. Alecto pouted.

"What's so special 'bout her?"

"She is Lady Nikolai, Victory of the Apocalypse, leader to Plague, Death, and War, and wielder of the Cursed Lightening of the Elves."

Amycus gasped and he looked over at the woman and there seemed to be a beat of silence as the Dark Seer turned to look at the young woman with determined eyes.

"Time to awaken, darling…_Kveykva_."

She reached forward, pulling forward a twisted wand and pressed it to the hollow at the base of the woman's neck. Her eyes glowed bright. A bolt of black and white lightening flew from the tip of her wand and then, suddenly there was complete silence. No one dared to take a breath, as if afraid something was going to happen.

Pale eyelids flew open, revealing the darkest green eyes that they had all ever seen and the woman sat up, her long hair flying and she let out a guttural scream of pure rage. Her eyes were wide, full of fury and anger and she scrambled out of the bed, reaching up her sleeve and yanking forth a wand of Elder. The woman didn't spare them a glance, storming from the room with purpose. Her hair flew behind her and she made rabid hissing sounds that sounded just like the Dark Lord when he was angry.

Yaxley looked after her in horror. He couldn't quite comprehend what had just occurred in the room.

"What have we just unleashed?" he whispered and the Dark Seer smiled, softly.

"An Angel turned a Monster. The Virtuous Sin…Lady Victory."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**10:50 PM**

The two Indian women moved as if they were a part of the shadows, sprinting through the dungeons of the quiet castle. They knew that there was the possibility of them getting caught, but they would take their chances. Their Lady had told them that they would know when the signal was. The harsh burning of their tattoos had been signal enough and they had taken off running. Strangely enough, had burned for quite a while before returning to normal.

The two had taken many precautions to keep them from being caught out their first mission. They had silenced their movements with the Silencing Charm and they had come through Riddle's fireplace. They had not seen their Lady

Parvati stopped short when she saw whom was walking towards them. She spun and pulled Padma deeper into the shadows and watched as Astoria Greengrass peered around before continuing to wander the halls. Parvati frowned and she hoped that Astoria would not get caught. It wouldn't do for her to be anymore hated than she was. The girl was rather sweet and Parvati had met her in passing.

"Come on. We have to get there before Lady Nikolai arrives in Diagon Alley. Before Dumbledore realizes that the Horsemen are _them_," Padma snarled and Parvati nodded. The two looked around and saw that they weren't that far from the Headmaster's office.

They turned around another corner and Padma grabbed her hand just as Parvati was about to go past the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. Parvati skidded to a stop and she reached into her black boot and pulled out her wand. She rapped herself atop the head and quickly Disillusioned herself. Padma ripped off her leather wristband and presented the ouroboros to the gargoyle. The gargoyle's eyes glowed a bright white, but it did not move. Padma cleared her throat.

"As the Lady Nikolai commands, let her will be done," she whispered.

The gargoyle's eyes glowed again and this time, its eyes glowed red. Padma almost stumbled as she felt Hogwarts' magic fight against the powerful, old magic, but this was different. Hogwarts had collected much magic over the years, but it did not, could not, oppose Nikolai's magic. The gargoyle leapt to the side and Padma rapped herself over the head with her own wand, disillusioning herself, just in time to hear a shrill alarm.

Padma and Parvati quickly moved forward and through the open door. They looked in to see Dumbledore pulling away from a large golden cabinet that was emitting a soft blue light. He was staring at a small instrument that he had on his desk. The man murmured something under his breath before he darted towards the Floo and disappeared into the flames. Both Indian girls quickly came into the room.

"Put on the gloves. Michael and Anthony said it will keep our magical signatures from being imprinted on any objects," Padma hissed as she looked underneath the desk for the Pensieve. Parvati nodded and she pulled her gloves from her other booth and slid them on. The girl moved towards the golden cabinet and threw it open.

She stared in wondered at the vials that lined the cabinet doors and walls. They were all labeled with initials and right there was the Pensieve. Parvati made a low noise and Padma looked up. Her eyes widened as she stared in before she rushed to Parvati's side and she cleared her throat.

"We've got to find it. It should be marked HoA or something. Maybe BP for Bella Potter. I think it's organized by person and then year. What year did Bella say that Dumbledore found out?" Parvati asked, softly. Padma groaned and she shook her head.

"She didn't. Lupin can be handled another day, but this is more urgent. Even if it's here, he'll still going to receive impressions of the memories and he's a smart man. He'll figure it out. We've got to do it now," Padma snarled and she began snatching all of the crystal vials marked BP off the cabinet and taking the caps off. Padma put her wand in it and began whispering the spell that made her relive the memories in less than a second.

Parvati continued to look and then she gasped. "Wait! Padma…I think…I think I found it."

The young woman took up the vial that had been hidden behind a few and it was marked 'BAP, HJG, BFZ, DLM'. Parvati pulled off the stopped and slid her wand into the gas.

"_Sapiunt dignum memoria_."

Parvati gasped as the memory sped through her mind.

They were young. They were very young. Bella couldn't be older than thirteen at the time. She was seizing in her seat and it was so odd.

_You know just as well as I that these children are something that should not be said. Something that has been prophesized for centuries we do not speak of them. We will not speak of them. Not now._

Parvati was thrown out of the memory and she gasped when she realized she had heard Tom's voice. Padma was looking to her for confirmation and Parvati nodded. Padma took the vial and upended it onto the table. She stuck her wand into it and lifted it. The memory was hanging loosely from the wand and Parvati turned her wand onto Padma. She began whispering long words in the olden languages. As she finished the long and complicated spell that she truly wasn't supposed to learn until the she was almost finished with her training as an Obliviator, Padma lifted the wand over her mouth and swallowed the memory.

Padma stumbled as her body began to destroy the memory and she let out a low burp. Parvati's lip curled in disgust though Padma was grinning.

"Now, the one at Department of Mysteries. It's this one. It's marked with a year. But, only some," Padma said and she pulled the stopper off the vial. This time, she tipped the vial over her open mouth and swallowed the memory. She squinted and then stuck her finger into her mouth.

The woman regurgitated

Parvati nodded with a slight smile though the process overall did disgust her some. She wondered if there was anything else that they needed to eliminate now that they were there. She pulled out the vials that were marked HJG, DLM, and BFZ and she went over them. Her eyes widened as she looked at the first marked HJG.

"Swallow this. It talks about the Sword of War," Parvati barked and her sister quickly upended the contents of the crystal vial into her mouth. Parvati knew that it was possible that Padma could get sick from taking in too many of the memories, but Nikolai had set them a task.

"Is there anymore?" Padma rasped and Parvati shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. But, we might have to come back."

Padma nodded and cleared her throat. The young woman ripped off her wristband and pressed her wand to the ouroboros branded on her skin.

"It's done. I've done it. You're safe…for now."

The ouroboros burned back.

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**11:10 PM**

It was chaos.

The Alley was burning and the residents of the Alley were running in the streets, screaming. The Order and the Aurors were attempting to get the civilians under control, but it was hard when there were also Death Eaters running amuck. Albus turned as he heard a loud and familiar cackle. He looked at the young woman that was stumbling down the steps. Her mask was what some of the Muggles he had questioned after the Great Hangleton raid. He had believed that they wouldn't strike something so essential to the wizarding world so soon, but it seemed that the Dark was very ambitious.

"Fire! Fire! Flames! Pretty flames!" the woman screamed as she shot Igniting Spells at the buildings and the fire rose. Albus squinted behind his half-moon glasses as the woman swiped her hand through the flames, but she didn't even seem to notice that her skin was blistering.

He almost remembered a time someone had once said that flames did not hurt her. The woman was familiar…increasingly so…but the memory…it was slipping away…he couldn't remember anymore. He put it out of his head and went to confront the woman and he shot a Stunning Spell at her. The woman spun out of the way and she pointed her wand at him.

"Young lady, it'd be best if you stand down," Albus said, softly, giving her the chance to walk away. The woman sneered at Albus and shook her head.

"My name's Mórrígan. _Not _'young lady'. And I'm not going anywhere until I see you burned," the woman hissed. Albus looked at her, sadly and he prepared to duel with her. He lifted his wand and he looked into her flame-illuminated face.

"_Stupefy_."

"_Sanguis Coque!_" Mórrígan snarled and Albus threw up a Shield Charm in shock. She had blatantly used Blood Magic and she was giggling as she threw the orange spell at him. Albus attempted to Disarm, but she only jerked out of the way.

_Levicorpus_!

Mórrígan did a back flip to avoid the spell and as she came up, she lifted her wand. "_Sectumsempra!_"

Albus' eyes widened as he recognized the spell. He dodged out of the way and winced when he heard the shrieks of someone that had been hit by the spell. Mórrígan was giggling, wildly and Albus shook his head. This woman had just used one of Severus' spells. He wasn't sure how she had learned it, but it was imperative that he find out who she was now.

"_Confringo! Diffindo! Lacero!_"

Mórrígan attempted to avoid all of his spells but she was caught in the leg by the last spell. She let out a shriek and fell onto her leg. She let out a cry and she held up her hand.

"Apollo! Thanatos!"

Within five seconds of that call, two men appeared by her side. One wore a mask that reminded Albus of Muggle plague doctors. The other man wore a blank mask with a large nose and without a mouth. He held a scythe in hand. The man growled at him and made a low sound in the back of his throat.

"Leave her alone," the plague doctor hissed.

"She's killing people. Surrender and we will not harm you," Albus promised and the man with the blank mask shook his head.

"Never. I swear as Lord Thanatos that I won't _ever _surrender," the man hissed. Albus stared at the man before him and he shook his head. Albus lifted his wand towards them and Thanatos jumped up, slashing his scythe at him. Albus dodged and he looked over at Mórrígan and the man he assumed was Apollo.

They were staring off over his shoulder and Albus heard a shrill scream. Thanatos stopped his scythe and he stared in the direction that the screams were coming from. Albus turned and he stared at the massive crowd. He could see Voldemort shooting spell after spell at the Aurors and the man was entering hand-to-hand combat with some of the Aurors. But, the screams were coming from a just little to the left.

Albus' eyes widened as he saw who was causing the screams.

It was a young woman with a white mask with painted red lips and lace over the eyeholes. Black hair hung in a thick braid down her back. She was wearing crimson and white unlike the others. Her pants were white leather She wore tall boots that were spelled white and she wore a high collared white leather duster with accents of crimson. The woman was running through the crowd and she was running towards Voldemort.

Voldemort grabbed a female Auror by the throat and lifted off the ground, intent on killing her. The woman jumped and snatched the female Auror out of the air and threw her to the side. The Auror rolled, but quickly jumped back up, though she was obviously shaken. Voldemort looked shocked to see the woman. They simply stared at each other, no words spoken.

"Nikolai…" Mórrígan whispered, softly and Apollo shook his head.

"That's not Nikolai…that's not Victory," he snarled.

Thanatos tilted his head. "It's not…that's not Charity either. She did something…she's _both_. She's Virtuous Sin. What the fuck did she _do_?"

The woman looked up as if she heard Thanatos' words and her hands curled into fists. She looked over at him though she didn't move from her spot in front of Voldemort. She rolled her neck.

"I prefer the term…Mercy, for now."

:::

**A/N: **I love this chapter. I love Bella. She's becoming an adult and I love it. She's going to become Lady Nikolai of Victory again, but right now, she just needs to be Mercy. It's going to be so amazing. I hope you love this chapter as much as I love it. The next chapter will explain almost everything.

**Next Chapter: **Mercy, Charity, Victory, and Masques


	13. Chapter XII

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Note**: I'm breaking this chapter in half because it's been so long. Part 2 will be out eventually.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XII**

**Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain**

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**11:20 PM**

"I prefer the term…Mercy, for now."

Voldemort stared at his fiancée whom was decked out in a white and crimson uniform. The only way to describe the expression on his face was utter disbelief. His fiancée looked nothing as he would have imagined. She was not how she was to be. She was not…Victory. She was not this Charity that her siblings spoke of. She was Mercy. Voldemort's lips twitched.

He saw what she was doing. She was still the Angel. The Angel of Mercy, it seemed.

She cared not for the fact that Voldemort disagreed with her. She had somehow broken free from his enchantments and had shown up. As he looked at her clothing, he knew she had not done it alone. Luna had helped her, considerably, it seemed and Voldemort would have to chastise her for going against his wishes, later.

"You will not hurt these people any more, Voldemort," Mercy said, coldly, her voice echoing through Diagon Alley and Voldemort regarded her with wide eyes. He wiped his face of any emotion and simply stared at the challenging woman.

"And why ever not?"

"Because I will not allow it."

Mercy threw a punch and Voldemort caught it and twisted her fist. Mercy spun with it and yanked, hard. Voldemort released her hand before she could pull his arm out of its socket. Mercy pulled her wand, the Wand of Elder and Voldemort wondered if that was entirely safe. He wondered if people would expect his fiancée to have the Elder Wand and the only person that could even possibly know about it would be Dumbledore.

She didn't seem too worried about it.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Voldemort blocked the spell easily and he shot off a few curses of his own. Mercy spun out of the way of those spells and was hit by Voldemort's Disarming Spell. She kept hold of her wand, but flew back, crashing through the glass windows of Flourish & Blotts. Voldemort almost took a step forward and he cast a glance at the three Horsemen that were trying to sneak away from Dumbledore as the old man was distracted by Mercy.

Mórrígan looked stricken, but Apollo was trying to pull her away. Thanatos was beginning to move closer, most likely to retrieve his sister and Voldemort wondered if he should get the foolish girl himself. Voldemort heard something move and watched with narrowed eyes as the movement within the shop ended.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed when a brave Death Eater approached the window, most likely to check if she was dead. Voldemort's eyes widened when a gloved hand flew out from the darkness and gripped his neck, cutting off the air that was attempting to reach his lungs. The Death Eater was whimpering and Voldemort watched with pride as Mercy stepped out from the shadows, still holding the man's throat. She was looking straight ahead and she didn't look worse for wear even within the rips in her clothing. Mercy slowly turned her head to look into the frozen Death Eater. Dark green eyes bored into the blue eyes and Mercy could practically taste his fear.

"Try that one more time and I might not be so lenient," Mercy whispered.

She tossed the man to the ground and the Death Eater practically crawled away. Mercy turned her eyes back onto Voldemort and the man was watching her, patiently as the Order members attacked the slightly distracted Death Eaters. Mercy looked over at Dumbledore and he seemed to be staring at her, the doubt and fear for her in eyes transformed into surprise. Mercy's lips curled into a cocky smile underneath her mask. The woman turned to look at Voldemort again and she swept into a dramatic bow. Voldemort glared at her and fell into a duel stance and he beckoned her forward, challengingly.

Mercy leaned forward, her muscles coiled up, tightly. And then, she charged Voldemort again, weaving in and out of the spells that flew at her, with only a few seconds in between each spell.

Mercy snarled when a fireball that had emerged from Voldemort's wand hit her in the shoulder. The woman snarled and quickly put it out without even stopping. She felt the red skin tighten and sting and she knew that she would have to get it treated. But, that wasn't her priority at the moment. Her priority was stopping Voldemort and his followers from killing innocents.

The masked woman began to run harder and in mid-run, she bunched her muscles and then jumped, flying forward. In mid-air, Mercy disappeared with a loud crack. Voldemort seemed surprised by her sudden disappearing act when there was a crack behind him and his lips curled into a cruel smile as he realized what was happening. He felt her land on his back. Mercy wrapped her legs around his middle and wrapped him around the neck, her biceps crushing his throat and her wand pointing at the back of his head. As soon as she had him in a position to submit, the fighting stopped and there was dead silence. Mercy stared at everyone and they stared back. She could see Bellatrix preparing to run her throat and Mercy's hold tightened on the Dark Lord. Mercy leaned down and pressed her lips to the nub on the side of Voldemort's head.

"Tell your men to stand down or I'll tear your heart out," Mercy threatened and Voldemort gave a quiet laugh as he looked up at the girl perched on his back. He looked back at his Death Eaters and how they were sneaking back around to strike Mercy from behind.

"You think yourself the Angel of Mercy, love?" Voldemort challenged.

"I am sparing your cruel Death Eaters right now, am I not?" Mercy snapped.

Voldemort chuckled.

"You're just as. Hypocrite. Trying to clean the red out of your ledger? It won't work. There's too much of it," Voldemort said, smugly and Mercy unconsciously tightened her arm around her love's throat. Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Call. Them. Off."

"Very well. Death Eaters! Stand down!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the words and the Death Eaters took a step back and stowed their wands away. The leader of the Order couldn't help but feel that the fight was now unfair though the Dark's unlimited spell use gave them an unfair advantage as well.

"Order! Stand down!" he called.

Mercy looked at the old man in surprise but Dumbledore simply smiled at her, benignly, as if he knew what she wanted to. She shook her head and jumped off Voldemort's back. The man straightened immediately and she walked in front of him, unworried by the possibility that the Dark Lord would shoot her in the back.

Mercy tossed back her shoulders and she stared at him with a challenge in her eyes. He nodded, respect in his bloody eyes. She was the runner of the show now and Voldemort had practically handed her a microphone. She looked into Dumbledore's sparkling, blue eyes before turning to address the group of fighters as a whole, disregarding their allegiances to the Dark and Light for a moment.

"I am Virtuous Sin. I am Mercy. And I will not have any more blood shed here. I am not Dark nor am I Light. I am gray. I am magic. And I will not allow you to oppress each other nor will I have our kind bear arms against one another. Leave now or I will show that I can be just as merciful as I can be unmerciful," Mercy commanded and everyone looked at her as if they could not quite believe what she was or what she was doing. Mercy's eye twitched when someone fired a Killing Curse at her. She ducked and spun, her wand pointed at the perpetrator.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The Death Eater fell to the ground. Mercy rolled her shoulders back and she glanced at the dead body with distaste and slight revulsion. She glanced back at the watching crowd and it was clear that she was quite serious. Voldemort nodded once. The Death Eaters began to Disapparate, quickly. The Aurors tried to catch them, but they disappeared too quickly. Albus frowned when the Dark Lord or three others did not disappear. Mórrígan, Apollo, and Thanatos stared at her in disbelief.

"Leave now, my brothers and sister," Mercy said, softly.

"We will have words about this, _Mercy_," Thanatos hissed, spitting out the woman's name before Disapparted, his brother and sister on his arm. This left the Aurors, the Order, Albus, Voldemort, and Mercy. Voldemort looked unconcerned by the fact that he was the last Dark enemy there.

Albus watched as the man stepped behind Mercy and she looked over her shoulder, but did nothing. The old man frowned and he took a step toward the woman who had single-handedly stopped what most likely would have become a massacre.

As soon as Albus took was just a few steps away from Mercy, he was almost sent staggering by the feel of her magic. Albus could not understand how Voldemort could stand to be so incredibly close to her. Being near Mórrígan, Thanatos, and Apollo had been somewhat like this, but this was much different. Mercy felt as if she were made of pure magic.

"Mercy…you are very old magic, indeed," Albus said, softly.

Mercy tilted her head. "I am. What is it that you want of me, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Albus cleared his throat. "It's clear that you're a formidable woman. You have forced the Dark to retreat. Will you be willing—"

Mercy laughed.

"I am neutral. I do not take sides, Albus Dumbledore. And I would never betray my siblings. Be happy that I do not kill you. Now, Lord Voldemort and I have a ceremony to conduct," Mercy murmured and she wrapped her arm around Voldemort's neck, her back to his chest and Dumbledore's eyes widened when Voldemort's arms wrapped around her middle and they disappeared in a rush of shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**11:50 PM**

"You took my words to heart, then. You know that we are chosen once more," Bella said as she removed her mask and placed it on the ground. She looked on as her fiancé undid the taxing glamours that would affect the quality of their work on the night of Samhain. Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I knew. I felt the call just as you did. How did you wake up?" Tom asked, softly and Bella glared at him after the reminded of why she had almost been incapacitated.

"Luna woke me up. She's resting and I think she'll be on bed rest for the rest of the weekend, if not most of the week. She used _Kveykva _and it took quite a bit out of her," Bella said, softly and she waved her wand making the coloured wax candle fall into the corners of the pre-drawn pentagram from the year before.

"I see. Perhaps, I should do the Latin this year."

"You should…merry meet, my love," Bella whispered as she walked towards her fiancé and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with soft eyes. Bella's lips twitched when she saw the slightly disapproving look on Tom's face.

"Merry meet, my Anya."

His look told her that they would be speaking about her little stunt later, but Bella didn't mind. She would happily explain herself to both Tom and her siblings, not that she really needed to. But, in her mind, she supposed they ought to know what exactly had happened in her mind while she had been in a magically induced sleep.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she began to walk around the pentagram.

"Air, awaken and shred the barrier of the dead so they may join us for a moment of chaos and tranquility. May the East Wind bring Magic to all creatures, magical or no, alive or not. Representation of the mind and intelligence, we summon you. Heighten the power of wind magick and prophecy for this one moment as we join the dead to us. We call Air to this circle!"

Her voice carried throughout the empty space and echoed powerfully as she walked, her hand held out over the pentagram. Her love walked the opposite way, his eyes trained on the yellow candle, burning with crimson power.

"_Aerem, ut suscitet mortuos et concidit claustra Lorem ipsum dolor momento chaos et quies. Ventus Magis Eurus Sint ut felis omnibus creaturis, magicas an non, aut non vivum. Imago animi et ingenii, nos vocare te. Magick augendam vim ventorum et prophetia id nunc ut mortuos nos coniungimur. Aerem dicimus hoc circulo!_"

The wind whistled through the damp Chamber and the yellow candle lit.

The Samhain ritual had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurmengard, Unplottable Location, Germany, Europe<strong>

**Saturday the 31st of October 1998**

**11:50 PM**

Luna was laid out on the bed, her eyes closed.

"How did you get in here?"

The tall woman walked through the tropical wonderland, long, pointed fingernails tracing the dark green veins in the leaves. Luna slowly opened her eyes as she felt the woman draw closer and her eyes narrowed in a quiet rage as she looked at Cuilwen. Cuilwen looked unperturbed by Luna's anger and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Luna slowly pulled herself up and stared at her mother.

"I retain _some _of my powers as the Dark Seer, _henig_," Cuilwen murmured, softly.

"I am not your child!" Luna barked and Cuilwen did not draw back as if hurt. She didn't move at all and Luna wondered if that was what she would become without her human half. Elves were…different from humans.

They did not speak the same. They did not understand the same way. They did not love the same way, like humans.

"You will always belong to me, _henig_. I have come to speak to you, for I cannot pass judgment on you here for your crimes…"

Luna's eyes flashed and she cried out, "What _crimes _have I committed? I have only loved! Like you loved my father. If I am wrong then so are you. You are a hypocrite!"

Cuilwen's eyes narrowed and there was a flash of anger.

"I was not speaking of your love for a _human _wizard. I am speaking on your interference. You have broken the one rule that the Seers must always follow. You have interfered. You have _fought_ for them when you are only supposed to See," Cuilwen snapped and Luna shrugged, defiantly. She stared, blankly at the trees and the night sky that Tom had enchanted.

"I do not see how I should care. _I _am the Seer now. You are not. I shall operate how I believe is best. You have no power over me now, _Naneth_," Luna said, spitting out the words and Cuilwen glared at the young woman and shook her head.

"You're acting like a fool, Luna, and you're no fool, I know. You are a smart girl, my _henig_. You know what you must do, but you are blind to it. I'm not sure if it's your foolish _love _for Death or—"

Luna glared up at her mother. "That's only _part _of it, _Cuilwen_. I love Bella, as well. And Blaise _and _Hermione. They're my family. More of my family than you've ever been. How dare you presume to know me?"

Cuilwen looked shocked that Luna had spat out her name as if it were a curse and she looked dumbfounded for a moment. Luna felt a sense of gratification in how thunderstruck her mother was and she turned away from a moment. The Seer turned large grey eyes back onto her mother.

"You will leave. You will leave now and you won't interfere again. Or. Else," Luna hissed and Cuilwen stared at her daughter.

There was something in her daughter that had not been in any other Elf that Cuilwen had encountered before. It was clear to both women that Cuilwen was older and essentially more powerful, even though she had given up her prophetic power to Luna when she had 'died'. Yet, there was a look of determination in Luna's eyes that Cuilwen had never expected to see in her. It was making her...wary.

"Or else?"

Luna's eyes flashed dangerously and they hardened until they were the colour of shale.

"Or else I'll end you. Permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**12:10 AM**

"That was fun."

"Hmmm. It took a lot of magic. I'm tired," Tom groaned as he reclined on the nest of blankets that they had made in the small library beyond Salazar Slytherin's statue.

His fiancée was curled up on his chest, her long black hair flowing behind her. She hadn't bothered in changing her clothes and Tom hadn't changed either. Both were too exhausted to do much of anything after fighting in close-quartered battle and then proceeding to take down the barrier between the living and the dead.

"You think I'm not?" Bella muttered and she let out a long sigh.

Tom grunted. "Why…why did you come as Mercy? Why not Charity if you want to do good so much?"

Bella's lips twitched. "I'm Virtuous Sin, my love. I am neither Charity or Victory. Not yet, anyway. It's not time yet. When I am needed, I will be there. When I am not, I won't. You don't need me, Tom. Not yet."

Tom hummed. "I see. And when I need you?"

"I will be there. But, not tomorrow. I think I'll be playing some Bach tomorrow."

Tom gave her a disbelieving look, but she only looked up at him, a hint of mischief in her bright green eyes. He stroked her hair and sighed.

"What are you up to?" he groaned.

Bella smirked. "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**9:00 AM**

Ginny walked into the DADA room, her brother on one side of her and Christine on the other side. She wished that her boyfriend could have been there, but though he was finally attending classes, he couldn't go through the intensive Defence program when he was still going through physical therapy. Ginny promised herself that if she ever found herself fighting that horrible witch again, she'd end her, _permanently_.

"Did you hear about what happened last night? Huh? Did you?"

Ginny looked at Colin Creevy, her eyes wide at his enthusiasm. He was grinning at her, waving the Daily Prophet in her face. The Ravenclaw Seeker pursed her lips and took it from him, impatiently. She scanned the front and her eyes widened as she looked at a moving sketch of a masked vigilante of sorts. She felt Gideon reading over her shoulder, but she didn't comment on it as she normally would.

"She calls herself…Mercy," Ginny said, slowly and examined the mask.

Red lips were painted onto it. It was a pristine white and was adorned with black lace over the eyeholes. Dark eyes stared out of it and Ginny wasn't sure if the woman's eyes were black or a very dark green. Long black hair flowed out behind the mask. Ginny looked up at Christine, but she seemed just as confused as Ginny and Gideon were.

"Mercy?" Christine asked, softly and Colin nodded, frantically.

"Yeah, Mercy and there were three others. Mórrígan. Thanatos. Apollo. They're on Voldemort's side, but Mercy said something about them being her siblings, but she was fighting Voldemort. It was crazy. People say that she was thrown through glass and she came up without a scratch and grabbed a Death Eater around the neck. She saved an Auror and beat _Voldemort_," Colin babbled and Ginny's eyes widened at the boy's words.

She walked into the classroom with her friends by her side and she wasn't surprised to see that Luna Lovegood was already in the room. She was sitting where Bella used to sit and she was looking down at the table in front of her. Professor Riddle was standing in front of her, glaring at her and he seemed to be snapping something at her.

"It was necessary," Luna hissed, softly.

"No. It wasn't. You could've gotten her killed, you stupid girl. It could have waited," Riddle growled at her and Luna looked up at him, a fearsome glare upon her face. Riddle glared back down at her and Luna stood up, slamming her hands on the wooden desk in front of her.

"No. It couldn't and she took care of everything. There were no risks. She made sure there were none. Unlike _you!_ She's going to be a better leader than you _ever_ could be!" Luna shrieked and Riddle looked surprised that Luna had raised her voice. Gideon cleared his throat and both Luna and Riddle looked back at the other students in the class.

Luna shook her head and grabbed her satchel.

"Where the _fuck _do you think you're going?" Riddle snapped.

"Azkaban. Floo me when you get your head out of your arse!" Luna shrieked and she stormed off into the shadows where she swiftly disappeared into it, apparently going to Azkaban. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Riddle with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't seem to notice her and he continued to stare into shadows looking defeated for just a moment. He turned to look at them and sneered at her. Ginny shrugged and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sit!" Riddle barked and Ginny watched as the students behind her scrambled in to sit, including Christine and Gideon. Ginny walked in, leisurely and Gideon looked at her in worry.

"Ginny!" he hissed and Ginny ignored him.

"Miss Weasley, do you understand that it wasn't a request? Sit the _fuck _down," Riddle snarled and Ginny's eyes widened.

She moved towards her seat, quickly.

Riddle was cursing and he never did that unless he was extremely infuriated or tired. Ginny had a feeling it was both and she mourned the fact that she was now seventeen and her parents' didn't need to sign the waiver anymore. He could beat the shit out of her, all in the name of training her for the upcoming war. Now, the war was top priority and everyone needed to learn to defend themselves, especially students that were in their seventh year.

"Professor…are you all right?"

Ginny shot a frantic look at Christine, but the young woman didn't back down, even when Riddle glared at her. The female Weasley assumed that she had been conditioned by Daphne Greengrass' glares. Ginny had seen the Greengrass heiress around Christine, and apparently, she really hated her. Ginny could sort of understand, though she didn't approve. Her brothers used to act like that around Michael until he had entered physical therapy and was in no condition to actually fight back.

"All of you shut up. I wish to introduce to you the introduction to a project that you will begin today and finish over winter holiday," Riddle said, sharply and Christine slid back in her seat, looking annoyed at herself that she had been even a little concerned for the professor.

Ginny bit her bottom lip and waited for Riddle to speak, but his eyes were closed and his fingertips were pressed against his temples.

Finally, Riddle looked up and he seemed much calmer than he had looked before.

"Now, today, you will all select a specific branch of Defense or Offensive magic that you will research. You will then compile this information into an essay and create a presentation that you will show to the class. This will serve as your midterm. It will easily be a quarter of your final grade and I will think upon whether you deserve to be nominated take the written, theoretical Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery exam," Riddle said, calmly.

Ginny's eyes widened at the words and she was instantly reminded of Bella Potter. Envy flashed through her body and she tried to clamp down on it and the underlying hurt. And then she, felt want and she knew she _had _to do well. She had looked up to Bella Potter from a young age and even though she didn't particularly care for her now, there was still that faint admiration. It was probably why she had felt so hurt when she found out that Bella was engaged to a _professor_.

Bella had never been that kind of girl, Ginny knew. At least she thought.

But, Ginny…she couldn't easily let go of a woman that hurt her brother terribly and the woman that Ginny's mother clearly looked down upon now. So, she had tried to purge her admiration for her and it had been replaced by envy even though, deep down, she still thought of Bella with respect.

She still thought of Bella as that selfless girl whom had gone down to the Library of Corvus to save her. She still thought of Bella as the young woman whom had motivated her and even trained her for a time. She still thought of Bella as the Light's saviour.

Ginny shook herself and thought upon what she would focus on. There were endless possibilities…

The door slammed open and everyone in the classroom jumped.

Ginny spun around, her wand already out and pointed at the door. Riddle looked bored but slightly impressed by Ginny's reaction time.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw for your quick response," he said, bored.

Ginny nodded once as she looked at the young woman in the doorway.

She looked frazzled, but the long auburn hair, tied back in a long, severe braid, told a story that she usually put together and serious. She was wearing Auror training robes and a cuff around her wrist. She looked vaguely familiar and Ginny knew for sure that she was a Gryffindor and had been in Bella's year.

"Miss Dunbar," Riddle greeted and Dunbar nodded once.

"Riddle. Where is she?"

Riddle raised an eyebrow. "Where is who?"

"Who do you think? Bella."

"The last time I spoke to her she went to the flat in London," Riddle said with a shrug and Dunbar shook her head.

"No. She's not there. She's _gone_."

Riddle snorted. "You're not doing a very good job keeping tabs on her, are you?"

"Fuck you, Riddle!" Dunbar shouted. "Her trunk was gone and so was most of her clothes!"

Riddle stilled. "Did she leave her ring? The engagement ring?"

"No."

Riddle relaxed.

"Okay. She went on a trip and it's not my concern right now. Contact me after the school day is over and _then _it becomes my problem. I'm not her keeper. _You _are. _You _lost her. And _you'll _find her. Because if you don't, Miss Greengrass will know and she will _end _you. Good day, Miss Dunbar," Riddle said, dismissively.

Dunbar looked shocked by his tone and she flashed him a glare. She grounded her teeth together and Ginny watched on with curiosity.

"Fine," Dunbar spat and she turned on her heel, storming away.

Riddle looked after her with an amused look on his face. "She's running, you know."

Dunbar stopped in the doorway. She looked over her shoulder.

"Running?"

"She's running from her brothers."

Dunbar frowned. "Why?"

"She's changing the rules and they don't like it. So, she's running. And she won't be found until she wants to be. Not unless you really look," Riddle said, calmly and Dunbar's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You know where she is," she accused.

Riddle shrugged. "I may have a vague idea."

Dunbar's fists clenched, tightly and she had a firm look on her face. Ginny was extremely impressed. She didn't seem scared of Riddle at all. She looked like she was ready to take a swing at him right then and there. Yes, Ginny was _definitely _impressed.

"Where the fuck is she?"

Riddle chuckled. "Why don't you indulge in her little game of hide and seek? Gather your arms and hunt her down if you want to find her so badly. Because if you don't…and I'm not sad to say that you _won't_, they'll call on their Hunter and she'll find Bella very quickly and she'll be _very _disappointed in you all."

Dunbar glared and she nodded, firmly. "Give me until sunrise tomorrow morning."

"Deal. Happy hunting, Fay Dunbar. Here's a hint…she mentioned something about Bach."

Dunbar glared at Riddle before ran from the classroom, throwing the door shut behind her. Riddle only smiled oddly and Ginny fidgeted in her seat.

"Professor?" Gideon called out, hesitantly.

Riddle turned to glare at Gideon. "Shut up, boy Weasley. Girl Weasley, stop fidgeting. It's irritating."

* * *

><p><strong>Munich, Bavaria, Germany, Europe<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**9:20 AM**

She looked around her, frowning. Her frown disappeared and turned into a smile when she found that the theatre was completely unoccupied by anything living. It was only her, she noticed, and she walked quickly towards the stage, her eyes on the gorgeous grand piano that sat in the corner of the high platform. She walked up the steps and slipped past the heavy, dusty crimson curtains that were secured by thick golden ropes.

Bella Potter walked up to the piano, pushed open the top, and brushed her fingers across the filthy keys. She shrugged when she realized that it needed to be properly cleaned and she pulled out her wand, pointing it at it.

She hated using magic on musical instruments, but this really needed a clean up.

"_Scourgify_," she muttered and she watched in appreciating as the dirt and grime disappeared from the piano and the seat.

She sat down and stowed her wand up her sleeve as she decided what she wanted to play. Bella was definitely not in the mood for any of her own compositions. She wanted to play something…she wanted to play something appropriate.

Her lips twitched in amusement.

The slim, pianist fingers trilled along the piano and she relished in how the deep notes of the piano echoed through the beautiful, lavish theatre. Her fingers danced up the keys before they began to twist back down, the chilling sound erupting and filling her entire world. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, but the music. The music was all there was and all there ever would be. She didn't need anything else.

There was nothing, but the music.

Her life…her rage…her hatred…her love…her might…her virtues…her sins…her mercy.

It all mattered not in the face of the beauty of the song that she played.

Bella always wondered when she would find her song, and though she had not yet found it, she knew she would soon. She would find it and it would erupt in her and she'd know. She'd know who she was. She'd know what she was.

But, now…she relished in the incompleteness of it all. After all, you were never truly complete, were you?

Bella's playing grew lighter and she smiled as she tossed her head around, as if she were the horse that she rode and she felt a pang in her chest. She'd have to go off soon and visit Nikita. She had not had the chance to ride him in some time and it wouldn't do if a _Horseman _couldn't ride its horse, even if she was not playing her role at the moment.

Gods!

She hated these predetermined roles that she must play.

She had been cast as the female lead before even auditioning and she had no wish to take that role. She'd be the understudy for now and when it was finally time, yes, she would come and take the spotlight.

Oh, Bella knew what her brothers thought of her.

Weak.

Incapable of defending herself.

Wrong.

They were wrong.

She was stronger than they thought. Stronger than them, even, and she would let them see that in their own time. She would let them see that she was not running anymore. She didn't want to run. She wasn't running. Not anymore.

The reoccurring notes continued once more her lips twitched into a smile again. It was always her favourite part and though it didn't sound as good as it would on an organ, it was still a beautiful composition. Well, of course. It was composed by one of the greats.

Bella's fingers danced around the keys as she came to the very end of the long song and she appreciated the energized ending as she would a slow one. Her fingers slammed down, creating the dark ending that the piece held and she smiled in satisfaction as she came to the end.

She stared at the keys with self-satisfaction when she heard a quiet, solitary clap and she looked with wide, guilty, and cautious eyes. She relaxed when she saw it was only a skinny pale boy with wide blue eyes, dark brown hair, and freckles. He couldn't be more than sixteen. He was grinning at her.

"_Das we seht gat!_"

Bella grinned. She didn't need to speak the language to hear the praise in the boy's voice.

"I don't speak German."

"Ah…you speak English! The Queen's English," the boy grinned and Bella nodded, slowly.

The boy had a slight accent, but otherwise his English was rather exceptional.

"Yes. Hi."

"Hello! I am Ludwig. May I ask how you got in here?"

Bella's green eyes twinkled. "Magic."

Ludwig laughed, loudly and he walked forward. "Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor, yes?"

Bella nodded.

"Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BMV 565, actually. I didn't do it justice really, but I don't know how to play the organ. Yet," Bella added as an afterthought and Ludwig's grew wider and more eager, as if he was truly excited by the fact that she had played the song.

"No, no. You did _seht gat_. Very good! The piano does not do it justice, yes, but all the same, it was beautifully done, I assure you," Ludwig said, eagerly.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you. How did _you _get in here?"

"My father's the manager," Ludwig said and Bella stared, curiously at the boy as she tried to figure out who he exactly reminded her of.

She shook herself. "I see."

"What's _your _name?"

Bella's smile faltered.

Until she realized that she didn't have to be Bella Potter.

She could be anyone.

"Nastasia."

"It's nice to meet you, Nastasia," Ludwig said, cheerfully and Bella let out a quiet laugh.

She stood from the piano and walked carefully. She didn't take her eyes off of Ludwig as she descended the steps and Ludwig didn't even seem to notice her caution.

"I have to go, Ludwig, but there are going to be people coming here in the next hour or so. They'll be asking after me. If you could tell them something for me, I'd be really grateful," Bella said, softly and Ludwig nodded, excited.

"Of course. What should I tell them?"

" 'The Resurrection will continuously be reborn during your chase for the Angel of Mercy. Victory enjoys her visit with War in Death's Dwelling. Happy hunting.' Can you tell them that for me?" Bella asked.

Ludwig frowned as he memorized the words before he looked up with a grin. He took a step towards the stage so that he was just in front of Bella. Bella smiled down at him.

"Of course I can."

Bella grinned and she backed up slowly before running forward and flipping over Ludwig's head as the boy fell to the ground in fright. She glanced over her shoulder as she landed, not even tottering a little in her heeled boots. Ludwig was staring at her in awe and speculation. Perhaps, he _should _take her 'magic' answer a little more seriously.

Bella walked away, raising her hand in a goodbye before she disappeared through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**9:30 AM**

Fay stood in the middle of the sitting room, her eyes scanning over each confused face. The members of Hydra, the members that still occupied London, were sitting around her, staring up at her with varying expressions of annoyance and confusion. Anthony and Michael looked the most annoyed, though Fay could understand that. She had pulled them right out of the Department of Mysteries when really, it wasn't _completely _necessary that they be there, especially when she was only going to send them back to give word to Sirius Black.

Fay looked over at all of them and saw that they were all grumbling to themselves. Fay wasn't sure what to do to silence them, but she shook herself. She had to remind herself that _she _was third-in-command of Hydra. Shewas not the Field Marshal. Bella handled that well. She wasn't General, as that was Hermione's job and she couldn't tell her.

She certainly couldn't tell the lieutenant-generals. Gods, Daphne didn't need to know nor did Neville.

Theodore, the major-general, wasn't in the know. Yet.

So that left her. The Brigadier. She had to deal with this and take command. She hoped she could do it…she really did.

"What is this all about? I was in the middle of an extraction. I could've damaged the memory and failed my exam," Parvati said, annoyed and Fay rolled her eyes at Parvati's petty attitude.

"I'm sure that's more important than the fact that Bella's _missing_."

There was dead silence where Fay was sure that no one was breathing. They was only silence.

"How could you let her out of your sight?!"

The shriek came from Parvati and the young Indian woman looked absolutely horrified. Fay flinched at the accusation in the woman's voice and she looked away from the shocked, horrified, _terrified _expressions of her comrades, her friends. Fay shook herself before turning to look at Parvati.

"She was doing the Samhain ritual last night. I couldn't go and you know that!" Fay retorted and Parvati looked away.

"No! Parvati is right! How could you let her out of your sight? You lost her and we're going to have call _her_! She's never going to trust us again! Oh God…_they're _going to _kill _us! They're going to kill _you!_" Linda shouted, hysterically and as soon as the unspoken words were said, babbles and shouts broke out among the quiet group and Fay shut her eyes, tight, unused to being in charge.

She cracked open an eye and she saw Lalita looked practically inconsolable, Linda's arm around her shoulders. Theodore was absolutely silent and he looked deep in thought. Padma was babbling underneath her breath to keep calm, most likely reciting recipes as she was prone to do. Parvati looked furious, but with Fay or herself, Fay wasn't sure. Michael and Anthony were whispering to each other, probably determining if they could find her through the tattoos, though Fay doubted it. Bella wasn't stupid. She would've taken precautions.

"What are we going to do? We have to find her before _they _find out she's gone," Padma hissed, cutting through everyone's hysterics and Fay swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"No…we…we have until sunrise."

Michael frowned. "Why sunrise? They don't visit Bella everyday. They'll assume that she's busy or locking herself up again. You know how she's like when she's hit by musical inspiration."

Fay looked away and out of the window.

"Because…because Riddle said we have until sunrise or he'll tell the others and they'll summon the Hunters."

Everyone fell silent, knowing who the Hunters were.

There was a very good reason why Neville and Daphne were co-leaders of Hydra, the Hunters, and it had nothing to do with being the siblings' favourites. Not at all.

It was because they were nearly as ruthless and efficient as their Lords and Ladies.

They were the ideal assassins, the ideal hunters, and they were very good in what they did. With Daphne an unofficial Potions Mistress and Neville being a Herbology Master, they could concoct poisons in seconds. They were even better at hunting their prey. It wouldn't be long if Neville and Daphne were the ones hunting Bella and Fay could just imagine how well they were doing in Japan. They would be back, better than ever.

Fay looked around and looked to the second-in-command, helplessly. Her brother-in-arms nodded, standing up and ready to take charge. Theodore walked forward, standing next to Fay, his arms crossed.

"This must be done, _quietly _and efficiently. We'll do this without alerting the Order that there's anything wrong. That means we must establish a _plan_," Theodore said, sharply and he looked to Fay now and Fay's eyes widened.

Her mouth opened and closed before she remembered that _she _was the strategist. She was the playmaker. She could do this.

"We'll have to split up into our normal partnerships. Riddle gave us a single clue, but I'm not sure what to do with it," Fay admitted, grudgingly and Theodore nodded. He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly.

"What did he say?" the young man asked.

"He mentioned that she said something about Bach. I think she went to play something by Bach."

Theodore's eyes flashed.

"Bach...Bach is a German composer."

Padma blinked. "So...she's somewhere in Germany? Do you know how _big _Germany _is_?"

Theodore frowned.

"Of course I do. But...we have our cuffs. It'll lead us to her, if not to her magical signature. She definitely left magic behind if she was there for any length of time," Theodore said, sharply and Lalita nodded in agreement.

"So, we go to Germany, then," she said.

"No," Fay interrupted and Lalita looked at her with a frown upon her face.

"Why not?"

Anthony tilted his head. "Because she might come back and we need someone to make sure her brothers don't catch wind of this. Some of us have to stay."

Fay nodded.

"He's right. Anthony and Michael, you stay here and brainstorm. We'll meet her every other hour with new information. You're our brains anyway. Theodore and I will go to Germany together. Padma and Parvati will distract Blaise and Draco. Make sure they don't get wind of anything. Linda and Lalita will look in Germany too. We must keep in mind that we have a time limit. If it reaches sundown, we're done for," Fay confessed and everyone nodded in agreement. Fay swallowed and held her hand out to Theodore. He grabbed it.

They nodded at their teammates before Disapparating away to find their runaway leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Level X, Azkaban Prison, Isle of Azkaban, Atlantic Ocean<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**10:00 AM**

The echo of footsteps sounded through Level X, the top security facility of Azkaban Prison. Hermione Granger looked up, sharply. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to recognize the foot pattern, but was not able to. It wasn't the familiar footsteps of her brother. The footsteps that sounded through the stone fortress belonged to a woman. They were lighter and the clicks of high heels were clearly audible.

Hermione leaned back against the stone wall, just underneath the barred window that gave little light to her lowly prison cell. The woman's lips curled into a smile as the person walked towards her cell and stopped, a little smile tilting her lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Angel," Hermione rasped and Bella Potter gave a quiet laugh at the new meaning to Hermione's nickname.

"Hello, Hermione."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her voice never going above a whisper in the lonely prison that she called home.

Bella tilted her head and shrugged as she sat down upon the grime-covered ground, with no care for her perfectly pressed trousers. A long braid went over her shoulder and Bella leaned forward, her elbows resting upon her knees. Hermione scooted forward until she was just in front of Bella, only the heavy duty bars and the magical barrier separating them.

"I decided to drop by for a visit," Bella said, softly and Hermione frowned.

She leaned forward. "Does Draco know you're here?"

A secretive smile spread across Bella's face. She let out a light, carefree laugh. It was a laugh that Hermione had not heard for quite some time and it brought a thrill of joy to her, to see her sister so happy.

"No," Bella said. "No one knows I'm here. I'm running from my security detail right now. I'm running from Draco and Blaise. They're working, but I'm sure they're going to try and find me afterwards and they won't be able to find me! Unless...unless Hydra finds me first."

Hermione laughed, quietly and she ran a hand through her greasy hair.

"Where were you before?"

"Germany."

If Hermione was surprised, she didn't show it. She continued to giggle, the quiet laughter escalating into loud cackles that weren't unusual in Azkaban. Everyone was crazy in there. Except...perhaps...perhaps, Hermione was the sane one and everyone _else _was sane. Logic told her that it was just the opposite, but she couldn't help the idea that shot through her.

"SHUT UP! YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

The roar of Dahlia Cross cut through Hermione's laughter and it slowly descended until she gave a little hiccup. She jumped to her feet, glared through the bars, and attempted to look down the hallway and at Dahlia.

"Fuck you! I'm talking to my sister!" Hermione shrieked and Bella didn't even jump.

She only stared, a slight smile upon her face.

"No one's there, you little idiot!"

Hermione prepared to retort before she stopped short and looked down at Bella. Bella smiled up at her, a twinkle in her eyes and Hermione fell back to her knees. She leaned forward, curious.

"I had my medicine put into my food. And I don't have psychosis anymore. At least, I don't think so," Hermione murmured, softly and Bella snickered.

"No. You don't."

Hermione looked at her, curiously. There was a look of awe in her eyes and she leaned forward. "Are you real?"

Bella's face grew serious and she leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Are you?"

Hermione let out a crazed giggle and nodded.

"I am. You were so...you were so amazing last night. I'm so..._so _proud of you," Hermione murmured, lovingly and Bella gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you're proud of me. I'm proud of me."

Hermione nodded. "Good...good. But you know this can't last, yes?"

The question didn't seem to startle Bella, but it did make her more solemn. All traces of laughter had disappeared from her face. She looked away, a thoughtful expression upon her face and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"I know. Oh, I know. Nothing can ever last," Bella whispered. "But they don't understand, Hermione. They don't understand why I'm doing this. It's not just for me."

Hermione frowned at her sister in confusion. She didn't understand exactly what she was saying...

"Not just for you?"

Bella nodded.

"This...all I'm doing is because of my people. It's bigger than me. It's bigger than us and it's time we realize it. Self-centred children. That's all we were. We thought it was all about us and it isn't. Not anymore. We're not children," Bella whispered and Hermione nodded in agreement. They shared sad smiles, full of grief. It had been so obvious, yet they had denied it for such a long time.

Hermione looked around.

She was in Azkaban, because of the things she had done.

She was in Azkaban because she had acted like a child. And now, she hated herself. She hated being there and it was killing her. She knew she was slowly dying, slowly losing herself to the dementors. And Bella knew it too. That was why she was there and Hermione wished she could touch her sister. Her sister whom also doubled for her humanity, sometimes, especially when there was so little of it left.

"We were foolish. They are being foolish," Hermione murmured and Bella laughed, quietly.

"Yes. Being Mercy...it's the only way to do things the way they must be done. They only way to make that perfect world that we all crave so much. And they're so blind. So blind to the fact that I do these things because I love you all. I love you guys so much, Hermione, and they fail to realize that it's _my _turn," Bella said, bitterly.

There was silence for a moment as Hermione mulled over those words.

"Your turn?"

Bella nodded.

"My turn to take care of them."

:::

**A/N: **Hi! It's been a while. Sorry, but I've been writing my original novel and I'm in the process of finishing the first book of a trilogy. It has to be perfect because I'm going to get an actual publisher and I wish to sign to a publishing company. That means it takes up a lot of my free time, so I'm really sorry. This is only part 1 of this chapter, so there you go.

Tell me what you think. I already know it's a little rushed, but still.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XIII**

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain**

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**11:00 AM**

The stillness of the house was almost unnatural and Maya stiffened as the large clock in the entrance hall to announce the hour and she relaxed at her desk. She looked over her typewriter with a strange look upon her face. She shook her head and pushed back. She had writer's block. The older woman decided that it would probably due well for her to get some food in her before she tried to return to her writing.

Maya walked quickly towards the kitchen. She didn't feel like calling for Kreacher. He rarely did as she asked anyway. She wondered if she should go out into London to relieve some of the intense writer's block, but decided against it. She didn't really feel like going anywhere. The older woman began rummaging through the cupboards for a small snack when the beautiful sound of piano music floated through the air.

Maya's head jerked and she narrowly escaped banging her head against the cupboard shelf. Maya pulled away, slowly, her eyes narrowed in confusion. The piece was beautiful and sounded almost like it was inspired by Chopin. Maya's confusion turned into quiet joy and a slow smile spread across her face. The young woman began to make her way towards the sound and she found her adopted daughter in the drawing room, her piano right next to the large tapestry that took up most of the wall.

The song was quickly coming to the end and Maya knew that Bella realized that she was standing there. She simply didn't acknowledge her yet, and it was fine with Maya. She was fine with simply listening to the beauty that Bella was creating. And then, suddenly it stopped and Bella was looking up. The young woman didn't turn around right away. She stared down at her fingers for a long moment. Maya wasn't sure if the moment lasted only a few seconds, a few minutes, or several sun-lit days, but then Bella let out a long sigh.

Bella finally turned to look over her shoulder at Maya. Maya smile at her and Bella tilted her head.

"Hi, Bella-child," Maya greeted and Bella grimaced at the suffix before she made a vague gesture to the darkest corner of the room.

"Hi, Maya. Won't you say hello to your daughter?"

Maya's eyes flashed and she watched as a thin, gaunt looking woman emerged from the shadows. A shiver ran down Maya's spine as she recognized the unhealthy, tall, wraith-like woman with dark chocolate brown eyes and a small smile. The thick mass of curls were tangled and looked quite dirty despite Maya knowing that prisoners from Azkaban were now allowed to shower once a week, on Sundays. She also knew that was only possible because Draco didn't want his sort-of-sister smelling when he visited her.

"Mum," Hermione greeted, a quiet rasp in her voice.

Maya frowned. "How are you here? Won't they notice that you're gone?"

Hermione shook her head as she took another step into the room. Maya noticed that she was barefoot and her toenails were long and yellowing. Her hollow eyes and cheeks matched with the insane glint in her eyes. It was frightening to realize that the woman before her was her child.

"They won't. I used a Time-Turner. In the future, I'll turn it back to just the right moment and they won't even notice I'm gone. There will be a lapse of six seconds, most likely, but they won't notice. They never do," Hermione said with a light smile. Maya nodded and then rushed forward to envelop her daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh, Mione, I've missed you so much," Maya whispered into her daughter's hair and Hermione's arms came up around her mother. She leaned into the taller woman and sighed.

"I've missed you too, Mum."

Maya leaned back, holding Hermione by her shoulders and she shook her head as she saw how the robes hung on her thin frame. Her shoulders jutted out, showing that Hermione was truly all angles now. She had lost so much weight and she looked as if she were at death's door, though her eyes said another story.

"You've lost so much weight. You're too skinny. Come eat some lunch," Maya commanded and Hermione laughed as Maya led her into the kitchen, Bella following quietly.

Maya pushed Hermione into a seat and the older woman promptly began searching for as many leftovers as she could find to shove in her daughter. Bella sat down next to her sister and she leaned back, crossing her legs. She linked her fingers together and tilted her head.

"Maya, do you mind if we talk business while we eat?" Bella asked, carefully and Maya shrugged.

"Do as you need. I have no one tell," Maya said with a slight smile and Bella grinned before nodding and looking over at her sister.

"I'm sending a list to Daphne and Neville," Bella said, softly.

Hermione froze and she stared at her sister for a long moment before sighing.

"They're needed already?"

"Yes. We've been sloppy, Mione. People know and we can't have that," Bella explained as Maya set two large meat sandwiches in front of the young women.

Maya folded her arms over her chest.

"Brush your teeth before you go, Bella. We don't want your Riddle to be throwing a fit if you taste of meat and then blaming, yes?" she said as she sat down and Bella snickered loudly at her pseudo-mother's words. She nodded in agreement and took a large bite, groaning in delight at the taste. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat.

"I don't want to hear him either," she said before her expression grew serious again. "I'll handle two of them. They don't know enough, but the other two, perhaps three, will have to be eliminated."

Hermione stared at Bella in disbelief.

"Those two? Wouldn't it be easier to simply kill them?" Hermione demanded and Bella shook her head. She let out a long sigh.

"It would be too suspicious. I won't put Tom in danger like that. Hogwarts is so secure…for two students to suddenly die. No, we can't. This is the only way. For now. But, I won't rule out permanently taking them out of the game at a later time," Bella said, not entirely callously.

Maya leaned forward.

"Who are you talking about?"

Both Horsemen stiffened.

"It's...Mum, it's better if you find out after, so that you don't try to stop us," Hermione said, softly and Bella nodded in agreement.

"The two that I'll be taking care of...Ginny and Gideon Weasley. The others...the others you'll hear about in the news. Trust us, Maya. The less you know, the more you'll be protected," Bella explained and Maya shook her head as she looked at the two.

"I should be protecting _you_. You're only eighteen," Maya groaned and Hermione's lips twitched as she looked at her mother. Maya fell into the seat next to the two, her face buried in her hands.

"I'm…I'm actually nineteen. My birthday was last month, Mum. You even came and brought me a cake, if you've forgotten," Hermione said, obviously amused and Maya peeked out from between her hands. Bella's lips twitched as she stared at Maya whom only nodded and leaned back.

"Stop reminding me of my age, child," Maya reprimanded, playfully before she grew more solemn. "It's just…I wish I could protect you, even though I know I can't. Even though I know you're old enough to protect yourselves and I can't really protect you from yourselves. I feel useless"

Bella nodded.

"That's true, but you still take care of us. Don't feel useless. You make sure that we're okay, emotionally and physically. You're always worried about us. It makes me feel…loved," Bella said with a slight smile and Maya's expression brightened at her adopted daughter's words. Maya relaxed and her eyes fell on the empty plates. She gathered them quickly and deposited them into the sink.

"Is there any other reason that you two are here, besides discussing assassinations?" Maya asked, playfully and Hermione looked at Bella, waiting for the answer.

"Actually, yes. I'm currently on the run from Hydra. They're trying to find me. And I have things to do before they catch me. We need to access the Black Library," Bella said in explanation and Hermione frowned at her younger sister in confusion.

"Why?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I need to edit someone's memories."

* * *

><p><strong>Munich, Bavaria, Germany Europe<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**12:30 PM**

"Where is she, kid?"

Theodore stared down at the scrawny boy. He had a mop of brown hair atop his head and as many freckles as Weasley would have. The boy stared up at Theodore in wonder. He looked rather young, though Theodore got the impression that they couldn't be too far apart in age. He looked as young as fourteen, but could be as old as sixteen. Theodore wasn't sure.

"Where's who?" the boy asked.

Fay crossed her arms, giving Theodore an unimpressed expression. She had insisted that Bella wasn't here, but Theodore had a feeling. He could almost taste the magic in the air. She had been there and she had used magic there. Perhaps their leader wasn't as careful as she thought she was.

"What's your name, kid?" Fay sighed.

"Ludwig."

Theodore almost snorted at the name. It was such an unlikely name for the boy. He definitely didn't look like a 'Ludwig' of any sort.

"Okay, Ludwig. We're looking for a woman. She has long black hair and green eyes. She's kind of pale. Have you seen her?" Theodore asked and Ludwig's face screwed up in concentration.

Fay nudged her partner with her elbow. He looked down at her, his brow furrowed. She leaned up.

"She might look different...we have to consider that she might have used a—"

"Oh! I know who she is! She was playing the Bach on the piano! _Es war gut!" _Ludwig said, excitedly and Fay stiffened at the words.

She looked up in excitement, a slow smile spreading across her face. They had been combing through Germany for hours, feeling out for a magical signature from Bella and they had felt _something _from the area, but had had no leads until they had walked into the theatre.

"Did she say something?" Fay asked, unable to keep the glee out of her voice.

Ludwig nodded, frantically. "She said her name was Nastasia."

Fay suddenly deflated at the words and she sighed. It was a coincidence. Damn and they were so close to finding out something...she felt a hand upon her wrist. Fay looked up at Theodore. He was frowning and then a slow, dawning smile came across his face.

"Nastasia...Anastasia. She dropped the 'A'. It's her," Theodore said, reassuring her. Fay grinned. "What else did she say? Did she say where she was going? What she was doing here?"

Ludwig nodded. "_Ja_. She said...that people were going to be looking for her and that when they came I had to tell them something. She said 'The Resurrection will continuously be reborn during your chase for the Angel of Mercy. Victory enjoys her visit with War in Death's Dwelling. Happy hunting'."

Fay stiffened as she realized where exactly Bella was now. She turned back to Theodore and nodded, firmly.

"Thanks, kid. Come, Fay. Let's go," Theodore commanded and he turned away from Ludwig before continuing down the aisle and towards the main doors of the theatre. Fay was just behind him and they turned the corner into a dark, deserted corner of the entryway to the theatre.

They Diaspparated with a loud crack and Fay felt the uncomfortable sensation of being pushed through a tube. There was nowhere to go but through the thin tube and her chest burned with her lack of air. She grinded her teeth together and then suddenly, there was fresh air combined with overpowering scent of salt. She took a deep breath and steadied herself on the craggy shore.

"You think she's in there?" Fay shouted over the crashing waves and Theodore closed his eyes, feeling out for Bella's magic.

He groaned when he couldn't feel it. There was something else overpowering it. Another old magic, quite similar to Bella's, but not enough to actually be her. They'd have to travel inside and evade their Lord if they were going to get an accurate assessment of the situation.

"I think so! She said she would. Come on!" Theodore shouted back.

Fay turned away from her partner and stared up at the great grey fortress of Azkaban Prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, England Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**1:00 PM**

Gideon stopped in his tracks, staring in wonder at the back of a young woman that stood in the middle of almost completely deserted hallway. She was looking around, as if she had never seen anything as wonderous as that particular hallway. Long ebony locks cascaded down her back and they looked somewhat tangled and ragged. The bottom of her robes was dirty with grime and what looked like blood.

The Weasley boy took a step forward, curiosity on his face, and then suddenly she spun around.

Gideon gasped as he stared at the drawn, tired face of Bella Potter.

Dark circles were underneath her eyes and an odd smile adorned her face. Her eyes fell on him, but she didn't run away or anything of the sort. She simply stared at him, that odd smile still on her face.

"Bella?" Gideon finally asked.

"Hello, Gideon," she murmured.

Gideon stared at the girl that he would probably always be in love with for the entirety of his life. She began moving towards him and Gideon's eyes were instinctively drawn to her left hand. She didn't wear a glove on her heavily scarred hand, but she did where the beautiful engagement ring that Riddle had given her. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and he looked away, preferring to look into her eyes. It was a sight easier to bear.

"How are you?" Gideon asked, awkwardly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"No, you haven't," Bella agreed.

Gideon bit his lip, clueless at what to say next. Bella was standing there in front of him, but she wasn't exactly offering up any conversation topics and Gideon didn't trust himself to say anything. He'd end up blurting out something really stupid, like school, or something sensitive, like her engagement to Riddle.

"Are you looking for Riddle?" Gideon asked, uncertainly.

His eyes widened when Bella flinched. She shook her head, fiercely, a heavy scowl on her face at the mention of her fiancé. A bad feeling shook Gideon to his core.

"No. Don't tell him that I'm here," Bella snarled, annoyed.

Gideon took a step forward. "Did he...he hurt you again, didn't he?"

Bella's scowl slid off her face and she looked at Gideon with genuine surprise on her face.

"No...no, he didn't. I'm hiding from him...I'm hiding from my siblings," Bella explained and Gideon stared at her, searching her face for any lies about Riddle, but he couldn't find any.

Yet, he still couldn't let it go. Something about Riddle wasn't quite right and he knew for a fact that he didn't want Bella around him, not that Gideon could really do much about it.

"Are you sure that he's not hurting you? I remember those bruises from last year, Bella. I remember how brutal he was with you during your spars," Gideon said, softly and gently, as if speaking to a spooked animal.

Bella's eyes flashed. "I know what abuse is, Gideon. I've experienced abuse. That's not it."

Gideon was suddenly reminded of certain facts about Bella and he flinched as he remembered that Bella had once been physically abused as a child. Yet, that only made his concern for her grow. Simply because the abuse wasn't the same as she had once experienced, didn't mean it wasn't there. Gideon placed a cautious hand on her shoulder and he was surprised that she didn't flip him over her shoulder or the sort. She only looked at his hand for a long moment before looking back up at him.

"I know, Bella, but still..."

He said it carefully, as not to get her angry. She seemed to understand as she gave him a slow smile.

"He's not hurting me, Gideon. No one's hurting me," Bella whispered and she pressed a hand to his cheek, watching in amusement as his cheek heated up underneath her touch.

"Bella...why are you here?" Gideon asked.

Bella's hand dropped from his cheek and she leaned against the wall, regarding him in silence for a long moment.

"I thought I told you. I'm running."

Gideon nodded. "Yeah, but why?"

Bella sighed.

"I did things that I wasn't supposed to. I've said things that shouldn't have been said. So, now, I must set them right," Bella explained.

Gideon frowned at her in obvious confusion, but she didn't give any further explanation. Not that she ever did. She had become more and more cryptic with age. He bit his lip, wondering what to say next, and then suddenly, was struck by the most curious of thoughts.

"What are you doing here at Hogwarts...if you're hiding from Riddle? Can't he feel when you're near?" Gideon asked, curiously and Bella didn't seem surprised by that revelation.

"He can. But, I'll be long gone by the time he gets here," Bella answered, conversationally and she took a measured step forward. Gideon flinched when he saw the intense look in her eyes. The dark green seemed to shift in colour, brown becoming more pronounced around irises of her eyes.

"B-Bella?" he stammered in confusion.

Bella only smiled and took another step forward. Gideon took a step back and then suddenly, Bella was stalking towards him. She discarded her cloak, revealing a dress that didn't appear to have a back and sloped down until the skirt began at the small of her back. She placed her hand on her back, drawing a slow line down where her spine was and a wand appeared in her gloved hand. It was an odd-looking wand that looked vaguely familiar to Gideon. Bella pressed herself against the boy and Gideon flushed, feeling slightly aroused and uncomfortable by Bella's close proximity.

"Shh, Gideon...this won't hurt. I promise," Bella murmured and she touched the tip of her wand to his forehead. "_Sapiunt dignum memoria._"

Gideon let out a short yelp before his eyes glazed over and Bella let out a soft moan as the magic flowed through her. She went through the memories of the boy, marking the ones that would have to be altered by the twins. They would feel her magical signature on the boy, she knew. They had truly been careless, speaking their codenames in front of others. They had been so arrogant, believing themselves all-powerful. They would die if they weren't more careful and if they didn't trust each other.

And Bella had no intention of dying.

Bella pulled away, gasping for breath as the memories came to that one moment and she stumbled, pressing herself against the wall. Even with Her helping Bella, it was hard. Nikolai was different. It hadn't gone as Luna had said. Nikolai was still a separate entity in her mind. It hadn't happened like that for Draco, had it?

There was something in the way Nikolai had come to be to make her so hesitant to bond fully with Bella.

"Bella? Gideon!"

Bella spun around, shocked, and her eyes found the horrified gaze of Ginny Weasley.

"Calm yourself, Ginny. He's fine," Bella barked.

Ginny shook her head. "What did you do to him?"

Bella sighed. "Nothing bad."

Ginny clearly didn't believe her. The girl lifted her wand, carefully, her eyes dark with warning. Bella's lips curled into a slow smile when she saw what Ginny intended to do. Her smile grew wider and into a grin as Ginny fell into a loose duelling stance. A cold laugh slipped out from between Bella's lips and she sighed.

"You're going to challenge me?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"What did you do to my brother?" Ginny snapped.

Bella snickered. "Tut, tut. Answering a question with a question. How _rude_. Do you really want to do this here, Ginny? Do you really want to challenge _me_, the greatest Dark witch of all time? Do you really think you could beat _me?_"

Ginny didn't falter.

"You trained me. I think I know your tricks."

"Not all of them, sweetie. We bow," Bella breathed and she fell into a low, mocking bow just as Ginny fell into a stiff one. And then suddenly, Bella was spinning, bolts of colour streaking from the odd wand that she was using. Ginny flicked her wand, creating a Shield Charm.

Bella glared at the shield in annoyance.

"Is that all, Ginny? No offense! That's not what I taught you!" Bella cackled as she lifted her wand and the air around her began to crackle with the Greek lightening that she favoured ever since it had served her well against a dragon in her fourth year.

"Fighting mindlessly isn't what I taught you."

The voice was barely over a whisper but it could be heard clearly by both Ginny and Bella. Bella's wand almost fell to the floor and she cursed when she realized that she had passed her time limit. She spun around to see red eyes shrouded in black shadows. The young woman gave a careless smirk.

"Hello, lover," Bella whispered.

"What are you doing here? They'll find you in minutes."

Bella nodded. "I know. But I had work to do and you've just interrupted. I need her."

The eyes in the shadows narrowed before they disappeared within the darkness. Bella watched, wide-eyed, as the darkness shot forward and wrapped itself around Ginny, causing the girl to fall to her knees. Bella smiled in appreciation and she darted forward, falling onto her knees in front of the girl. She pressed the tip of her wand to the girl's forehead before leaning forward and tilting the girl's chin up so that she was staring into her eyes.

"_Sapiunt dignum memoria,_" Bella hissed and then suddenly, there was a flash of colour as the memories sped past her at the speed of light. She hastily marked the memories that would have to be tampered with and she hoped that Parvati and Padma could accomplish it with more finesse than she could.

Detail was not exactly her forte.

As Bella came to the memory of the duel that had just occurred, she knew what she would have to do. The theory of it was there in her mind, but not the practice. It was quite similar to how dementors took a person's soul, and according to the books that Hermione and she had read, it had been modelled after the ceremony. There was always a first time for everything, Bella acknowledged. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Ginny's in a mockery of a kiss. She parted her lips before sucking in deep and then something that was neither gas nor licked escaped into her mouth.

Bella pulled back, the tendrils of the memory finally leaving Ginny's mouth. Bella swallowed the memory and she shuddered at the feeling of it slipping down her throat. Bella stood up and stared down at the girl and into her glazed eyes. The shadows fell from around her and quickly took the shape of a man. Bella smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You've given your posse quite the scare. I imagine that they're looking for you now. I gave them until sunrise. If they don't find you by then, I'll be telling your brothers and they'll be summoning Daphne and Neville," Tom said, casually and Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry to say that they won't be able to reach them. I have a very special task for my two leaders of Hydra. I have to go. I love you," Bella murmured and Tom stared at her for a long moment, struggling with what he should say in return before he let out a long, tired sigh.

"And I you."

Bella grinned and spun around before taking off down the hallway, jumping over Gideon's fallen body as he went. Tom turned back to the Weasley boy and he snorted. To think that he was trying to appear asleep so that he could hear what they were talking about. Tom was the greatest wizard in the world. He was aware of when someone was asleep and when they were not.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"You're a fool, boy. _Obliviate_."

* * *

><p><strong>Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**1: 40 PM**

"Is that..."

"It is."

"She looks a mess!"

"She looks like she's in a hurry."

Bella ignored the whispers as she stormed into Gringotts past all of the high and mighty pureblood women. She sighed as she looked at the large clock in the grand main hall of Gringotts. She knew that she wouldn't be going to her classes that day, but still, it bothered her. She couldn't miss too many or she'd have to repeat a course and that would set her back. She had no time for setbacks or anything of the like. Bella threw the hood of her crimson cloak as she brushed past the long line waiting for the goblins and stood directly in front of the next-in-line.

"Hey! I was—"

Bella looked over her shoulder at the woman, a dark look on her face. The woman fell silent in shock and a slight rush of fear. Bella turned back to face the goblin and her lips twitched in amusement at the familiar face just behind the marble desk.

"Merry meet, Griphook."

She curtsied quickly towards the goblin and he nodded in appreciation.

"Merry meet, Lady Slytherin. Would you like to access one of your vaults today?" Griphook asked, probably much more pleasant that he was with the normal customers that didn't follow the old ways.

"No...I'd like to speak to the Potter Account Manager."

Griphook looked surprised for only a moment. He looked over his shoulder and shouted something in the harsh, guttural language of the goblins. Bella made a note to herself to ask Tom if he could speak Gobbledegook. Bella blinked when there was suddenly another goblin by her side.

"He will direct you towards your account manager now."

Bella nodded, gratefully and she followed the goblin through one of the numerous doors lining the walls. He led her down a long generic looking hallway, full of nothing interesting except for a few beautifully crafted doors. The goblin gestured towards the grandest door at the end of the hallway, a golden plate on the door declaring that the office belonged to Gornuk, Account Manager.

Bella pushed the door open and walked in, her eyes widening on the little goblin that say behind the desk. She dropped into a low curtsey and murmured the customary greeting. When she heard it back, she straightened and sat down in the seat across from the little goblin.

"Lady Slytherin, what can I do for you today?" asked Gornuk and Bella cleared her throat as she looked at the goblin.

"It…depends. What is your privacy policy here at the bank?" Bella asked, softly.

Gornuk hummed.

"It's infinite and indisputable. Whether it be illegal or not."

Bella nodded, looking slightly more relieved. "That's good. Then, I'd like to start a new account. A fund for the war. Under the name of Lady Nikolai Ambrosius. Only one may access it besides myself: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Place a quarter of the funds from the Potter family accounts into this account. I'd also like a list of all of my properties and liquid assets."

She stared at Gornuk whom only looked at her with surprise on her face. They sat there, staring at each other, as if daring the other to blink first. Gornuk finally leaned back and nodded.

"Of course, Lady Slytherin."

He pulled a sheet of parchment from his drawer and waved his hand over it. Spidery handwriting spread across the page, first in a language completely foreign to Bella before it slowly morphed into the blocky looking letters of the English language. Gornuk carefully handed her the parchment and Bella looked over it, her lips pursed as she looked at the large numbers as she saw how much she was actually _worth_.

"Are all of these properties unplottable?" Bella asked, curiously.

Gornuk nodded before hesitating. "All but the Godric's Hollow cottage. However, for an extra fee…we could. However, I'd advise against it. It's hailed as a national site and for it to suddenly disappear would cause questions if you're trying to be as subtle as I think you are."

Bella nodded in agreement with the goblin's words. She sighed as she looked through all of the properties.

"I completely agree. Godric's Hollow isn't big enough for what I exactly want anyway. The largest property…_Emrys' Cyrchfan_…that's in Pampoint Forest. That's allegedly where…"

"Yes, Merlin is supposedly buried there. It's a centre of great magic and a powerful fortress that has never been breached since its construction. What are your purposes, Lady Slytherin?" Gornuk asked, sharply and Bella let out a long sigh as she leaned back in her seat.

"I'd like a fortress. A fortress to protect the forces that I fight for. A headquarters. A place with wards even stronger than Hogwarts itself. A place big enough to comfortably fit an army of powerful wizards with wards strong enough mask their auras. That's what I need," Bella explained and Gornuk's eyes widened at the tall order.

"Then _Emrys' Cyrchfan _is your best choice. But, you won't be able to access it through the Potter family ring or the watch. There's only one key that will be accepted at this place," Gornuk said, his voice more hushed, as if he were speaking something of great importance and Bella supposed that he was.

"What then?"

"Blood."

Bella nodded and she stood, abruptly. She swiftly rolled the parchment with all of her financial information and stowed it away in her crimson cloak. She straightened and swept into a low bow as Gornuk looked up at her, wide-eyed.

"Thank you for your help, kind sir. If anyone should stop by looking for me…tell them that I'm making arrangements for the war and not to worry."

Bella swiftly turned from the goblin and exited the room. She had no time to waste. There was much to do before sunrise, the next day and she wasn't quite sure if she would get it all done. Travelling to Paimpoint Forest, a centre of incredible Light would be almost painful unless her blood lineage helped a bit. She frowned as she remembered Hermione's words.

The Light Lady Nikolai…

There was something about that made Bella pause in her actions. It was such a contradiction. To be the Light Lady and to be the greatest Dark witch of her time. Bella shook herself. She knew she didn't have time to think about it at that moment. She had much to do.

As she exited into the main room at Gringotts, she made her way out, ignoring the curious stares from the other customers. Bella quickly threw on her hood and looked behind her shoulder, smiling when she saw everyone staring at her. Bella took one more step before she twisted and Disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**2:00 PM**

Hermione leaned back on the sofa that she lounged on. She closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic clicking of her mother's typewriter and she wondered whether it was time yet. She cracked open one dark eye and looked over at the clock hanging over her mother's desk. Her lips quirked as she saw the time and she nodded to herself. Slowly, the woman stood, causing the floor to creak. Maya looked over her shoulder at her daughter and she stared at her, curiously.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, curiously.

"Simply doing my job in all of this," Hermione said, softly and she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the livid red tattoos that ran up and down her arm. Maya looked at them, never noticing how absolutely intricate and beautiful they actually were. Hermione pressed a single finger to it and suddenly the bright crimson turned the deepest black, about the same shade as Hermione's eyes.

There was a loud hissing sound and a sharp crack and Hermione suddenly looked so very different from how Maya usually saw her. She looked powerful, formidable, and almost scary. Hermione stared down at the two women kneeling before her, a look of arrogance upon her face.

"Tweedledee…Tweedledum…I have a task for you," Hermione said, softly and in any other situation, Maya would've laughed at the ridiculous names. However, Hermione looked perfectly serious about the nicknames that she had assigned them.

Both women looked up at her and they had a looked of utter respect upon their faces. Maya recognized them as the twins, Parvati and Padma Patil. She had known that they hung out with her girls, but they seemed to be serving Hermione as one of their…followers.

"Lady Mórrígan, we live to serve," Padma said, softly.

Hermione smiled, softly and Maya shivered as she saw the look of absolute cruelty on her daughter's face. Once upon a time, Maya would never believe that her sweet, bookish daughter would be in prison for murder and aggravated assault. However, the woman before her was not her sweet, bookish daughter and Maya wondered if the look upon her face was the same on she had when she had killed the schoolchildren.

"Of course you do, Tweedledum. Now, Lady Nikolai has been to Hogwarts and has marked the minds of two specific schoolchildren. You'll know whom they are," Hermione murmured, softly and Padma and Parvati exchanged quick glances.

"We're in the process of locating Lady Nikolai as we speak, Lady Mórrígan. Surely this can…" Parvati started and suddenly there was a sword in Hermione's hand pointing at the girl that had _dared _speak against her Lady's words.

"This cannot wait! IT SHALL BE DONE! _NOW_!" Hermione shrieked and Maya jumped as Hermione raised her voice. The two women kneeling on the floor barely flinched and when Hermione saw this, her lips curled into a soft smile, so different from her mood two seconds ago.

"Blaise taught you well."

"We live to serve," Padma reiterated.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You do. Do as I say. Find the minds that have been marked."

"Do we end them?" Parvati asked, sharply and Hermione's eyes widened at the words. Her lips twitched in utter amusement and she shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Despite my own opinions, the Lady Nikolai doesn't wish them dead. Simply edit all the memories marked. The Dark Lord will help you in your endeavour, should you need it. And don't worry about his threat with Hatter and Jabberwocky," Hermione said, adding the last comment as an afterthought. Parvati looked up at her Lady in confusion, opening her mouth to shoot out the question, before realizing that it wasn't really Hermione that she was speaking to at the moment.

It was Mórrígan and she had to treat her as such.

"My Lady…why should we not worry? If _they _find out…" Parvati trailed off as Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"They are being put to another task by Lady Nikolai. They will not have time to search for Nikolai when she is preparing to set them to their first mission. Now, I believe you have somewhere to be. Tell your fellow soldiers what I say and do as I command. I want proof of the completion of your mission. A lock of hair and a drop of blood from both will suffice. You are dismissed," Hermione commanded and Parvati and Padma stood from where they kneeled before their Lady. They both saluted her, looking the epitome of soldiers in their dark leather robes and Maya shivered as they crossed their arms over their chests, revealing a thick leather cuff around their wrists.

"As you command, my Lady. We live to serve," they said in unison before disappearing with loud cracks.

Maya watched as Hermione suddenly relaxed and became her Hermione again. Maya bit her lip as she stared at Hermione and Hermione's dark eyes fell on her once more.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Hermione whispered, uncertainly and Maya sighed.

"I'm not."

Hermione looked at her mother curiously.

"Why not? Don't you think I'm terrible like everyone else thinks? Don't you think I'm evil? Cruel? Horrifying? A monster? Don't you think I'm a monster?"

Maya took a step towards her daughter and slowly wrapped her arms around the young woman. Hermione didn't move to hug her mother, simply standing in Maya's arms, her own arms hanging loosely by her sides. Maya pressed her cheek to the lank, greasy hair and she only revelled in the feel of Hermione in her arms. It had been so long since she could simply stand there, holding her precious little girl in her arms.

"You could never be a monster, Hermione…it's my fault, you know," Maya whispered and Hermione looked up at her in confusion.

"What's your fault?"

"You're who you are for a reason, Mione, my sweet. You know that it's the mother that makes it happen. And I…I wanted to be somebody and I did. I became the mother of a Horseman and you've lived this life…this life of pain and heartbreak and loneliness because of _me _and for that I'm sorry," Maya continued and Hermione leaned on her mother, finally bringing her thin arms around the woman and she hugged her with inhuman strength.

"I'm…I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Monday the 1st of November 1998**

**2: 10 PM**

Bella looked up at the immense fortress that stood before her and a pang of recognition rang through her as she stared up at the castle. It was a thing of beauty, made of smooth grey brick and sloping navy roofs. The grounds were littered with beautiful trees and Bella knew that the place would look gorgeous covered by the coming snow. Bella made her way forward to the large, smoothed navy doors. They were unassuming with a large iron ring on it and Bella placed her hand on it, ready to pull the heavy door open.

She let out a short yelp when the metal ring burned her right through her leather gloves and she yanked it back, staring at the burned remains. She pursed her lips as she looked at the reddened skin of her hand. Bella remembered what the goblin had said and she bent down to pull her knife from her boot. She quickly sliced through her skin, a shallow cut that instantly welled up with blood. She swiped her hand against the iron and she smiled when the doors creaked open.

Bella stepped inside and quickly shut the door, showering her in darkness once more. Suddenly, the grand, dusty chandeliers lit with a bright fire and showered the large entrance hall in light. Bella's lip curled as she saw the cobwebs hanging from the glad chandeliers, but she knew that could be solved with hard work and house elves. She knew then she'd have to purchase some house elves. Human servants wouldn't be able to go to Emrys' Cyrchfan unless they were bound to secrecy by the Dark Lord and even then…Bella wasn't too sure.

She moved through the dust covered room, looking at the dirty mirrors hanging on the wall and she looked up at the grimy grand staircase that led up to the rest of the castle. Bella ignored that for later, though she knew she'd want to visit the tallest tower later. She fancied that she'd make it her own personal study before she let anyone else the castle. She didn't want them trying to claim anything until she marked whatever she wanted for her and her fiancé.

Bella's skin tingled as she thought of her future husband and her lips curled into an involuntary smile. Her Tom…she had forgotten how much she genuinely missed him at home with her. They had agreed that it was close to impossible for him to be home every night of the week and so Samhain had been the first time she'd seen him in quite some time. Her eye twitched as she remembered the little trick that he had attempted to keep her from the Samhain battle. Though she hadn't confronted him about it, she had not forgotten and she wouldn't forgot either.

He'd learn that there were consequences for his ill-thought actions.

Bella went through a side-door and looked at what was once a large and gorgeous dining room, but was now a shell of what it had once been, dirt and grime covering every flat surface and then some. She pushed through another door and went through a sitting room and wondered if Luna would have fun helping plan the decoration. Bella knew that Hermione would enjoy having something to do other than sit around her prison cell.

Bella finally pushed through a glass door and she flinched as cool air went through her. She stared around the drafty hallway and frowned as she realized how utterly familiar everything looked. She made her way down the hallway and looked at the curving arches that led to a small courtyard of sorts. The grass looked fresh, as if it were still spring and the trees were tall, curving willows that blew softly in the whispery wind. Bella leaned forward through one of the arches and her eyes widened as she took in the familiar stone benches and the statue that sat in the very middle of the grand courtyard.

Except, the statue was different from the one that she had seen so many times in her dreams.

The statue before her was of course of Morgan le Fay, a handsome woman indeed. However, when Bella looked at the back of the statue, there was a man that she had never seen before coming from the other side. He was kneeling just as Morgan le Fay was and he was a handsome man with a full beard and if he were real, Bella imagined his eyes being filled with laughter and a smile upon his face, as compared to Morgan's solemn expression. Bella could see herself in the line of their nose, almost, and she knew whom the man was.

Merlin Ambroisus.

"This…this is the place. This is the right place," Bella murmured and her lips curled into a wide grin as she looked around at the place that she had seen in her dreams so many times. Bella nodded to herself and turned around, walking from the beautiful courtyard and back inside towards the entrance hall.

When she reached it once more, she began to make her way up the stairs, careful not to touch the dusty banisters. Though it was already quite dirty, she hated that she could cause streak marks and she definitely didn't fancy being covered in dust, though she knew she would be by the time they finished cleaning the place. Bella continued up the winding steps, ignoring the landings and the grand rooms that they probably led to. She had no need for those at the moment. She would explore more when she had the time.

It was the tower that held her interest at the moment.

Bella stopped at what appeared to be the top floor and she let out a short huff as she looked around for a set of stairs that led up to the tower. She groaned when she only was met with numerous plain, wooden doors.

"This place needs a _map_," she murmured to herself and she opened the first door that she saw and was met with what looked like a rather large suite.

She didn't make her way past the sitting room, but she knew that she would have to claim the suite as their bedroom. Bella turned back around, her lips curling at the moth-ridden sofa and the smell of wet mould. Bella exited the room and caught sight of a door tucked into the corner and she grinned, making her way towards the door that radiated such powerful Light magic.

The young woman pressed her hand against the door and she let out a little gasp as the magic rushed through her and contrary to her belief, the Light magic rushed around, embracing her, lovingly. Despite her Dark nature, the Light magic seemed to be welcoming her, as if she were part of it and Bella frowned in confusion as the door swung open.

Bella looked up at the steep staircase, her lips pursed in apprehension and caution.

The Light magic welcoming _her_, wasn't normal.

The young woman began to trek up the steps, her eyes narrowed in fascination as she peeked out of a slim window that led her see down into the orchards that seemed to be behind the castle. Her lips curled into a wide grin when she caught sight of the stables that was just on the edge of the grounds and she was glad that she finally had a place to bring her beloved Nikita and her brother's Hades. Bella continued up the steps and she stood in a small waiting room and just beyond that, a set of majestic double doors with ancient runes lining the doorway.

Bella squinted, trying to decipher what they said, but the indents seemed to be filled with dirt that would have to be cleaned out before she could read anything that was written there. Bella pushed open the doors, her nose wrinkling as a puff of dust flew from the cracks of the doors and she stepped inside the study, her mouth falling open in shock.

In the room, there wasn't a single dust mote. Nothing was out of place and everything looked as if it belonged in a museum, from the ancient dusk to the large, ornate wooden chair that sat behind it. Piles of books and scrolls and tomes littered the room. There were no bookcases, though Bella hadn't expected there to be any. The young woman slowly made her way to the desk and she stared at the empty crystal inkwell that sat on the desk, the quill still hanging in it.

She slowly withdrew and her eyes widened when she saw that the ink wasn't dry.

Bella felt a soft breeze blow by her ear and she looked up, sharply as the magic whipped around her and seemed to swirl around the desk and suddenly, a drawer was shooting open to reveal a small black book.

Inscribed on the front was: _The Deals, Aeronwen Emrys._

Bella's eyes widened and she slowly pulled it open and saw that there was a rather short foreword, written in crimson ink. As Bella's eyes scanned over the foreign words, she groaned when she saw that the words were not English, but Welsh.

Bella prepared to put the books back when suddenly the words flashed and turned to English for a short moment.

_Though the men of the Ambrosius family inherit the magnificent Light, the women inherit the inherent, secret talent of making _**_Deals_**_. Use this information wisely._

The words became Welsh once more and Bella slowly put the book down, her eyes wide as she straightened. She had never heard of anything quite like that. She had never heard of any females of the Ambrosius family and definitely not someone named Aeronwen Emrys. She'd never heard of anyone named Emrys. And then she gasped.

"I'm an idiot," Bella muttered as she remembered that name of the property was _Emrys' Cyrchfan_. Aeronwen had lived there in her time and she was probably an ancestor of Merlin Ambrosius as well.

Bella sat down in the chair, ignoring how it creaked under her weight. She slowly picked up the quill and flicked her wrist, her wand falling into her hand.

"_Accio _blank piece of parchment," Bella said and she grinned when the next drawer popped open and a sheet of parchment shot out and landed neatly on the desk.

Bella dipped her quill into the parchment and set to work. She paused as she wrote her greeting and she smiled when she remembered that Astoria was not the only bilingual Greengrass.

"Well, well, well…so many _surprises_."

Bella let out a quiet laugh and continued her work.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 2nd of November 1998**

**6:50 AM**

"It's sunrise in the next five minutes. We're not going to find her," Anthony sighed and he leaned back, pushing away the world map that he and Michael had been scrying over for the past day. Linda pursed her lips as she looked at the two young men and she shook her head.

"Padma and Parvati said that Lady Mórrígan—" Linda huffed.

Fay's eyes flashed. "But, the Dark Lord said that he would tell Lord Apollo and Lord Thanatos and they would in turn tell Hatter and Jabberwocky. We can't have that."

Lalita leaned against Linda, her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"There's no point. The Dark Lord is not our master, nor does he dictate what we do. We are bound to the Horsemen and the Horsemen alone. If Lady Mórrígan commanded us to stop our search, don't you think that she will warn her brothers against it as well. Stop concerning yourself with him and obey our Lady," Lalita snapped and Linda pressed a tender hand to her friend's cheek, a warning look in her eyes. Lalita let out a loud, irritable sound and Linda only ran her hand down the woman's face before turning to face the man whom stood by the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What do you think, Theo?" Michael sighed as he finished folding up the maps and carefully placed the scrying necklace back into its case. He vaguely made a reminder that he should get around to returning the stolen object to the Department of Mysteries before someone marked its absence. He and Anthony were still only apprentices and so they didn't have the right to sign certain temperamental magical objects out yet, though he was sure that Sirius would get them out of trouble if he explained why he had taken it.

"I think…I think we should wait," Theo sighed and he leaned his forehead against the clear glass and he revelled in how it cleared his head.

Not for the first time, the man wished for Daphne to be there. She was a good leader. Commanding and beautiful and charismatic and she would've known what to do. And if she didn't know what to do, then Neville would've known and everything would've been okay.

"Good decision."

Everyone stiffened at the familiar voice and Lalita was the first to jump up, her eyes wide and full of elation. Fay looked shocked as she stared at the young woman and she tilted her head.

"Bella!" Fay gasped and she stared at her Lady for a long moment.

Bella looked tired and dust clung to the crimson cloak that fell around her dark clothing. Her hair was pulled back and she looked bright-eye and tired. Fay was sure that the woman hadn't slept since she had run the day before. Bella pulled a small trunk from her pocket and carefully placed it on the floor. She waved her wand and it grew to normal side. Bella turned to look at her friends and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Linda's feet and the glass table underneath them.

"Get your feet off my table," Bella snarled and Linda quickly did as Bella commanded. Bella's smile returned and she slowly made her way to the white armchair closest to Theodore. As the woman collapsed into it, Fay and Lalita rushed towards her.

"Oh, Bella, we were so worried!"

"I almost got in trouble! I couldn't find you! Daphne would've killed me!"

"We thought you were in trouble or _hurt_!"

Bella stared at both women and shook her head.

"I was anything but. I was preparing for the war and my preparations will be done as soon as I see Padma and Parvati and Daphne and Neville complete their task," Bella said, softly and Theo turned to look at Bella fully, his eyes narrowed in concentration and Bella made his stare, head on.

"The war has started then? We're truly at war?" Theo asked and Bella slowly nodded.

"We're at war."

Bella leaned back in her chair and she slowly turned to look at Anthony and Michael whom were regarding her with nervous stares. Bella only grinned back, her grin shark-like in nature.

"How did you find me so quickly? I could always feel you, about hour behind me," Bella murmured and Anthony's fingers quickly brushed against the box that he had stored the necklace in.

"We scried for you with a crystal. We stole it from the Department of Mysteries."

Bella's grin widened. "Very nice."

Michael shrugged, looking rather dejected.

"Yes, well, we lost you hours ago."

Bella raised her holly wand and flicked it. A Firewhiskey flew out from the liquor cabinet and straight into her hand. The woman quickly pulled off the top and took a quick swing, bathing in the warmth that it caused as it rushed down her throat. It burned, as it should, but it would keep her awake until she was finished with her business.

"Of course you did. I was somewhere unplottable. But, don't worry your pretty little heads. As soon as I find it fit, I'll show you our new headquarters. I simply have to show the Dark Lord and my siblings and then, we'll have a proper place to meet. Slytherin Manor isn't ideal, I think," Bella murmured and Fay looked up at her with wide, curious eyes.

"You've found somewhere? Where?"

"Pampoint Forest," Bella said, vaguely and Michael looked up at the woman, confusion clear on his face and he tilted his head.

"Isn't that place full of Light magic? It's where Merlin was buried or something so it's constantly bathed in Light magic," Michael noted and Bella nodded in agreement.

"It _seems _Light, but…I think there's a mystery afoot my friends and I need Daphne to help me solve it. She will play her part and you shall play yours and all shall be well. Now, I have something to do. Just hush and looked pretty," Bella murmured and she quickly drained the rest of her drink, feeling more awake than she had in hours. She knew that she probably looked a wreck, but she didn't have to look beautiful to do her job as a Horseman.

The woman stood up, placing her bottle down on the table and she slowly dropped her crimson cloak to reveal the backless dress that she was wearing. Theodore's eye widened as he saw the ornate tattoo on her back. It was the sign of the Deathly Hallows, he knew, but it was more ornate than ever. The line down the middle actually looked like a gigantic Elder Wand and the corners of the triangle were softened sow it looked like a folded cloak. Bella ran her hand down the long line in the middle and the tattoo shimmered as the Elder Wand appeared in her hand.

Bella reached around her neck and clutched at the ouroboros and suddenly there were three loud cracks in quick succession. Bella stared, blankly at the two Indian women kneeling before me and her amused looking sister.

"Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"Shouldn't you be worried about Blaise and Draco? They're planning to confront you later today," Hermione retorted, calmly and Bella looked sharply at her sister.

"I do not fear them. I never have and I never will. They are fools if they think I scare easily. They are fools if they think they could ever scare me," Bella said, harshly and Hermione only grinned at her before turning to look at the other members of Hydra whom had quickly fallen to one knee as Hermione entered the room.

"Look at them. So perfect."

"So formal. Only you and Draco call for this amount of respect and high-maintenance. It's actually quite ridiculous," Bella said with distaste clear in her voice and Hermione let out a quiet chuckle as she crossed to the seat that Bella had occupied minutes before and she collapsed into it. As she sat down, she waved her hand and Hydra stood quickly.

"No. They're simply too scared to bow to you when you've warned them against it. After all, I'm not the one who throws around the Cruciatus like it's candy," Hermione said, snidely and Bella's eyes narrowed in a quiet anger as she looked at the woman.

"I do not. I am nothing the like Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "You are not. But, it will never be easy to forget what you did to Daphne. Though, she did deserve it. I think I would've done something more drastic. There was too little punishment and too little blood lost."

Bella grimaced.

"And that is why you will never punish. You don't know the boundaries. Now, report to me what you've done, Tweedledee, Tweedledum," Bella said, turning away from her sister and looking to regard the two women waiting to report.

"We've done as you commanded. We took them during dinner. The boyfriend of the girl was at physical therapy. The girl, Jackson, was occupied with Jabberwocky's sister and so no one noticed their excuse. The Dark Lord was kind enough to cover our tracks as we brought them to the Room of Requirement. They won't remember a thing except a quick run to the library where they searched endlessly for a book that they never did find. Perfect excuse: the Dark Lord assigned a major project on something or the other and the girl an overachiever whom wishes to reach your level," Parvati said, flatly, though there was clear amusement in her voice as she spoke of Ginny Weasley. Bella laughed, quietly, as if it were all a big joke to her and Padma quickly glared at her sister.

"Being a Ravenclaw and being ahead of the game is _not _being an overachiever."

"Sure, sure," Parvati said, placating and condescending in tone and Padma rolled her eyes before looking to Bella.

"Proof?" the woman murmured.

Parvati quickly pulled out two vials of blood and Bella's hand swooped down, collecting the vials. She stared at them, her eyes narrowed and her lips curling into a wicked grin. She knew the perfect place to put those in her little tower. She looked as Padma pulled out two locks of red hair, one straight and the other quite curly.

Bella took those to and she walked towards her trunk, sliding them into the compartment on the side.

"Very good. Congratulations, girls. You've pleased us," Hermione said with a slight smile and Parvati and Padma nodded, slowly.

Bella turned to look at Fay and those other agents of Hydra and she smiled.

"You've all done well. You never stopped searching. It shows conviction and that you follow _my _orders, even when entirely unspoken. Most of you were driven by your need to find your Lady and not by the threat the Dark Lord made," Bella said, pointedly and Fay looked down, looking ashamed and worried. It was clear that she was expecting a slap to her face for her failure and she flinched as Bella walked towards her.

Bella tilted Fay's chin up and a sad smile was on her face.

"I failed you, my Lady. I am sorry," Fay whispered and Bella shook her head.

"You will learn, Fay. It's okay. You will do better next time."

Fay nodded, frantically. "I will. I will. I swear it. After all, I live to serve you."

Bella's smiled widened.

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Kita, Minami-Alps, Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan, Asia<strong>

**Tuesday the 2nd of November 1998**

**3:55 PM**

_My loyal Jabberwocky and Hatter,_

_This is not a social letter, my followers. This is a task. This is your first task that you will do in my name. This is a task that I wish to be completed by the week's end. Failure is not an option. Both of your skills will be necessary in the course of this mission and I wish for nothing to be tracked to you or me, obviously. Two assassinations should be carried out and the order matters not to me at this point. Be only discreet._

_The first: the traitor of the Dark Lord, Igor Karkaroff._

_He knows of my true identity and that threat shall be eliminated immediately. My Mad Hatter, you shall do this with your specialty. He is a fool and he takes tea every night at six with an anti-anxiety potion. I believe that the plant, Bane's Eyes is extremely poisonous and actually quite native to where you are. I'm sure you know what to do._

_And you Jabberwocky, your target is a rather well-known Bulgarian with a knack for dancing with wild women. Namely, my dear sister. You can appear just as wild, I'm sure. I will leave your methods to you, but I assure you to have fun with it._

_A lock of hair and drop of blood from both will do as proof._

_Wait, another task awaits you Jabberwocky. I wish for you to translate a book for me. I only trust you and you alone to do this for me. Even the Dark Lord shall not know of this book and as soon as you open the book, you shall be bound to secrecy. Not even the Lord Apollo's Legilimency will breach this ancient rite. This book is of importance to me, so I shall require the translation and the original copy. For this, I shall give you until the year's end. No later._

_The Red Queen_

:::

**A/N: **It's been quite some time since I've last updated and for that I'm sorry. But, I was suddenly struck by a sudden desire to write and this is what emerged. I'm actually quite excited for what's coming next and it's awesome. I wrote a really long timeline for what's coming next. I think this story is going to go on until it's 2002 in the story. That's what I'm anticipating, but if the math's not right, I'll have to go over it again. I've been marking it by important events. Hermione gets out in 2000, as you've seen in the Prologue. But, **the Event **won't be happening until 2001, I think. Or late 2000. But, rest assured, it'll be happening and it'll be horrifying and devastating and will generate delicious angst.

Until next time

**Next Chapter: **Four Confronations and a Wedding Plan


	15. Chapter XIV

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XIV**

**One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain**

**Tuesday the 2nd of November 1998**

**3:00 PM**

As the two men Apparated into the room, they stared at the woman whom lounged in the large armchair, a stack of letters in her lap. She didn't even looked up to greet them as she tossed the junk post onto the ground and placed the good letters on the table. Her lips curled into a smile as she ripped open the cream-coloured envelope and pulled out a stiff piece of parchment. She nodded and placed it delicately on the glass table.

"Tom and I got invited to Fleur and Bill's wedding. Did you?" Bella asked, conversationally and she finally looked up at the two formidable men, without any fear in her eyes.

"Yes. Luna and I will be attending. We've already sent our acceptance to the bride and groom," Draco said, coldly and Blaise shook his head, with a frown upon his face.

"I was invited. However, I will be working that day," Blaise said, sharply and Bella shrugged. She slowly stood and turned her back to the two men, showing how utterly unafraid she was. She clasped her hands behind her back and her dressing gown dragged with her, giving her the appearance of the great Lady that she was.

"How unfortunate. But, I suppose, Hermione wouldn't want to attend. She never cared for Fleur," Bella said, softly and Blaise inclined his head in agreement.

"Indeed."

Draco growled, his silver eyes flashing in annoyance and a growing rage. He took a step forward, his arms crossed over his chest and he shook his head.

"Enough with these pleasantries. I want to know what's going through your head! What the _hell _was that on Samhain? Mercy? Really, Bella? What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Draco snarled, angrily and Bella looked over her shoulder at him, her lips curled into a smile of bitter amusement. Draco's anger didn't falter though confusion poisoned it somewhat.

"Fixing our mess," Bella said, softly. "We were so arrogant when we were children. We went around, proclaiming who we were as if were invincible and had not a single care in the world. And you've spent so many years protecting me. So, I've only done what I could to protect you."

Draco's anger drained from him and he stared at Bella in confusion. She turned fully to face him and she waited for him to speak. His mouth opened, but he promptly shut it once more, speechless. Bella looked at Blaise and he was staring at her in confusion.

"What did you do?" Blaise asked, calmly.

"Parvati and Padma broke into Hogwarts and modified Dumbledore's memories about us and the Horsemen. There's no way he can make the connection. Yesterday, I had them do that once more and they modified the memories of Ginny and Gideon Weasley. I set Neville and Daphne to their first mission as well. They will be eliminating two people that know our identities. I will not have you killed," Bella said, harshly and Blaise looked at her for a long moment before his lips curled into a wide smile. Draco stared at his brother and sister in confusion before he scowled at Blaise.

"What are you smiling for? She stopped us on Samhain. She wasn't herself. She wasn't Charity nor was she Victory. She was something very different," Draco spat, angrily.

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"She was," he murmured before he looked over at his brother in confusion. "Who is Charity?"

Bella hummed.

"So, you haven't come together with your inner Horseman?" Bella asked and she raised an eyebrow when the typically unemotional man pursed his lips and grimaced.

"No. It's proving difficult. Apollo is full of…passion and I am not. We are polar opposites and he doesn't wish to be one with me, nor do I wish to be one with him," Blaise said, flatly and Bella shook her head at him.

"You'll have to quickly divorce yourself from that aversion. You are one and the same, and yet not. He is you, but not. He is another side of you that simply remains dormant. You'll have to reconcile that soon. Now, Draco, how about you answer the question," Bella prompted and Draco stared at her for a long moment before he turned back to look at their brother, his expression grave.

"Charity was Victory, before she was Victory. Charity was a Virtue. And then, Charity fell," Draco said, softly and Blaise looked vaguely surprised before his expression resumed being neutral. He leaned against the sofa opposite Bella and he hummed as he looked into her eyes.

"I see. You're buying us time," Blaise murmured and Bella's lips curled into a dark smile as she looked at her two brothers.

"Yes. But, there never seems to be enough. Time is not something that we have a great supply of, I'm afraid," Bella whispered and Draco nodded, slowly and he tilted his head as he looked at Bella. There was a long moment of silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one.

"We will trust you."

"You should've trusted me from the start, Draco. I'm an adult. I must be one. It's my turn, Draco, Blaise. It's my turn and I've got a plan. I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm supposed to be. I've accepted that. Now, it's your turn to accept that I'm not just your little sister anymore," Bella said, solemnly and Blaise stared at her, a look of triumph entering his hazel eyes as he stared at the woman that little, scared, self-deprecating Bella had become.

"Then who are you?"

"I am the Lady Nikolai, the Horseman of the Apocalypse. I am your leader and I shall lead you to Victory, even if it leads me to my death. And _this _I promise you," Bella said, slowly standing from her seat and she stared at both of them silently.

She watched as Draco and Blaise looked at each other before dipping their heads at her, the amount of respect radiating off of them. Bella stared at them for a long moment and she took a step forward, a smile upon her face.

"Now, I've located a headquarters for us. I think that it will be quite adequate."

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 4th of December 1998**

**10:00 AM**

Bella looked at the large stack of bridal magazines, a blank look on her face and she looked up at Luna and Hermione in slight confusion. They rolled their eyes at the look upon her face and Hermione sat down on the floor opposite her sister and slowly pushed a magazine towards her, as if Bella was a skittish animal. It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes and the young woman grabbed the magazine and flipped it open.

Luna sat down, pulling out her sketchpad and watercolour pencils.

"The wedding's in June. A June wedding would be _beautiful_ and Tom can take time off from work. He has enough vacation days and Professor Delacour won't mind," Luna said, her voice commanding and Bella looked up at the woman with a raised eyebrow. Luna stared back, her expression stern, but not overly-dominating.

"Sure," Bella finally said.

Luna grinned and she sat down across from Bella and pulled out a rather large pad. Bella stared at it with apprehension and Luna flipped it open to reveal a page full of familiar handwriting. Bella looked over at it with confusion upon her face.

"What is that? Did Daphne send that to you?" Bella asked, curiously. She knew that the young woman was preparing for her first Christmas while training and she hadn't known that Daphne would have time to write about things pertaining to her upcoming wedding.

"I received it yesterday. She was the one that suggested a June wedding and I've Seen it come to pass. Thus, you're having a June wedding," Luna said, firmly and Bella pursed her lips as she looked at the younger woman.

"Didn't you say some great despair would come to me if I married the love of my life," Bella said, scathingly and Luna nodded, grimly.

"It's set in stone already. I can't stop it. We will focus on the immediate future for now. Now, she left some colour suggestions and Daphne suggested that you begin focusing on the guest list and such. We don't have much time to do this. We only have seven months, but with my Sight, we can avoid any mishaps. However, that's still such a meagre advantage. So, Hermione will be taking care of stuff when we're in our classes. And Daphne will be returning early February to help with those immediate preparations," Luna said, sharply and Bella nodded in understanding. She bit her lip as she flipped through the bridal magazine and she looked down at all the happy faces displayed before her.

"You'll need a bridal party as well. And ushers. And Daphne's already written down plans for your hen party," Hermione said with a slight grin and Bella looked up with narrowed eyes and she shook her head, viciously.

"No. No hen party. I told her that. And my bridal party. I already know that you, Mione, are going to be my maid of honour. How many bridesmaids would be appropriate?" Bella asked and Luna tilted her head, her lips pursed as she thought upon it. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and all three women looked up to see the thin, curly-haired woman standing by the large fireplace.

"Six at the most. You don't want to overwhelm your guests with too many people coming down the aisle. They'll all wish to see you. It's _your _day," Maya Granger said and Bella smiled up at the woman, brightly. Maya grinned back and she looked to Luna and Hermione whom were both smiling at her as well.

"Hello, Maya!"

"Hi, Mum."

"Hello, girls. Now, I wondered why Hermione invited me to this little party. And I see now that it's time for wedding planning. How utterly exciting," Maya said as she collapsed onto the ground beside Bella. Bella leaned her forehead against her adopted mother's shoulder.

"Yeah. They just showed up this morning," Bella snickered and Luna shrugged.

"The wedding's in June. We don't have much time."

Bella frowned.

"That seems like a lot of time to me."

Maya, Hermione, and Luna all exchanged looks.

"It's not," the declared in unison and Bella rolled her eyes at their words.

"Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Padma, Parvati, and…Fay. There. I found my bridesmaids. Now what?" Bella asked, flatly and Hermione rolled her eyes before she began writing something quickly on the stacks of parchment that she had in front of her.

"We have to let them know. We're going to need them to come in measurements for the dresses. Luna won't let anyone else make the dresses," Hermione said, pointedly looking at their friend and Luna shrugged.

"So, what about the wedding dress? Is it being made?" Maya asked, excitedly and Bella looked to Luna for the answer. The blonde seemed to be writing things down and she looked up, her eyes dreamy.

"I started. I'll need Bella to come in some time, later this month. It'll take a long time to make, especially when I'm making it without any magic whatsoever. The dress is made of several different materials. I've already purchased twenty-five yards of silk taffeta, one hundred yards of silk net, _peau de soie_, and the tulle. I'm simply waiting on the Brussels rose point lace. The veil will be easy to make. Unfortunately, you'll have to go to Madame Madonna for your wedding breakfast and night reception dress. But, I think I can send her a sketch and she'll make it for me. She's actually quite skilled," Luna said.

Maya tilted her head in confusion.

"Will she be having a tiara? And the veil? What will it be made out of?" Maya asked, sounding genuinely concerned about something that sounded so far off to Bella. Luna smiled at the older woman.

"No tiara. A Juliet cap will do. Inlaid with pearls and white roses. I want to have Neville breed some so that they'll be ready for June. If we start in February in a greenhouse, it should be good and so we won't have to pay for a florist, unless you'd like to pay Neville," Luna started as she read over the information on her notepad. "The veil will be made out of tulle and decorated with glass beads. About 1000, if not more. I will need to commission help for that project to be done as well. Maya, do you know how to sew?"

Maya bit her lip.

"A little, but not enough…"

"It'll do," Luna said, shortly as she jotted down Maya's name underneath the word 'veil'. Bella smirked at the flabbergasted woman and she shrugged. Maya sighed and shook her head.

Luna quickly threw open her sketchbook to reveal numerous sketches.

"These are the bridesmaid dresses. They all look about the same, but there's a major difference in each one," Luna murmured as she pushed the book towards Bella.

Bella gaped at the sheer beauty of every last one.

Each dress was apple green, all beautiful and about the same length. Only the designs upon the front and accessories seemed different. Bella pressed her hand to the most beautiful of them all and she stared at the tea length dress, her lips curling into a smile of delight.

"That's beautiful, Lu. Is that the one you'll send to her?" Bella asked and Luna looked up with a bright smile on her face and she nodded.

"Of course. With a champagne rose in your hair, you'll looked absolutely wonderful. Daphne suggested green, gold, ivory and champagne. I think that it'd be absolutely beautiful. Your opinions?" Luna asked and Bella pursed her lips as she thought over it. The combination sounded rather good in her opinion.

"I think it's good."

Bella looked up and her lips curled into a wide smile as she saw her fiancé standing in the archway that led towards the back of their flat. His dressing gown was opinion, exposing his chiselled chest, but Bella didn't mind. Luna was like a sister to him, Hermione _was _her sister, and Maya was Maya and happily in love with Sirius anyway. Bella beckoned him forward and he simply walked into the kitchen, ignoring her hand gesture. She rolled her eyes.

"You think so?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said as he poured the rest of the coffee from the coffee pot that Bella had readied when she herself had made a drink. "But, it's your wedding. You are allowed to do whatever it is you wish to do. I simply have to show up and…smile."

Bella rolled her eyes at his words.

"Not true. You have to pick your ushers and best man," Hermione said, pointedly.

Tom looked at her as if the job wasn't all too important.

"Lucius as best man. Rodolphus. Bellatrix can be Polyjuiced as a man for all I care."

Bella snorted.

"That woman's not going to be in my wedding. How about Draco and Blaise? They're my brothers and have helped you a great deal in the past few weeks. They even went out that raid with on Samhain," Bella reminded him and Tom shrugged again though he didn't look too impressed with the idea.

"If you wish, who am I to stop you?" Tom murmured and he took a sip of his coffee before he made his way to the sitting room and reclined on the empty white sofa. Bella crawled over to him and leaned up, her lips upturned and expecting. Tom smirked.

He pressed a kiss to her lips and Bella hummed in satisfaction as she tasted the deliciously bitter taste of black coffee. She pulled back and crawled back to Hermione's side, ignoring the smiles that the three other women were sharing amongst themselves. Tom reclined in his seat, his eyes blank as he stared at the four women.

"So, venues. Where would we be having the wedding? Slytherin Manor?" Bella asked and Tom frowned at her in confusion, shaking his head.

"That's where you have Hydra training. A guest could come across some things that shouldn't."

Bella laughed, quietly.

"Incorrect…I may have found a more permanent headquarters on the day that I took my trip around Europe. We should be able to move into it by New Year's. Thus, Slytherin Manor should be perfectly safe for the wedding breakfast and the reception afterwards," Bella said, pointedly.

Tom stared at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "And where is this permanent headquarters that I've heard nothing about?"

Bella grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 5th of December 1998**

**1:00 PM**

"Your playing iz exquisite. Who taught you 'ow to play, _ma chérie_?"

Astoria ignored the label that Colette had given her and she simply began to tighten the strings on her cello as she prepared to play for the woman whom had slowly transformed from her professor to a close confidant. Astoria looked up into at the beautiful Frenchwoman and she flushed when she met the woman's intense blue-green stare.

"My sister…Daphne taught me. When I was younger, I had wanted to be just like her and I learned to play alongside her," Astoria murmured and she ran her bow across the strings, delighting in the sound that it created. It always comforted her when she was away from the woman that she respected above all.

The young sixth-year didn't notice the intensity in Colette's eyes growing and transforming into something much more than simple fascination.

"Well, your playing iz _magnifique_. I commend you," Colette murmured and Astoria looked up, a small smile on her face as she began to play out a short melody that Daphne had created for her when they were both much younger and so ignorant to the outside world.

"Thank you. Christine's never heard me play, you know. I do not think that she's even aware that I play, though I'm sure I've mentioned it in passing," Astoria murmured and Colette leaned forward, intrigued by Astoria's words, and a grimacing growing on her face as Astoria mentioned the Muggleborn's name.

"Then she iz ignorant to ze true beauty zat you hold."

Astoria's eyes flashed and she looked up at the softly spoken words. The young woman stared at Colette and her eyes narrowed in confusion and dawning understanding. Colette looked at her, something in her eyes urging Astoria to understand. The young Greengrass redirected her gaze, knowing full well what Colette was trying to get her to understand.

"Colette…" Astoria started, uncertainly.

Colette leaned forward, her eyes wide as she stared at the young woman.

"_Oui_, Astoria?" Colette whispered, as if eager to hear what Astoria had to say and she truly was. She was not stupid. She knew that Astoria could sense the feelings that Colette held for her and for good reason.

Colette had taken a liking to Astoria and it was not because she had the same preferences as her, though that was a small part of it. Astoria was kind and sweet when she wasn't being a haughty childish pureblood. And yet, even when she was being haughty, it was almost endearing. She was strong, stronger than Colette had ever been.

"I need to go," Astoria whispered, suddenly and she stood up, unable to deal with anything of what was happening.

She didn't know what would happen if she heard the words come from Colette. She didn't know if she'd be able to deal with the emotions that would come with them. She wasn't sure if she was thinking of Colette's emotions or her own.

"Why, Astoria?" Colette asked, looking shocked by Astoria's sudden rejection and Astoria shook her head.

"I have homework," she muttered.

"That iz a lie. You finished it. I saw you finish it," Colette snapped and Astoria let out a huff, knowing that it would've been too easy if Colette simply let her go. Colette wasn't like that.

She hated to be lied to and she never gave up on anything. Astoria should've known that Colette would harass her until she told the truth.

"I have more," Astoria retorted as she packed away her cello and hefted the back onto her shoulder. She was glad that she had thought to put a charm on it to make it feather-light.

"Do not lie to me, _ma chérie_. Tell me ze truth."

"I don't want to hear it from you. I don't want to hear you tell me what you're thinking. I don't want to hear that you've…fallen…" Astoria trailed off and she looked at Colette whom looked almost impassive to her words. Colette leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

Astoria's eyes narrowed.

She knew what she to say was harsh, but it needed to be said.

"Because I don't love you."

Astoria turned and walked out, not looking back at Colette. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her face. Astoria would've liked to know what she had to say. But, she couldn't. She couldn't look back.

She couldn't look back because she couldn't help but feel like she lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 14, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 18th of December 1998**

**11:20 AM**

The fire roared green and Sirius Black smiled as the beautiful young woman danced into the room, her lips curled into a wide smile. The older man exchanged a look with his fiancée, but she looked just as elated to see Bella, if not more. Bella Potter practically skipped to Sirius' side, falling to her knees as he placed down his breakfast plate that he had not yet finished.

"Uncle Sirius!" Bella said, cheerfully as she brushed her hand over his knee before she promptly filched a link of sausage from his plate.

"Bella?" Sirius asked, surprise on his face as he saw his goddaughter looking so absolutely cheerful, something that had become increasingly rare the older she got.

Maya was smiling down at Bella, indulgently, as if she knew why Bella was so happy. Sirius cast a bewildered look at Maya, but she didn't seem to notice.

"How was your week? Are you going into the Ministry today? Michael and Anthony are. Aren't you their mentor?" Bella babbled as she snatched up another sausage link before popping it into her mouth, her lips curled into a wide smile.

Sirius blinked.

"Um…my week was great. No, I'm not going into the Ministry today. Yes, I'm their mentor. But, they're working on a separate project so that they can become full-fledged Unspeakables. They're testing things and I shouldn't be telling you that," Sirius said before Bella could ask. She pouted and let out a little huff.

"Fine. I'll get them to tell me later! Hi, Maya! How's your book going?" Bella asked, giggling and Sirius's eyes widened with alarm.

Perhaps she had been Confunded…

"It's going good. Just a little editing and then I think it'll be ready for publishing. I'm going to send it to a Muggle publisher. Then neither you or your godfather can try to pay for my novel to be published," Maya said, pointedly and Bella snorted in amusement while Sirius appeared rather sheepish.

It wasn't that Maya's book wasn't good. It was great. But still, it wouldn't hurt for a little monetary persuasion. Sirius wasn't above things like that when it came to Maya.

"That's good! It's going to be amazing!"

"_What _is making you so happy?" Sirius blurted out and Bella faltered. She stared at him with wide eyes for a long moment before she let out a happy sigh and a little snicker that sounded a bit more like her.

Maya grinned.

"She's happy because they're planning for the wedding."

Sirius paled. "Our wedding?"

Bella snorted.

"Nope. _My _wedding. It's going to be _absolutely _amazing. We've picked the colours and I just came from a measurement with Luna and she was going through designs for the bridesmaid dresses and we're having it at Slytherin Manor in the garden, because it's _so _beautiful. It's in June, so we have to really start planning," Bella babbled and Sirius' eyes widened as he took in his goddaughter's excited prattling.

June.

Bella Potter was giggling and grinning and sighing. She was acting like a lovestruck bride.

June.

She was going to be Bella _Riddle _in _June_.

"_June_? That's so _soon_?"

Bella frowned up at her godfather in confusion and she shook her head.

"What do you mean soon? It's next year. We've got about six months. That's half a year, Uncle Sirius. At first…I didn't want to do it then, but now I can't even wait that long," Bella murmured, her eyes alight with excitement and she didn't seem to notice the look upon Sirius's face. Sirius turned to look at his fiancée, but she looked just as excited as Bella. It seemed that she didn't seem to realize that something was wrong either.

"Bella…I know that you're happy now, but—" Sirius started and he stopped when Bella's eyes hardened and she stared at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Then you should know not to say anything against Tom."

Sirius sighed.

"Let me finish for _once_. Every time I mention this thing with Riddle, you shut down and won't let anyone get a word in," Sirius snapped and Bella looked surprised at his words. She bit her lip before standing from the ground and settling in the large armchair across from the loveseat that both Sirius and Maya lounged on.

It was not lost on Sirius that it was a power move. She wanted to put them on equal footing if it came to a confrontation. Sirius had once been an Auror and he knew all of the tricks to her little political game.

"Fine. Say your piece," Bella sighed and she crossed her legs, looking as regal as ever. Sirius didn't smile.

"You're eighteen. You've barely lived and you're suddenly getting married. You haven't travelled, you haven't experienced, and he's basically the only man you've ever gone out on a date with. You don't even have your own _job _yet. Technically, you're still in school. And yet, you want to settle down with him…have a family?" Sirius asked and he was shocked when Bella sputtered. She stared at him, wide-eyed and let out a short, nervous little laugh that didn't sound anything like Bella.

"A…a _what_?" she whispered, startled. "I'm not…well, we're not…well, we haven't talked about having any children. We have an Heir, of course, Gianna Zabini, but that was in case we didn't have children and well, Tom's old."

Maya's lips twitched at her words and she leaned forward, conspiratorially.

"I've lived much longer than you, Bella, and I can tell you, the plumbing still works for men after the age of fifty, unlike with women," Maya snickered and Sirius blanched at her words.

He sighed.

"Yes, yes, but you haven't discussed it. Do _you _want children? What happens if he doesn't?"

Bella bit her lip and though she was conflicted, Sirius knew that it was something that she had to consider. She may end up saying that she didn't want children. Riddle didn't like children. But, Sirius had seen Bella with Gianna and he had heard about her buying ice cream for the orphans at Fortesuce's. She liked children, and there was a possibility that she would want them for her own, one day, far off.

"I…well, I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe? It's far off, anyway," Bella decided and she relaxed, looking pleased with herself and her answer.

"No. It's not. You're getting married to him. You may accidentally…" Maya reminded her and Bella hummed, nodding in agreement.

"Precautions can be taken. Both magical and Muggle," Bella murmured and Sirius grimaced as their line of conversation began to veer towards subjects that Sirius truly didn't want to know anything about.

"You're marrying so _young_, Doe. You haven't done anything with your life," Sirius whispered and Bella looked up at him, shaking her head.

"I've done _so _much with my life. Too much for someone of eighteen."

"And you don't think becoming married on top of that isn't too much?" Sirius retorted and Bella faltered, staring at him with a lost expression that reminded him too much of when she was little eleven year old, bold and strong on the outside, but confused and frightened on the inside.

"He loves me."

It was said defensively and as if that were all the reason in the world for Sirius to give up his own point of view. It only proved his opinion the more.

"Loves you? Bella…when did he say that to you? You've told me time and time again that he does, and yet, all he does is hurt you," Sirius murmured and Bella looked at him, wide-eyed and so childlike that it almost hurt. She worried her bottom lip with straight white teeth and she curled into herself, bringing her knees to her chest.

"He _does_. He said so. He said so when…when we were at the top of the tower. At the end of my sixth year. That was the first time," Bella whispered, her eyes softening as she thought of the first time that Tom had told her that he loved her. Sirius was less than impressed.

"Yes, Bella, so romantic that he told you after he almost destroyed Hogwarts, kidnapped you, and almost murdered Gideon," Sirius said, flatly. Bella winced at the harsh words and she crossed her arms over her chest, almost like shield.

"Shut up. He loves me," Bella hissed.

"I'm sure he does. This is why I never should've allowed this…he's bad for you, Bella, and you can't even see it. If you'd just _listen_—" Sirius said, his voice breaking and suddenly Bella was on her face, her eyes blazing with a quiet anger that was different from the anger that she usually had upon her face when he spoke of Riddle and her.

This anger was muted by something akin to _doubt_.

"No! Stop it! _Stop it!_" she snarled and Sirius stood to his feet as well, ignoring Maya's whispered protests and he glared at his young daughter.

" 'No'? 'Stop it'? That _sounds _childish, Bella."

"Shut up. You're wrong. You've no idea about anything. Stop making assumptions about us," Bella protested, almost weakly and Sirius took a carefully measured step towards his doe. She stared at him, almost frightened to get near him and she gave her head an infinitesimal shake.

"Oh? I see how it is. You think I haven't lived long enough to know about life. You think you've lived long enough to know about the world?" Sirius challenged and Bella huffed, looking more like her age than the ageless woman that she appeared to be in the papers and to the rest of the world.

"I know what's best for me, Sirius."

He didn't miss the dropping of the honorific.

"So, you know best now? You're an adult now, you think? You think you're clever? You think that you can handle what life throws at you? Fine! Ruin your life!" Sirius snapped and Bella drew back, her eyes wide at the biting words that Sirius threw at her and Maya stood her feet, shaking her head.

"No…Sirius, don't do this," she whispered.

"No. I have something to say and I've kept quiet about it for too long," Sirius hissed at her before turning to look at Bella again. "I've watched him hurt you too much. Every year, year after year, he's hurt you. He _destroyed _you. He turned you into _nothing_. He stopped your emotions once. He stole your soul and yet, you say that you love him. That you _gave _it to him. Not to mention that he's the Dark Lord Voldemort. He's psychotic."

Bella shook her head, frantically, and her hands twitched, as if she were aching to clap them to her ears. She took a deep breath.

"He's sorry! He told me that he's sorry! He loves me and he won't hurt me again. He said he wouldn't. He _promised_," Bella whispered.

Sirius let out a cold laugh.

"How many times has he made that promise to you? How many times has he told you that he cares before he turns around and turns you into a broken china doll?"

Bella didn't answer.

"But, if you'd rather believe him over me, go ahead. Go ahead and marry him. But, don't think that he's there because he loves you. You have no _idea _what marrying you _means_, Doe. You're beautiful. You're rich. You're _powerful_. You are a Horseman. _That_ is why he's here. Don't let him make you think otherwise!" Sirius roared and he didn't stop as Bella stumbled towards the fireplace, her eyes flashing and nothing but doubt and grief swimming in her eyes as he brought up the horrifying memories that he was sure that she had kept repressed.

"Sirius…" Bella murmured, a plea for him to stop.

"No. I'm not done. I told you that I'm not done. Trust me, my dear, he'll leave you the minute he gets what he wants and I'm not stupid enough to think that it's just those things that I listed. I'm not stupid enough to assume that he doesn't want to _fuck _you. I won't tell you 'I told you so'. But, wait. _You_ know what's best for you, as opposed to the man who _raised _you. So, if he's so amazing…if he's so _great,_ go ahead and put him to the test. But, if he's lying, don't come crying," Sirius spat and Bella let out a short gasp as he finished and there was only silence in the room.

There was only the sound of heavy breathing from Sirius. He took a step back and gave her a steely gaze, willing her to make her choice. Bella shook her head.

"You're wrong. He _loves _me. And I love him. And maybe those things are true. He hurt me, yes. Maybe some of the reasons he's marrying me is what you said, but I'm not marrying him just because I love him. But, the main reason…the _main _reason is because we love each other. I thought you'd be _happy _for me," Bella snarled, sounding wounded and angry and Sirius stared at her for a long moment.

"Well, I'm not. I can't forgive him for what he's done to you."

Bella's expression faltered. "Even if I have?"

Sirius nodded.

"Even if you have. I can hold a grudge _much _longer."

Bella nodded and she turned away before grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and disappearing into the green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Delicate Gardens, Haven Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 18th of December 1998**

**12:00 AM**

The charcoal-eye man frowned as the young woman stumbled into the door, looking a little more dishevelled than she usually did. To the untrained eye, she looked as impeccable as ever. She smoothed down her ivory skirt and assumed a small smile as she walked into the cafe, ignoring the looks that she got. As she fell into the seat across from him, in a small corner of the garden, Tom Riddle could instantly see through her smile.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, softly and Bella sighed before raising her wand and carefully casting privacy wards. He sighed when he realized that it was something sensitive.

"Sirius and I…well, we…do you want children?" she blurted out and Tom froze at the loaded question.

The man stared across the table at his future bride. She bit her lip and shook her head before quickly pouring herself a cup of Earl Grey from the teapot before her. She took a sip of the black tea and she regarded him over the rim of her cup. She seemed to be waiting on his answer and Tom visibly shook himself before he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"Do you?"

"I don't know," Bella murmured almost immediately.

Tom tilted his head. He knew that she liked children. She loved Gianna and he hadn't forgotten what had happen at Fortescue's. She adored children for some inexplicable reason.

"I'm not a big fan of children, as you know," Tom started. "But, I suppose an heir is needed, if you don't want to actually have Gianna inherit anything."

Bella shook her head.

"That's not it. I don't mind Gianna inheriting. It was just a question. Sirius brought it up in our…argument," she said, stiffly and Tom frowned as he looked at the young woman. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she recalled the argument that she had had with her godfather. Tom was not fool.

He knew that the argument was most likely about him.

"What did you argue about?" he asked with a quiet sigh and Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She brushed a long lock of black hair behind her ear.

"You. He doesn't approve of us. He said that you don't love me. He said that you didn't want to marry me just because you loved me. He said it's because I'm rich, beautiful, a Horseman, and powerful. He said you just wanted to fuck me and after you got what you wanted, you'd leave me," Bella murmured and she took another long swallow from her tea. Tom's fingers curled into fists and he took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no need to rage at someone whom was present at the moment.

He leaned back in his seat and pressed his fingers to the arms of his chair.

"What else did he say?" Tom murmured.

Bella shook her head. "It's not important."

"I think it is, if you're so worried about what he said. So, tell me what else he said," Tom said and it came out as more of a command the second time. Bella's eyes flashed at his tone of voice and his lips twitched as he saw the disgust in her eyes. She hated being commanded.

"He brought up what happened at the end of my sixth year. He talked about how you hurt me and how you destroyed me. He told me that you'd do it again," Bella whispered and Tom leaned forward in his chair, taking a sip of the tea that he had spiked with Firewhiskey.

"Do you think I will?"

"I…I don't know."

Tom could hear the doubt in her voice and it only made the quiet rage within him fester more. He cursed Sirius Black to the seventh circle of Hell and back. Tom looked at Bella for a long moment and he let out a long sigh. He tilted his head as he looked at her.

"I want to marry you for many reasons. Your godfather listed some of them. But, you're marrying me for the same reasons. I'm the Dark Lord. I'm rich. I'm powerful. I'm attractive. However, you love me, as well. Don't you?" Tom asked and Bella nodded, sharply.

"I do. Of course I do, Tom," she murmured and Tom nodded in agreement. He swallowed down his pride and the sneer that was slowly making its way onto his face as he thought to say the disgustingly sentimental statement that he knew he'd have to make to erase Bella's doubt.

"I love you, Bella Anastasia Potter. Unfortunately, your godfather is too much of a fool to see that. I definitely wouldn't need to marry you if I wanted to do all those other things. You were quite willing to have sex with me when we weren't married. I decided that we were to be married. Your godfather is a fool, and you should never listen to his words when he speaks of us," Tom said, haughtily and Bella couldn't help the surprise laugh that left her lips. She smiled, brightly at Tom, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips, despite them being in public.

"Thank you, Tom," she whispered against his lips, her lidded eyes staring at him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 18th of December 1998**

**11:00 PM**

The green fire raged hotter than ever and Maya and Sirius stiffened as they regarded the fireplace. When people Flooed through, the fire typically cooled, and yet, it was more intense than ever. The fire seemed to part for whomever had Flooed through and Sirius' eyes widened as they saw the red-eyed visage of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. The man slowly glided through into the room, dressed in robes that Sirius immediately related to the Dark Lord Voldemort. He did not appear to be him at the moment, but it was hard to imagine him as anything else at the moment.

His quiet fury seemed almost palpable.

"Ms. Granger, I think it'd be best if you left the room."

His cold voice was higher than usual and echoed throughout the room though he spoke barely above a whisper. There was something quite different about Riddle and it wasn't lost on Maya or Sirius. Maya threw her shoulders back despite that and she stared at him with an unfathomable expression upon her face.

"No. I'd prefer to remain where I am."

Riddle stared at him with narrowed eyes. "As you wish. _Crucio_."

Maya let out a short scream as the red curse flew from the end of Riddle's wand and collided with Sirius. Sirius crumpled, sliding down from his chair and onto the floor. He did not scream while he was under the curse, though not due to the fact that it was mild, for it was not. Riddle stared for a long moment before he jerked his wand back and the spell ceased.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Sirius rasped and Riddle didn't answer.

His hand only swooped down, like a claw, and he grabbed Sirius by his neck before lifting him and throwing him back into the chair. Sirius groaned at the rough treatment and he slowly pulled his own wand, ready to retaliate.

"_Expelliarmus_."

Sirius's wand flew from his grasp and into Riddle's.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Maya breathed, the vulgarity of her question quite surprising to Sirius. She never cursed, no matter what was happening around her.

"How dare you?" Riddle whispered, his voice trembling with cold fury. "How dare you tell her those things?"

Sirius's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and he stared at Riddle.

"What things?" he asked, innocently.

"If she didn't love you as much as she did, I would kill you. I would rip your heart out with my bare hands and I would make you _eat _it," Riddle hissed and Sirius's eyes widened into wide saucers. He shook his head as he stared at the man.

"I only told her what I thought."

Riddle snarled. "Next time, keep your opinions to yourself. You have _no _idea what I've done to regain her trust. You have no idea how much I've done for her to make up for my sins. Keep your doubt to yourself. I'm marrying her. It's over. She's _mine_."

Sirius stared at him and his eyes narrowed as he stood to his feet, uncaring that he didn't have a wand. He still had his fists and Riddle was an idiot if he thought that Bella keeping a knife in her boot was something she had come up with herself. Sirius kept one on him at all times as well.

"She's not a possession," Sirius said, sharply.

Riddle hissed.

"It matters not! You do not know me! Do not presume to know what I want, Black. You think I want Bella because she's a Horseman or because she's rich or because she's beautiful. They are factors, but they aren't _reasons_. I want Bella because I _love _her, you _fool_. She is to be my wife because I _love _her. So, fuck you and your thoughts, because they're wrong," Riddle spat, fury colouring his voice. Sirius' eyes widened at the words that came from Riddle, unsure of what to think. Riddle took another step towards Sirius and Sirius frowned when he saw that the man was taller than him.

He had never really thought about.

"You've never proven it," Sirius choked out as Riddle's wand poked him in the hollow of his collarbone.

"Why do I need to prove it to _you_?" Riddle hissed. "I've proven it to her and that's what matter."

There was a long moment of silence and Maya uncertainly cleared her throat. She didn't flinch when suddenly crimson eyes were trained on her.

"Lower your wand, Riddle," she whispered, softly.

"What did you say, Muggle?"

Maya winced at the term and the cruel tone, but she didn't back down. She ignored the warning growl from Sirius and she took a step forward, drawing herself up, haughtily and she glared at the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Lower your wand. Now."

"Make me," the man taunted and Maya frowned.

"Fine."

She launched herself forward and Riddle swung his wand around, pointing it at her now as she lunged at him. The tip of the wand was lit up with light, but she ignored that, closing her hand around the point, unafraid. Riddle's eyes widened as the magic suddenly died from the wand. Maya didn't have time to show her surprise. She slowly pulled down on his wand until it was pointed at the floor.

"I made you," Maya whispered.

Riddle sneered. "What the _fuck_?"

"Leave this house and don't come back," Maya murmured.

There was no hatred in her eyes, but a sort of resignation. Riddle jerked his wand away from her, stowing up his sleeve before turning back to look at Sirius whom looked shocked. Riddle threw the man's wand at his feet and sneered.

"If I _ever_ see that look in her eyes again…if I ever see that look of _grief _and pain in her eyes again and _you're _the cause of it…Black, I will make you wish you were never born. I will tie you to a rack and torture you. But, I won't use the Cruciatus. I will pull your nails free from your skin and make you swallow them dry. I will skin you with your knives so that it hangs off you in ribbons of pale flesh. A little bit every day. And when I'm done, you'll be nothing but red. But, you will still be alive. I will sew your skin back on and then I will let you go. And when you think you're safe and that you've learned your lesson, I will rip out your liver and feed it to Nikita. And when I'm done with that, I will feast on your heart and present Bella with your intestines as a _necklace_," Riddle spat, his anger overcoming his bewilderment at Maya's actions. Sirius stared at the man, his eyes dull as he stared at him.

There was silence.

"Are we clear?" Riddle purred, dangerously.

Sirius blinked.

"Crystal."

"Good," the man whispered before he turned on his heels and walked into the long shadows of the room. They wrapped around him, lovingly and shrouded him before dispersing and with the leave of the shadows came the leave of the Dark Lord.

Maya sighed and turned to look at Sirius.

"Are you satisfied?" she bit out. It sounded like a snarl of disgust and she glared at him, angrily, as she processed how upset Bella had to be if the Dark Lord had made a threat like that.

Sirius looked thoughtful.

Finally, he said, "Yes."

The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole, England, Great Britain

Tuesday the 21st of December 1998

11:30 AM

The snow-covered ground sparkled in the bright sunlight and Ginny Weasley stared out of the windows of the Burrow, curious to see if all the guests had arrived. Well, more specifically, Ginny was searching for a specific group of guests. Her eyes widened when she saw the two, the ebony-haired beauty on the arm of the tall, strong, and silent man. She looked absolutely beautiful in her long navy blue gown that swept the ground. Her hair was done up in a messy bun atop her head and she had a pleasant smile on her face as the couple conversed with one of Ginny's relatives. Ginny sighed as she looked on at her handsome professor and she turned away from the two.

It was no use just staring at them. She had to make sure that she was perfect for the wedding.

"Who are you looking at?"

Ginny spun around and she stared, wide-eyed at Gideon and the young blonde girl at his side. Gabrielle Delacour looked at her curiously and she hummed as attempted to look over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny glared down at her and cast a look at Gideon, wondering if she should tell him or spare his feelings. She sighed, knowing it'd be worst to find out later when they were dancing or something of the sort.

"Bella Potter and her fiancé."

Ginny watched as Gideon flinched, but his smile didn't slip. It simply looked more wooden and more fake and Ginny closed her eyes, wishing that Bella hadn't caused so much pain in him.

"Oh…she iz here?" Gabrielle asked, looking almost excited and Ginny looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow and she hummed.

"And why would you like to know?" Ginny retorted and the younger girl ignored the sharpness of her tone in favour of giggling and grinning.

"She iz beautiful."

Ginny faltered. "Oh?"

Gabrielle grinned, saucily before turning to look at Gideon with pursed lips. She looked over at Ginny and then sighed.

"Very beautiful. You are quite beautiful too, Ginny. I appreciate beautiful things," Gabrielle murmured, her French accent barely apparent in her English. Ginny's cheeks heated up at the blunt compliment and she looked away from her brother's grin that suddenly looked real, but at her expense.

"Aren't you ten? Aren't you a little young to decide your sexuality?" Gideon asked, finally feeling pity on his sister and Gabrielle laughed haughtily.

"You English people, so close-minded. I am eleven and I am not so rigid in my sexuality az _you_. I appreciate all of ze beautiful things. That includes male and anything in between az well, I tell you," Gabrielle sneered before she turned on her heel, flouncing away in her little golden bridesmaid dress. Gideon gave his sister a disbelieving look before the twins burst out laughing and Gideon joined her side at the window, peering down at the guests.

Gideon swallowed hard when his eyes fell on the love of his life. He sighed when he reminded himself that he'd promise that he'd find someone else. Someone like her, he'd said. And yet, he couldn't forget her. He couldn't forget her sweet laugh as they walked through Hogsmeade, a Red Vine between her lips as they walked in the brisk cold. He couldn't forget the dressing downs that Malfoy and Granger received for the arguments. He couldn't forget how _happy _he'd been when he'd been at the top of that tower after she had received the head of her abusive piano teacher.

She was smiling though and showing her ring to his great aunt Muriel. Riddle looked cold as always, but when he looked down at her, a smile flashed across his face so quick that Gideon would've missed it if he had blinked. Gideon looked towards his sister, but she looked just as surprised.

She had seen it too.

Gideon cleared his throat and nodded towards her.

"I'm going to go out there. You'll be okay?" Gideon asked.

Ginny nodded and Gideon turned away from her, knowing that it would be a pain to go out there. It was one thing staring at Bella from the window, but it was another to see her face to face. He hadn't seen her in so long. It felt like years.

Gideon made his way down the stairs and into the brisk winter air. He didn't greet any of his relatives, not that they were paying attention to him. They were milling about, socializing, and Gideon ducked his head as Bella suddenly turned in his direction. He groaned when he saw her eyes brighten and she lifted a hand.

She looked beautiful. Like a Lady.

"Hey, Gideon! Come here! Trying to avoid me and walk past without saying hello!"

And that image of a grand Lady was shattered.

Gideon snorted at his thoughts and then he walked towards her, knowing that he was probably going to subject himself to quite a bit of pain with such a short conversation. He wondered briefly if he was a masochist. Probably so. He _had _picked Bella Potter, of all people, to be hopelessly in love with.

"Hello, Bella. Professor Riddle. And Aunt Muriel. How are you?" Gideon asked, formally and Bella smiled at him, nodding.

"I've been great. Thank you for asking. How has school been for you?" Bella asked and Riddle smirked at the question.

"He failed my last test. He couldn't dodge the flaming arrows."

Gideon flushed in embarrassment and to his surprise, Bella sneered at her fiancé.

"Shut up, Tom. No one asked you. I asked Gideon and I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything if you've nothing nice to say," Bella hissed and Tom smirked at her before turning an unnaturally intense stare onto Gideon that made him squirm.

"How do you know Lady Potter, Gideon? You've never told me that you're acquainted with her," Muriel said, sounding greatly affronted that she hadn't been aware of their friendship, if you could even call it that.

Gideon sighed.

"We…we dated for a couple months, Aunt Muriel."

If Muriel was surprised, she didn't show it. She simply looked disappointed in Gideon, strangely enough and Gideon frowned at her.

"And I suppose that you broke up with this fine lady," Muriel sighed and Bella looked almost amused while Riddle was watching the entire thing with an unholy light of dark amusement in his eyes, he leaned forward, a dark smile playing about his lips.

"It was more like I stole her away from him, if he must know, Ms. Prewett," Riddle murmured and Bella looked at Riddle with pursed lips.

"Tom didn't so much as steal me as to trick me into loving him. I've no idea how I've managed to fall in love with him," Bella said, a teasing glint in his eyes and Gideon looked away, unable to deal with it.

And then, the words spilled from Gideon's lips. "I don't know either."

Muriel, Bella, and Riddle all looked at him, shock on their faces. Gideon looked away chagrined and he looked around, attempting to find a way to break the sudden tension.

"Have you started planning your wedding yet?" Gideon blurted out and he silently cursed himself.

Only he would bring up the one subject he'd been hoping to avoid forever. And yet, Bella's eyes lit up at the words and she looked up at Riddle, adoringly. Riddle's arm wrapped around her middle and he brought her back against his chest before resting his chin atop her head. His lips curled into a superior smirk as he stared at Gideon.

"We have. It's going to be a June wedding and my dress is being made by Luna Lovegood. She's a relatively unknown designer. She's still in school, but she makes the most beautiful dresses," Bella said with a smile on her face, but Muriel looked almost sceptical.

"I've never heard of her. Who are you wearing by the way, my dear?"

"I'm wearing her now. And she designed both my dress and Tom's robes. She's quite the talented seamstress. It's handmade," Bella said with a grin and she ran a hand down her long navy skirts and Muriel's eyes widened as she took in the intricate details of the corseted bodice and the beading of it.

Even Gideon, who knew nothing about dresses, knew that Luna was talented.

"That's _marvellous_. You _must _give me her card."

"Of—"

Gideon frowned as Bella's voice caught in her throat and she was suddenly looking over Muriel's shoulder at a couple that seemed to have just appeared. A hurt look entered her eyes and Gideon watched as Riddle stiffened, looking almost enraged by the appearance of Sirius Black and Maya Granger. The two slowly made their way towards the other couple and Gideon thought that Maya looked quite beautiful in her powder blue robes. As Sirius stopped in front of the little group, his eyes fell upon his goddaughter.

"Bella. Riddle," Sirius said, softly and Bella swallowed hard and she glanced at Maya whom nodded at her, encouragingly.

"Sirius."

Gideon's eyes widened at the honorific, or the lack thereof. She hadn't called him 'uncle' and she never forgot to add that, unless she was angry or being serious. Bella looked up at her fiancé but Riddle was looking Sirius in the eye, his stance rigid.

"You look beautiful, Bella. And you clean up good, Riddle," Maya said with a smile and Riddle gave a strained smirk.

"I always look this good, Ms. Granger."

"It's Maya."

"It's Tom, then," Riddle said before hesitated. "I wasn't sure if you'd want me to…"

Maya sighed. "This is a happy occasion. Let's not speak on nights past."

Bella's brow furrowed.

"What did you do, Tom?"

"Nothing," Riddle said, innocently and Bella pulled away from his arms and she glared up at him, her lips pursed as she regarded him.

"_What _did you do, Tom?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Gideon looked at his aunt, but she looked like she was enjoying the drama. That wasn't too surprising. On the other hand, Gideon was growing more and more uncomfortable in Bella's presence.

"He knocked sense into me. I'll expect you both on Christmas for dinner."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder at Sirius whom looked rather cross with himself. A hopeful smile spread across Bella's face.

"So you…you've accepted that I'm doing what I want with my life. You've accepted that I'm going to marry this man, even if I don't have your blessing?" Bella challenged and Sirius grudgingly nodded and he snorted as he looked up at the white sky and the sun that peeked out behind the clouds.

"Yes."

"Good. Then, we'll be there."

"Will we?" Riddle asked, sounding surprised and Bella glared at him, her teeth bared slightly.

"Yes. I do hope that you don't have any other plans," she snarled and Riddle rolled his eyes before sighing and looking over at Maya whom looked endlessly amused by the whole affair.

"Isn't it about time that this stupid affair starts?"

"Well, well, well, Tom Marvolo. I do hope that you won't act like this at your own wedding. But, knowing you, you probably will."

The entire group turned and Gideon couldn't help the little gasp that he gave as he looked at the couple. They looked like a miniature version of the Malfoys. Except Lucius Malfoy didn't have odd black and blue markings on his face. And Narcissa Malfoy certainly didn't smile like that. And yet, they looked like the epitome of a pureblood couple, just as Bella and Riddle did. They both were donned in bottle green.

Gideon gaped as he stared at Luna whom looked wonderful and yet, almost inappropriate for the event. Her dress ended at her knees and her sleeves were large puffs that became tight around her biceps. The front of her dress was barely there, a large hole revealing a rather large amount of cleavage, but that could easily be hidden by the short black cape that she was wearing.

"Shut up, Lovegood. Ten points from Ravenclaw," Riddle said, snidely and Luna only laughed.

"It's funny that you think that I should care for something as trivial as house points. My dear man, I care not except for what's about to appear and the drama that shall be unfolding. Pay attention, dear Bella. We seem to have doubles here," Luna said, her eyes alight with mischief and if anyone understood what Luna was saying, they didn't show it.

Malfoy stared at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "You're being odd. Are you Seeing something?"

"No. I simply have eyes. I do believe the wedding shall be starting soon. Perhaps we should sit down."

* * *

><p><strong>The Burrow, St. Ottery Catchpole, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 21st of December 1998**

**12:30 PM**

Astoria Greengrass couldn't help but smile as she watched Fleur and Bill sweep across the floors, adoring looks in their eyes as they danced. They looked absolutely beautiful together and Fleur was absolutely radiant. She was probably the most beautiful thing that Astoria had ever seen, her long platinum hair piled atop her head and the long white, feathery dress trailed after her. It was probably the most beautiful dress that Astoria had ever seen and she wondered who had designed it.

"_Bonjour_, _ma chérie_."

Astoria closed her eyes as she felt someone sit beside her. She wondered if she sat still enough for a long time, if the woman would simply disappear. But, when she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, she knew that she'd have to look at her. Astoria opened her eyes and blinked when she saw who truly was one of the most beautiful people that Astoria had ever seen in her life.

"_Magnifique_," Colette whispered, a secret smile on her face and Astoria frowned, suddenly.

"What?"

"You are ze most beautiful zing 'ere, _ma cherie. _Even more beautiful zen my dear couzin," Colette murmured and Astoria flushed at her words. She looked away and her eyes fell upon the couple that was sitting just a little away. Silvery blue eyes met knowing green and Astoria jerked back as Bella shamelessly watched her and Colette.

Bella tilted her head and she leaned over, whispering into Luna's ear and the other woman laughed. Astoria looked away and instantly, she regretted it.

Christine looked wonderful.

Her dark hair was pulled back into a braided pun and she wore a sweeping plum coloured gown that looked nice with her colouring. Astoria smiled at her and Christine grinned back before she turned to finish speaking with Ginny who sent her a nasty glare. Astoria sighed and turned back to Colette who looked almost annoyed.

"Did you zink on w'at I said?" Colette asked, softly.

Astoria's eyes hardened. "No."

"You are lying to me."

Astoria sighed but didn't answer back. She looked down at her lap and she heard Colette's sharp intake of breath, suddenly. A hand was suddenly extended into Astoria's face, a palm faced up. Astoria looked up and she smiled as she stared into Christine's face. Christine was smiling down at her, adoration in her eyes.

"Dance with me, love?"

Astoria smiled, haughtily, and she stood. "I do hope that you know how to dance correctly. I haven't forgotten what you classify as 'dancing'."

She placed her hand in Christine's hand as the older woman laughed. As she was led onto the dance floor, Astoria watched as Malfoy pulled Luna onto the dance floor and Bella pulled Riddle after them, a smile on her face.

Astoria settled her hand on Christine's shoulder and Christine put her hand to Astoria's waist and suddenly, they were waltzing to the beat. Astoria blinked in surprise as Christine grinned down at her, satisfaction in her eyes as they danced across the floor, keeping up with Malfoy and Luna _and _Riddle and Bella whom waltzed with the grace and ease of people whom had been dancing together for years.

"You're actually quite good, _cariad_."

Astoria's eyes widened at her words and Christine looked down at her.

"What does that mean?"

"It's mean 'darling' in Welsh," Astoria explained and she looked away as Christine beamed down at her.

And she instantly regretted it. Her eyes met Colette's and the woman was looking at her with such intensity that she buried her face in Christine's neck.

"Well, I don't speak another language. I only speak English, so I suppose I'll say it in that language," Christine said and Astoria let out a little snort in the woman's neck.

"I've no idea what you're babbling about, Christine. And babbling is quite unbecoming, so I insist that you use your brain prior to you opening your mouth. Now, we are dancing, so shut up and—"

"I love you."

Astoria jerked in Christine's arms and she looked up at her, a wide eyed look on her face.

It wasn't that she'd never heard the words from Christine. Christine and Astoria were no saints and in throes of passion, it was quite common for Christine to say something like that. But, Astoria had never taken it seriously. And now, in a completely different situation, at a _wedding _for Merlin's sake, the other woman was confessing her love to her.

And not twenty minutes after Colette had done about the same thing.

Astoria pulled away from Christine and Christine's expression fell as she took in the look upon Astoria's face. There was fear and reprehension there and she shook her head, unable to deal with it. The Greengrass girl shook her head.

"No…don't…Christine, _cariad, _please…"

Christine looked wounded and she bit her lip. "I'm not not going to tell you that I love you."

"Double negatives, _cariad_," Astoria whispered before she turned on her heel and escaped, barely stopping to grab her cloak and swing it around her shoulders.

She ran from the tent, not giving a damn about how she looked to the other guests at the stupid wedding that she hadn't wanted to go to, but had gone out of obligation to Christine.

As she escaped into the wintery tundra that was the countryside of England, she looked up at the sky, wishing that she was back in Wales, running around the grounds of the Greengrass estate with his sister. A lump appeared in Astoria's throat and she shook her head, wishing that Daphne was there. Daphne would've made it all better. Daphne would've forbade her relationship with Christine and Astoria wouldn't have to deal with the multitude of feelings that she was surely too young to be feeling.

"_Rwyf am fy chwaer_," Astoria whispered and she swallowed hard as she walked out, farther and farther away from the tent until it was completely out of sight and the music was reduced to a dull whisper in Astoria's ears.

She wasn't sure how long she was by herself, staring up at the sky, but she knew when someone had finally found her.

Astoria felt her presence before she felt the hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around. She just continued to stand in the falling snow, the bright sun causing the clean, white snow to sparkle blindingly. The hood of her cloak was up, keeping the snowflakes from her thick braid. She felt the larger hand wrap around her own.

She didn't know why she was even _here_.

She didn't understand why she had allowed herself to go to this wedding, especially when she _knew _Colette _and _Christine would both be here. She wasn't even sure why she got an invitation, especially when Ginny Weasley hated her. And yet, Astoria had been handed an invitation by way of Luna.

Luna knew what she was doing, she was trying to get Astoria to acknowledge her affection for Colette. She was subtle about it. She never mentioned it, but the way she was always pushing Astoria towards Colette's office was a big sign. Astoria had a feeling that Bella was beginning to suspect as well, from the looks she had been sending her during Astoria's conversation with Colette..

"What are you doing out here?"

Astoria's voice was harsh, but it was necessary.

"Your _girlfriend _requested zat I 'elp find you. She iz under ze impression zat I'm your new mentor."

Astoria sighed and gave a tired laugh. Christine was so blind that way, but so were most Gryffindors. Bella was obviously catching on, but not quickly enough. She knew that Bella wouldn't be much help even though she had once been in this very situation. Bella had obviously chosen right for _her_, but neither of Astoria's…_people_ was an evil Dark wizard hell bent on getting her back.

"Christine…Christine is…" Astoria trailed off.

"Blind."

Astoria gave a bitter smile though she didn't turn to look back at Colette.

"I keep her that way," Astoria whispered.

Colette laughed, softly and it was long and tired. She was just as tired as Astoria and it seemed that they had come to a crossroad. This was it and Astoria still didn't know what to do. She was so confused and it was so different, being with Colette. Colette was older than her and taught her so much and Christine…Christine was sweet and caring and Astoria kind of-sort of-almost _loved _her.

"She keeps 'erself zat way, _ma chérie_."

Astoria hiccupped.

"Oh, Colette…don't call me that."

"Why ever not?"

Her voice was hard and challenging. She was challenging Astoria to turn around and face her like an adult. The brunette young woman wasn't sure that she could do that just yet. She wasn't that brave little girl as Colette liked to call her. She liked to call her 'my brave little girl'. Astoria didn't know who she was. She was too confused.

"I'm not your dear. I'm not your brave little girl. I'm not Christine's either. I'm my own person and I…I don't know what to _do_…you're making it so confusing for me and I hate it! You're so different from Christine. You're dangerous and enticing and my _teacher_. Christine is sweet and endearing and beautiful, in her own right," Astoria cried out. She wasn't sure if her cheeks were flushed from the cold or in the heat of her speech.

"Christine iz an idiot who does not know zat she 'as an amazing woman in front of 'er. I resent 'er for zat," Colette spat. Astoria flinched at the woman's complete honesty and she took a step away from the woman and sighed, looking up into the sky. As soon as the snow touched her cheeks, they melted away and streamed down her face like tears.

"I love her. I can't just…leave her for you. You see what _this _did to Bella and Riddle. They're struggling. It's not _easy_, Colette. It's not easy doing _this_! Do you not see the looks that they still get? Do you not understand what my family will go through if I choose you over everything else? Don't you get it? This is not _easy!_"

She felt Colette's lips near her ear and both of the woman's hands were on her shoulders.

"Zen let me make it easy for both of us."

She spun her around and suddenly Colette's lips were upon her own. Astoria didn't close her eyes immediately and neither did Colette. They stared into each other's eyes, silvery blue meeting a deep aqua. Colette's red hair was pulled back and her pale hand pressed against Astoria's wet cheek and their eyes slipped closed. Astoria began moving her lips against Colette's and she fell into the older woman, her arms wrapping around her neck. Colette crushed Astoria's body against her own, soft curves against curves.

Their lips finally broke apart and Astoria looked up and she faltered, her mouth open. Colette looked broken and unmade as she stared down at Astoria. The older woman gave a sad smile, she brushed the younger woman's cheek and pressed her forehead against Astoria's forehead.

"_Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme._ _Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer aujourd'hui, demain, ou jamais, mais je vous aimerai jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue, et, même alors, vous serez dans mon coeur._"

And with those final words, Colette pressed a quick kiss to Astoria's lips. Astoria couldn't help but feel like it was a goodbye kiss. And that hurt but it also lifted a burden off her in some way.

"What did you say?" Astoria whispered.

Colette only gave a sad smile and turned around, the wind whipping her red hair around her. It fell from its knot as she walked off into the brewing storm. The snow was falling more heavily and she didn't seem to care. Her hair was like fire in the winter wonderland and her dress was the perfect shade of ivory and hunter green. With a loud crack, she was gone and Astoria fell to her knees, the snow crunching underneath her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the understanding face of Bella Potter.

"I love them both."

Bella smiled and she gracefully swept her navy blue dress underneath her and she sat down in the sun, not caring that snow melted into her dress. She didn't try to hug Astoria but just let her hand rest on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I thought I loved them both. I fooled myself into thinking that I loved them both. I didn't," Bella said, conversationally. She sighed and there was a sad smile on her face and she shook her head.

"Didn't you?" Astoria murmured.

"I didn't. But, I know that Gideon did love me. I can pretend all I want that he's just a puppy that doesn't know real love, but he loved me. And it hurts…it's not…I don't enjoy knowing that. I really don't. But, I can't let you just _not _know…" Bella said, softly and Astoria looked up at the older woman in confusion. In Daphne's absence, Astoria had had no one and it felt nice to have someone there. It felt nice to have someone there to say the things that Astoria imagined Daphne saying.

"What?"

"Colette Delacour…she said…she said, 'I love you from the depths of my soul. You may not love me today, tomorrow, or ever, but I will love you until it kills me, and even then you'll be in my heart."

Astoria let out a choked sob and she wrapped her arms around her middle tightly. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders but she didn't pay them any attention as she cried out to the skies.

"_Mae'n ddrwg gen i. Mae'n ddrwg gen i, fy nghariad. Rydw i mor flin. Roeddwn wrth fy modd i chi. _I love you_,_" Astoria cried out and she fell into Bella, unable to hold herself up anymore. Bella wrapped her other arm around the girl and cradled Astoria in her lap as the girl called out in choked Welsh.

"You love them both," Bella whispered and Astoria nodded as her sobs began to subside.

"Yes."

Bella sighed. "Then it's not a question of if you're brave enough to break another's heart. It's a question of it you're willing to break your own. It's a question of who you love more. Do you know who?"

Astoria swallowed hard. "Yes."

She slowly stood and she closed her eyes. She was not weak. She was not a little girl. She was pureblood woman in a society that called upon her being poised and beautiful. There were suddenly fingers on her cheeks, slowly wiping away her tears and she looked up in surprise. Bella stared down at her, seriously, a maternal look in her eyes.

"Are you ready, Astoria?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?" Bella asked and Astoria frowned.

" 'We'?" she questioned and Bella laughed, pulling Astoria into light hug. Astoria leaned her forehead against the taller woman's shoulder.

"I'm not letting you do this alone. Daphne's not here. I am."

Astoria smiled.

"Back to the wedding reception."

Bella pulled away and she nodded. She grabbed Astoria's hand and began to lead her back to the large tent. And when they finally returned and Astoria saw the worried look on Christine's face turn into a look of relief, she couldn't help but smile and know that she'd made the right choice.

"I'm back, _cariad_," Astoria murmured as she pulled away from Bella and the older woman walked back to her fiancé who had been waiting for her at the tent's entrance.

"Damn it, Astoria, you scared me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that like that. It was just too soon, and I knew that, but I couldn't not tell you. That's not me. I had to tell you, because you're important to me and I love you so damn much. And oh shit, I said it again. Oh, Merlin. I'm so—"

Astoria leaned forward and kissed Christine into silence. She pulled away from the shocked woman and stared up at her, haughtily.

"You talk too much. And I thought I warned you against double negatives," Astoria said, arrogantly.

Christine laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"I love you too, _cariad_."

Christine looked shocked for a moment before she leaned forward and pulled Astoria into a long kiss that felt as if it lasted for many sun-lit days or perhaps months or years or even millennia. When they finally pulled apart, Astoria couldn't help but grin at Bella who was watching with a little smile on her face.

Astoria didn't say it, but she personally thought that Bella would one day make a wonderful mother.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 21st of December 1998**

**7:15 PM**

"You look ravishing, love."

Bella looked away from the telly and up at her fiancé with an amused look on her face. Tom was smirking down at her as he settled down on the sofa next to her and she leaned into him, her bare legs curled underneath her.

"I'm only wearing your shirt."

"Exactly," Tom smirked and Bella let out a little laugh. She reached forward and took a long drink of her water before settling the empty glass on the table. She sighed as she went back to watching the insufferable soap opera that she had quickly become addicted to when she wasn't present at her classes.

"Astoria fell in love with Colette Delacour."

Tom looked at her for a moment, almost surprised, before his expression cleared and made way for understanding. He leaned against the arm of the sofa, his arm wrapped around Bella so that she was almost in his lap.

"I see. And she was in love with her. I was curious as to why Delacour had suddenly become interested in the girl. I had assumed because they were both of the same sexuality. I suppose she found the Greengrass girl interesting on a different level as well," Tom said, sounding vaguely interested but overall, quite bored with the conversation that was being had. Bella ignored the bored note in his voice.

"She didn't choose Colette like I chose you," Bella murmured. "It had me thinking about how my life would have turned out if I had chosen Gideon over you."

Tom's eyes flashed and he looked down at her, a dark look in his eyes as he stared at his fiancée. His lips curled into a tight smile and though Bella noticed, she didn't comment on the slight apprehension in his eyes.

"Regretting being with me?"

Bella snorted. "No."

She didn't mention how the uneasiness in Tom's eyes drained away and he relaxed at one word. Tom's fingers wound themselves in her hair and he sighed.

"Then why think of such things?"

"I don't know. It just made me think. Astoria's situation was so similar to mine, and yet so different, because she loved the girl as opposed to the woman. I loved the man instead of the boy. Just the parallels of our situations caused me to think. I don't think I'd ever be happy with Gideon. There was too much animosity between Ron and I. We thought too differently and we wanted different things. He saw one thing and I was something else," Bella said, softly and Tom pulled Bella into his lap until she was facing him and straddling his lap. She leaned forward, her lips hovering just over his.

"You're making the right choice then. Simply because she made a different choice, doesn't makes yours wrong," Tom murmured and Bella smiled.

She dipped her head and then, their lips were moving against each other, a slow sensual kiss that was full of passion. It wasn't rushed or violent as some of their previous kisses had been. They didn't have to rush to get in the amount of emotion that they felt. They had time. They had all the time in the world to kiss and as Bella began to feel light-headed from the lack of air, she pulled away, her lips curling into a satisfied smile.

"I can't wait until my name's Bella Riddle," she whispered and Tom smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because the night that I do, Mr. Riddle, you'll be fucking me 'til I scream myself hoarse," Bella murmured, her eyes alight with lust and Tom's eyes widened and he pulled her as close to him as she could possibly be, a smirk on his face.

"That can be arranged."

:::

**A/N: **This may seem like a filler, but it's not. It may seem like I'm foreshadowing something, but I'm not. The Event is being set-up, and I'm going to destroy every last one of these characters before they become the end result that I've imagined. This chapter was so necessary, it's ridiculous. The next few chapters are going to further set things up and I think, in the next few chapters, Daphne will return. Which means, that we'll be fast approaching the wedding. Within the next ten chapters, I think Bella and Tom should be married and Bella will be celebrating her nineteenth birthday.

So, I'm getting kind of pumped because next chapter is a big one. It sets up a major scene that I've written between Bella and Astoria and I'm really excited for it. It's probably one of my favorite scenes in both Inside My Mind and Masquerade, besides the Event.

Anyway, we'll be seeing who was killed soon. There's a reason that no one's heard the news of Karkaroff and mystery guy's death. It's going to be in the next chapter. They're dead, of course, because Bella commanded them to be dead in a week's time. But, no one KNOWS that they're dead. You'll see why in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Deals


	16. Chapter XV

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings:** TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XV**

**One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain**

**Friday the 24th of December 1998**

**12:00 PM**

She was bent over the white grand piano, plucking the keys softly, her brow furrowed. Her fingers ghosted over the keys, brushing over the stainless ivory with feather-light touches. She ignored her quietly waiting audience, completely enamoured with what she was seeing, or what she wasn't seeing. She began to play, slowly, her lips twisted into a mixture of a frown and a smile.

As she added her right hand, a sombre look appeared on her face, but it was not full of sorrow. She looked at peace and calm as she played the piece. It wasn't a long one, but it was beautiful all the same. As she came to an end, she was met with a burst of applause and she grinned at her audience. Her eyes fell on the young woman, her head leaning against the Elvish woman's shoulder.

"Astoria, will you play with me?" Bella asked, softly and the young woman's lips curled into a smile and she gave a sharp nod, pulling away from Luna and standing, lugging her cello case towards the chair sitting besides the piano.

"What do you want to play? Requests?" Astoria asked with a smile and Lalita leaned forward, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Something Christmas-like. An old Christmas hymn," Lalita declared and Astoria's lips curled into a wide smile and she nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you can keep up, Bella?" Astoria grinned as she pulled out her cello and the bow that went along with it and Bella snorted, amusement in her eyes as she heard Astoria's words.

"Of course."

With those words, Astoria pulled her bow along the strings, a beautiful strong sound emptying into the quiet room. Her head was bent over the cello, an intense look on her face as she played. Bella joined in, her face serious once more. The two played, not quite as in sync as it would be if Bella was playing with Daphne, but quite close. It was clear that the two women were playing for the missing link that they felt in their hearts and it was that one woman that connected them in such a profound way.

The two look at each other and there was a spark in their eyes. Bella looked deep into Astoria's blue-grey eyes and in them, she could see the reflection of a young woman that was so far and yet so close.

Astoria began to pluck the strings as Bella got her solo and Astoria began to play once more, harmony ringing out in everything that they played. The pure simple beauty of it all was overwhelming and as they came to the end of the piece, Bella couldn't help but smile blindingly at the young woman whose head was still bowed over the neck of her bow, her hair falling into her face.

Bella stood from the bench and she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I miss her too."

Slowly, Astoria turned to look at the woman, her eyes glazed over with tears. There was a long moment of silence when the two young women simply stared into each other's eyes before Astoria launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around her. Bella stared down at her stunned for a moment, slowly looking over the girl's head at Luna. Luna gave a soft smile that caused Bella to smile. The Potter looked down at Astoria and wrapped her tight in a hug even as tiny sobs wracked the sixth year's body.

"It's not fair…why did…why did she have to go?" Astoria sobbed, softly and Bella sighed as she ran her fingers through Astoria's hair.

"I asked her to. She wanted to. She wanted to explore the world before the war got any more serious. But, also, she did it so she could be stronger for you. That's why she's fighting with him. Maybe somewhat she believes in the same ideology as me, but in the end, everything she does it to make the world a better place for you," Bella explained gently even as Astoria sniffled and pulled back, wiping her tears away furiously.

"But…it's not fair."

Bella smiled, sadly. "I know, sweetheart, but life isn't fair. That's the point of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 25th of December 1998**

**10:00 AM**

"Good morning!" Bella crowed after she almost tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the ground. Sirius laughed as she dusted herself off and jumped up, rushing to press a quick kiss to his cheek and then to Maya's. She turned around, looking at the fireplace that had turned green again in their distraction and she rolled her eyes at the tall figure that stood in the fireplace hesitated.

"Come out," Bella called and Sirius frowned as Tom Riddle stepped forward, looking stiffer than he ever had before.

There was a long moment of silence as Sirius stared at Tom Riddle with an expression of long-suffering that the other man returned. Bella pretended not to notice the awkwardness in the air, dragging her fiancé towards the dining table and shoving him into the seat next to the one that she usually occupied. Throughout the exchange, Riddle hadn't removed his glare from Sirius and Sirius glowered back, daring the man to say something.

"Oh, stop it, Sirius," Maya snapped, smacking his arm as he sat down and she turned to Bella, a smile upon her face once more. "Now, do you know if Hermione is coming this morning, or will it only be us?" she asked and Bella frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"I think she's with Blaise and his family this morning. But, they'll be joining us for dinner," Bella said and she began to pile her plate high of meat even as Riddle leaned back in his seat, his gaze directed onto his empty plate.

"Professor Riddle, won't you eat?" Maya asked through clenched teeth and Sirius snorted at her forced politeness. Maya glared at him, her lips pursed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not particularly hungry. Thank you. Perhaps later," Riddle said, stiffly, his eyes piercing. Slowly, he turned his gaze over to Bella whom was pointedly ignoring the whole exchange, digging into her meal with an abnormal amount of gusto.

Maya looked down at her own meal, swallowing hard as a stiff, awkward silence descended on the table. She wished that Hermione had been there to get her through this. Sirius liked Blaise, mostly because Blaise had pulled him out of a coma. There was also the fact that Blaise was a nice boy with a strange sense of humour that was actually slightly endearing. Riddle was a jackass that was older than Sirius and was planning to get married to his goddaughter. That did nothing to endear the older man to the man that had raised Bella Potter.

"How are your classes going?" Maya asked with false enthusiasm.

Bella looked up, and her eyes were piercing, as if she could through Maya. Thankfully, an empty grin spread across her face.

"Pretty well, actually. A little hard with all the distractions happening, but Hermione harasses me nearly every day to make sure I've done my homework, whether that means coming to me herself or sending Augustus or Blaise to annoy me," Bella griped, before a small smile crossed her face and she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Only four more weeks of my Political Theory class. Then I can take Contemporary Political Philosophy in junction with Jurisprudence. Poli Theory was really time-consuming, whole day classes and everything. But, Poli-Philosophy is a two-hour class on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Jurisprudent is an afternoon class on Tuesdays and an early morning class on Saturdays."

Maya nodded, taking into account all of things. Sirius looked over at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think you'll have your Mastery before…the wedding?" he asked, reluctantly and Bella frowned, shrugging.

"I…probably not, but I mean, I can finish my classes by then, I think. I want to take a few weeks before the exams to study, so after the wedding and everything. I'll take my Mastery in July," Bella said, softly and Sirius cleared his throat roughly.

"I had wanted you to at least be a licensed attorney before you thought about settling down," Sirius commented and Bella snorted as she looked over at Tom. Sirius' eyes narrowed when the man smirked over at his fiancée.

"Do you honestly think that simply me getting married means…settling down?" Bella asked and she leaned back in her chair, a grin spreading across her face. "Tom's a teacher, Uncle Sirius. I'll probably see him on the weekends and in _battles_. Me getting married doesn't mean I'm giving my life away. Merlin, Sirius!"

Sirius leaned back, looking almost satisfied with her answer. Maya hid a smile behind her hand, attempting to mask her approval of Bella's words, and the smug feeling that came with them. Maya had known Bella had felt that way, and had tried to tell Sirius, but Sirius was a stubborn man that was sure that he was always right.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Maya asked and Bella paused.

She grimaced. "Fight a war. Win a war."

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 25th of December 1998**

**8:00 PM**

Blaise watched, silently as Luna told her insane story of dragging Draco and her father through the Welsh countryside looking for another one of her bizarre creatures that only she could see. He was too busy staring at Bella and Tom to really pay attention. The two were listening to the conversation, but they seemed wrapped up in their own little world as well. Bella rested in her fiancé's lap, her head tucked in his neck.

He was murmuring something in her ear and she laughed softly, her eyes dancing with happiness.

Blaise looked over at Hermione, the young woman leaning into her mother who sat on the other side of her. She glanced back at him and her lips curled into a wide grin. Her face was thin, her eyes darker than they used to be, and her teeth yellowed, but Blaise knew the toll took on her. She didn't leave Azkaban unless she had plans, and she rarely did. The dementors were not forgiving creatures.

The song on the radio suddenly changed and there was a sharp gasp.

Everyone paused, turning to Bella, all except for Luna who continued with her story. Bella laughed and she stood up, looking down at Tom. He looked up at her, unimpressed and shook his head. Bella murmured something to him in French and he gave a small smile before grabbing her hand and pulling himself up. Blaise watched as Tom crowded in on Bella, towering over her.

"No PDA!" Sirius barked and Bella snorted.

Tom rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Bella anyway. Bella leaned up and returned the kiss before she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My favourite song," Bella whispered and Tom nodded.

"I know. You're much too short, you know," Tom murmured and Blaise knew that to be true.

Without her now typical heels, she just reached Tom's shoulder. She stepped onto his feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dance with me," she commanded.

Blaise watched as a tender look entered Tom's eyes and his lips twitched. The tall man seemed to forget that anyone else was there as he looked down at Bella, slowly turning with her still standing on his feet. He paused in his movement, frowning for just a moment. He pushed Bella off of him, gently before bowing, offering his hand to her. Bella looked delighted by the fact that her fiancé was playing along.

"May I have this dance?" Tom murmured and Bella giggled. She dropped into a short curtsey before placing her hand in his.

"Of course."

As soon as she spoke the words, Tom gathered her close and they began to waltz across the room, as easily as if they were once more at the Yule Ball. Blaise glanced at Hermione, but she seemed entranced by the duo, much like Sirius was. Maya caught his eye and winked at him. Blaise looked at her, surprised, but the woman only grinned even as she leaned in to whisper something in Sirius' eyes once more.

Blaise turned back to look at Bella and Tom. The song slowly sped up and Tom spun her out. Bella's lips curled into a blinding grin as they danced across the room. Tom dipped Bella and she let out a raucous laugh that was entirely her own, something Blaise hadn't heard in a long while. Tom pulled her back up and she shook her hair out of her face.

"Very dashing, Mr. Riddle," Bella complimented, sounding only slightly teasing, and Tom dipped his head.

"Well, that's a given, Miss Potter," he retorted.

Bella snorted. She pulled away from him and spun around, dancing to the music and Tom let out an honest to God laugh. Hermione turned to Blaise and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and Blaise brushed a brittle curl from her face, pressing kisses to her hollow cheek before one caught on the corner of her cracked lips.

"And I love you," he whispered against her skin and he could feel her smile widen. The two turned back to gaze at the future newlyweds.

Tom spun her around and Bella threw her head back and laughed. She reached for his face and he tilted his head down until their foreheads touched. All signs of laughter and joy were gone, replaced by a quiet emotion that was just as intense as their happiness. Blaise swallowed, attempting to process the pure emotion in Tom's eyes.

"_Mon ami_. _Mon partenaire._ _Mon amour_. _Tojours_," Bella promised and Tom nodded as he stroked her cheek with just the tips of his fingers, looking at her especially reverent.

"My beautiful monster. I will never let you go," Tom said, quietly and Bella laughed.

"I would kill you before I let you leave me, monster."

Blaise watched as Sirius flinched at Bella's words, turning away from the two beautiful monsters. Oh, how Blaise knew they were monsters. Monsters saw in black and white, and no matter how much Bella tried to see in shades of grey, she would wear her white hat in the end, fighting what she thought was right as much as Tom would wander into the darkness. Yes, monsters saw only black and white, joy and grief, hate and love. Only monsters could love as unconditionally as them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 31st of December 1998**

**11:00 PM**

"If I may cut in," the man said and Tom's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed once more. Bella stared at the man, and the man only gave roguish smile back at her. Her eyes narrowed as his grin grew even wider.

"Who are you?" Tom asked between clenched teeth and Bella settled hand on his shoulder. Tom relaxed under her touch and Bella shook her head.

"It's all right, Tom. By the time I'm finished with this I'll be thirsty. Go get me some Firewhiskey," she commanded as she took Eddie Carmichael's hand. He jerked her close until their chests were touching and Tom growled. Bella glanced over her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. Tom nodded, sharply before storming off, his robes billowing as he went.

Bella turned back to look at Eddie and his lips curled into a devilish smirk as her eyes turned green-brown and her face flickered into something that wasn't Bella for just a moment.

"You look ravishing, Nikki," Eddie complimented.

Bella sneered, and all of her facial expressions and body language suddenly did not belong to her.

Sharply, in a voice that wasn't her own, she snarled, "Let's dance."

With those words, he spun her out and back in so that was clinging to him. They moved across the dance floor, cutting a path through the dancing crowd. They moved with grace, but it was clearly a battle. Bella was dipped once more and when she was pulled back up, she lifted one leg parallel to her body. Eddie's hand trailed from her waist up the long limb until he grasped her ankle. He brushed his cheek against her ankle and Bella jerked back, spinning away. Eddie moved forward, looking like a predator.

"Dance with me," Eddie said. Bella stepped closer, draping her arm over his shoulder, keeping an arms' length between them.

"I'm danced with you," she murmured.

Eddie reached for her face, ignoring the looks on everybody's faces. "My darling, just dance with me. Just for this night, can you forget everyone and just remember me? You remember me, Nikki. Remember me, Sister."

Bella's eyes narrowed at the moniker and she shoved him away, scurrying back.

"Fuck you. Don't call me that."

She spun away, ignoring all the looks that she was getting and she almost tumbled when a hard shoulder bumped into hers. Bella spun around, baring her teeth. Cho Chang stood there, staring at her with strange eyes. Bella growled at her, but Cho's lips only curled into a half-smile before she drifted past her and grabbed Eddie's hand. She pressed herself to him and he brushed a kiss to the top of her head, never taking his eyes off of Bella.

Bella hissed and spun around, storming off towards Tom.

"What was that?" he asked as she came to his side and Bella looked up at him with brown-green eyes that slowly returned to green. An eyebrow raised as Bella swooned, looking slightly lethargic before she took a deep breath of air.

"There's something…Eddie Carmichael knew her before. He knew Nikolai. He's like us. He's a…he's a Charity, Tom," Bella hissed as her eyes scanned the crowd for the man, but Eddie Carmichael had already disappeared. She shuddered as Nikolai's presence seemed to exorcise itself from her body almost completely, but for a tiny spot in the back of her mind.

"A Charity?" Tom asked and Bella blanched. Tom looked at her, almost uncertain. Bella turned away, and stared across the ballroom.

Blaise lifted his glass towards her. Bella nodded at him and he nodded back. Bella turned away from her brother and she stared up at Tom. He looked worried. It was not a characteristic Bella was accustomed to in any way. Bella frowned before she forced a smile onto her face. She leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. The man relaxed, just slightly.

"Happy birthday, my love," she said, teasingly and Tom nodded.

"Happy, never?"

"Oh, you aren't happy with me, then?" Bella asked, snarky and Tom snorted, looking down at her as he shook his head.

"Not when you drive me crazy like you do."

"Glad I'm doing my job right, love," Bella smirked and she spun around blowing a kiss at Tom and she held her hand out, waiting for her Firewhiskey. She snatched it from his hand, taking a long swig from it.

"You're so uncultured."

"You love it."

Tom hesitated. "I supposed I do."

Bella grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Saturday the 1st of January 1999**

**4:00 AM**

Bella leaned back in her chair, her eyes on the unassuming book. She brushed a hand over it, her eyes falling on the three crystal vials that sat at the front of the desk. Bella stood from her chair and picked up the two vials full of blood, slowly crossing to the cabinet that she had spelled into the room. She pulled it open to reveal a million empty crystal vials and she smiled as she placed the vials behind two locks of hair. She turned around, closed the cabinet before quickly spelling it closed.

She plucked up the single crystal vial left and look into it, seeing a matter that was not liquid or gas and she knew that it was a memory. She smiled and walked slowly towards Tom's borrowed Pensieve.

Slowly, she emptied the memory into the gaseous matter and pressed her face right into the strange non-liquid. She felt herself being pulled into the memory, and suddenly it felt like a _dream…_

_Daphne leaned against the bookcase, her eyes sultry as she stared at Igor Karkaroff. She wore a silver dress that dipped low, revealing creamy cleavage. Bella couldn't hear a single word. It was as if everything was taking place underwater, but she could get the gist of what was happening. Daphne moved forward, just barely pressing into Karkaroff's space. The man placed a hand on the small of Daphne's back._

_He bent over something, a book maybe, pointing with one hand, as his other hand moved lower, his finger pressing against the curve of her bottom. Daphne smacked at Karkaroff's shoulder playfully even as she pressed her breasts against the man's arm. Karkaroff's eyes darted from Daphne's down to her cleavage again and Daphne seemed to force a blush as blood spread from her cheeks down her chest._

_Karkaroff mouthed something and Daphne smiled as she leaned back and pulled from between her cleave a little tube. She said something, slow and seductive as she reapplied the lipstick. It was scarlet, the colour of fresh blood and the colour of Gryffindor. It was an odd comparison for Bella to make. She had never thought of blood in relation to Gryffindor in her seven years at Hogwarts._

_Daphne nuzzled Karkroff's neck and when she pulled back, Karkaroff followed her. He pressed a kiss against her jaw line and kissed down to her neck. He traced kisses down the line of her breasts and Bella snorted as she saw Daphne roll her eyes even as she let out little pants of what probably sounded like pleasure. Daphne grabbed Karkaroff's face and brought his lips to hers. As soon as Karkaroff took her bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he seized._

_Blood rolled down Daphne's plump bottom lip from where he had bitten her and Karkaroff frothed at the mouth from whatever poison he had gotten from Daphne's kiss. Daphne kneeled down beside him, and pulled up her skirt to reveal a wand and a knife strapped to her thigh along with two tiny glass vials. She waved her wand sharply and Daphne did her work, carefully cutting large chunks of his hair and stuffing it in the vial before she ripped up his sleeve and slit his wrist. It was meticulous, the way Daphne received the evidence._

_When all was said and done, Bella heard the snap of a neck and she was thrown into another memory rather abruptly._

_She stared around at another unfamiliar room. A man was held to a wall by magical bindings, his head shaved completely clean. His head was bowed and the only thing that made him recognizable were the massive eyebrows. Bella stared at the broken body of Viktor Krum, mildly impressed by what she saw. Neville sat in the chair opposite him, his legs crossed, balancing a knife between his fingers._

_He had a grimace on his face, almost as if he were about to throw up. The young man steeled himself and stood, holding his knife in front of him. He slowly pulled the knife through Krum's throat, cutting through flesh and muscle and windpipe and oesophagus until there was no way that the other man was alive. This time, Bella could hear steel against slick flesh and hot blood. Neville was grim as he held an open vial underneath Krum's neck. He looked up at the sky for a moment and shook his head before he bent his head to resume clean up._

Bella emerged from the memory, satisfied with what she saw and she can't help but smile. She protected Blaise, Hermione, and Draco, no matter what they believed of her now. They believed she couldn't take care of them as they took of her, and she had proved them wrong again. She would continue to prove them wrong if it meant saving her family. She sighed and looked down at her desk again.

Her eyes were drawn to the translated book once more and she cracked it open, her lips curled into a smile when she found Daphne's typical cursive, elegant, and elaborate script written on the opposite side of the Welsh writing. There were pieces of parchment sticking out and little strips of notes written on it, small comments that only made Bella miss the girl even more.

"Oh, Daphne," Bella sighed and she turned the page, looking at the beginning page once more, her lips pursed.

She read the beginning page once more before turning it and looking at Daphne's translation:

_The Ambrosius family has persisted for generations, a predominantly male line from the very beginning. However, with the matriarch of the family being the infamous Nimue, Lady of the Lake, it is not a surprise that the women of the Ambrosius family have been given the extraordinary gift for creating Deals. Deals are binding contracts, infused with blood. To achieve the ability to create Deals, it takes much concentration and a Deal. There are enormous consequences if one tries to create a Deal without having the power or temperament to carry through, and that is why only the women of the Ambrosius family are blessed with this gift._

Bella leaned back in her seat, flipping through the pages as she scanned them quickly. Her eyes widened as she absorbed all of the information offered to her now that she had a translation. She turned away from the book and looked up, swallowing hard. Slowly, she lifted her wand and waved it, not even bothering to whisper the words. She threw her back, and screamed as something clicked inside of her.

It wasn't so very different from when Nikolai came into full consciousness, but this feeling of replacement felt like agony. Bella shuddered in the chair and she felt a spirit wash over her. Her magic flared around her and she snarled. Her back arched and her hands slammed down on the table. She looked down and could see magic twirling around her fingers. It pulled away from her, forming a shadowy figure with long flowing hair.

"Hello?" Bella asked through gritted teeth.

_Would you like to make a Deal?_

"Who are you?" Bella snarled and she jolted against the pain again.

_Would you like to make a Deal?_

"What's your name? Will this stop the pain?" Bella growled.

_Would you like to make a Deal?_

It sounded final. Bella let out a sigh and when she opened her mouth, a shriek escaped from her lips. Her nails dug into the wood, making blood well from her nail beds. She bit down on her lip and it split, blood flowing down her chin.

"YES!"

The pain suddenly stopped and the dark shadow was suddenly before her. Set in a dark, shadowy face were a single pair of hazel eyes, the same shade as her father's eyes. The shadowy hand lifted and pressed fingertips against her cheek. As soon as the shadows touched her, they became flesh and a naked woman stood before her with long wild black hair and a serious face.

"I am Nimue, Lady of the Lake. You wish to learn the art of Deals?" she asked and Bella nodded once. Niumeh leaned forward and Bella reared back, unaccustomed to the closeness of the naked woman. "Unto you, I shall impart much knowledge. In exchange, you will suffer a great price. You will not know the price, but it shall hang over your head until it is paid as each Deal is paid to you."

Bella frowned and she suddenly wondered if this so called gift was worth it.

"How do I know that this won't backfire on me?" she asked, quietly.

Nimue didn't smirk or smile or do anything of the sort. Very seriously, she said, "You do not."

"Then this could end horribly for me?"

"It could."

"Then, what makes this worth it? What is making Deals worth?" Bella snapped and Nimue brushed her fingers across her descendant's cheek.

"It is worth everything. With this Deal, you will have the ability to ancient a power lost to all but you and your descendants. You will have the ability to host within you the power of Viviane. The power of Nimue. The power of me," Nimue said and Bella huffed, shaking her head as she stared at the woman.

"I already have foreign magic in me, thanks."

"The power of Deals is your birthright. This foreign magic within you is an abomination done unto you by a vengeful witch that did not understand what she had wrought forth when she went to a young Dark Seer that had not a single idea of what she spoke into being. Deals are your birthright. My magic is your birthright," Nimue said and Bella stared at her for a long time. She lifted her hand and pressed it against Nimue's chest, right where her should have been.

She did not feel the drum of a heart, but she felt the thrumming of magic that felt as natural as her own. She took a deep breath and felt her own heart begin to beat in time with Nimue's magic. Nimue smiled, suddenly, as if she was home and Bella felt herself nod before she had even agreed.

"I see. Okay. I will do it. This price…"

"You will not know until it is time to be paid, and it will be paid in ashes. Do you understand the price?" Nimue asked and Bella nodded, slowly, though she wasn't really sure if she did completely understand.

Nimue didn't wait for her to change her mind again. The woman pressed her lips against Bella's forehead and the kiss felt so warm. Nimue felt as warm as her mother did and Bella melted into the intimate touch, a smile on her face. When she opened her eyes again, the woman was gone and all she had left was an old pack of tarot cards and magic dancing through the air.

She was alone again, and still Bella smiled.

:::

**A/N: **Well, well, it's been a while hasn't it? I went AWOL, but I think I'm back. I'm not sure. I have had this sitting on my hard drive for a long time, and I just stopped because I'm in the process of writing my own book. Some of you may already know that, but others did not. Anyway, this new book has been taking up a majority of my time because I'm actually on a deadline. But, I think I can find some time for this. I already know how it's going to end and it would be an injustice to not finish one of my first major Fanfiction works that I was actually proud of. For all of you that are still there, thank you for waiting for me!

I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but it will. I promise.

**Next Chapter:** The Return of Many


	17. Chapter XVI

**Title:** Masquerade

**Pairings**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**Masquerade**

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XVI**

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain**

**Tuesday the 8th of February 1999**

**5:30 PM**

"What are all these children doing here?" Bella hissed under her breath at her fiancé and the man smirked at her, looking more than a little amused by the number of students that were sitting in the enlarged classroom, waiting for the fight to commence.

"They all must be made aware of what goes on in the war. Who better to show them that Mercy and Voldemort?"

Bella snorted at Tom's answer and shook his head.

"They don't know that."

"Well, then who better to show them than the Girl-Who-Lived and Tom Marvolo Riddle, two of the most powerful magic-users the world has _ever _seen," Tom challenged and Bella nodded, slowly, conceding that the man did have a point though she still didn't appreciate all of the students being present.

"I suppose. But there are even fourth years. Should they really be exposed to such violence?" Bella asked, worriedly and Tom rolled his eyes.

"You were."

Bella glared. "That was mostly _your _fault. And I never wanted to be. I never wanted to know war so young. Even now…even now, I still don't want to know war."

Tom snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're such a pacifist."

Bella grinned as she pulled off her high-collared white and blue shirt in favour of the white tank top she wore underneath. She made sure that her pants were comfortable before she slowly pulled off her heels and tossed them on top of the bag that rested on Tom's desk. She slowly pulled her hair back and winded into a tight and severe bun. The young woman jumped off the platform, pulling off her glasses and putting in her contacts.

Bella jumped back onto the platform and looked around at the eagerness and the _innocence_ of the students and she frowned.

"This…this is going to be too much for them."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you," Tom said, looking up from where he was quickly disposing of his outer robes, leaving him in slacks and a button down.

Bella pursed her lips, knowing full well that he had heard her.

"This is…this is going to be too much, Tom. You should've used Draco or Blaise. Even Morgan would've been better if you couldn't get them."

Tom smirked but it slowly slipped away into a solemn look. "Morgan would've been too much. You'll show them what it means to fight. And if we must get violent, then we must. Because this is war and they must know war for what it is. They think it's something to be glorified, but both you and I know…that it is not. And thus, as the elders, we must teach and they must learn."

Bella stared at him for a moment, in silence, and it was clear that she was making her decision before she sighed and nodded. She walked slowly on the platform, pulling out her holly wand. She began to dance along the edge, swinging her wand around so that wards began to form around the wide platform. She turned and crossed paths were her fiancé as he constructed his own wards. She brushed her fingers against his and she watched as his lips twitched. A soft smile appeared on her lips and as she finished creating the wards, she looked over at the students whom were staring in awe.

It seemed that the other DADA teacher, Professor Colette Delacour had come to observe, though it was clear that she didn't like this just as much as Bella disliked it. Bella turned her attention onto Gideon and Ginny. Gideon looked shocked to see her there while Ginny appeared almost sullen for some reason. Bella's lips curled into a grin when she saw Astoria practically in Christine's lap. She waved and Astoria waved back. Luna was sitting right next to Astoria, a strange look upon her face and Bella nodded at her. Luna nodded, slowly before turning to give Tom a harsh stare. Bella frowned but she cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"Hi. I'm Bella Potter. I graduated from Hogwarts last year. Professor Riddle asked me to assist in a demonstration with him. It'd be much appreciated if you remained in your seats until the fight is over. You must not make _any _sudden movements. You may _not _get up or enter within five feet of the wards. You must do as I say because some of the spells we'll be using could seriously harm you and we wouldn't want that. I hope you understand," Bella said, softly and there were loud sounds of agreement from the more enthusiastic students and Bella could see that some looked rather sceptical of the whole thing.

Bella turned to look at her fiancé and he nodded at her.

Bella nodded back as they met in the middle of the platform before she walked to the opposite end of the platform. She tossed her head back as she made her way to her end of the platform before she spun around and faced her fiancé.

Tom dropped into a low bow, so low that it was more than just duelling protocol. He was showing her the utmost respect and Bella did the same in kind. She slowly pulled up and lifted her wand, considering what she should do next.

Bella fell into a crouch before she ran forward just as Tom did. She propelled herself upwards, using his shoulders and she flipped over his head even as the crowd let out sounds of awe. She stuck out her heel, ignoring how she was about to get splinters and she let it crash down onto the wood, watching with satisfaction as the wood splintered underneath her.

The young woman fell to her knees and ripped up a piece of wood just as Tom cast the first curse at her. She rolled out of the way and lunged forward, grabbing his ankle. The man yanked at her hair, pulling out pins and she let out a vicious snarl in pain. The young woman bit down on his leg and Tom grunted as Bella's teeth broke his skin and she pulled back, grinning ferociously.

"That's the best you got?" Tom hissed, angrily.

"Definitely not," Bella grinned.

"Brilliant," Tom snarled and he kicked his foot out, catching Bella in the jaw and she let out a yelp as she bit down on her tongue, filling her mouth with blood.

Bella stumbled and she put a hand to her jaw before letting out a hiss of pain. The woman stared at Tom and the man had a vicious grin on his face. To him, it was only a game and really it was supposed to be that. Yet, something in Bella burned with the need to beat the man into submission. Tom moved towards her until he was just in front of her.

"Would you like to yield?" he asked, mockingly.

She gathered the blood in her mouth and then expelled it. She watched with satisfaction as blood showered the man's face and his mocking smile turned a grimace. Bella threw herself backwards and reminded herself that there was an audience. She could only used legal spells. Yet, she didn't have such a massive repertoire of _legal _spells.

"Never," Bella murmured and she swallowed hard.

"You're not going to win, Anya. You're not exactly part of the Legal Committee," Tom taunted.

"You're wrong," Bella whispered.

The woman swung out her wand and aimed it for Tom's head. "_Reducto!_"

Tom dived away from the violent spell and Bella launched herself forward, grabbing onto him and tackling him to ground. Her hand fisted in his hair and she slammed his head down into the wood. There were harsh shrieks, and Tom flipped them over so that he was under her. They at each other for a long moment, before they remember students were watching. Tom slammed his hand down on her neck, squeezing tight. Bella made soft choking sounds.

She pointed her wand at his head, and flicked it. Tom flew off of her, slamming hard into the wards and causing them to ripple. The room was filled with screams again, and Bella stumbled up, coughing violently. She looked at him as Tom cracked his neck and knuckles. Bella rolled back her shoulders, and flipped her hair back, smirking. She stalked forward as he jumped back onto the platform, and flicked his wand, throwing every grey spell at her that he knew. She flicked her wand, sending them to the side.

He sent a powerful _Reducto _at her, and she ran towards it before sliding underneath the spell, and coming up with a sharp uppercut. His head crashed back, but he grabbed her, taking her down with him. She fell on top of him and gnashed her teeth at him. Tom wrenched her wand from her hand and pointed both his and her own at her neck. Bella grinned a bloody grin.

"Check the back of your neck, my love," she said. Tom stiffened as he felt the point of her knife at the base of his neck. "Draw?"

"Draw."

Tom jumped off, and offered his hand to her. Bella took it and held her hand out towards the ward. She jumped off, and walked forward until she stood right in front of Luna and Astoria. She kneeled in front of them, and smirked. "Hello, lovelies."

"Bella," Astoria said quietly.

Bella's grin widened and she whispered, almost so quiet that no one could hear it, "_Kveykva_."

The entire ward lit up with electricity and shattered, the excess magic, swirling through the air in an invisible wind. Bella's back arched as the magic returned her and she let out a breathy sigh.

"Show-off," Tom quipped before he turned to his class, stoic once more. "Now, you have witnessed a violence that is equivalent with the war that is occurring right now outside these very walls. Take away the fact that this was an isolated duel, and you have what Aurors and Death Eater do every time a battle happens. The physical and magical violence is astounding. Now, any questions?"

Bella reclined, settling her head on Luna's knee as hands shot into the air, and everyone began to babble their questions at their professor. Tom answered quick and clipped, and Bella didn't have to wait long for him to reject any more questions and to assign an essay about the many spells used. Bella jumped up, and walked towards Tom, but she was suddenly intercepted.

"Professor…your spellwork was absolutely _brilliant_."

Bella grinned as she looked over at the girl. She was a Hufflepuff with long, stunning white-blonde hair, almost the same shade as Fleur's, but with shocking streaks of pink. Bella had never seen her before and she wondered who she was.

"It was a draw."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"But, you didn't win by spellwork. You beat him into submission," the girl said, pointedly though a small grin began to spread across her face. "Though, admittedly that was cool. I'm Ariana. Ariana Goode. I'm a transfer from Durmstrang."

Bella gave a small smile. "A transfer? Why?"

"My father died. He's Dark and wanted me to go Durmstrang. My mother's Light and when she regained custody over me, she had me shipped right here. It's nicer than I thought it would be," Ariana explained and Bella nodded before looking over her shoulder at Tom. She wondered if he would be annoyed by the Hufflepuff already, but he didn't look annoyed.

He looked bored, as if he had already known. He probably already did. He _was_ Deputy Headmaster. It wasn't really a strange thought.

"Ariana's in my advanced DADA class," Tom said and Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is she?" Pleasant.

"Yes. She's quite gifted, though I wouldn't expect anything less from someone that comes from Durmstrang. She's at the top of her class, much like you were," Tom continued and Bella's smile faltered even as Ariana's grin grew wider and prouder.

"Is she?" Strained.

"I try. Everyone said that I would never survive his class, but I proved them all wrong, didn't I, Professor?" Ariana asked and Tom's lips tilted into the tiniest smile and he nodded once.

"You did. Good night, Ariana," he said.

Bella's smile fell away completely.

"Good night, Professor! Good night, Miss Potter," Ariana said and skipped off to where a few Hufflepuffs waited in the doorway for her. Bella was silent for a long moment before she turned to her fiancé, a strange smile on her face.

"I thought you didn't like Hufflepuffs."

Tom shrugged. "She's interesting."

"I thought you didn't like blondes," Bella continued and Tom snorted.

"I'm starting to believe that's a selective thing and like is a strong word, love. For example, I tolerate Luna. I don't tolerate Daphne. I tolerate Ariana," Tom said as he took her hand and began pulling her towards his office. Bella squeezed his hand tightly, swallowing hard.

"Ah…she seems like a sweet girl. It's surprising that she likes you. You're a mean man, Tom," Bella laughed and Tom nodded once.

"I still am. She's used to it. At Durmstrang, they're just as mean. Now, would you like to join me in my office?" Tom asked, and it was clear what's implying. Bella bit her lip and shook her head, sighing and yawning.

"It's a Tuesday. I have class tomorrow morning and I have to get ready for Daphne to come home. When she comes home, the real planning for the wedding starts," Bella said and she felt a nervous giddiness when she spoke about their wedding. Tom gave her a small smile and nodded.

He stepped into her personal space. He put his hands on her face, cupping it and her smile grew wider. He pressed a kiss to her lips that she returned hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 18th of February 1999**

**9:35 PM**

Bella smiled as she looked at the meal she had made without any magic. She was sure Tom would appreciate it. He always cooked for her when he was home. She lived on takeout for most of the week, and though her cooking wouldn't be as good as Hogwarts food, she knew it would suit him better. It was simpler than the elaborate meat-filled spreads. Bella went to the Floo and stepped into the green flames. Tom usually came by right after the end of his classes. He wasn't the type to be late, but really, he hadn't really come home for a few weeks.

"Hogwarts, Tom Riddle's office."

She spun at top speed and stumbled out of his fireplace, falling onto her knees. She snorted quietly and slowly stood. Bella looked around and frowned when she saw he wasn't there. She wondered where he was if he wasn't home and he wasn't grading essays. Bella felt something niggling at her stomach and her throat felt swollen. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Nagini_!_" Bella called.

Bella watched as the great snake slithered in from the back of the office and hissed at her, "Young woman speaker…Tom is not here right now._"_

"Then where is he?" Bella asked, her hands on her hips and Nagini slithered up her body, flicking her tongue against Bella's cheek. Bella giggled and bit her lower lip.

"With his student."

Bella's smile fell away and her heart dropped into her stomach. "W-what student?"

"The Durmstrang transfer. He trains her often. She is an excellent duellist. Like you were in school, young woman speaker. Tom says she has potential. She may. She doesn't smell appetizing," Nagini said, and she didn't seem to get the point. Bella shook her head and she bit her lower lip. She shook herself and Nagini hissed at her warningly.

"I'm sorry…where is he?"

"The classroom."

"Okay," Bella hissed. "I'm going to go alone, Nagini."

Nagini grumbled as she slipped off Bella's shoulders and Bella threw her head back and marched from the office and his quarters. She walked single-mindedly, ignoring the stray Slytherin that did a double-take as she walked past them through their territory. She walked up the steps and almost broke into a run the closer she got to the DADA room.

She hesitated, her hand resting on the doorknob. She jerked back like the knob burned before she shook herself. Bella reminded herself that she was being silly. Tom loved her. He would never…

She opened the door, quick and quiet, and she stared.

Ariana laughed as she spun, dodging a spell that Tom lazily threw at her. He had a genuine smile on his face. It was small, but it was there. Ariana threw a spell back that Tom batted away with a twitch of his wand. Ariana's eyes glowed and she ran forward, leaping onto Tom and knocking him backwards. If it had been Bella, he would've been on his back, but Ariana didn't know how to execute the move right. He caught her around her waist, swinging her in surprise. Ariana gasped, hooking her arm around his neck.

Tom froze and just _stared_.

Bella raised a shaking hand to her mouth and in her head, she chanted, _Let her go, let her go, drop her, LetHerGo, lethergo, __LET HER GO!_

And still he held her. Ariana's smile fell away and she stared at him, her cheeks slowly turning red.

Bella took a step back and she felt her magic _rage_.

Tom cut his eyes up and stared at her. Bella stared back. Tom dropped Ariana like she had caught on fire, and he opened his mouth. Bella blinked and swallowed hard.

"Anya…" Tom began and Ariana turned onto her stomach and gasped when she saw Bella standing in the door.

"No…I…I'm…" Bella stammered and then fury roared in her. She whipped out the Elder Wand and began to twirl it, barely giving it a thought. Tom's eyes widened and he grabbed Ariana's foot and dragged her back, swinging his own wand in his arc, creating a ward. Bella threw up her wand and caught it, her eyes flashing. Cold fury took a hold of her and she snarled, "_KVEYKVA_"

The Cursed Lightning hit the ward and she actually saw Tom's web of magic and the way her spell ate away at it. She turned away, not caring what would happen after.

She walked, slowly at first and her fury drained away. She hiccupped and then broke into a run, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 18th of February 1999**

**10:00 PM**

Bella closed her eyes as she leaned back against the door, breathing hard. Slowly, she slid down the door and buried her face in her knees. She wished that her sister or even her brothers were there, but of course, when she _really_ needed them they weren't. Hermione was in prison, Blaise was busy with evaluations at St. Mungo's, and Draco was getting ready for a 'surprise' inspection from the Ministry…which meant she was alone on this one.

She swallowed hard and shook her head as she stood up. She kicked off her heels, leaving them in the hallway as she walked towards her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and stared at the blonde lounging in her bed.

"Well, hello, hello, pretty woman," Daphne Greengrass purred.

Bella said nothing as she walked towards the bed and fell onto beside the woman. Daphne frowned down at her as Bella curled up into her side and a broken sob ripped its way from her throat. Daphne's eyes widened and her arms wrapped around Bella's sides, holding her tight as Bella cried into her chest.

"Oh Merlin! What's wrong? That sad to see me?" Daphne teased.

"I'm _so_ glad to see you," Bella hiccupped. "I…I think Tom's sleeping with one of his students."

Daphne's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Bella swallowed the rest of her tears and she quietly recounted how Tom treated Ariana and what she had seen when she gone to surprise him. Daphne's eyes grew wider as the tale went on and Bella shook her head as she pulled away from her best friend. She stood up and stared out the wide window at the busy lights of London.

"I don't know if I'm being mad or if it's really happening. I don't know what to think…I just…the only time he ever acted like that was with me and Mione. I mean, he wouldn't have treated Mione like that if it weren't for me, and even they didn't train privately," Bella whispered and Daphne pursed her lips.

"Tom…Tom wouldn't do that. Even if he had a reputation…"

"What kind of reputation?" Bella snapped, looking away.

"My mom…told me that he wasn't so much of a partier, but he definitely had a lot of ladies panting after him the morning after, if you get me," Daphne said and Bella groaned, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. Daphne huffed and shook her head. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, shaking her long hair out. "Come on, darling. You need to get drunk."

Bella looked up and rasped, "What?"

"You need to get drunk. Go put something on for Club Crystal. Also, I'm taking from your closet. You must have _something_ for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Club Crystal, Diagon Alley, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 18th of February 1999**

**11:20 PM**

Bella tossed her hair back as she danced with Daphne. The blonde girl was grinning in her silver dress. It was tight against her body just as Bella's was and she had a martini in one hand just as Bella had a Firewhiskey in her own. Bella laughed as she saw how much shorter her dress was on the girl than it was on her. Their dresses were about the same length, but on Daphne, the silvery dress just ended after her butt, revealing her long legs.

"Want to get more food?" Bella called over the loud bass and Daphne nodded with a grin. She dragged Bella back to their booth and slid in. They looked at the menu and Bella grinned. "I really want mozzarella sticks. All right, _mozzarella_ sticks and…another Firewhiskey, cause this one looks _empty_."

The order appeared in front of her as Daphne ordered chicken and they both looked at each other and laughter was seemed like no reason at all. They began to eat and Daphne looked around, appreciatively.

"What would Neville think about you looking at all these men?" Bella teased.

Daphne laughed. "Oh, we have some rules. Or…_he_ has rules because he's such a sweetheart that he'd never think about another woman. But, he also knows that I _need_ variety. Just, no kissing and no sex. Flirting and dancing are on the table. Sometimes…he even likes to watch. It makes the sex hotter."

Bella laughed in disgust. "Eww! I do not need to know that about sweet, precious, little Neville."

Daphne's grin grew wider.

"Oh, Neville is anything but little, darling."

"Eww!"

Daphne cackled at Bella's disgust and she knocked back the dirty martini easily. She slid the empty glass forward and hummed as she stuffed her face with the chicken. She moaned in delight, and winked as the guys from the next table over, stared at the euphoric, and rather sensual look, on her face. Bella snickered and shook her head at Daphne.

"Like I said. Flirting is on the table," Daphne purred and Bella sighed.

"Yeah, well I don't have negotiations like that with Tom. You should've seen him with that girl. He caught her before she fell and he just stared at her. He would've let me fall, you know. He wouldn't have caught me," Bella sighed and Daphne's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the table.

"Listen up!" Daphne called, snapping Bella out of her temporary slump. "We're going to get raging drunk, right now. We're not going to talk about your good for nothing fiancé. He doesn't deserve to be talked about by you. You are Nikolai. He is _nothing_."

"Except the Dark Lord," Bella sighed. "Gods, when he uses his Dark magic, it feels amazing…like how I imagine sex with him would feel. Except he won't have sex with me, but he'll have it with some blonde girl that he's never for five minutes."

Daphne leaned across the table and put her hands on Bella's cheeks.

"We're not here to talk about fucking Tom Riddle. We're here to forget about him, so you finish your drink and let's go dance!" Daphne says harshly, flipping her blonde hair back. Bella's lips twitched into a small smile, and she nodded once.

Bella sucked down the rest of the Firewhiskey before slamming the empty bottle back down on the table. Daphne downed the rest of her drink, and jumped up from the booth. She pulled Bella towards the dance floor as Bella giggled wildly. Daphne threw her hands up and slowly began to move her hips to the bass, running her fingers over her body sensually. Bella threw her head back and laughed, her arm wrapping around Daphne's waist. She pulled the girl closer to her and they moved their hips together, laughing. Daphne's forehead fell on Bella's shoulder as they swung their hips to the beat, feeling the bass thrum their veins.

Then, Bella felt a hand on her waist. A hand that was not Daphne's. She spun around, pressing her back against Daphne's front. Her eyes widened on the attractive man that stared down at her with a slow smile. He was a brunette with bright green eyes, and he looked vaguely familiar and distorted, as if something about him didn't match. For some reason, the man reminded her of someone…a Carmichael…Eddie…something like that, but the fog of alcohol had settled too well.

The man's hand tightened on her waist.

"What's your name?" Bella asked, coyly as the man led her away from Daphne, further onto the dance floor, and the man looked down at her, a wide smile on his face.

"Aurelius."

"Cute name, Golden. Isn't very fitting, is it, naughty boy?" Bella teased and the man spun her into him until they were chest to chest and Bella wrapped her arm around his neck, grinning widely.

"All right, we're going to talk about name meanings. Well, beautiful _is _very fitting, isn't it, Bella?" he flirted and Bella grinned as they rocked against each other as the heavy bass picked up. His hair was blond, but his eyes were dark. Dark like Tom's. Her grin faded as she thought about the man that had driven here to the club and she shook her head.

She tried to stare at Aurelius' nose, but snorted at the thought. She slowly closed her eyes as she rolled her hips against his. His hands drifted from her hips to the small of her back. Bella pulled away from him and danced back, swinging her hips. She smiled, sweetly as she rain a finger down his chest, fingering his belt flirtatiously. She swung her hair around and leaned her back into his chest. He rolled his hips, slowly rubbing his hands down her thighs. Bella gave a breathy laugh. Slowly, her eyes closed before she was yanked forward.

Her eyes shot open and she stared, her face ashen. Tom glowered down at her, his teeth bared into absolute snarl.

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_ he hissed.

"_What are you doing here?_" she asked, her voice shaking ever so softly. Even over the bass, he would hear her if she spoke in Parseltongue.

"_Catching you having vertical sex with another man_. _How could you do that?_" he asked and perhaps it was the flashing strobe lights that made him look vulnerable in that one moment.

"_How could __you__?_" she spat. She spun around and smiled innocently at Aurelius. He smirked, unafraid and unashamed. Bella reached up and pulled his chin down so that he looked away from Tom and at her. "It was nice meeting you, Aurelius. Maybe we can hang out some time."

"No, you won't," Tom hissed. "And you're lucky I won't kill you. Maybe, I still well when I get back, _Aurelius_. Bella, let's go!"

Tom pulled her away into his shadow. Bella reached out towards Daphne, and the other woman looked shell-shocked, her wand half pulled out. Bella only had time to shake her head before she twisted into Tom's shadow and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 18th of February 1999**

**11:45 PM**

"You tell me that I'm problem. No I'm not the girl you thought you knew. Maybe I'm not the one you wanted, but I'm here now. Underneath the pretty face, I'm complicated, and you knew that when you were getting into this," Bella spat as Tom pushed her out of the Floo. She stumbled and he glared down at her.

"You're out of _control_ and out of _line_. How dare you humiliate me like that, Bella?" Tom snarled, his head pounding as he thought about his fiancée dancing against that mind as if she wasn't attached, as if they weren't _engaged_. "Do you know how much money it's going to take to keep that story out of the _papers_?"

Bella smiled, dark and sultry. "Who said it had to be out of the papers, love?"

"So, you _wanted_ to make me look like that in front of the Prophet and every other person in fucking _London_?" Tom roared and Bella rolled her eyes as she peeled off the long short leather gloves she wore and smoothed down her skirt that didn't even cover half of her thighs.

"Maybe," she purred as she kicked off her tall heels.

"You looked like a whore," he said, sharply.

Bella froze, her back still to him and her smile slid off to reveal something much uglier.

"You're no angel either, baby," she said, sharply. She spun around, sensing that he was going to say something and he raised an eyebrow at the ugly look on her face. "No, I'm not an angel either, but at least, I _try_. I might drive you mad, but would you rather that I be a soulless automaton that doesn't notice how you skip out on weekends to privately train one of your pretty little students or that you _lied_ to me about it?"

Tom froze and he frowned at her. "There's nothing going on with Ariana, Bella."

"Just like there was nothing going on with me?" Bella asked and she wanted to scream when she felt her throat strangle and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She looked away.

"That was different. I loved you," Tom said, and Bella laughed, bitterly.

"Not at first. It grew, Tom. It started out just like this thing with that little girl is. She's cute, you know. Really cute. I'm not really surprised. You know, I once said that I didn't care about the women you screwed before me, but I _do_ care about the women you screw while you're with me. What? Am I _so_ disgusting that you'd rather fuck a child than fuck me?" Bella roared and she took a step back when she realized that she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Tom stepped forward, frowning down at her.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I _wasn't. _I-I just…I was…why were you holding her like that?" Bella asked.

"When the hell did you get so insecure?"

Bella froze and she shook her head. She pointed at him and thunder rolled outside.

"You know…you've hurt me over and over again. But, I gave you another chance. How is that? I wished I could forget about you, but I couldn't. Do you know how many times you've broken my heart?" Bella asked, her voice so very quiet, just a whisper in the wind. "There are times when I _hate_ you because I can't change the times you hurt me and made me _cry_. Even now, while I hate you, I am still _here_! I AM STILL HERE! I love you, but let me just say…I don't want to. I don't."

Tom's expression was hurt for just a moment before it was blank again, but Bella had seen it. She had seen the hurt and she wasn't sad or guilty. She was glad he was hurting in the same way she was.

"I've tried to make up for those things and it doesn't help with you throwing it back in my face like that," Tom snapped and Bella laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

"How is it fair that _I_ have to tiptoe around you to make you feel _better_ about disrespecting me? That's what you've done! You had no respect for me, and it seems like you still don't. I've sacrificed _everything _for you, Tom! I've kept secrets for you, I've done horrible things, and I've done it all for you!" she roared and Tom shook his head and he took a step forward before stopping himself from doing something he'd regret.

"No one asked you to! You didn't—"

"YES, I DID! YOU ASKED ME TO! EVERY FUCKING _TIME!_" she shrieked and then she fell quieter and she shook her head, pointing at the door as she wrenched off her ring and pulled off her locket. "Get out."

"What?" he asked, looking genuinely shocked.

"Get out of my house, Tom. And don't come back. Not this time," she said, louder this time and Tom shook his head.

"I'm not leaving, Bella. I bought this—"

"It's in my name. Get out of my _fucking_ house before I _throw _you out and I'd rather not _'humiliate_' you anymore tonight. I think you've gotten your taste of that," Bella said, harshly and Tom shook his head, condescendingly.

"You're not thinking straight."

"I'm not?" Bella asked, calmly. "Tom, when are you going to get it through your head that I'm not a little girl anymore? I'm not your student. I'm a grown woman. Sorry that I don't satisfy your sick, kinky little schoolgirl fantasy. Get out of my flat and take your shit with you."

She tossed the ring and locket and Tom caught it wide-eyed.

"You're really going to give it back again after an argument?"

"This wasn't an argument, Tom. This was a breakup. I'm done. I'm just…done. _So_ done. Now, I'd like you to leave now," Bella said just as calm and Tom stared at her for a very long time in silence. Bella pointed insistently at the fireplace.

"I still love you," Tom said, quietly.

"All right."

Tom looked hurt and swallowed hard. "All right."

He moved towards the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder, refusing to look at his ex-fiancée.

"Tom?"

Tom spun around, fast enough to almost give himself whiplash. "Yes?"

"This won't affect our working relationship. I am still Nikolai," Bella said, blankly. Tom nodded, slowly and he disappeared into the Floo in a swirl of green fire.

As soon as Bella was sure he was gone, she fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 19th of February 1999**

**7:45 AM**

Bella stared down at her empty finger and she felt just as empty. There was no satisfaction, but there was also no sadness. She was just numb. It felt like the end of something beautiful, and maybe it was. She was packing after all. She wouldn't go to Sirius. She didn't think she'd be able to bare all of the 'I told you so's. She didn't want to see the pity on Maya's face, even if her heart would be in the right place. She wasn't ready for all that, so she was going to run.

She looked down at her shirt and hugged herself when she realized it was Tom's. She sighed and shrunk her packed trunks. She tucked it into her purse. She exited their room, and looked back at all of the empty hangers tossed around the room. She sighed and turned away, going through everything. She looked down at all of the bridal magazine and designs that Luna had brought her and turned away. She looked at the space where her piano had been and she waved her wand, permanently locking the room with her mirror.

Bella looked at the kitchen at the meal she had tried so _hard_ to make and sighed, deciding to leave it there for Tom to find. Finally, she turned to Hedwig and held out the letter she had written Tom.

"All right, girl. Get this to Tom and then find me. Leave immediately after you get it to him. We don't want him to read it and then use a tracking spell," Bella said and Hedwig hooted in agreement. Bella tied the letter to her leg and then opened the window, sending her snowy owl into the air.

She looked around the flat again. She wondered if she should go once more. Bella might have gotten it wrong. She might've been blinded by jealousy. But, she realized that was even more of a reason to go. She had to work through this all and Tom needed to work on some things.

Bella closed her eyes and Disapparated with a loud crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 19th of February 1999**

**1:35 PM**

Tom shoved the heel of his hands into eyes once more and groaned, shaking his head. Ariana was safe, but he had put some distance between himself and his student. He hadn't left his office in hours, not since he had been kicked out of his own home by his fiancée. Well, ex-fiancée, if the ring, locket, and Bella had anything to say about it. Nagini was skulking back in his rooms, hissing to herself after he had snapped at her for no real reason. He looked down at the unopened letter that Hedwig had delivered a half-hour ago, and shook his head and looked away.

He went to open it when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he barked.

"Luna."

He beckoned forward, and the door creaked open to reveal the Elf. She wasn't smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

Luna glowered at him. "I told her you would ruin her. I _told _her, and she said that whatever didn't kill her would make her stronger. I trusted that you wouldn't hurt her again, but that's all you know how to do, isn't it? All you know how to do is push her until she's about to shatter, just because you don't know how to function as one half of something. You're not just you, Tom. You and Bella were an 'us', and you can't…you _selfish _man!"

Tom stared at her for a long minute. "Are you done yet?" he finally sighed.

"Oh, I'm far from done. But, I'd advise you to open the letter first," Luna bit out, harshly.

Tom sneered at her, and opened the letter swiftly. He scanned the letter.

_Dear Tom,_

_I can't survive like this._

_I hate you for all the lies and the covers. I hate us for not making love to each other. But, I love making you jealous, but, my love, don't judge me. You might think I'm being hateful, but that isn't anything. I'm jealous. I'm human. Don't judge me. I've kept my promise. I haven't cheated on you. But, have you? An emotional affair is just as bad as an emotional one, Tom._

_Don't look for me. Please don't. I need time. So much time. Keep the ring._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Tom jumped up, the paper crumpling as his fist clenched. He growled, "Why is she always _running_ from her problems?"

Luna laughed bitterly.

"No. She's always running from _you_."

Tom flinched at the Elf's words, and she smiled at him at the hurt that she had caused him.

"I-I have to go." He ignored his stuttering and stalked towards the fireplace. Luna leaned against the door, and she frowned at him.

"The moment you leave, I will tell Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. They will send Hydra to hunt her down. This time…this time they won't find her, and it will be all your fault. It is always all your fault," Luna said sharply. Tom turned away from her, spinning into his shadow and disappearing from his office.

Tom reappeared in the flat and froze.

"Bella!" he called. There was no answer. He wasn't sure if he had really expected one. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

He walked quickly towards the bedroom, and threw open the doors to their closet. Her entire side of the closet was cleaned out. Tom turned away and looked at the perfectly made bed, and growled to himself. He continued towards her private room, the one that she always kept locked, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. He whipped out his wand.

"_Alohomora!_" he whispered. The lock clicked, but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Damn it! She must have used Runes from the inside."

There was no possible way to open that then. He turned and walked back towards the living room and stared at the dais where her piano usually was. It was gone. Finally, he walked towards the kitchen and dining room.

Tom stared around and frowned. It was the only part of the flat that she hadn't cleaned. There were dishes in the sink, and sauce all over the counter. He ran his fingers over the set dining table and the cold food on the counter. He knew then that Bella had gone to Hogwarts to bring him home for this surprise, not to spy on him. He swallowed hard.

It was very rare for him to be wrong, and even rarer for him to feel guilty about it. He turned around just as the fireplace roared green, and Draco stormed through, Blaise and Hermione on his heels. Draco growled, whipping his wand out and he pointed it at Tom.

"I thought we told _you_! I thought we warned you! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco roared, and Hermione hissed at him, her dark eyes wide, and she stumbled over the long hem of her dirty grey robes, her wand pointed at him.

"What did you _do_? Where the fuck is she?" Hermione roared. She took a step towards him and then paused, shaking her head. "Luna said she wasn't here. Where _is _she?"

Tom's eyes widened and suddenly, he came to terms with everything. He held out his hands, the letter clenched in one hand and Bella's ring in the other. He swallowed hard.

"She's…gone." He cursed himself when his voice broke and he grew hoarse, but he couldn't do much about it. A lump formed in his throat.

"Gone where?" Blaise asked, quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know…what did I do?" Tom asked himself, running his hands through his hair. He hissed quietly, "What did I do? What did I do? What did I _do_?"

"Why did she leave? What did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

Tom clutched at the counter as his chest tightened and he dropped the letter to the ground, leaving the thin paper to float to the ground.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I _do_?"

"Tom…where is Bella?" Blaise asked, calmly, grabbing the man by the shoulder.

Tom froze, his hisses strangled in his throat.

"I don't know. I don't _know_," Tom said quietly and he shook his head. He seemed to be whispering something under his breath. Hermione froze, staring at the man as he began to pace through his kitchen. He stopped, and looked at them, his eyes wild and crimson. "I have to find her. Please find her. _Please_!"

And with those words, he disappeared into shadows leaving the three Horsemen in the living room. Hermione rolled her shoulders back, and looked at her brothers.

"I'm summoning Hydra." She cracked her neck and shoved up her sleeve to reveal the ouroboros tattooed on the inside of her wrist. It burned for just a moment, and then there was the thunderous sound of several people Apparating before her.

They were kneeling on the ground and Draco stepped forward, scooping the note from the ground, his eyes narrowed. He scanned the letter and sighed, shaking his head.

He had some words for both those idiots when he met with Tom and Bella again

"Bella is gone. Again. This time, she left her locket and ring. We believe she's left Tom for…" Draco trailed off, unsure as to what had really happened. He blinked as he saw the two heading the group kneeling, and swallowed. "Daphne. Neville. You're back."

Daphne grinned feral, bowing her head in deference at Hermione before looking back at Draco.

"Lord Thanatos, we've returned, and I know exactly what happened. Her business doesn't need to be out there. Just know she's left Riddle," Daphne said, spitting the man's name. She stood up, pulling Neville with her and she clasped her hands behind her back, turning towards Hydra.

Hermione raised an impressed eyebrow at her brothers. Blaise hid his smirk behind his hand as Draco stared, sourly.

"We break into teams of two. You know your partners. We secure Slytherin Manor at our base. Most of you have day jobs. We can't let anyone know there's anything amiss. Is Bella's hair around here?" Neville asked, looking back at his commanding officers.

"I'm sure. She sheds when she doesn't wash her hair," Draco said in disgust. Neville pursed his lips and rolled his eyes before looking back at his subordinates.

"If someone begins to question Bella's disappearance, she will have to appear at random. Daphne can doctor up a letter about a little bout of illness or something to do with Bella's Muggle family to excuse her from classes. If she's gone too long, one of you will have to attend in her place. For now, search. Search high and low, and if you have a lead let either Daphne or I know. Is that understood?"

No one seemed to be surprised by Neville's commands. Daphne seemed a little turned on by it, by the way she was fanning herself.

"Understood," Hydra echoed.

Neville nodded. Daphne crossed her arms, and said, "Go."

They Disapparated, filling the room with cracks again. Daphne spun on her heel and stared at them.

"Where have you been?" she asked, angrily.

Hermione's eyes widened. "In prison."

"Working," the two brothers answered.

"No. That's not…_no_. Bella needed you! She's…she's struggling right now and you weren't there! I…wasn't there. Her fiancé…Riddle…I don't know what he was playing at, but she said he was having an affair, and you weren't there!" Daphne snarled.

Blaise frowned. "An affair? Tom wouldn't."

"Looks like he did. Maybe you don't know _Voldemort_ as well as you think you do," Daphne said, and she grabbed Neville's hand. "Let's go look for our wayward Lady."

"All right," Neville said quietly.

The two left swiftly, walking through the doors, leaving the three siblings alone. Hermione sighed and she collapsed on the couch, shaking her head.

"Where _were _we? I was in prison…I wasn't _doing _anything," Hermione said, quietly.

"We were busy," Draco sighed.

"Too busy for our _sister_?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shook his head. "I guess so."

:::

**A/N:** HEYOOOO! I told you I was going to finish this. So, look at that! Tom and Bella are separated again. They are not only separated, but they broke up. Well look at that. Hmm...that wasn't planned, but it happened. So, I hope you aren't upset. Well, I'm sure some of you will be upset, but do realize I know exactly what I'm doing. You don't need to worry, I swear. Well, maybe you do need to worry. Who knows?

**Next Chapter:** Lightning Tower, Listen, and Fasting


	18. Chapter XVII

**Title**: Masquerade

**Pairings**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**NOTE: READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!**

Masquerade

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XVII**

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain**

**Saturday the 19th of February 1999**

**2:00 PM**

Tom stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, looking frantic. He knew he looked insane, but he was a man on a mission, and he wasn't going to stray from it.

"Professor! Professor Riddle!"

Tom spun around at the voice and he froze. Ariana looked up at him, worried.

"Ariana," Tom said, sharply.

"How's Miss Potter? It was a bit of a shock, seeing us, wasn't it? I mean, you haven't trained anyone since her sister. She must feel a little betrayed," Ariana said, and Tom swallowed hard, nodding slowly.

"Yes…she left me." Tom wasn't sure why he told her that, but he knew that he had to. The accusation was clear in his voice and Ariana became ashen.

"_Why_? You're _training _me! We weren't doing…she didn't think we were…I'm not your _wife_! You _adore _her. All you talk about is her and her sister!" Ariana crowed.

Tom nodded, his eyes wide and blank. "Yes. Miss Goode, I will be taking an extended sabbatical. I'm sorry to say that our apprenticeship will have to be terminated."

Ariana shook her head.

"Wait, Professor! No! I've learned so much from you, and I can't give that up. What if they come for me? What if they kill me because of my father?"Ariana asked, fear ripping across her face and Tom swallowed hard.

"I am sorry, Miss Goode. Tell Professor Delacour to meet me in the Headmaster's office," Tom said, quietly and he turned away, continuing up the stairs even as his student watched him leave. When he got to the Headmaster's office, and he said, quietly, "_Lemon drop_."

The gargoyle leapt out of the way and he went up the steps, quickly. Dumbledore stared at him in surprise.

"Tom, my boy, I'm surprised you're here. You're usually with Bella on the weekends," Dumbledore observed. He paused when Tom began to pace, shaking his head and worried, like he was a child once more. "Tom?"

"Bella…Bella's gone. I need…I need a sabbatical. I can't…I _can't_…Dumbledore!" Tom barked and he looked the man in the eye then. "I _need_ to leave. I can't be here. Not until I find her. She left…she _left_, and I—"

His voice broke, and he shook. Dumbledore was reminded instantly of the little orphan boy that Tom had once been, and what a long way he had come. He had gone from emotionless to hedonistic to this person who was so in love.

"All right." As Dumbledore agreed, the door swung open and Colette Delacour stepped through the door.

"'Eadmaster what izit? Miss Goode said zat Professor _Reedle_ requested me," Colette asked. She paused when she saw Tom, and the man collapsed into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Tom is in dire need of a vacation," Dumbledore said, carefully. "He's overworked himself. I suppose he asked for you because he'd like to request that you teach all of his advancecd classes until his return."

Colette's eyes widened. "No. 'Eadmaster, I don't even know what zey are learning. I don't 'ave ze curriculum. 'E changes it every year, and I've never 'ad zat workload."

Tom looked up.

"Please," he said softly. He sounded exhausted. "I will owl you everything they're learning. I just…I have something to do."

Colette's mouth dropped open. Stunned, she said, "Okay."

"Then it is settled. Tom, you may take your leave," Dumbledore said carefully.

Tom nodded and in seconds, he melted into the shadows.

The man reappeared in the flat he had just left, and he swallowed hard. Blaise, Hermione, and Draco were gone, probably scouring over all of England for the Lady that didn't want to be found. Tom sat down in the middle of the room, uncaring that he was sitting on the floor and he crossed his legs. He laid the locket and the ring the side of him..

"_Accio_ map."

The map flew into the room and settled neatly on the floor in front of him. He opened up the chain and dropped the ring onto it. He swung his Horcrux locket over the map, and began to scry.

* * *

><p><strong>The Plaza Hotel, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America<strong>

**Sunday the 20th of February 1999**

**10:00 AM**

Felicia was used to rich people. She worked at the Plaza, so of course, she was used to rich people. She was used to rich people using their money to build their confidence, and she had been working at the Plaza for a while. She was pretty adept at seeing through rich people at that point. And then, _she _walked in.

She had long black hair falling down her back, and big sunglasses covering half of her face. Her lips were painted red, and she wore a tight pair of jeans and floaty white shirt. It was puffy, like a poet shirt, Felicia expected, but tight around the wrists. The young woman had an expensive bag tossed over her shoulder and a trunk was being tugged beside her. Brad shot her an exasperated look as he pulled along the enormous trunk.

"I'd like to request a room," she said in a crisp British accent.

"Ma'am, there are usually reservations. This is the _Plaza_," Felicia emphasized. The woman whipped off her sunglasses, and glared. Her bright green eyes were surrounded with red.

"_Look_, you may not know who I am, but I'm sure your _boss _will. My name is Anastasia Potter-Slytherin. Lady Anastasia Potter-Slytherin. I want the Royal Terrace suite. I'll pay out anyone that has a reservation on it. In _cash_," the woman spat, ripping out bound stacks of crisp dollar bills and settling them on the desk.

Felicia's eyes widened and she nodded, quickly. "Of course, Lady Potter-Slytherin. Brad, bring her up. Immediately."

Anastasia Potter-Slytherin gave a nasty smile and she slowly slid on her sunglasses again. "If anyone named Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin, tries to come up, call the cops. Same with the names Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and really anyone that says they're associated with me. Thanks."

With those words, the woman stalked towards the hallway, and she put a hand on her hip. She looked over her shoulder and Felicia blinked.

"Close your mouth, love!" Anastasia called as she slipped in the elevator.

Felicia did as she was told.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin Manor, Unplottable Location, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 21st of February 1999**

**1:00 PM**

"Have you been scrying for her?" Blaise.

"What about a locating spell? We have her hair!" Draco.

"What about utilizing the connection between the tattoos and the necklace? It works one way, and I don't think it'd be so complicated that it can't be reversed!" Hermione.

Daphne crossed her arms as she looked at the three pacing Horsemen.

"The others are either working or downstairs working on a way to locate her. She's good at wards. You know that. If she really doesn't want to be found, then she won't be found. Fay told me this has happened before," Daphne said, stiffly and Blaise looked up, sharply.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. But, she _wanted _to have fun. She was playing around."

"Well, clearly, she's not playing around now," Daphne snapped. Hermione looked up sharply, her gaze warning and Daphne swallowed her anger. "I'm sorry. I'm tense."

"We all are," Blaise said. He sat down, slowly and gave a long sigh. "When did this happen? Was he sleeping with the girl or what?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't have much time to question him. Or any," Daphne said. She winced. "Sorry again."

"One more time and I might not be so forgiving," Hermione said. Her joke fell flat miserably.

Daphne turned away, and she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I'm going back downstairs. I'll let you know if there are any developments. I really doubt there will be. I'm sorry."

Hermione watched, helplessly, as Daphne left the three siblings alone again. She fell into the same seat as Blaise, leaning her head against his neck. Blaise's arm wrapped around her back, and pulled her tighter against him as if he were afraid she was going to disappear too.

"This is childish. She's running _again_. When is she going to get tired of being a child? She's an adult. She can't afford to just stop her life around her. She can't expect to just stop everyone around her. She has responsibilities!" Draco snapped, and Blaise sighed, shaking his head.

"Except…she didn't ask this of us. She didn't ask us to look for her, and it's pretty clear that she doesn't want us to." Blaise looked at Draco and Hermione pointedly. Hermione shook her and she grabbed Blaise's hand, shaking.

"I don't…I can't stop looking for her. It would feel like giving up on her. I can't give up on her. Not when she didn't give up on me," Hermione explained, and Blaise sighed, knowing that he would never get it through to his siblings.

He could be wrong, he acknowledged. He wasn't always right about Bella. Blaise was actually almost always wrong, but about this, he had a feeling. He had a feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 28th of February 1999**

**8:30 PM**

"Where have you been?" Tom asked, rushing over to her. He wrapped Bella into a tight hug and leaned down to kiss her. Bella turned her face and didn't hug him back.

"Around," Bella said, quietly. "I thought you'd be at work. It's a Monday. You should be at Hogwarts."

She was disappointed he wasn't. She had wanted to look in the mirror for a little. She had wanted to talk to Nikolai in her own mirror. That was the excuse she gave herself. Really, she just wanted to be in her _home_.

"I've been worried. Delacour is teaching most of my classes. Hydra has been looking for you. Draco and Blaise and Hermione were looking for you. _I've _been looking for you. I'm glad you're back," Tom whispered and Bella stepped back, away from him. She looked at him, hesitantly.

"I didn't come back, Tom. I'm not back," Bella said and she held up a hand before Tom could start talking again. "We didn't really talk before. There was no room for talking. All I did was yell and you dismissed me."

"No, Anya, I didn't—" Tom said and Bella grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the couch. She pushed him down and she pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head. She backed up and sunk down into the armchair that had been hers.

"Okay…I learned some stuff while I was gone. We were in a relationship and then you lied. And I felt this _feeling_…this horrible feeling and I've been trying my best to forgive you. But it's so difficult, because I can't forget, and I didn't have a name. I didn't have a name for the feeling until I saw you again, but I do now. It's called resentment," Bella said, and Tom reached out to her before he let his hand fall into his lap.

"Bella, I didn't do anything with her. I swear," Tom promised and Bella shook her head with a sad and very old smile on her face.

"I wish I could believe you. If I did, I'd be all right," Bella said, softly. "But, now I doubt everything you've ever told me. Loving you was never easy, you know. But, it got easier."

"It's never been easy loving you either. But, I learned to," Tom said and Bella laughed, quietly, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I lived through the journey too," Bella reminded him. She sobered quickly and she sighed, looking rather old. She looked almost as old as Tom did sometimes. It was all in the wrinkles around their eyes. "I used to be suspicious of you. About being Voldemort and everything. But, I never thought I'd have suspicions about you loving me. And it's all because you _lied _to me. I only give you a hard time because I can't go on and pretend like I haven't tried to forget this, but I'm too full of resentment."

Tom walked over to her and kneeled at her feet, grabbing her hands. She didn't pull away from him like before. She squeezed his hands, tight, but still she couldn't look into his face.

"I've been training her, yes. I'll admit that. But, only because she has so much _potential_. It's like Hermione. Hermione was my protégé. You didn't really need me. Hermione did. Hermione is _perfection_, fashioned by me. You were perfection all in yourself. I needed to create that perfection again. It makes me feel…_amazing_," Tom said, and he sounded euphoric as he spoke.

Bella could see the happiness in his face as he talked about training another student, and she knew how much Tom loved to teach. He loved to teach even more than he liked being a Dark Lord, and she knew how much Tom enjoyed that type of power and control the title afforded him. Still, even if she was being paranoid, she felt like she had reached her breaking point.

"I know, I know, but there's so much more. I just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me. There are wounds that scar and scars never heal completely. _Gods_, it's so hard. I thought I could forgive you, and I _know _you've changed…as much as I want to trust you, it isn't the _same_," Bella said and she ripped her hands away from him, clutching at her chest. Her heart hurt so _much_. It felt broken, so much like it did when she was still a little fifth year. It hurt so much. "I've never felt so _awful_, Tom, since the Ministry. I feel so _awful_. I can't…I _can't_."

She was crying, she realized and it came out in ugly sobs. Tom stared up at her, at a loss of what to do. Bella suddenly wondered if this was the feeling that Luna said Tom would inspire in her. The feelings she felt were ugly and hurtful and she wept because of it. She wept because she knew she _loved _Tom with her whole heart, and loving him felt like tearing at an open wound.

"I'm trying, Bella. I'm trying. Trust me. You've trusted me before, and you trusted me after. Just trust me. Trust me to love you wholly and completely and _only _you," Tom pled with her and Bella sobbed, tossing her head back as ugly sobs ripped their way from her throat.

"I know, I know, I _know_. It's all because you lied, and I can't pretend that it didn't happen. I've tried that, but I _can't_. I don't understand why. I don't and it's killing me. I'm doing the best that I can, and I try and I try and I _try_," Bella sobbed and Tom pulled her onto the ground with him, cradling her in his lap, stroking her hair. Bella clung to him, her fingers twisting into the fabric of his robes.

"I know, Anya. I know you do," Tom whispered, and he sounded like he was choking up, just a little.

"I'm always going to remember the feeling of not being _good_ enough. I couldn't do it for you. You didn't want me_!_ I can't get over that because you _lied_!" Bella screamed and she slowly stood. She backed away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach in an attempt to hold herself together. "I loved you more than ever! More than my own _life_! I gave you the best part of myself and you _sacrificed_ it like it was nothing. You just changed your mind, like that would _fix_ everything, and it did for a while. Or you made it _look_ like everything was fixed, but you can't _fix_ me! YOU CAN'T _FIX _ME!"

Tom jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Anya, I know. Stop screaming, Anya. Please stop screaming. Love, please stop. I can't fix you. I understand. I treated you awfully and expected you to get over it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied about who I was. I'm sorry that I hurt your family. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I called you insecure. I'm sorry about Ariana. I'm sorry you misunderstood because I didn't just explain it to you. I'm sorry."

Bella stepped away from him and she held her hands up. She felt her magic thrumming underneath her skin, as hot and thick as the blood in her veins.

"Stop saying you're sorry! Just…_stop_," Bella pleaded. She paused and took a deep, trembling breath. She looked up and nodded, slowly. "I know…she's gorgeous, but I was here first. We've been together for almost five years now, if we include my fourth year. Why did I deserve to be treated that way?"

Tom sighed. "You didn't. That was my emotional constipation. I treated you like shit, just because I could, and that was wrong."

Bella sighed and gave a sardonic laugh. She wiped furiously at her wet face and burning eyes and sighed, "You're probably wondering what's wrong with me. I can't stop crying…I need to stop _crying._"

"Anya, you could've told me you weren't happy. You _should've_ told me you weren't happy. You should've told me that you weren't ready…" Tom trailed off and he sighed, sounding very tired. "But, you did. You _did _tell me you weren't ready, and I ignored your feelings. I dismissed your feelings instead of listening to you. You weren't ready to get married."

Bella gave a small smile and she nodded. She looked out at the window and it calmed her, just a little bit. "See…for a long time, I've been questioning the wrong things. I know you love me. I do know that. But, your love doesn't fix me. You can't magically heal me, just like I can't magically heal you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but look at what you've _done _to me. I used to be so _strong_, but you took my soul."

"You gave mine back," Tom said and Bella nodded, slowly. Tom swallowed hard. "You're not back."

"I'm not back," Bella confirmed.

"Will you come back?" Tom asked and Bella sighed.

"No…yes…maybe. Is it okay if I say I don't know?" Bella asked.

"It's perfectly okay," Tom whispered. "I'll tell Hydra to stop looking. Blaise, Draco, and Hermione will keep looking. So will Black."

Bella blinked. "Sirius is looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Bella said, and she pressed a hand to his cheek. "Don't look for me again."

"Okay," Tom whispered. "I love you."

Bella pursed her lips and said softly, "And I you."

Tom frowned at her, but it was a strange frown. He didn't look disappointed. He looked strange, and quietly, he said, "I looked at her…looked her in her eyes…and know that she's somehow helped hurt half of _me_. She isn't even half of you."

Bella's lips twitched. "It wasn't her. But, okay," she said, and with those words and a crack, she Disapparated, leaving Tom alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of March 1999**

**12:00 AM**

She twisted her fingers, feeling the foreign magic that wasn't hers, but really was hers. Nimue's power was a strange thing. It wasn't the modern understanding of magic, Light versus Dark. No, it was something much purer, and she felt it in her bones, thrumming through her veins. It didn't claim, not like Nikolai's, but it was just as much part of her, as her own magical core.

Bella heard it first on the witching hour. She stared outside of the tower that she had claimed for her own, staring off at the starry night. She couldn't sleep. Sleep didn't come very easily to her anymore, so she took to wandering the halls of what would soon by Hydra's new headquarters. She wandered ever night, and she always found herself at the very top of her tower. She figured she would come up with a name for it soon enough.

As she thought about potential names, the lyrical humming started. She stared around, frowning as the beautiful voice filled the entire castle, echoing off the walls. It was a familiar sound, but it was almost disembodied. She stepped slowly opened the balcony doors as the humming turning to vocalization. As soon as she stepped onto the freezing balcony, she looked down into the courtyard and saw a head of silver.

_Where are you darling?_

_Can't you see I sit here…alone?_

_Please come back home._

As the song gained lyrics, the voices multiplied until it sounded like a chorus of elves singing together. The grey eyes turned up towards Bella, and she held her hand out, her lips unmoving.

_Can't you feel how cold it's outside?_

_My arms are waiting. For you._

_Doo-doo-doo_

The vocalization began again, and it sounded gorgeous. Bella bit her lower lip as Luna opened her lips, and the highest, purest note escaped her lips, filling the entire night. Bella felt something rush over her skin, and it was unlike any magic she had ever felt before in her entire life. She shivered under the alien feeling of Elven magic.

Bella spun around and she stared into her room, watching as everything rearranged itself until paintings seemed to melt out of the shadows, hanging themselves on the walls. Her mask settled itself on her desk, the air crackling with energy. She spun around to look out at the courtyard. Luna was gone, as the Elvish choir quieted down until nothing remained.

The shadows twisted around Bella, and long, slender arms wrapped around Bella. Bella's breath hitched and she fell to her knees, Luna going down with her, and the younger woman held Bella tightly. Bella rested her head on Luna's shoulder and took deep breaths. She didn't cry.

She was finished with crying over this.

She closed her eyes and she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 1st of March 1999**

**10:45 AM**

"Eat your sausage, Hermione. You don't eat enough," Maya commanded as she watched her older daughter pick at the food on her plate. She ignored Hermione's baleful look before she turned her gaze onto Draco. "Why don't you feed her?"

"I have to be impartial or I can be removed from my position as Warden of Azkaban. She eats as much as the next prisoner," Draco said, sharply and Maya only raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"I see. Aren't you out rather often? You should eat more." Maya cut her eyes over to Sirius. The man stared darkly into his cup of black coffee and sighed.

"I've been staying put for a while. There wasn't much to do. Now, there is," Hermione said, quietly and she cleared her throat. She looked over at Blaise and bit her lip. "Daphne hasn't found anything yet. Neither have I. No one has. Fay said Bella's professor stopped her and asked after her. She told him that Bella is sick and she got her homework."

Blaise sighed. "I told you. She doesn't want to be found, Hermione. You need to stop looking for her."

"Never."

"Stop." Everyone turned to look at the new speaker. Tom rubbed at his eyes and he sighed, looking older than he ever had in his life.

Sirius stood up, slowly. "Get. Out. Before I murder you."

"Bella came to me."

Everyone stopped.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked sharply and Tom gripped the edge of the table tight and cleared his throat.

"Stop looking for her. Stop it. She's going to let Hydra know in her own way, but I…we all have to stop looking. We talked. She knows I wasn't…look, I wasn't cheating on her. I wasn't. It was like with Hermione. Hermione is _perfect_. Hermione is _everything_ a student of mine should be, and watching her deteriorate was like watching my masterpiece burn. I needed a new masterpiece," Tom said, shortly, his speech littered with pauses and hesitations and Hermione tilted her head as she looked at the man.

"And this girl…was your student? Like I was?"

"In all ways except…she wasn't _you_. It was different. She isn't vicious or particularly _determined_, but you _are_," Tom explained and Hermione looked at her former master, a small smile tugging at her lips despite herself.

Draco pursed his lips. "If you talked, why isn't she back?"

Sirius' lips curled into an unfriendly smile.

"Because she's finally realized that you don't deserve her." Sirius took a step from around the table, closer to Riddle. "Isn't that right, Riddle?"

"She hasn't said that in so many words," Tom said, carefully and Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

"But, you can read between the lines. She's going to say it. The next time you see her, she's going to _know _that she's more than you really deserve," Sirius said. His voice never went above a normal tone, but he held his body in a primal manner. "You treated her like shit, Riddle, and you thought she'd keep taking it. Nope. Nada. No dice. You thought that you could treat her awful, year after year, and that it would be okay in the end. You thought if you ignored it, it'd make it all go away. You ruined her."

"What?" Tom asked flatly.

"You _ruined_ her. You don't know a damn _thing _about Bella. You don't know _anything _about her!" Sirius roared and he spun around, grabbing at the roots of his long hair. He spun around, gesticulating wildly. "She's not your _Anya_. She's not your Anastasia. She's not your Lady Slytherin, and she's never been your Lady Nikolai. She's not any of that bullshit that you try to make her into. She's Bella fucking Potter, and stop trying to tear that away from her."

The silence was deafening.

"She can be all of those things. She _is _all of those things," Blaise said, quietly and Sirius laughed, bitterly.

"No. Underneath the layers of makeup and masks, she's Bella Potter, and you've stripping her of that for a really long time. Let her find it again." He looked at each of them and sighed as he left the room. He paused in front of the photograph on the mantle of little nine-year-old and clenched his fist. "I won't stop looking for you, Bella. I promise."

And he continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>Prague, Czech Republic, Central Europe<strong>

**Friday the 4th of March 1999**

**10:00 AM**

"Fancy seeing you here."

Bella looked up from her breakfast, wide-eyed. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms as she stared up at the man.

"Aren't you supposed to be working, Tom?" she asked, unimpressed. She turned back to tear at her _houska_ and she took a sip of the coffee.

Tom sighed. "I wasn't looking for you. I wasn't lying when I said that. I'm still on sabbatical as far as Dumbledore is concerned. I'm going to take advantage of that for as long as possible."

Bella nodded, disbelieving. "Sure."

"_Really_, I wasn't following you! You're doing well hiding yourself. Really well, in fact. I'm actually a little surprised. I didn't teach you that," Tom said, earnestly. He grabbed the back of the chair opposite to Bella and he paused. "May I sit?"

"Whatever. I'm almost done, and then I'm out of here," Bella said, sharply and the man sat down, a strange smile on his face. It wasn't a smile that Bella had ever seen before. It was a little sad and tense, but still rather genuine. "What were you doing Prague if you weren't looking for me?"

"I came because…I remember the last time we came here. You loved the city, and I had never really given it a thought. Until you, music wasn't really important, and I thought, perhaps, I'd look at it just a little. The music scene, I mean," Tom explained, and Bella stared at him over the rim of her coffee cup, careful to hide her expressions.

"I didn't learn everything from you," she said sharply.

"What?"

"The magical masking thing. I can read. I'm not an idiot. I don't need to learn everything from you," Bella said sharply. They fell into an awkward silence and looked away from each other. Bella cleared her throat and put her cup down. "Are they still looking for me?"

"Yeah. They're not going to stop. They miss you. They feel like they weren't there for you," Tom explained and Bella sighed.

"This isn't something they can help me with. It's not something anyone can fix me. I just need to…think about everything. Mull everything over. It's a lot, you know," Bella said, conversationally, and if she looked away, she could almost pretend that this wasn't the man that she loved.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Bella stared out of the window and hummed. "I'm too good for you, Tom Riddle."

There was a beat of silence.

"I know."

"Do you?" Bella asked, her eyes cutting towards his face. She had a twisted smile on her face. "I'm too good for you, and I love you. I want you. But, sometimes, I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm tired of this vicious cycle. I get hurt, and then _I _apologize for getting hurt, and you never feel bad. You never break down. It's always me that comes out battered at the end. I'm too good for you."

Tom shook his head. Quietly, he said, "I love you too. Not for Nikolai. Not for your power. But, for you. I love the fact that your hair is disgusting in the morning if you don't shower after training. I love how you sneak bacon and sausage during the week and expect me not to notice the empty packages of packing paper that smell like old meat in our garbage can. I love that you want to be lawyer because you want equality. I love that you are vulgar and foul and _honest_."

Bella nodded once, and she sighed.

"I thought I wanted this. I thought…I thought that fighting for the brooding, angsty man was what I wanted for myself. I need you to give and not take from me, because you're sucking me dry, Tom," Bella said. She groaned, and shook her head. "Merlin, this is not why I came here. I came here for me. Not to speak to you."

Tom swallowed hard. "Okay. Let's talk about you."

"I don't want to talk at all," Bella growled. "We talked the other day."

"We need to talk," Tom insisted.

"We really don't. But, if we're going talk…it's not going to be 'talking'. It's going to be _me _talking, and you listening. Got it?" Bella barked.

"Yes."

"Good." Bella ripped at her _houska _again. "If you take my agency from me again…if you put me to sleep or try to stop me from being my own person or try to _control_ me, I will destroy every one of your Horcruxes and put you out of your misery. I don't care how much I love, I will _kill _you."

She wasn't smiling. Tom paled and his mind flashed to the seven Horcruxes, and the fact that Bella knew all of their locations.

"You wouldn't."

Bella laughed. "I would. Don't do that. You don't get to do that. A marriage is a partnership. I don't know if I'm going to go through with this, but if we do, we do this together or not at all. If we do get married, we're going to have arguments. We're going to have disagreements. We don't settle it by putting the other person into a coma, shithead."

Tom's eyes widened at the moniker and Bella snorted again.

"What the hell did you call me that for?" he snapped back, and Bella's eyes lit up. She leaned forward with a smirk.

"You're a shithead. You do shitty things. Now, stop talking. You're listening. You don't get to answer back to me. We _agreed _that it's mine time to talk. You can talk next time you 'run into' me."

"I _did_ run into you. I wasn't looking for you!" he protested.

"Uh huh, sure," Bella dismissed. "Lie to me again and I'll cut your balls off and feed it to you. Next time you want to have a raid, I'd like to know, because I'd like to protect everyone that doesn't deserve to die from you and the Light. You guys are a wrecking ball. Don't care who gets in your way."

"Okay."

"One more thing for now: if I decided to leave…for real, without coming back, would you look for me?" Bella asked, quietly. "Pretend for a moment that nothing else exists. Pretend that I don't have responsibilities to my people in London. Pretend that I was a normal girl, would you look for me?"

"_Always_," Tom whispered.

Bella smiled. It was sad. She stood up. "Liar. I'm going to have to cut off your balls."

She turned away from the table and Tom grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn back to look at him, but she waited.

"The first time I knew I loved you, you were saying goodbye. Just like this, except you talked to me about being human. That moment I knew I loved you."

Bella froze. There was a delicious irony to that. In the moment she had discovered how much hatred she held for the man, he had learned how much he loved her. It was sick and twisted, but it was according. It was the norm for two people as damaged as them.

"You hurt me because you needed someone to match your damage. You don't do that to someone you love, Tom," she breathed.

He stood and moved closer until his chest was pressed up against her back.

"I'm going to fix me."

Bella spun around. "What?"

"You can't fix me. I'm going to fix me while you fix you, and when we meet again, we're going to be different people. We're going to be almost whole people, or on our way to it, but I'll love you anyway," Tom said quietly and Bella nodded, slowly.

"Okay." She turned away from him and moved towards the door.

"And if you were a normal girl, I would've noticed you!" he called after her. Bella spun around, her eyes wide. "Even without everything else, you have the most vulgar mouth I've ever heard in my life, and you aren't afraid to speak your mind. You believe in equality, and you're awkward sometimes. Also, you're clumsy. That's all you. I would've noticed _that_. You're just…you're loud. Even if you never spoke a word to me, I would've heard you yelling at me loud and clear, and there wouldn't be any other choice but for me to yell back."

Bella's lips twitched and she pulled her hood up as she left the café, leaving Tom to stare after her.

"Is she coming back?"

Tom talked to man with the heavy Czech accent, and he shook his head.

"No, she's leaving for good today."

"Yes, well, here's the bill. She's been running a tab since Tuesday, and she has expensive taste. Good day, sir."

Tom sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Farmhouse, Millemont, Yvelines, North Versailles, France<strong>

**Sunday the 6th of March 1999**

**11:00 AM**

"Well, looks like _you _found me. I never thought it would be you," Bella said and she crossed her legs as she leaned back against the headboard of her room.

"Of course I found you here. It's the last place anyone would look. The place you've loved most since I first brought you here."

Sirius paced in front of her bed, looking very much like a dog. He was muttering to himself and she looked up at Bella every few moments. He suddenly stopped and spun around, staring deep into Bella's eyes.

"You have to go back." He said it firmly and with little room to be countered.

"You don't even like Tom, Sirius. I thought you would be celebrating the fact that I left him," Bella said sardonically. "And it's our business. Not yours. Not anymore."

Sirius walked towards her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and frowned at her. He reached forward and grabbed one of her hands between his own two hands. He stared at her very seriously. He didn't look like her fun-loving godfather. He looked as serious as a stranger.

"You will _always_ be my business, Bella Potter."

Bella's sarcastic attitude faltered. "O-okay."

Sirius slid into the bed next to her. He lounged against the headboard and Bella slowly turned to look at him. Sirius didn't say anything for a long moment. He put his hands behind his head and sighed, sinking into the sheets.

"Ugh…this bed is comfortable. I can see why you've stayed here for so long. Also, your wards are impressive. I mean, not as impressive as Hogwarts, but it almost fooled me. It wouldn't have fooled Riddle, though. He knows your magic as well as he knows his own…which makes me wonder why _he _isn't here," Sirius said and he looked over at her with those damn grey eyes.

Bella pursed her lips. "I talked to him again. He knows not to follow me. He told me you'd all stop looking for me. He promised he would tell you not to."

"He did. When have I ever listened to Riddle?" Sirius snorted and Bella's lips twitched into an involuntary grin.

"Never."

"_Exactly_," Sirius said. "Anyway, you need to come back to London. Your little sabbatical has come to an end, Doe."

"No, it hasn't," Bella said, her face hard. "I get to decide when that happens."

"You're an adult now, Bella. You can't run away from your problems like you did when you were a kid. You have responsibilities. You owe it to _yourself_ to come back and be the woman I raised you to be," Sirius said, firmly and Bella jumped up from the bed and backed away towards the wall, looking very much like a cornered animal.

She slowly shook her head. "No…no…I'm not going back. I can't. Not yet. I don't…I'm not…"

"Bella—" Sirius warned.

"NO! Listen! Listen to _me_. Listen, _please_, Dad," Bella pleaded and Sirius fell silent. Slowly, he nodded and Bella bit her lower lip. "It's time for _me _to be heard. It's time for me to talk to you and you to listen. You've always listened too late, and it's nearly too late, Sirius, so _please_. Let me just…you're not neutral, but I need to get this out there. So, please just listen to me."

Sirius' expression softened and slowly he nodded. "I'm listening."

"I am all alone at a crossroads, Sirius. I am at the point in my life where I have to make a decision, and when I marry Tom, then that decision is made and done, and I've either dug my own grave, or fashioned my own throne," Bella said quietly, and she looked at Sirius.

The man pushed back a long strand of dark hair and Bella noticed how much like father and daughter they looked. Her face shape and body type was clearly her mama's, but with their long black hair, someone could easily mistake them for biologically parent and child.

"Which do you think it is?"

"See, I don't even know. I'm always running from him. There's so much I want, and there's so much he wants, and it doesn't…it doesn't cross over very often. We're so different, and sometimes, I don't feel at home in my own _home_," Bella sighed. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared at Sirius over them. He looked at her patiently, and nodded.

"I see. Then, why don't you come back to London and take your break?"

"Because a break doesn't solve anything. Not really. I still love him. He still loves me. That's never going to change," Bella explained and Sirius nodded. Bella leaned forward, and bit her lip. "I've always conformed to his needs. I've done so much for him. I've sacrificed so much, and he hasn't given much in return. I've become _Dark_, even when that feels so wrong sometimes."

Sirius laughed, quietly. "My dear Doe, you are _anything_, but Dark."

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

Sirius grabbed her hands and pulled her forward, into his arms. "There is someone here inside you. Someone I thought had died the moment you fell in love with Riddle. She didn't. You are more than a Horseman. More than Riddle's love. You are _you_, pure as the moon, light as the stars, and bright as the burning _sun_! You are everything Light in this world, and your _purpose_, is not to sacrifice for him. It is not to help him, and you know that."

Bella frowned at him and she pulled away. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the balcony. She stared at bright Rome, and sighed.

"I don't know where I belong. How do you?"

"Because you are my child." Sirius said it so matter-of-fact that Bella had to turn to look at him again.

"What do you mean? I don't know where I belong! How could you?" Bella snapped.

"You are my daughter. I raised you. I know you. You are more than the Black magic you use. You are more than the master of Death. You may be Riddle's love, but you are his other _half_, not his reflection. You are _the _Light in the Darkness. You are the beacon that will lead our people free, and for now, until you realize that for yourself, I will fight against you. Not because I don't agree with some of your ideals, but because you aren't what the world needs just yet. You aren't what _you _need," Sirius explained. He paused for a long moment, steeling himself, before continuing on. "And you can't figure that out separated from our world. You need to come home. You need therapy."

Bella stopped at the sudden misdirection. "I need _what_?"

"You need therapy. You need to see a therapist. You need to talk about what happened to you. You need to talk about the fact that you can't cope with emotions and the abuse from when you were younger and that you don't know who you are. Running isn't going to help. You think it's going to help, and you've got all this money, so you can really run forever, but it won't help. I would know," Sirius said calmly and he looked around the room.

Bella leaned against the headboard, and hummed. She didn't say anything for a long while, mulling over his words, and she wanted to protest. She wanted to scream that she didn't need a therapist, that nothing was wrong with her, that she was perfectly fine.

But, then she'd be a liar.

"I don't…there's no need…"

"Yes, there is. You are the Light. You are a Horseman. You are strong and talented and beautiful. But, you are a human being with a lot of hurt and a lot of pain, and you need to learn how to deal with it. Riddle needs therapy too, but it's you I'm concerned about. Do you want to learn how to deal?" Sirius asked, very quietly and Bella no longer felt the childish giddiness. She felt hollow and she swallowed hard.

"I…do."

"Then, come home. You come home and then we're marching straight to St. Mungo's. Okay?"

Bella bit her lower lip and she closed her eyes. She thought about how much she still loved Tom and how much she loved herself and how much she wanted to love herself more. She thought about what she deserved, and the people that she wanted to save. She thought about the people she loved again.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>St. Mungos, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 6th of March 1999**

**12:00 PM**

"Did you see her?"

"She just checked in with Healer Strauss."

"She _did_? But, she's, like, virtually perfect."

"Who's Healer Strauss?"

"The head of the psychology ward."

"Bella _Potter—_"

Blaise jerked at the name, and he turned to look at Cho. "What was that?" he barked.

Cho flushed and she looked up at him from under the fan of her inky black eyelashes. She smiled, shyly and cleared her throat.

"Bella Potter just checked in on the seventh floor. Psychology. She was accompanied by Sirius Black," Cho said, and Blaise was on his feet, rushing to the lifts and ignoring her calls after him.

He had rounds with her after their lunch break, but he couldn't even think about that, not when his sister was back from her self-imposed exile.

Blaise slid into the lift, and pressed the button, ignoring the cool female voice that intoned his destination. When he arrived, he slid off and he paused when he saw Sirius standing next to his sister, speaking to Healer Strauss in quiet tones. Bella looked up as she felt him approach and a hesitant smile spread across her face.

Blaise ignored Healer Strauss and gathered Bella in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Damn it, _sorella_. I was so _worried_," Blaise whispered and Bella threw her arms around him, hugging back. Blaise looked over Bella's head at Healer Strauss and Sirius. Sirius was smiling slightly and Blaise's lips curled in a smile in return.

Bella stepped back and cleared her throat. "Healer Strauss, this is my adoptive brother, Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Healer Strauss."

The man hummed, a small smile on his face.

"Ah. One of Healer Radbury's protégé. You're incredibly gifted, I hear," the man said.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Yes. Thank you, sir," he said before turning back to Bella. "You're here for a consult? Why are you here, Bella? Did you get hurt when you were away?"

"Um…no. I'm here to set up an appointment schedule. I was about to do an Unbreakable Vow with Healer Strauss. I'm one of his patient's now. He's going to be my psychotherapist."

"You're getting counselling? Therapy, I mean?" Blaise clarified and Sirius nodded once.

"We talked about it amongst other things," Sirius said.

"Did you talk about Riddle?" Blaise asked.

Healer Strauss smiled. "That's actually something Bella and I will be speaking about in our first session, which will be after her classes on Tuesday. Every Tuesday, yes? Bella?"

Bella beamed. "Of course, Healer. Blaise, if you'll excuse us."

With those words, Bella, Healer Strauss, and Sirius disappeared into the man's office, leaving Blaise alone. Blaise's lips twitched, and he suddenly really wanted to be in Azkaban. With that thought, he Disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Sunday the 6th of March 1999**

**12:30 PM**

Tom nursed a Firewhiskey, deep in thought as he worked whilst watching Coronation Street. He had a massive Dark Arts tome resting in his lap, Bella's ring and locket on the sidetable next to him. He didn't sit her armchair, nor did he put his feet on the table. He knew her thoughts about things like that. She didn't clean. He did most of the cleaning, really, but she hated when he did that, so even with her absence, he constantly reminded himself not to do it. He sighed again and flipped through the pages, taking notes in the tiny notepad he had to the side.

He barely registered when the fireplace turned green.

"Hello, love."

Tom jumped, knocking everything off his lap and nearly dropping the Firewhiskey. He looked up at Bella. The girl leaned against the mantle, giving a haphazard smile.

"You didn't fall on your face," he noted. He almost cursed himself for the stupidity of his first words to her.

"Good eye," Bella said, teasingly and she waltzed into the room, dropping her large trunks on the floor. She carefully placed her piano on the dais before waving her wand sharply, her eyes narrowed as it grew perfectly. She settled in her armchair afterwards, glancing at the tv. "You're watching my shitty soap opera. That would be sweet if it wasn't pathetic."

"It's the only thing on television," Tom grumbled.

Bella snorted. "Yeah, sure. How about we talk instead of watching television? What are you doing?"

"I was planning my lesson plans. I was getting ready to return to work tomorrow. Are you staying?" Tom asked, and Bella leaned forward.

"My piano's back. So am I."

"Am I allowed to live here?" Tom asked, quietly.

"Yes. You are. I hear that I have quite a bit of Law homework to catch up on. My professor must think I have dragon pox or something," Bella sighed, and Tom snorted, rolling his eyes at her.

"Not far from the truth. He thinks you've contracted a strain of the plague. Blaise is a very good liar, especially when he _is_ the plague. Something about you coming into contact with his blood, and he's treating you at home," Tom explained and Bella hummed, nodding.

"He's very good. And that kept out of the papers? I'm shocked."

"Yes, well, money will do that."

"Aww, you paid to keep me from being slandered. That's sweet," Bella cackled and Tom's lips twitched as he revelled in the sound of her laughter. It had been too long since he had heard it. They sat in silence for a moment, and Bella cleared her throat. "On Tuesdays, I go see Healer Strauss after my classes."

"Why?" Tom asked, carefully.

"Therapy. I already took the Unbreakable Vow with him. I'll be discussing sensitive info. Like everything. He won't tell anyone on pain of death. He'll try, but it won't happen. I won't talk about Horcruxes, but I will talk about you and me and the Horsemen. Just a heads up," Bella said.

Tom's eyes widened, and he paused, holding his tongue before he could berate her. He swallowed hard, and tilted his head. "So therapy?"

"Yeah. Uh, he's my psychologist, psychotherapist, whatever. It's how I'm going to get better…in time for the wedding," Bella said, carefully.

Tom's eyes widened. "You're still willing to marry me?"

"Yes. I love you. I still think we have a lot to work out, but I think we can be an equal partnership. I know we can. It's just going to take a lot of work," Bella said, cautiously, and she leaned forward, grabbing his hands and smiling slowly. "I don't want to love and hate you anymore. I just want to love you, and that means, I'm going to have to work through my resentment. That doesn't mean forgetting what you did, but really forgiving, instead of ignoring. You understand, yeah?"

"Of course I do. I'm going to work on the fact that I belittle and condescend the only woman that is my equal," Tom said, and he pulled her up from her seat and pulled her down into his lap, burying his face in her neck. Bella laughed as he kissed up her neck, and nipped at her jaw.

"Well, someone missed me."

"Of course I did. I love you," Tom rasped and he pulled her head down so that their lips met in a searing kiss. He whispered against her lips, "Love you so much. Don't leave me…never leave me."

Bella's fingers crept up his head, entangling in his hair and she tugged hard as she kissed him, licking into his mouth. Slowly, she adjusted herself until she was straddling his lap. They kissed, hard and sincere, until they had to come up for air, and Tom's lips were slicked with spit, and Bella's lips were swollen red. She breathed hard, her panting equalling Tom's.

"Will you marry me?" Bella asked, quietly.

"Yes," Tom said, quietly. He reached for the ring, and Bella grabbed his hand, shaking her head.

"No…I mean, will you marry me _now_?"

"What the hell?" Tom asked, his eyebrows rising.

Bella swallowed hard and she reached down, ripping a strip of her cloak and lifting it. "This has to be for better and for worse. We have to make that vow to each other. Right now. We have to make this work, because I love you and you love me, and we want to be better for ourselves and for each other. We have to do this for _us_. The big wedding is for everyone else, but this…this is _ours_. Our promise to one another."

Tom nodded, and he stood, helping Bella to her feet. He grabbed her hands and lifted her hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. "Okay. This is for us, then. In this war, there will be so many moments in time when you will be in so much danger. You might die. That is our reality. And I can't you let die without knowing that you are loved. By so many people, and by no one more than me."

Bella swallowed hard, and nodded, picking up the ring that they shared. She held it in her palm, and she swallowed hard.

"What would you do? If I died?"

"I would tear the whole world apart to bring you back," Tom swore.

"Even if millions would suffer and die? Even if you had to tear the universe apart for me?"

"Yes. I'll suffer if you die," Tom swore.

"More than any living thing in world?" Bella asked in wonder.

Tom stared down at her with dark eyes and nodded once. "Yes."

Bella sighed, turning the ring in her palm three times, and she closed her eyes, feeling the presences appear on either side of her. When she opened them again, she looked to her left and her right, and saw Lily and James Potter on either side of her.

"Oh…Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. Why do you have to be this? Why are _you_? Why am I _me_? Light and Dark in the stillness between," Bella sighed, shaking her head and James frowned as he looked between the two of them.

"I mean…from the afterlife, I was watching. I swear you two were mad. I'm not sure what's going on," James said.

Lily groaned. "Your daughter's in therapy. They're working everything out."

Bella's lips twitched and she wrapped the cloth around her hand. She held it out to Tom. Tom did the same, their hands connected and James frowned.

"We're going to do this nice and quick, because we have a tendency to be interrupted. Dad, say as I do, 'I consent and gladly give'," Bella commanded.

James frowned. "What? Why?"

"Just _do _it," Lily groaned.

Bella's lips twitched.

"Fine! I was just _asking_. I consent and gladly give," James snapped, and Tom snorted at the derision in the man's voice.

"I consent and gladly give," Lily said without prompting.

"All right, husband mine. One day…we will do this right. We will have a true Wiccan ceremony. Just like this again, and perhaps Mama will officiate next time. But, for now, it's us," Bella said, quietly and she looked up at her husband.

Tom's lips curled into a small smile and he tugged her close, pressing a searing kiss to her lips.

"So, reception?" James asked, slightly bemused.

Bella groaned into Tom's kiss, and leaned back, a wicked smile on her face. "Sure…then _bed_."

:::

**A/N****:** Hello, my dear readers. I have a lot to respond to. I wanted to do a mass address of reviews, because all of them said about the same thing. So, I have something to say. Okay. Here it goes.

First order of business: You are all **GEMS**. You all perfectly understood where I was coming from. Tom is probably the worst person ever to be in a relationship with. Their relationship was kinda creepy, and a more than a little toxic, and that is something that really needed to be addressed. He's a terrible person that doesn't really know how to treat people, but never doubt this: Tom does love Bella. He loves her a lot. He really, truly does. But, as a person that has no idea what love is supposed to look like, he treats everyone cares about horribly. He knew what affection looked like, and he's felt it for his Lieutenants, but he's never really known how to express it. That's not an excuse, not at all. That's not an excuse. But, you have to understand him, and that's all I ask of you guys.

Second order of business: Don't insult Bella for being immature. Well, maybe, that's too harsh. Anyway, realize that she's all of 18 years old. What 18 year old is responsible? Canon Harry was certainly more responsible, but just barely, wasn't he? He did some crazy shit too. Bella had Sirius Black as a guardian. How mature are you going to be? Also, she's 18! I daresay that a few of my readers are about that age, and they probably try to avoid their problems. Maybe not in the same manner, but they do it too. In no way is Bella comparable to Nikolai. Nikolai is an entity that is several millenniums old. There is nothing comparable between the two, except for some experiences.

Third order of business: I'm so sorry about that shitty excuse for handfasting. I totally butchered that shit, but I'll do better when they have their real handfasting. I mean, they're going to have another wedding and a handfasting. Yeah, that's all separate, and the second handfasting is several years away.

Fourth order of business: This isn't the Event. I'm sorry-not-sorry.

Fifth order of business: This is the last time these idiots will break up. They will go to therapy and learn how to be happy. I promise. Now, it's war time, and I can finally get to the meat of politics and everything. Also, Healer Strauss is kinda the best person ever. Also, Ariana is, like, the love of Bella's life. I swear to God, I will make you ALL like her and abnormally large amount. Like Gianna-level. Ariana is to Bella what Tom was to Grindelwald. Take that as you will.

**Next Time**: Lemons, Returns, Therapy Sessions, Neville and Daphne, Ariana, and Deals


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Title**: Masquerade

**Pairings**: TMR/FemHP, DM/LL, HG/BZ, SB/OC, RL/NT, NL/DG, dubious TN/OC, AG/OC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes. I also kind of took the quote idea from another story. I don't own the language Druhir. I also don't own the Ancient Language from Eragon nor do I own the language of Quenya from Lord of the Rings. I just need them for my story to work and I don't fancy making up a language. I'm dedicated but not _that _dedicated.

Most of this language will not be mine and will be taken from various sources. The list goes on and on so I will not list them but as previously stated and now reiterated, the Elvish language is not mine. See…that _rhymed_.

**NOTE**: ALERT! PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S HERE: I'm sorry. I don't thing I ever established this: Ariana Goode is a sixth year, and I think some people got the impression that she was in seventh year. I'm so sorry about that! She's definitely 17 already, just like Hermione was 17 in her sixth year, but she is in fact in sixth year. She's a year below Luna, Ginny, and Gideon, and in the same year as Astoria.

Masquerdde

By: Sistersgrimmlover

**Chapter XVIII**

**One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain**

**Sunday the 6th of March 1999**

**1:30 AM**

Bella giggled as Tom popped open a champagne bottle, and the bubbling mess rolled down the neck of the bottle and dripped onto the floor. The man cursed, even as Bella pulled the bottle from him and poured it messily into two champagne flutes. She pulled him down onto her armchair, sitting in his lap and downed the whole thing in one go, her body warmed by the taste of sweet alcohol.

"You guys are crazy. This way and that, always breaking up and getting back together. It sounds _exhausting_," James sighed. He grinned over at Lily. "Lucky we didn't have that problem, did we?"

Lily pursed her lips. "Don't think I didn't consider it in the beginning."

"What? Why?" James demanded.

"You were getting between Narcissa and I. We were like sisters, and then here comes this utterly charming _idiot_-boy with the attention span of a teaspoon. Yes, truly, you're quite lucky I decided to keep you," Lily laughed. James pouted, spawning Lily to laugh even harder.

"I wouldn't let Hermione's hatred of him get in the way of us," Bella said, looking over at her mother.

Tom blinked. "Hermione hates me?"

"Oh, darling, so much. Despises you, actually."

"Since _when_?"

"I don't know. Perhaps around the time you broke my heart, and then added salt to injury by getting her thrown in Azkaban for life," Bella said, lightly. She smirked over at Tom to assure him that she was not still hurt.

"But, I have no intention of _leaving _her there!" Tom protested.

"You should tell her that yourself," Bella rasped against his neck, licking a long line. Tom groaned, tilting his head just so.

James grimaced. "I think that's our cue…Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm not too interested in sticking around," she murmured.

The two didn't even notice the dead duo disappear. Bella pulled away, and stood up, holding out her hand. Tom grabbed it, and Bella smirked, leading him back to their bedroom. She dropped his hand as they entered, like wildfire. She swallowed hard, staring at the large bed before she broke away from him to stare into the mirror. She looked exhausted, she noted. She looked older. So much older, as if she had seen too much, and impossibly young, all at the same time.

"Tell me one thing…why did you stare at her for so long? You held her. Why?" Bella asked, her back facing Tom. She stared at her feet, and when she looked up, in the reflection of the mirror, he still stood in the doorway, creating a long shadow.

"In her eyes, I saw you. I saw everything you are, everything you could be, everything you will be, and I saw me. In her…I saw what we could be. What we could…_have._"

Bella swallowed hard, and closed her eyes. She heard what he was saying, what he really couldn't say.

She wrapped her arms around herself and when she looked up again, Tom stood behind her, visible in the reflection. She shivered when he ran his hands down her bare arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped his head onto the top of her head. She leaned back into him and sighed. She stared at the picture of them as Tom took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her hair. She touched tentative fingers to his large hands and cleared her throat.

"Are you tired?" Tom asked, quietly.

Bella felt her cheeks heat up for the first time in a long time. She swallowed hard.

"Uh yeah," she murmured, just as quiet as him and Tom stepped back, brushing his fingers against the hook of her halter and he hesitated on the back of her neck.

"Would you like help taking this off?" Tom asked and he had a wicked smirk on his face that made the flush spread down to her shoulders. Tom snickered under his breath and Bella shrugged him off and turned around to face him. She backed up until her back pressed against the cold glass.

She stared at him, her eyes full of challenge despite her flush. "You first."

Tom raised an eyebrow before he began to unbutton his robes. He did it all by hand and let the soft silky fabric slide off his broad shoulders. He shimmied his trousers and pants down and Bella caught sight of the most pretentious silk pants she'd ever seen and she threw her back and laughs. Her laugh caught off abruptly when she caught sight of her husband naked and her mouth dried. She redirected gaze and Tom snickered.

"You've seen my cock before, love. You've had your mouth on my cock before," Tom said and Bella snarled at him, keeping her eyes trained on his face.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen it with the intent to be _in_ me!"

"It was in your mouth!" he protested.

"Oh, shut the hell up," she snapped. "Your cock wasn't going in my twat!"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Such dirty words from such an innocent girl." He sounded so teasing and Bella glared at him.

Swiftly, she unhooked her halter and let the robes pool to the ground, revealing the emerald and black silk boned corset and the matching thong she wore. Tom blinked, staring at her with wide eyes and Bella smirked. She took a step closer, her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head, tauntingly.

"Thought you said your cock was in my mouth already. Not so innocent am I, love?"she taunted and Tom closed the distance swiftly, crushing her against his body as he seized her mouth in a searing kiss.

He pulled back, and stared down at her again, wide-eyed. "When the _hell_ did you get _this_?"

Bella laughed, low and slow. "When did it ever matter to _you _what I wore under my clothes?"

"It would've mattered a hell of a lot more if I had know that you wear things like_ that_ regularly," Tom snarled, hoarsely and he backed Bella up against the bed. Bella threw her head back and let out a throat laugh as Tom lowered his lips to the column of her neck. Her laugh slowed into a low groan, and she grabbed him, pressing herself tightly against him.

"Are you going to fuck me with my lingerie on or would you like to see me naked?" she asked, softly.

"These are hard questions," he whispered as he trailed kisses down to her shoulders. "I'm not in the right state of mind to answer those types of questions."

"Don't worry your precious head, Dark Lord," Bella said, teasingly. "I'll do all the work."

She twisted her fingers over the boned corset and moved forward to remove it. Tom settled his hands over hers, stopping them in their place. Bella looked up, confused and uncertain. Tom stared down at her, intensity in his charcoal eyes.

"Stop," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Let me take care of you," he murmured, and slowly he pulled the laces free. Bella's hands stayed pressed against the boned fabric. She swallowed hard, looking away as he brushed her hair back. "Drop it, Bella."

Bella dropped her hands and shimmied out of her underwear. They stood before each other, completely naked in the world. All pretences had disappeared, and they were bare for the first time.

"You're beautiful," Bella murmured. "You are _beautiful_."

"As are you," he said, and it sounded like a prayer. He took her hand and pulled her against him, gently. He brushed his hands down her sides reverently. Bella felt her cheeks grow hot for the first time in a long time. Tom chuckled, softly, brushing his lips against the hot flesh of her face. "I'm going to _worship _you."

Bella swallowed hard, and nodded. She tried to speak, but it came out hoarse. "Okay."

Slowly, he led her to the bed and pushed her down, settling himself between her legs. Bella stared up at him, nervously. Tom just drank her in, his eyes running over her body.

She was all pale limbs and toned muscle. Her breasts weren't big, just the right size for his hands, and her flush went down her neck and over her chest. Her thighs were hard, and her skin was silky. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder, and turned his head to kiss her ankle. Bella shivered as he kissed down her leg, until he was mouthing gently at her thigh.

A low groan left her lips and she bit down hard on her bottom lip as he stared at her through hooded eyes. His tongue flicked against her clit, and she let out a keening sound that she clamped down on in a second. Tom leaned up on his forearms, and glowered, annoyed.

"I want to hear you," he rasped, harshly before diving down again licking at her again.

Bella's fingers fell into his hair, twisting hard as she arched up against his tongue.

"Oh _Gods, _yes," she rasped, and she wasn't even sure what she was saying. It was just babbles of _Yes, Tom, there_ and _Oh gods_ and moans.

All she could think was that he was _So good_.

She pulled hard on his hair, and he jerked up, annoyed. His annoyance washed away as he looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were glazed, and she pulled him up. He leaned down and she licked her way into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Bella groaned at the thought, her fingers massaging his scalp. Her hands drifted down his back and her legs wrapped around his middle tight. He ground down into her so that she felt his hard length moving against her thigh.

"In me…in me," she gasped against his mouth. Her moans strangled in her throat as he slid his fingers into her. She grabbed at his shoulders and squeezed hard as he pumped one finger then two in and out of her. "I don't…I don't know…what to…"

"Just hold on," Tom laughed into her neck.

"Don't…laugh…at…me," she snarled through her moans. "So…_good_, Tom."

He smirked down at her. "I know."

"_Fuck_!" she snarled as he thumbed at her clit and she spasmed.

"Don't orgasm _yet_," he snickered.

She punched him in the shoulder and through her whole body at him so that they rolled over. He fell onto his back and she straddled his middle. Tom stared up at her, his smile still playing at his lips. Bella smirked and slid down his body and licked a wide striped from the base of his cock to the head. Tom moaned, softly, so softly that she could barely hear it.

Bella took him into her mouth and sucked hard. Tom hissed. "**Fuck, Anya. Fuck!**"

"That good?" she asked, after she pulled off. Arrogance lined her lips.

"**I'm going to make you cum so hard, Bella Riddle. You won't be smiling then. I'm going to make you _scream_**," he hissed at her.

"**Is that a promise?**"

"**You bet it is,**" he said as he pulled her up until she straddling him. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, pressing against the bruises on her inner thighs that he had left there. She hissed at the pleasure-pain-pleasure and ground her core against him.

"Fuck me, then, Tom. Make me _scream_," she challenged.

He flipped them over and lined himself, before slowly pushing inside. He didn't stop even as she tensed up, simply brushing her hair back and kissing her hairline. "_Shh_, love. Relax…"

Bella struggled to do so, and she let out tiny pants as he finally stopped. He stayed like that, watching her, waiting for her to adjust to his length. Her fingers painted bruises over her shoulders where gripped hard.

"Move," she hissed, and he obliged, pulling out before easing back in.

He moved. Bella had always imagined that when they had sex, they would fuck, fast and hard and unrelenting, like a spar. But, this, this was so much more _intense _that. He rocked into her, slow and sweet and gentle, and _Gods _the way he looked down at her. Bella moaned as he reached a thumb between them and thumbed against her clit. She grabbed his hand, and entwined his fingers with hers. She stared up at him, her lips parted as she breathed shallowly, her orgasm building.

"**Gods, I love you,**" he rasped, burying his face into her neck. Bella clenched around him and he let out a low groan.

He was quiet when he orgasmed, and so was she.

He shook against her again, violently, and Bella choked on the end of her orgasm. They shivered each other's arms as they came, gasping and so entwined that Bella couldn't tell the end of herself and the beginning of him. He collapsed onto her, and she wrapped her arms around his sweaty shoulders. Her skin was sticky, and his hair stuck to her neck, just as hers stuck to her forehead.

When they came all the way down, Tom reluctantly peeled himself away from her, laying on his back.

"Ugh," Bella grimaced as she felt his cum drip down her thighs.

She reached for her wand, and waved it, smirking when the mess disappeared. Tom opened his arms to her, lazily, and Bella slid into his arms, laying her head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ministry of Magic, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 7th of March 1999**

**10:00 AM**

Bella pretended not to feel everyone's eyes on her, a small smile on her face. She clutched her books close to her side, and sighed. The mass amounts of homework that she had done weren't all completely finished, but she had stayed up well past midnight to finish at least a quarter of it. It had been a struggle because she had to extract herself from bed, or nothing would've gotten done.

She also still had a lot of reading to do, and she couldn't help but think Hermione could have probably done it. She then reminded herself that Hermione was crazy and probably would've run herself into the ground to finish it, and Bella wasn't _that _off her rocker. The thoughts made her grin widen.

"What are you doing, smiling like a loon?"

Bella paused, and she looked up at Fay Dunbar. The woman's lips were pressed into a thin line, but Bella knew that meant she was trying to look disapproving.

"I'm going to class. Hello, Fay," Bella said, quietly. She almost felt bad for the grief that she had probably cost her 'bodyguard'. "Was Daphne mad at you? That you lost me again?"

"No. She didn't blame me. You're a slippery woman, Bella Potter," Fay said, quietly.

Bella nodded. "I guess I am. I am a snake."

"That you are. Welcome back, Bella," Fay said and she pulled Bella into her side in a one-armed hug. Bella returned it and laughed quietly.

"It's good to be back, Fay. Am I to wait for you after my classes?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Are you planning to run away again?"

"Nope. Never again," Bella swore.

Fay snorted. "If you say so…that will be unnecessary. Daphne's coming. She heard that you're back, and she has a lot of questions for you."

"And I have a lot of answers for her," Bella said cryptically as they made their way to the lift. "But, she wont' get them. Not until I show you all something."

"What is it?" Fay asked, curiously.

Bella smirked, looking over at the other woman. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

"Your surprises tend to end with you disappearing," Fay said, flatly.

"Oh, honey, don't you worry. I'm not going _anywhere_. Not again. Never again," Bella said, her smile dropping as she stalked out of the lift towards her class. Fay hung back, waving after her. As she entered the classroom, she barely cast a look at the professor.

"You've quite a bit of work to make up, Miss Potter. You might need to retake—"

Bella slammed the stack of files onto the table, a wolfish smile on her face. "The rest will be finished by the end of the week."

* * *

><p><strong>St. Mungos, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Tuesday the 8th of March 1999**

**5:00 PM**

"Okay, Bella, can you tell me why you're here?" Healer Strauss asked, gently. He smiled at her, pleasantly, and Bella slowly slid into the cushy chair, relaxing in his presence. Healer Strauss didn't seem fake. To the contrary, he was probably the realest man that Bella had ever met.

"I was physically and emotionally abused when I was a kid by a teacher. I had low self-esteem until recently, and I've always had issues with loving myself. I fell in love with Tom Riddle, and then I just…I was so _young_. I went about everything all wrong, and now, I'm paying for my mistakes," Bella sighed.

Healer Strauss nodded. "That's a good start. Okay. What would you like to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Bella stared at the Healer in confusion, and he nodded to himself, frowning.

"How do you want to go about this? Do you want to go through this chronologically or would you like to focus on what seems to be easiest to talk about? You call the shots, Bella," Healer Strauss explained to her, and Bella's confused frown deepened.

"But…aren't you supposed to, like, heal me? You're supposed to tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"No. I'm your therapist. I'm supposed to _help_ and guide you on your way to healing yourself. No one can save you from yourself. Surely, you know that more than most, Bella Potter," Healer Strauss said, calmly. He looked at Bella with a pointed glance, and Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I know," she snapped. "I'm not _stupid_."

Healer Strauss sighed, a small smile playing around his lips. "I'm very well aware of _that_, Bella. You got your Masteries in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes, while running away from two madmen. It's quite incredible."

"One madman."

"What?" Healer Strauss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella squirmed in her chair, wringing her hands over and over again.

"This is confidential right?"

"Of course," Healer Strauss said slowly.

"So…you couldn't go to the Aurors about this, could you? I mean if I told you something…illegal."

"No, I couldn't. You are a high profile client, and whatever you tell me could be used against you by your enemies. Of course I can't tell anyone," Healer Strauss said calmly.

Bella nodded. "Okay. Then. You have to promise to _not _freak out."

"Oh, Bella…" Healer Strauss sighed. "I'm a psychologist. I've been trained to _not _freak out no matter the circumstances."

"My fiancé is Voldemort." The silence was deafening. Bella smiled, sheepishly. She swallowed hard, and then let out a shaky laugh. "That's the first time I've ever really told anyone. It's…freeing."

"I…maybe you should start at the beginning."

"Oh, right. So, I guess it starts with the fact that I'm the reincarnation of Nikolai, the Victorious Horseman of the Apocalypse, because my mom wanted to be special or something."

There was a beat of silence, and Healer Strauss stared. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah…about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>One Hyde Park, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 11th of March 1999**

**2:30 AM**

_She was falling through darkness, but there were colours everywhere. There were so many colours, colours that existed and colours that didn't, and there was darkness. She didn't know her name, she didn't know who she was. She didn't know anything. She saw darkness through one eye, and blinding colour through the other. She screamed, but nothing emerged from her throat, as suddenly pink and yellow neon lights blinded her entirely._

_She thought she might be in Club Crystal._

_She wondered what Club Crystal _was.

_When she finally landed, on her hands and knees, she saw a long dark tunnel. Standing at the very end was a girl, holding a lantern in one hand. She blinked, and there were two girls. The girl that stood at the end of the tunnel had turned away._

_But, right before her was a little girl, kneeling before her with the sweetest smile that she had ever seen. In her hand was a candle, and hot wax dripped down its sides, and melted her skin, but the girl did not seem to feel the burns._

Have no fear_, the girl said. She knew that this girl's name was Gianna, but the voice did not belong to her. The voice was ancient and gravelly and familiar._

"_Morgan?" she asked, and Gianna pressed a finger to her lips before she blew out the candle, plunging the world into darkness._

_She looked up at the tunnel, and the girl, wrapped in a familiar crimson cloak, ran, the lantern the only source of light in the dark world. She scrambled up and ran after her, panting wildly as the darkness licked at her heels, wrapped around her ankles, attempting to drag her back._

_Her feet pounded against the ground as she chased after the girl. The girl glanced back through her mask, but never waited for her to reach her destination. The only discernable features of the girl were the giant horns that twisted from her skull, parting blonde locks. She chased after the girl for what seemed like hours, when suddenly the girl turned back fully, and beckoned her closer, her run slowing ever so much._

_She slowed down as the girl slowed down. The girl ran up the spiral stairs, and slowly she recognized where she was. This was Pampoint, and they were running up the steps towards Lightning Tower. She slowed down as she stepped into her study, and she saw the girl. The lantern was shattered on the floor, but the fireplace burned bright in her study. The girl held up a bone white mask with painted red lips and lace covering the eyeholes to her face._

_The girl beckoned her forward, and she moved forward until the only thing between the two of them was the desk. She reached forward, pulling the mask away, and the girl grabbed her face and pulled her forward until their lips are only inches apart and the girl smiled sadly._

Save me from their sins. Help me, _the girl whispers. _Help me, Anya. Mother Anima, save me. Mother, _save _me. Maiden, Mother, Crone, save me. Save me from our sins. Help me. _HELP ME!_

_The last scream magnifies over the world, and Anya knows then who she is, and she screams_…

Bella flew up in her bed, panting. Her long black locks stuck to her forehead with sweat and she gasped for breath. She felt like something had been sitting on her chest, and she scrambled out of her bed. Bella stumbled towards the room she kept locked and she threw the door open. As soon as she looked into the mirror, Nikolai appeared before her.

"Who is she?" Bella rasped.

Nikolai closed her eyes. "Gellert Grindelwald's greatest sin. Your greatest redemption. She is yours. She has always been yours. Claim her."

Bella fell to her knees and screamed as she rammed the heels of her palms into her eyes. The face of the girl was burned into her eyes. She placed her hand to the mirror, and she yelped when she felt it burn under her touch. She looked up and saw that Nikolai had laid her hand on the exact same spot.

"She is mine? Are you sure that she is mine?" Bella asked.

"She has always been yours."

Nikolai faded from the mirror until all Bella had left was her reflection.

She did not go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 11th of March 1999**

**6:00 PM**

Ariana picked at her food, sighing as her friends spoke over her head. Ruby was talking about something unimportant or maybe it was important, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She lazily picked at her food, and she looked up. She flinched when she made eye contact with Luna Lovegood. The Ravenclaw lifted her goblet towards her and offered a small smile from where she sat at the Gryffindor table with Astoria Greengrass and her Muggleborn girlfriend Christine Jackson.

She didn't notice when most of the room had fallen silent.

"Ariana."

Ariana looked up, and flinched when she met the scarily green eyes of Bella Potter. Her lips were pulled up into a half-smile, and Ariana wondered if she was there to finish her off. Ariana glanced at Professor Riddle, but he looked just as bewildered and worried as she was. Ariana forced a smile onto her face.

"Hello, Miss Potter," Ariana said.

"Would you come with me? Very quickly. I have something to ask of you," Bella said.

Ariana couldn't say no. All of her friends were looking at her, and she couldn't say _no _to Bella Potter. It would be social suicide. She had worked so hard to gain them as friends, especially being a transfer from Durmstrang, notorious for its Dark Arts curriculum. She couldn't say no, no matter how much she really, truly wanted to.

So, instead she nodded, and stood, leaving with Bella. Ariana thought she saw Professor Riddle stand up from the corner of her eye, and disappear into the shadows. Ariana followed Bella out of the Great Hall and straight into the Front Hall. Bella spun around immediately, and her shadow began to writhe as Professor Riddle emerged from it. Bella didn't even seem surprised when he settled his hand on her neck, his thumb rubbing the skin right underneath the chain of the Slytherin Locket.

"Anya, what are you doing?"

"Asking Ariana a question. I didn't ask for your presence. Why are you here?" Bella asked, and she would've sounded annoyed if there wasn't a teasing light in her otherworldly eyes.

"I was…worried."

"For Ariana? Or me?" Bella teased again.

"Ariana. She's not quite at the level to be a threat to you just yet."

Ariana couldn't hold it back anymore. "Miss Potter, I'm so sorry about what happened a couple weeks ago! I swear I'm not sleeping with you fiancé! He's great, but I like my men a bit younger, and sometimes I like vaginas, and uh, well not my teacher, though I know that you're preference, and that's totally cool. That's great. I swear. So, please don't kill me! Please!"

Bella's eyes widened and her lips were curling into a bewildered smile before she burst into a cackling laughter.

"Merlin! I know you're not sleeping with him. I know. That's not why I asked for you," Bella said, and she took a step forward, grabbing Ariana's chin and forcing her to look up into her eyes.

"Then…uh…why did you?"

"I want you…to be _my _student," Bella said, softly.

"_What_?" Professor Riddle hissed even as Ariana's mouth dropped open. "You can't just _steal_ my student! It doesn't work that way! She's _my _student, my protégé, mine."

Bella gave a sly smile. "She's mine now, Tom. You had your fun with Hermione. I want one. Gellert had one. I want one too. This one. I guess you could help. We can make her perfect, can't we? Like a project! Ah, Lalita was Draco's project, and we did quite good with her. But, this one…she's half-way perfect already. You did good work with her. In between me throwing an extremely illegal Black spell at her, and arriving to Hogwarts, I saw that her spellwork is good. Footwork…I can help her with that."

Ariana stared at the woman is disbelief even as Professor Riddle sputtered, his eyes narrowed in fury. The two bickered back and forth, as if she were a toy, and Ariana swallowed hard as she thought about the implications of being trained by Bella Potter. She knew that Bella Potter was a powerful witch that probably had a lot to teach her. Bella had been trained by Professor Riddle too. It didn't make sense for her to be trained by the student, and to be honest, Ariana was afraid of Bella, just a little.

"What do you have to teach her?" Professor Riddle spat. "Everything, you've learned from me."

Bella's eyes widened in delight and she gave him a sneering smirk. "You arrogant little twit. You know nothing, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Magic is…your _tool_. Magic is my _blood_."

Bella twisted her fingers through the air, and Ariana's eyes widened when she saw the air whisper with magic. Professor Riddle's eyes widened, and he grabbed Bella's hand from out of the air, bringing it close to his face. He took a deep breath at her pulse, and his eyes widened.

"What have you done?" he whispered.

"I have learned," Bella said. She turned towards Ariana, and brushed the girl's cheek. Ariana shuddered under her touch, and Bella gave a small smile. "I could teach you the entire world, Ariana Goode. I wouldn't teach you the Dark Arts. I wouldn't teach you the Light Arts. I would teach you _magic_ and all of its gifts."

Ariana stared at the woman in wonder. She remembered Bella Potter from newspapers and clippings her father would see occasionally. Her friends at Durmstrang used to whisper about how awful and wonderful this girl was. They spoke about how beautiful and insane this girl was. The Girl Who Lived. The Girl Who Lived who practiced Dark magic rather openly, but still blatantly opposed the Dark, and nearly defied Natural Laws.

Ariana didn't think she could see that Girl. She didn't think that Girl existed anymore.

Before her was a woman that was no longer beautiful in that traditional way. She looked alien, with jutting cheekbones and a sharp jaw line, and alien green eyes that sucked the light from the room and glowed brightly and wonderfully. Before her was a woman that did not know magic, but breathed it, and had it running through the veins of her body. Professor Riddle was a man that loved magic.

This was a woman that lived magic.

"What would you teach me?" Ariana asked, quietly.

"Anything you desired," Bella answered immediately. "Anything and everything I know, I will teach you. Anything I do not know, you will teach me. Anything neither of us know, we will learn together."

Ariana swallowed hard. She glanced at Professor Riddle, but he looked rather resigned. She wondered if she was making the right decision as she nodded and choked out, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Saturday the 12th of March 1999**

**11:00 AM**

"Welcome to Emrys' Cyrchfan, the new headquarters of our operation."

Bella smiled smugly as Hydra stared around, bewildered by what she had found. Even Draco was finding it hard to keep his mouth closed. Hermione ran around the courtyard, her eyes wide and Daphne swallowed hard, staring at the beautiful compound.

"How did you find this place?" Daphne asked.

"It's mine. I inherited it, and it's where no one would ever look. The highest concentration of Light magic in the world. Right here," Bella said, and she spun around, lifting her hands up.

The magic of her birthright rushed over her skin, and she hummed as it greeted her. She took a step forward, and a sweet high-pitched note rang through the courtyard. The sound seemed to reverberate from the enormous statue of Morgan le Fay and Merlin Ambrosius. Hermione jerked away from the statue and she looked at Bella in astonishment.

"What was _that_?" she asked.

"The magic greeting me. This place…all of this magic is my birthright," Bella said, and she walked towards her sister, grabbing her hand. She lifted her hand and began to twist her fingers. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched. As Bella's fingers moved, something seemed to be swirling between them. "The Horsemen's magic was something that was given because of my mother. This magic…is in my blood because of my father."

Draco took a step forward as Bella dropped her hand, and the magic disappeared. "What have you been up to, Bella?" he asked, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Birthrights. Magic. Deals. Now, explore. I have some catching up to do with Neville and Daphne. I've established my office in the tower. It's mine. Don't interrupt us," Bella said, sharply, and Draco lifted an eyebrow, a strangely appreciative smile twisting on his lips.

He nodded once.

"It's so _amazing_. I can feel the magic in the stone, in the grass, in the _air_," Hermione said and she shivered.

Bella smiled, nodding. "You've always been magically-sensitive like me. Tom says it's more of a female thing, which I can believe. I'm surprised you're not repulsed by it. It's Light magic."

"Oh, I can't be, Bella. This magic is _beautiful_," Hermione whispered, and she fell down to her knees in the grass, pulling her fingers through it. She fell onto her back, breathing in the magic that danced around her body. Luna laid down next to her, and laughed as she felt it too.

Bella backed away, smiling. She turned towards Neville and Daphne, cocking her head.

The two nodded once, and followed her from the courtyard. Bella led them to the long open hallways, and towards her tower. She smiled as they looked around in wonder, taking in the tapestries, and the beautiful curtains, and the high iron chandeliers. Bella remembered when everything about the castle had seemed so awe-inspiring. Now, it felt more like home than even Hogwarts.

They began to climb the spiralling staircase.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Daphne asked.

"My tower. I have the highest tower. Appropriate, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Dramatic, maybe," Daphne retorted.

"Daphne…I think you mean melodramatic. Even _worse_," Neville joked.

Bella snorted as they reached the top of the steps. "Well, well, Neville. Looks like someone's been a bad influence."

"You'd be correct," Neville said, smiling.

Bella laughed as they reached the top of the stairs. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a key. She kissed the ring, sliding it over her lip and cutting into it. Smearing the blood over it in a kiss, Bella grinned as Daphne made a noise of disgust. She pressed the key into the lock, and there was the sound of several locks clinking open. Bella pulled the key out, and led the way inside.

Daphne watched as Bella stalked into the room, throwing her shoulders back. She rounded her desk and sat down behind it. Bella slowly reclined, a strange smile on her face. Daphne doesn't think Bella had ever looked more powerful than in that moment.

"You more than accomplished your missions. For that, I thank you. And I thank you for comforting me, Daphne, when I really needed you," Bella said, calmly. Daphne nodded, slowly, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you and Tom…"

"Yes. We're together. I'm in therapy, and if I have anything to say about it, so will he," Bella said. She paused, and cleared her throat. "Which leads me to the first in our order of business. I need you to make sure that my therapist, Healer Strauss, is under protection. I don't know how or from whom, but he needs to be protected. The Virtues…Iustitia will be able to circumvent my Unbreakable Vow."

Neville frowned. "Um…Bella, who is Iustitia?"

"There are things…happening. I've been having dreams. Visions. I always used to have them, and then they stopped abruptly. They're back, and they're more potent than ever. This time, they feature a group called the Virtues. They are other half. Nikolai used to be one, before she became Victory. They are just as powerful and just as dangerous as we are," Bella explained.

Daphne sighed. "How long have you known this?"

"I've known about them for a while. I've only been able to identify one. My counterpart. Eddie Carmichael."

"Then, we end him," Daphne said, shortly.

Bella shook her head. "No. You can't. It's suicide. You'd be dead the moment he set eyes on you. He's looking for Nikolai. He only wants to talk to Nikolai. That's where he's different from the Horsemen. We aren't the reincarnations. We are imbibed with the Horsemen's spirits, and we share their powers, but they are separate entities. Two separate entities in a single body, and that's where the call for balance comes from. This…the Virtues _are _their new bodies. They are the Virtues incarnate."

"Do the others know about this? Does Riddle know about this?" Neville asked, apprehension clear in his voice and Bella frowned.

"No. I only trust you two. I will tell you and my siblings. But, not Tom. Never Tom. Tom can't know. Tom doesn't need to know," Bella explained harshly. Her tone left no room for argument, but Daphne couldn't help but question the woman's decision.

"But…secrets ruined your relationship last time."

Bella frowned. "I'm not joking, Daphne. Don't tell him anything. This is important, and this is between the Virtues and the Horsemen. I love Tom, but this isn't his battle, and he'd try to combat the Virtues and Dumbledore. He needs to focus on Dumbledore, and when Dumbledore is gone, I will be the Light Lady."

Neville's eyes widened at her words. "_You_? But, Bella, aren't you Dark?"

"I am magic." Bella's lips curled into a wide smile.

"You are magic. Now, what's this about Deals, Bella? The text you sent me looked _ancient_," Daphne said.

"Second piece of business, then. When I said that I had a birthright, I meant the ability to form Deals. At the moment, I am known to the general public as Mercy. I want to establish myself as an Angel of Mercy within this war. I will protect the innocent, and I will stop the wrongful. I want to establish myself as someone that can be trusted with the wellbeing of others…at a price. When I become Nikolai that will be the primary way to gain trust and alliances. Through Deals," Bella explained. Her reasoning was sound, and she'd thought about it in the weeks that she was away, in between meditating on her relationship with Tom and the people around her.

"It's smart. How did you learn how to do this?" Daphne asked.

"I learned a lot of things while I was away. Deals from my ancestor. Curses from Nikolai. Both are wells of information. I don't need to go to Tom to learn things now. I can operate on my own, in my own interests," Bella said sharply.

Daphne leaned forward. "Your interests? Do they still align with Tom's?"

"No. He is blind. He fights for the Dark, and only the Dark. He would crush anything that stands in his way. I don't agree with those ideals. I will fight for the enlightenment of the Light. We are the Light in the Dark," Bella said, and she stood up. She stared out of her window, down at the rest of Hydra. Parvati, Padma, Linda, and Lalita all sat in the courtyard, cloaks tucked tight around them as they spoke quietly. She turned back to Neville and Daphne. "I have another mission for you two, but this one is long term."

"We've just come back. It's going to look strange if we disappear again. I've already been sighted. My mother is expecting me home soon," Daphne explained.

"My Gran is asking after me. I think she's going to ask why I haven't married Daphne," Neville said, a slow flush spreading across his neck to his cheeks. He avoided looking at Daphne, who was surely grinning. It was a conversation that they didn't have often, but it had been had, at least once.

"No. This mission will call for you to stay here. It's very long term." Bella leaned forward, her eyes lit up with a wicked light. "Tell me, what do you two know about _Horcruxes_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Saturday the 12th of March 1999**

**11:30 AM**

"You waited a long time to tell us about this place," Blaise commented, his arm hooked with Hermione's as they walked the long, chilly hallways of the fortress. Hermione looked around, intrigued, half pulling on his arm to look at every brick and every stone.

"I did. I wanted to make sure it was ready. It's perfect for us. Now, we can have the wedding at Slytherin Manor without any worry that someone will find something that they aren't supposed to," Bella explained, and Draco hummed at the thought, his own arm hooked with Luna's. The Elf was humming to herself, her grey eyes lit up.

"Are you sure you want to get married to him? He hurt you," Draco said, a snarl in his voice.

Bella hummed. "He did. But, I know what I'm doing."

"But—" Draco started.

"She knows what she's doing," Luna said, sharply and a strange smile crossed her face as she looked over at Bella. Bella glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Lady Mercy is entering the business of Deals?"

"Lady Nikolai will when Mercy is said and done," Bella said quietly.

"What are Deals?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"My bloodline has many gifts. Making Deals is part of my birthright," Bella explained cryptically. Hermione leaned forward, intrigued, but Bella turned to look at her, shaking her head. "No. In time, I will explain, but not now. I have something else to tell you: I've taken on an apprentice."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Like Grindelwald has Tom, like Morrigan has Daphne, Nikolai has a girl. Her name is Light, and she will be _glorious_," Luna rasped, her pupils blown, and Bella gave a fearsome smile. "Child of the Light shines as bright as her Mother Star. Aurora Borealis."

"What are you saying?" Blaise asked, softly. "The name sounds familiar. Who is the Child of the Light?"

"No one you should be concerned about," Bella said, bitingly. She turned her gaze onto Luna, unforgiving as she glowered at her friend. "I will not have her tainted by this war just yet. If not ever. There is something…about her. It is no matter. She is mine. That is all you need to know."

Draco bared his teeth. "No, we're a team. We should know the potential threat."

"She's not a threat to anyone, and we may be a team, but every team has a leader. You will not cross me when it comes to this, Draco. If you try to find her, there will be consequences," Bella said, sharply.

The three Horsemen exchanged looks that were not missed by Bella. Bella rolled her eyes, and she turned her back on them. She jerked when the memories of the dream flooded her mind, and she turned to Blaise. Blaise stared at her, uncertainly.

"What is it?" he asked, uncomfortable.

"I need to speak with Gianna."

"Why?" Blaise asked, suddenly on the defensive. Bella gave him a stern glance, but his defensive frown did not drop from his face.

"I just do. There is something…she is something else. Something more. More than you could believe. So is the younger Greengrass. Astoria. They are both something more. They are Blesséd, though I have the feeling that your little sister does the Blessing," Bella said, quietly. She sounded half-crazed as she spoke to herself. She felt the whispers of her ancestors at her ears, and she could hear Nikolai's voice echoing in her head, and she snarled. "Shut up!"

There was a long silence.

"No one was speaking," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, they were. You just couldn't hear them," Luna said.

Bella's eyes widened. "Can you?"

"What do you think nargles and wrackspurts are? They are those long gone, dear heart," Luna said, quietly.

Bella swallowed. "The magic is sentient. Magic is sentient, and it's made of the Dead. I never understood why…I never understood the Veil. I do now. It's so complicated, and so devastating and so beautiful, and Luna, my gods, have you been living like this all your life? They're almost never quiet."

"You learn to tune them out. You've learned somewhat," Luna said.

"It's still hard. Here, it is hard," Bella said, quietly. She smiled, softly. "But, this place feels most like home to me."

Draco leaned forward. "More so than Hogwarts?"

"Far more," Bella whispered. "This is my blood right. Hogwarts is too, I suppose, but this is purer. Hogwarts is mine and Tom's. But, this is _all _mine. It feels right."

Blaise nodded.

"But, if it's all yours, then why the statue of Morgan le Fay?" he asked.

"To remind us that where there is Light, there is always Darkness," Bella said, philosophically.

She continued down the hallway, even as her siblings stopped, not quite paying attention. Luna stared after her in wonder.

"What has she learned in her absence?" Draco questioned, softly. "I don't understand. She's so…_different_."

"Good different or bad different?' Luna asked.

Hermione leaned forward. "Good different. _So _good."

* * *

><p><strong>Emrys' Cyrchfan, Unplottable Location, Paimpoint Forest, Britanny, France<strong>

**Saturday the 12th of March 1999**

**12:00 PM**

"This place is beautiful," Lalita said, quietly as she walked down the hallways.

"It really is. I can't believe Bella kept it hidden for so long," Linda said. Even from the hallway windows where they were, they could see the tower that jutted through the blue sky.

Standing on the balcony, her face tilted up and her eyes closed, stood Bella. Anthony could taste the magical charge rush through the air, like lightning. It tasted like ozone. Bella took a step back and she stalked into her tower, though it didn't seem like she was in a bad mood.

"Bella has gotten more powerful," Anthony said, quietly.

Linda hummed. "What?"

Lalita's eyes flashed towards him, and she nodded once. "So, you've noticed as well?"

"Of course. One of the prerequisites for being an Unspeakable is being magic-sensitive. It's why Theodore could never be one," Anthony said, teasingly. Theodore squawked, undignified, and Lalita pat his arm, placating, but not truly paying much attention to him.

Padma leaned away from Michael, her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean she's gotten more powerful?"

"It's small, and almost unnoticeable, but she doesn't use her wand as much anymore," Fay whispered, softly, almost in awe. "When I escorted her back to class that first day, she waved her hand as she backed into the classroom, and the door flew open."

"I can smell it. Bella's magic always smelled slightly artificial, especially when she uses the Cursed Lightning. But, now…she smells like the air. Clean and fresh and organic. This is her own magic. Not the Horseman's magic," Michael explained.

"Smell it? Like a dog?" Padma teased.

Michael snorted. "Yeah, kinda, actually. So when you're magically sensitive, you register it in different ways. I smell it. Anthony tastes it. I think Hermione and Bella feel it. I'm unsure about Luna, though. Her sensitivity might be mind-controlled versus sense-controlled, which probably has to do with elf physiology, which I know nothing about. You know anything, Anthony?"

"I know nothing," Anthony sighed.

"Well, well, well. Seems like there's something Michael and Anthony _don't _know," Linda laughed.

"You'd be surprised by how much Michael and I don't know. You learn so much as an Unspeakable," Anthony sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I wonder where the food is in this place," Parvati muttered, peeking around.

Padma snorted. "We've only eaten breakfast at nine."

"Yeah, well, it's been three hours," Parvati snarked.

Anthony watched the two bicker, with a small smile on his face. He turned back to look up at the tower, and flinched. Standing next to Bella was a woman that he had never seen before—a woman with long curly blonde hair, and even from where he stood, he could see her hazel eyes. She was taller than Bella and had on actual chainmail attached to her elegant robes.

Anthony blinked and walked past another pole, and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Saturday the 12th of March 1999**

**9:15 AM**

Ariana wandered down the Hogwarts halls, her library books clutched tight to her chest. It was so hushed, that it would almost set Ariana on edge, if it wasn't so like that, so often. Sighing, she shook her head. She almost wished that she had attended Hogwarts when Bella Potter had still been there. It probably would've been so much more exciting than it was usually. Then, there'd probably be a little more like-minded people around, and less little-minded people like…

"Good morning!" Ginny Weasley cried out, rushing past Ariana swiftly.

Ariana stumbled, walking into the Great Hall, sneering. If it was Durmstrang, she would've already hexed the girl, but she was already on her second strike from Professor Sprout, which was really saying something. Sprout was far too kind to her.

"Morning, sis," Gideon responded in kind, ushering her over towards the Gryffindor table.

Ariana sniffed. Luna winked at her from the Gryffindor table where she sat next to Astoria. Astoria nodded once at her, before turning back to Christine. Ariana sighed.

Every morning was just the same since the morning she had arrived.

"Good morning, Ariana!"

Ariana looked up, sharply, slowly mustering up a smile.

"Good morning, Colin," she sighed. The blond boy had his camera hooked around his neck, like always, and he looked over interested, _as always_.

"What are you up too on this _fine_ Saturday? Planning to go to Hogsmeade?" Colin asked.

"Uh, yes, actually. I'm going to the library to return these books and then I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to buy a book on Neutral Magic. I've just finished the third volume on the History of Magical Torture!" Ariana said, cheerfully.

Colin paled, violently. "Uh…that's nice!"

He darted off, going quickly to sit down with Ginny, Gideon, Astoria, Luna, Christine, and Michael. Luna snorted as she looked at the look on his face. Colin swallowed hard, glancing over his shoulder at the younger girl. She continued on cheerfully towards the Hufflepuff table.

"That girl is _not_ a Hufflepuff. Magical _Torture_," Colin said, shaking his head as he served himself sausage.

"Yeah, well, that girl is strange. No question about it," Ginny muttered. She looked up, sharply. "What do you think Bella was here for? Something to do with her, maybe."

"I'm sure. But, what does Bella want with some _Durmstrang _transfer?" Gideon questioned.

The group turned their gazes onto Luna. Luna sipped her tea, and looked away. "None of my affairs," Luna said, hiding her smile in her teacup. Over the edge, she kept her eyes on Ariana, whom seemed to somehow hear every word they were saying.

Ariana leaned forward, her ears tingling with magic as she heard the group at the Gryffindor table gossiping about her. It left a sour taste in her mouth. Bella Potter was a powerful witch, and so was Ariana. It only made sense that Bella would choose her to train…except it didn't, especially when Bella had shot _Cursed Lightning _at her. Ariana shook her head, her appetite lost suddenly.

"I'm going to run towards the library to return this book. Meet me in the Entrance Hall?" Ariana asked.

Ruby nodded, barely paying her any mind. Ariana smiled. Ruby never paid any attention before breakfast. She drifted through the morning in a haze. Ariana ran off, picking up a piece of toast on her way out. She nearly collided with the Headmaster. The man looked down at her with those strange twinkling blue eyes. Ariana stared at him in distaste. She couldn't understand what her mother saw in this man.

"Good morning, sir," she said.

"Good morning, Miss Goode," he said, and there seemed to be a hint of affection in her voice. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"I'm going to the library. I've got so much to learn," Ariana explained. Dumbledore smiled, nodding.

"Well, then, I've heard from Madam Pince that you've read all of the books in the regular section of the library. I suppose I'll give you permission to the Restricted Section," Dumbledore said.

Ariana's mouth dropped open. "Sir?"

"There's something about you, Miss Goode…I expect great things from you, my girl," he said before he continued on into the Entrance Hall, whistling.

Ariana stared after him, her lips spreading into a wide grin before she ran out of the Entrance Hall, unaware of the charcoal eyes that followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>St. Mungos, London, England, Great Britain<strong>

**Monday the 13th of March 1999**

**11:00 AM**

"He's still in a coma," Blaise comments, lightly.

Healer Radbury looked at him with wide eyes. Cho Chang shivered. She remembered the battle.

"Did you expect him to be out of it?" Healer Radbury asked.

"Not exactly. My girlfriend did this to him. There's…a key to waking him up, I'm sure. He's missing which fingers?" Blaise asked. Healer Radbury raised an eyebrow before looking down at Snape's charts and flipping through them.

"His left and right ring fingers," the Healer said. "Why does it matter?"

Blaise hummed. "It doesn't."

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend?" Cho finally squeaked.

Blaise looked at her sharply. "No. She's still my girlfriend. I visit her every week. It's why I have Thursday afternoons off," he said quietly before he turned back to Snape, and a small smile crossed his face. "Ah…I see. There is a trick."

"How do you know that?" Healer Radbury barked.

"When she duelled him, she severed the ties between his magical core and his mind. Just like what happened to her adopted father. And she knows…that only I can make the connections, and she knows that I won't," Blaise said, sharply.

"What do you mean you won't? Blaise! First rule: do no harm," Healer Radbury said sharply.

"I'm not harming him. I'm saving him. The longer he stays in a coma, the longer he's safe from the Dark Lord and Grindelwald. He used to be a Death Eater, and he very clearly opposed them. He's no threat, and so he's not dead. But, Hermione Granger is very smart. Much smarter than any of us. She hates this man. She'll wish him dead. There's going to be a…trigger. If I don't wake him, she'll have something to trigger him," Blaise explained, and he wondered what his clever girlfriend was up to.

"A trigger. She sets up his coma to make it seem like only you could heal him. Does that mean that only you could figure out the trigger?" Healer Radbury asked, curiously. She seemed genuinely intrigued now, and she leaned over the pale, sallow face of the ex-Potions professor.

"Perhaps," Blaise commented.

"Isn't that unnecessarily cruel?" Cho asked. Both Healer Radbury and Blaise looked over at the young woman. Cho bit her lip. "How could someone come up with something so cruel? Blaise would never try to actively help him. He loves Hermione. Clearly."

"Too true. I do love Hermione. I also love puzzle. And this is certainly a puzzle…a gift. It's a _gift_," Blaise said, a surprised laugh slipping from his mouth.

"What?" Healer Radbury asked.

"It's a gift from her," Blaise explained. "She's given him to me. She _does _want me to figure it out, and wake him up. It's just about why…Healer Radbury, I'd like to take Severus Snape on as my project."

"It doesn't seem ethical, Blaise. I couldn't sign off on this," Healer Radbury said, reluctantly.

Blaise sighed, impatiently and slowly cracked his neck, preparing to delve into the woman's mind. It would take some effort, since Healer Radbury was an accomplished Occlumens, but truly not much.

"I'll do it with him, Healer."

Blaise paused. "What?"

Cho blushed, prettily. "To make it ethical, I'll work on it with you…if that's all right."

"That sounds perfect," Healer Radbury said. She seemed to happy that her two charges seemed to be getting along suddenly.

Blaise frowned. "Yeah…perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain<strong>

**Friday the 17th of March 1999**

**8:00 PM**

"I'm going to show you something," Bella said, quietly. Her eyes were lit up with secrets and Ariana bit her lower lip, shaking her head.

"I'm not allowed to leave the castle. My mother never signed the forms. She's worried I'm going to get killed by the Death Eaters or something," Ariana said, rolling her eyes. Her mother was a little dramatic. Her father hadn't been a great guy, and he had been involved in something with the Death Eaters, but she didn't think that was the reason they'd come for her.

No. It was another man that had his eyes on her.

"We won't be leaving the castle. I swear. It's just this way," Bella said as they finally reached the eighth floor. She closed her eyes and walked past an empty strip of wall three times, and when she opened her eyes, she grinned as Ariana gaped at the door that formed there. "This is the Room of Requirement. Walk by it three times, and it'll show you what you desire."

Bella led her into the room and Ariana gaped as she looked around the room. The door disappeared behind them, and Ariana inspected the room carefully. There were four doors that led out of the training room, each the colour of the four houses.

"Is this where you and your friends used to hang out? It's _amazing_," Ariana breathed as she looked at the daunting duelling stage, and the weapons lining the walls.

Bella smiled. "Yes. I spent a lot of time here, just a few years ago. How old are you, Ariana?"

"I'm in the sixth year. I'm 17," Ariana said, distractedly. She was still fascinated with the amazing room that gave you whatever you asked for, apparently.

"Ah. My sister was like that."

Ariana looked up, sharply. "Your sister? Hermione Granger?"

"They heard about Hermione all the way in Durmstrang, did they?" Bella asked, a small smile on her face.

"Wizarding Europe isn't as large as you think. Your sister is quite notorious, quite powerful, and quite well respected for a Muggleborn at Durmstrang. There are group of girls that tease their hair to look like hers. They idolize her," Ariana laughed, quietly.

Bella snickered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, I can't wait to tell her _that_!"

Ariana smiled, at her uncertainly. Bella's smile widened, and she crossed her arms as she looked at the girl.

"There's going to be a duelling tournament. The winner gets an automatic Outstanding in Professor Riddle's class, no matter the year or what you were previously getting. The winner's exempt for the DADA final exam," Ariana explained. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about the boasting girl. "There's this girl. She says she was trained by you a while back."

Bella groaned. "Ah, Ginny Weasley. The overconfident little bint. See, she likes use me as a boast, but also damns me every time I lay eyes on her."

Ariana snarled. "Well, I'm gonna kick her ass."

"You are a _beast_," Bella cackled, falling onto the couch. Ariana stared at her, wide-eyed, her lips parted and a giggle escaping her throat. She stared as Bella gasped for breath between her bouts of laughter before she grabbed a hold of herself. She sat up and stared at her, shaking her head. "I _like _you."

"I didn't get that impression when you shot the Cursed Lightning of the Elves at me," Ariana said dryly. "I could've reported you to the Aurors for that. Black Magic is dangerous magic."

Bella grew serious. She sat up, and stared at Ariana, leaning against the wide of the sofa. "Lesson one, little beastie: All magic is dangerous magic."

"How so?" Ariana asked, cracking a smile at the nickname she had been given.

"Magic is power, and power is dangerous, Ariana. Almost anything can be accomplished with magic. You can kill someone with something as simple as a Levitation Charm, and save someone with a well placed Cutting Curse. All magic is dangerous magic, and all magic is beautiful," Bella said, softly and she stood up.

She stared at Ariana, and Ariana stared back. Bella's lips twitched when Ariana didn't flinch under the unnatural glow of her gaze. Bella knew how she appeared to some. She had been quite beautiful in her formative years, and she knew that now. But, she also knew now that there was something strange and alien about the way she looked now. Her cheekbones jutted out, creating hollows in her cheeks and her lips were always painted red, making her skin seem even paler. She was all sharp angles. Any childish softness was gone, and it made her eyes look even more disturbing.

She appreciated that there was no fear in Ariana's eyes.

"What are you going to teach me?"

"Everything, I told you," Bella said, gently.

"But, what _first_?" Ariana asked.

Bella hummed, contemplatively. "Well, what do you know?"

"I know a lot of stuff," Ariana said, eagerly. "I learned a lot of Dark Arts at Durmstrang, but that means my Light repertoire is a little off. I know some Neutral magic. That's a lot easier for me than Light or Dark, but Professor Riddle says that I should be able to stretch my magic to make it work for _me_."

"Professor Riddle has had many, _many_ years of experience doing such a thing. You will not heed his words until you've lived at least three-quarters of his life. My fiancé is well past seventy years old," Bella said, warningly and Ariana hummed.

"Yes, he is. I wonder why he looks so young," she said.

Bella flashed her a smile. "Magic."

"Of course," Ariana laughed. She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed. "You do Black Magic without any fear of consequence. How much of the Black Magic can you do? Isn't that evil? What _else_ can you do?"

Bella sobered, and she stood up, abruptly. She jumped onto the duelling platform, and she held up her hand, and waved it. Ariana shivered as the magic in the air shifted.

"Now, there's a principle of nature, beastie, that every animal knows. And we are quite base creatures, humans, I mean. Now, this principle is called survival of the fittest. The animal that wins has to scratch and fight with everything they are. The animal that doesn't ends up food for the dogs. So, really, how bad can I be?" Bella asked, a small, sickening smile on her face. "I'm just doing what comes naturally. It's our destiny, really."

Ariana swallowed hard as Bella turned away from her, looking around the room. "You have so much. So much power. So much money. So _much_ magic. What are you doing with it?"

Bella spun around to stare at Ariana. She smiled at her, and shook her head. She looked up at the roof.

"I suppose I'm teaching you a lot of lessons today, Ariana. This is a bit more practical. Not about our basest instincts, but _business _sense. There's a principle of business, too. People with money make this world go 'round. Money makes the world. Everybody out there can take care of _theirs_. I'm going to take care of _mine_."

Somehow, Ariana wasn't sure if she was really talking about her money. Somehow, Ariana thought she was talking about the distinct opposite of that, but she wasn't sure. Bella seemed to be sidetracking, not really giving her real answers, and Ariana stepped forward.

"Bella…but, what about the magic? What about the war? You don't talk about the war anymore."

Bella's smile froze, and it slowly fell from her face. She took steady steps forward. "Since I was your age…all the world keeps buying. All the love keeps multiplying. The newspapers are all lying. And I can keep denying. And no one _cares _if a few people are dying," Bella snarled, as she took steady steps and Ariana leaned forward towards the edge of the duelling platform. Bella fell to her knees, and crawled forward. "This is all so _GRATIFYING!_ How bad can this possibly _be?_"

Her shriek echoed off the walls, and the air vibrated with her magic. But, still, Ariana wasn't afraid.

"You know."

Bella fell onto her haunches, and stared at Ariana, wide-eyed. "What?"

"You know how bad this is. And you care. You care a lot."

Bella sighed, a slow smile spreading on her face. "I think I care too much," she said before she offered a hand to Ariana. Ariana stared at it, uncertainly. "Come on up, beastie. Let's see what you can do."

:::

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorta back, but not really. Updates are going to be sparing. I'm so busy right now. Second semester is coming up and I have ACTs and APs, and all that great stuff. I'm trying to get into an Ivy League, which looks quite possible right now if I FOCUS. Anyway, that's sooo not to the point of this author's note.

I just wanted you all to know that we are making progress. With Ariana here, we can really get the ball moving. Bella has unlocked more power, and you'll see what that does to her abilities to control other magic, specifically Dark magic. I won't say if it's good or bad, but you'll see. Also, Ariana is still the love of Bella's life. That will never change. She loves Tom, but if you made her choose between them, she'd save Ariana because Tom can save himself. Ariana is everything. Ariana is life.

Now, the Event is still a little way off, but it'll happen, and it'll rock your SOCKS.

**Next Time: **Engagement Parties, Wedding Announcements, Order Meetings, the Light, and Being Neutral feat. ARIANA and GIANA (Because I love them)


End file.
